SIEMPRE TE ESTARE ESPERANDO SEV… Y YO TRATARE SE VOLVER A TI HERMS
by samanthablack30
Summary: Durante dos años Severus enseña a Hermione a ser la mejor para la misión que tiene con Harry... al morir Severus ella se da cuenta del amor que le tenía... pero Severus le juro siempre volver a ella porque Hermione siempre le estaría esperando
1. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

_**los personajes son de J. K. Rowling... el drama es mio**_

_**Hola! Se que el capitulo es largo pero asi es la introducción para que se enteren cómo es la historia de nuestro Sev, léanlo por faaaa**_

_**Esta historia surgió hace algunas semanas mientras estaba atorada en el fic de Volviendo a vivir… y pues este fin de semana se fue formando y no pude evitar escribirlo… espero que les guste, hay drama… yo me derretí al escribirlo y al irlo formando en mi mente los próximos capis… dejen muchos reviews para ver si funcionará. Y ya está en proceso el capítulo de Volviendo a vivir y siii chicas hay lemmon, ya me llegó la inspiración.**_

_**Dialogos entre comillas y negritas, conversacion por oclumancia entre comillas negritas y subrayado, pensamientos o pequeños recuerdos solamente en cursivas**_

SIEMPRE TE ESTARE ESPERANDO SEVERUS… Y YO TRATARE SE VOLVER A TI HERMIONE…

¿POR QUÉ NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES?

HERMIONE

¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que terminar de esta forma?, mis más profundos miedos están acabando conmigo Severus, quisiera rogar a Dios que esto sea solo un boggart porque sé que el hecho de perderte a ti o a cualquiera de mis amigos acabaría conmigo en un minuto, si tan sólo hubiese podido convencerte de quedarte ¿por qué tenías que ir?, cada noche te pedía que abandonas esta maldita guerra, que no era tuya y cuantas veces me gritabas diciéndome que tenía que aceptar el destino, ¿acaso también esto tengo que aceptarlo?, ¿tengo que aceptar que morirás, que me dejaras?, sabes que no lo haré, nunca te dejare, siempre te esperare detrás de cada puerta, de cada misión, estaré esperándote siempre pero tú tienes que volver Severus, siempre lo has hecho, no me falles ahora.

Lo prometiste, me prometiste que saldrías con vida de toda esta mierda, que empezarías una vida desde cero, me dijiste que era la única amiga que tenías, que confiabas en mi y que eso no iba a cambiar con nuestra victoria, que sólo yo había podido conocerte en verdad, que todo esto cambiaría al finalizar tu trabajo como espía, debes de cumplir Severus, porque si me fallas gritare a medio mundo mágico que Severus Snape no tiene palabra, ¿eso no te gustaría verdad?, dime que no te irás, que lucharas a mi lado una vez más, sólo una por favor.

No sé cómo puedo permanecer aquí de pie viéndote morir, cómo demonios me dejo convencer por ti para que finalices tu última misión, por darle a Harry los malditos recuerdos tengo que verte así, _no podré aguantarlo por mucho tiempo_ – te digo por medio de la oclumancia, no me importa ya nada Severus, mi la misión, ni Harry, ni Voldemort, nada, sino te saco de aquí mandare todo al infierno.

"**Tienes los ojos de tu madre"** – Lily, quieres irte con ella, lo sé, lo percibo en tus ojos, en tu mirada vacía, esos ojos negros que tantas veces me miraron están inexpresivos, se que quieres irte y lo comprendo, nadie en esta vida puede comprenderte mejor que yo, pero no lo aceptare, no dejare que te vayas, tu mirada se posa en mí, esta noche de nuevo en mí – **"Hermione"** – tu voz suena sofocada, el veneno está dañando tus cuerdas bucales.

"**No hables Severus"** – no es necesario hablar, nosotros muchas veces no lo hacíamos, utilizábamos la piedra o la oclumancia para eso, tuve al mejor para enseñármelo todo. – **"Aquí estoy"**

"**Lleva a Harry al pensadero, tiene que verlos él mismo, ¿cuántos faltan?"**

"**Solo Nagini y Harry"** – mis amigos nos observan como al no decirnos nada no perdemos el contacto visual entre nosotros, me giro para verles, se que se está terminando el tiempo.

"**Harry llévalos al pensadero, Ron acompáñale, se está acabando el tiempo"**

"**Mione ¿y tú?"** – me pregunta Ron, es irónico cómo hace unos minutos estaba feliz que él me dijera que me amaba y ahora mi estabilidad, mi felicidad y todo se iba por la borda el solo hecho de pensar que el dejara de existir.

"**Yo me quedare aquí, vayan rápido, Harry tiene que verlos"**

"**No me iré sin ti Mione"**

"**Vete Ron ahora"**

"**Pero…"**

"**¡QUE SE VAYAN!" **– les gritó y ellos terminan aceptando y se van.

Me acercó, me hinco frente a ti, es más de lo que puedo soportar, este dolor es raro, profundo, demasiado fuerte para que lo pudiera estar causando un humano, tomó tus manos, están tan frías, tus ojos fijos me dicen palabras que no quiero escuchar, sabes que no las aceptare, ni siquiera sé porque te tomas la molestia de repetirlas, ¿cuántas veces hemos tenido esa conversación?, no lo haré, nunca, mis manos suben a tu mejilla fría, la mitad de tu cara bañada en sangre, la herida de tu cuello es demasiado profunda, nunca te había curado de algo así pero sé que podré hacerlo.

"**Debes irte, la guerra no termina, mata a Nagini sólo queda ella, Harry hará su parte"**

"**Ellos no me necesitan, tu sí, ayúdame a levantarte te sacaré de aquí"**

"**No Hermione, esto se acabó"**

"**Claro que no se ha acabado Severus, puedo hacerlo"** – intento levantarte pero tú no quieres, te has negado, como si quisieras dejarte morir.

SEVERUS

Me destroza verla así, sabe que todo ha acabado y se niega a verlo, mi pequeña, siempre tan fuerte, tan impetuosa, terca, valiente, nunca se deja vencer por nada, pero es sentimentalista, frágil, llorara cuando me vaya, lo sé, y quisiera poder hacer algo para irme de este mundo con su dolor también, ella ha sufrido demasiado con esta guerra, sólo quiero que ella se salve, que sea feliz y tenga una vida que yo no pude.

En este mundo de obscuridad siempre estuvo ella al final del camino, para mostrarme que a veces valía la pena ver la vida con otros ojos, fue mi luz, mi esperanza, siempre presente con una sonrisa franca, curando mis heridas después de las reuniones, haciendo el trabajo que no podía hacer, siempre ahí, presente en todo, esperándome en el enorme sillón negro, desvelada, llorando pero siempre fiel, nunca me falló aunque yo nunca se lo pidiera nunca me abandonó.

Fui un estúpido al prometerle que viviría, pero como no hacerlo, me lo pedía entre lagrimas entre gritos y desesperación, ahora sabía que fallaría, que esta vez no podría volver a su lado como lo hacía cada día, cada noche, en esta ocasión la abandonaría, pero antes de irme quiero mostrarle que debe seguir luchando, que no se detenga, que cumpla con su misión, como hice yo con la mía, que siga con su vida y sea feliz.

"**No Hermione, esto se acabó"**

"**Claro que no se ha acabado Severus, puedo hacerlo"** – de nuevo intentando enseñártelo pequeña, aprendiste duelo, pociones, magia blanca, oscura, maldiciones, hechizos, te entrene para que fueras la mejor y nunca aprendiste esta lección.

Flash Back

Ella se encontraba terminando unas pociones, lo hacía espectacular para su edad y preparación, aprendía rápidamente todo lo que le enseñaba, la hechicera no había descansado bien en días, le insistía que no era necesario que me esperara cada noche que tenía reunión con el Señor Tenebroso pero siempre estaba esperándome, al principio me molestaba, llegue a correrla en muchas ocasiones, otras me reconfortaba, después de sesiones de tortura hacia mi persona y otras más inocentes, la calidez de su voz me tranquilizaba. Pero bien sabía que a pesar de ser una Gryffindor era muy inocente, extremadamente sensible para mi gusto, lloró demasiado con la muerte del sarnoso de Sirius, con el accidente de Wesley, con todo lo concerniente a Harry, y lo más sorprendente fue verla llorar varias veces cuando yo llegaba hecho trizas, una vez su loca mente le permitió decirme que abandonara la misión, que no fuera más con el Señor Oscuro, que viviera, que no soportaría verse a sí misma esperando en esa habitación días que se transformaran en semanas o meses. Tenía que enseñarle la lección más difícil que no muchos aceptaban con facilidad.

"**Estas muy cansada, deberías dormir más, yo hare lo que falta mañana y no te pondré deberes en toda la semana, reponte".**

"**No, estoy bien, ¿necesitas algo más hoy?, y mañana vendré a la misma hora a hacer lo que falte, así que no empieces, ¿falta algo?"**

"**Si, hay algo muy importante que debes aprender hoy, tan importante como todo lo que te he enseñado, pociones, antídotos, defensa, oclumancia, sino aprendes esta lección… todo se puede ir por la borda".**

"**Muy bien Severus que libro traigo, que tipo de magia es"** – se levantó hacía el librero.

"**Esto no se aprende con libros, sino con palabras, demos un paseo"** – le sorprendió lo que le pedí y aceptó gustosa. Salimos de las mazmorras y caminábamos por los jardines, no hacía mucho frío a pesar de que pasaba de las once de la noche, debido al calor solo estaba presente una brisa. No hablaba, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría. – **"Quiero que me escuches con mucha atención, sabes que la guerra se acerca, en ella se va a perder y ganar lo sabes"** – ella asintió solamente. – **"Debes tener en cuenta que quizá una vez te toque perder".**

"**Pero para eso me estas preparando, para que eso no suceda, te juro que seré cuidadosa, precavida, no cometeré errores".**

"**Confío en ti Hermione, sé que no fallaras, yo me refiero a otras perdidas… si pierdes a alguien quiero asegurarme que no dejaras la guerra, eres un punto clave, si llegara a pasar quiero que sigas, no te detengas".**

"**Para Severus, calla…"**

"**No, escúchame, la única perdida que debe importarte es la de Harry, sólo esa, se que amas al alcornoque de Wesley a pesar de que él está lo suficientemente ciego para no saberlo, pero si le llegara a pasar algo a él, no quiero ver que te derrumbes, sigue, sólo sigue lo entiendes verdad, veas caer a quien veas caer"**

"**No, no lo entiendo, pides que siga si uno de mis amigos muere, si Ginny, Ron, Luna, mis padres, tu Severus, quieres que siga con esta porquería si llegara a pasarte algo"** – ya no me sorprendía que le importara tanto, ella era la única que le importaba a esta inmundicia de mortifago.

"**Sabes que quizá esto no acabe bien, puede que un día ya no le sea útil al Señor Tenebroso y pued…"** – me interrumpió llena de lagrimas.

"**Cállate, no me entiendes, no, si piensas que voy a aceptar eso, algo no está funcionando, tu eres el que más tiene derecho a salir libre de esta guerra, a empezar de nuevo".**

"**¿Y para qué Hermione, para que voy a empezar de nuevo, para regresar a una aula a dar clases de aquí a que me muera, a corregir ensayos, preparar pociones hasta el final de los tiempos, a impregnarme más de pócimas repugnantes, ¿qué es lo que tengo, para querer empezar?"**

"**Te voy a decir dos cosas SNAPE, tal vez para ti soy una estudiante más, quizá ya volví a ser la insufrible sabelotodo, a la que tienes por obligación que enseñar y soportar pero estoy fiel a ti, soy tu… amiga, búrlate si quieres de mis sentimentalismos absurdos y ridículos, no es mucho pero te espero cada día, cada noche que ese miserable te llama te espero, cuando no llegas en toda la noche, me invade un miedo que acaba con mi cuerpo, pero siempre será así, siempre te esperare, siempre, y al final de toda esta guerra cuando le derrotemos estaré ahí esperándote, te guste o no, lo valores o no, te importe o no y la segunda cosa que te voy a dejar bien en claro, si me trajiste aquí para que yo aprenda a darle la espalda a quien muere y más si es alguien que quiero, pierdes el tiempo, no lo aprenderé, nunca"** – estaba tan exaltada que no quise interrumpirla, me amenazaba con el dedo como si fuera una varita con una maldición imperdonable –**"Escuchaste bien, nunca" **– salieron las lagrimas que lucho por tenerlas dentro y se regreso al castillo, dejándome ahí en el jardín y confirme lo que supe desde el principio, esta no sería una lección fácil que ella debía aprender.

oOoOoO

"**¿Puedo pasar profesor Snape?"** – sabía que vendría, nunca dura enojada tanto tiempo, a penas era al día siguiente…

"**Pasa Hermione"** – se acercó hasta quedar muy cerca de donde estaba sentado.

"**Y ¿desde cuándo volví a ser el profesor Snape?, ¿sigues enojada?"**

"**Pensé que estabas con alguien". **– aún no sabía que hacía ahí, le había dicho que no fuera.

"**No hay nada que hacer hoy, te mandé una lechuza"**

"**Lo sé, vengo a pedirte disculpas por haberte hablado así anoche y dejarte ahí"**

"**No pasa nada"** – me levante para poder verle a los ojos – **"Debes entender que quiero prepararte para cualquier circunstancia y esa es una posibilidad"** – me detuve, no quise seguir el tema, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de nuevo, odiaba ver a la gente llorar, pero ella era distinta, siempre… **"Ven acá"** – le extendí los brazos y se refugió en ellos llorando silenciosamente.

"**Tengo miedo Severus, mucho miedo" **

"**Lo sé pequeña, no te pasará nada te lo prometo"**

"**No es por mí, es por ti".** – era una mujer valiente, fuerte, inteligente, astuta pero a la vez delicada, limpia, franca, sensible, una mujer que no debió de estar en esta guerra como blanco número dos, no debí permitir que participara, si moría también ella, en esta ocasión no lo soportaría. Seguía llorando, la abrazada pero no dejaba de llorar. Quería prometerle que nada me pasaría si eso la tranquilizaba pero no quería mentirle.

"**Calma, estoy aquí, siempre lo estaré"**

Fin del Flash Back

¿Cómo decirle que ya no estaré ahí? ¿Cómo hacer que ella aceptara que no volvería a abrazarla, a limpiar sus lagrimas y llenarla de seguridad?, mostrarme duro con ella no era una táctica que sirviera, nunca funcionaba, pero mi ser egoísta no me dejaba en paz, en estos últimos minutos me alegraba verla, que lo último que me llevara fueran sus ojos castaños y me encantaría una sonrisa, algo que esa noche no sucedería.

HERMIONE

"**Debes entender que a veces se pierde"**

"**No perderemos"** – no estoy preparada para perderte, no quiero escucharte, tengo que ser fuerte por los dos, pero mis lágrimas lo son aún más y están empezando a salir de mí.

"**Escúchame, no olvides tu misión para que fuiste entrenada, además…" **– te interrumpo.

"**No, cállate, no te dejare lo sabes, si mueres dejare de luchar"**

"**Mi pequeña"** – me acaricias con esfuerzo mi rostro, cierro los ojos, quisiera recordar la última vez que hiciste eso sin tener encima una preocupación de la guerra, quizás una alguna de nuestras vacaciones a la cabaña – **"Necesito que seas fuerte, lo serás, saldrás delante de esta, eres la mujer más aguerrida que conozco, quiero que me prometas que no me lloraras, odio verte llorar…"**

"**No te estés despidiendo de mi ¿vale? porque no yo no lo haré"** – creo que empezare a hiperventilar, mis lágrimas salen cada vez más, no son silenciosas, mi respiración se vuelve agitada.

"**Eres la mejor bruja que conozco, me superaste, quiero que triunfes, que conozcan tu nombre por todo el mundo mágico, cásate, Wesley es un idiota, muy poca cosa para ti, pero si lo amas cásate con él, ten hijos y se feliz"**

"**No, para por favor"**

"**Quiero verte feliz, promételo, hazlo por mí"**

"**No, te sacare de aquí y en unas semanas nos estaremos riendo de esto y vas a estar bien y…"**

"**Prométemelo"** – había acabado todo, lo sabía, estaba despidiéndose de mí, lo había perdido…

"**Te lo prometo, seré feliz"**

"**Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí en estos años, por esperarme cada día, cada noche, aunque a veces tardara en volver gracias, en toda esta oscuridad fuiste una luz en mi camino, una esperanza en esta guerra, fuiste la pureza en mi vida" – **cerré los ojos, este dolor estaba acabando conmigo, me había perforado medio pecho y dolía el tiempo, la distancia entre él y yo, el futuro, el no volver a verlo, a no tenerle cerca, si el moría se llevaría una parte de mi que no creía tener.

"**Quédate conmigo Sev"** – era una súplica, una que en esta ocasión no iba a poder concederme.

"**Te quiero pequeña"** – su mano calló inerte en el piso sucio, y con ella la mitad de mi vida.

"**¿Sev?... Sev no me dejes"** – un llanto descontrolado salió de mi, lloré en tu pecho cómo nunca en la vida lo había hecho – **"Sev, por favor no me dejes, por favor, llévame contigo"** – mi cara estaba empapada, podía oler tu esencia, una que no volvería a tener cerca de mí, nunca volverías a cubrirme con tu capa ni a protegerme en tus brazos, ni hacerme reír cuando tenía miedo, ya no estarías conmigo: ese hecho me produjo un llanto aun más fuerte, ¿cómo era posible que pudiera sentir tanto dolor?, era cómo si ese dolor me consumiera, cómo si se alimentara con el transcurrir del tiempo, y se hiciera más grande, más lento al pasar por cada fibra de mi cuerpo, me iba desgarrando por dentro, quitándome capa por capa, ardía, dolía, quemaba… quizás ahí me di cuenta… o quizás no. Me levante y contemple su rostro, uno que no volvería a ver nunca, sus ojos cerrados unos que me analizaban, me sonreían o me reñían, lo supe ahí, creo que sí, me acerque y le di un beso en sus labios, el primero, el único y me quedé ahí por unos segundos, me separe con aún más dolor del que podía soportar. – **"Te amo Sev ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes?"**

Como es natural el dolor es seguido por el miedo, la ira, la furia y muchas veces por el odio, todos los sentimientos se volcaban sobre mí como una ola enorme a una playa débil, me levante con todo el coraje que había en mi, cerré mis puños con fuerza y los arroje contra un cristal que había ahí, podía sentir en mis manos correr la sangre y aún así persistía el dolor en mi alma, voltee a verlo por última vez – **"Limpiare tu nombre, todos besaran tu lapida, cada brujo, cada hechicera, lo hará, te lo juro"** – y salí de ahí corriendo.

El viento era fuerte, demasiado, pero no lo sentía del todo, me quite la sudadera y corrí… sabía que podía correr aún más rápido, con algo de suerte el viento podía llevarse lentamente mi dolor, no quiero recordar, no ahora… por favor no…

Flash Back

"**Vamos Granger despierte que empezamos el entrenamiento"**

"**Profesor son las 6:30 de la mañana, porque tenemos que entrenar a esta hora" **– iba con ropa muggle por orden de él, pelo recogido y una parte de mi se había quedado en la cama.

"**Porque correremos y haremos ejercicio hasta las 9 de la mañana"**

"**¿Correr?, y ¿para qué?"**

"**En la guerra tendrá que hacerlo, huir, correr, subir y bajar, así que la quiero ver en excelente condición física, vamos Granger no puede ser tan malo, o ¿acaso no puede hacer una práctica como esta?, la siente demasiado muggle tal vez"** – sabía cómo lograr que lo hiciera.

"**Lo veré allá profesor"** – y empecé a correr, mi tonta cabecita creía que podía dejarlo atrás y en segundos me había arrebazado, debí de poner cara de sorpresa.

"**Dudaba que pudiera hacerlo ¿cierto señorita Granger?" **– él ya no era el mismo, me trataba con más confianza, seguía llamándome Granger pero el trato dejo de ser osco, inclusive ya no era tan frío como al principio, claro, todo tuvo que ver el hecho de que estuvo de acuerdo con Dumbledore de enseñarme todo para ayudar a Harry en su misión, nadie le obligo, Snape quería que yo fuera una pieza clave cómo el mismo, sin que nadie lo supiera claro.

"**Yo… un poco"** – seguimos corriendo cerca de una hora.

Nos dirigíamos casi siempre al bosque prohibido, en ocasiones el camino era empinado, él no me dejaba descansar en algo así, alegaba que los mortifagos no me iban a permitir recuperar el aliento, bajábamos al igual corriendo, en una ocasión pise una corteza de árbol que me hizo perder el equilibrio sin llegar a caerme pero me fui deslizando cada vez más rápido, al principio se espantó de que hubiera caído pero en cuanto me vio llena de lodo la ropa blanca que llegaba se comenzó a reír, una de las primeras y pocas veces que lo hacía, ahí ya no veía a Snape el torturador de mentes juveniles sino a uno que solamente yo conocía.

Fin del Flash Back

He llegado corriendo al bosque prohibido, ¿qué quiero hacer?, no lo sé, quiero dejar de sentir dolor, me está comiendo por dentro y no puedo pararlo, es como un veneno que se extiende, te petrifica, te consume, y va en aumento, no se detiene, disminuye para doler más, quiero matarle, matar al hombre que acabo con él, se que está en el bosque prohibido, si tan solo pudiera encontrarle corro aún más rápido pero encuentro el árbol, quizá sea mi alivio, mi paz, aunque en este momento no la merezca, yo le deje morir.

Flash Back

Estaba en quinto año, hacía un calor de muerte, y era fin de semana y estábamos adentrados en el bosque prohibido y sólo caminábamos, pensábamos irnos ya al castillo.

"**¿No nos estamos adentrando demasiado al bosque Severus?" **– después de haberlo cuidado por casi un mes inconsciente al despertar y verme ahí me dijo que lo llamara por su nombre, creo que fue ese momento donde nos volvimos uno parte del otro.

"**Estas conmigo, nada te pasara, ¿sabes hay lugares del bosque que son… diferentes… nada tenebrosos, quieres conocer uno?"**

"**Claro" **– ya no había ningún sendero, subimos una loma y ahí estaba un árbol viejo, grande, lo comenzó a tocar y susurró en la corteza: **"**_**Quiet temporis simul**__"_ y el tronco se abrió permitiéndonos entrar y se cerró al instante.

Era un bosque anexo, había arboles muy altos, en distintas tonalidades de verde, la frescura se notaba al entrar en aquel lugar, camine con mucha curiosidad y vi una cascada no grande pero tampoco pequeña, terminando todo en un río que seguía y seguía sin final. Había lugares de sol y sombra, se escuchaban distintas aves cantar, como un murmullo y como un canto coordinado.

"**¿Qué es?"**

"**El bosque tiene algunos lugares anexos, este es el bosque de la tranquilidad, no obtienes nada mágico aquí, es la naturaleza pura en su máxima expresión, si un día te sientes con necesidad de paz, este es el lugar adecuado, ya sabes la contraseña, hay un bosque más allá se llama el bosque de la ilusión y tiene un efecto parecido al espejo Oesed"**

"**¿Dónde está?"**

"**No te lo diría, ni la contraseña, es una droga, te consume hasta que te vuelves parte de él, nunca te dejes guiar por el dolor Hermione"** – estuvimos ahí por una hora, a veces solo observando, otras conversando de todo menos de la guerra que se avecinaba – **"Vámonos sino no alcanzaras a tus amigos para irse a Hogsmeade"**

"**¿Tú qué harás Severus cuando lleguemos?"**

"**Descansar nada más"**

"**Y ¿si descansamos aquí?"**

"**¿Vas a sacrificar tu fin de semana por estar aquí?"**

"**Contigo"** – su mirada se posaba en la mía, tratando de descifrar mi comentario.

"**Todo tiene un precio, lo sabes**" – sonreía, ya lo hacía más a menudo, sólo yo lo conocía en verdad.

"**¿Cuál?"** – se paro rápidamente, me tomo de las pantorrillas y poniéndome sobre su esplada y corrió hasta el río. – **"Severus estará helada, ¡no!"** – demasiado tarde, nos habíamos aventado a la clara agua del río.

"**No lo está"** – el agua estaba cálida…

"**Puedo sentir la tranquilidad" **– le dije.

"**Si, es una paz inmensa"**

"**El bosque te la da sin miramientos, sin peros ni tapujos ¿verdad?" **– sonrío y espero para responderme.

"**Me la das tu Hermione"** – ese era mi Severus abierto y franco, serio e inteligente, valiente y entregado.

Fin del Flash Back

Me quede frente al árbol, lo toque, era el mismo, no tenía opción Sevrus se había negado a darme la información del bosque de la ilusión, si tan solo pudiera entrar en él, lo habría visto una vez más, pero el bosque de la tranquilidad era mi única opción.

"_**Quiet temporis simul"**_– entre y todo era tranquilidad, la frescura de la noche me invadía mis sentidos, pero sentía los latigazos dentro de mi ser, nada cambiaba ahí estaba el dolor, no se iba, nunca se iría, formaría parte de mi, como las cicatrices de él en su pecho…

Te pedí que no fueras Severus, te suplique que te quedarás, que vivieras, no lo hiciste, esta guerra no era tuya, la maldita culpa no te dejo en paz estos veinte años, y mírate, ¿por qué me dejaste?, prometiste volver una vez más y ya no lo harás… nunca

Flash Back

Me había separado de Ron, le dije que tenía que hacer algo importante, habíamos terminado con el horrocrux en la cámara de los secretos, baje corriendo a las mazmorras pero no estabas, tuve miedo pero me arriesgue una vez más, tome la piedra del Slytherin con el corazón de Griffindor lo puse cerca de mi boca y suspire en él y pensé: _Vuelve a mí,_ en un minuto estabas a mi lado, corrí y te abrace, duramos un rato así.

"**Es riesgoso Hermione, si te ven conmigo todo se puede perder, si él me ve contigo te matara"**

"**Tenía que verte una vez más, tuve miedo, no eres un cobarde Sev, eres el hombre más valiente y maravilloso, el mejor"**

"**No te preocupes, así tenía que ser, debían creer que soy un asesino, lo único que importa es que tu sepas quien soy, solo eso"**

"**Esto se acabó Sev, todos sabran quien eres, lucha conmigo, con nosotros"**

"**Aún hay una misión que cumplir Hermione, no puede dudar de mi fidelidad, al menos no ahora"**

"**Pero…" **– te tomas el brazo, te está llamando. – **"No vayas"**

"**Es solo una vez más, cuídate, cuídate mucho, si no logro darle los recuerdos a Harry tú tienes que decírselo"**

"**¡NO! Lo harás tú, pero Sev no vayas por favor" **– te abrazo y correspondes aferrándote a mí, me das un beso en la frente.

"**Te quiero" **– te separas y te alejas.

"**¡NO!, no vayas por favor" **– te suplicaba llorando, te gritaba que te quedaras y sólo me veías – **"Quédate Sev conmigo por favor" **

"**No puedo"**

"**Prométemelo, júrame que volverás conmigo una vez más, que no morirás, ¡PROMETEMELO SEV!"**

"**Te lo prometo… volveré"**

Fin del Flash Back

Nuevos sentimientos se apoderaron de mi, odio, ira, odiaba tanto pero tanto, que creía que mi corazón se saldría al percibir tanta repugnancia dentro de mí, el río donde veníamos a nadar los fines de semana, a alejarnos de la guerra, de las heridas, de las enseñanzas…

Flash Back

Estábamos acostados para que el sol nos secara…

"**Te quiero Severus" **– frunció el ceño y no volvería a hacerlo nunca…

"**No lo diré"**

"**Oh… vamos… una vez más" **– le sonreí para convencerlo, tanto pero tanto hasta que empezó a mover la boca en señal que se avecinaba una sonrisa.

"**Que no, no lo diré"**

"**Severus"**

"**Está bien… te quiero Hermione" **– lo había logrado, otra vez me había dicho que me quiere, casi nunca lo decía pero cuando lo hacía en verdad me hacia feliz.

Fin del Flash Back

Me levanto furiosa de la tierra húmeda, mis ojos están igual, tomo piedras y comienzo a arrojarlas con toda la rabia que tenía…

"**¡ME DEJASTE! ¡PROMETISTE QUEDARTE!"** – me hinco en el piso y comienzo a golpearlo con los puños cerrados – **"No volverás… a decirme que me quieres, no volveremos a la cabaña, te has ido, me has dejado, ya no volverás a mi"** – trato de limpiar mis ojos pero no puedo. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? ¿Por qué acepto esto ahora que es tarde? Era complicado tratar de entender mis sentimientos sentía dolor ante su partida, era cuando me dejaba caer pero luego venía la rabia ante la vida ante la injusticia, venía la ira y el odio hacia Voldemort hacia los mortifagos hacia todos. Me levantó y comienzo a caminar desesperada, una salida,

_¿Qué no se supone que esta mierda de bosque da paz?_

No, la paz te la daba él, su presencia, sus ojos negros, sus te quiero que salían unas veces por accidente y otras por necesidad.

_¿Quién me la dará ahora?_

Nadie él se ha ido.

_No, cállate, el no se ha ido._

Se fue, no volverá, debes dejarle ir.

_No, cállate._

No puedo soy tu misma.

Me arrojo al árbol y lo golpeo con mis brazos, con mis puños, me detengo de golpe mis brazos sangran y siento como si se hubieran encajado en ellos púas filosas; el aire ondea todo el bosque, nunca lo había hecho, el viento me saca del bosque y me siento tirada en el piso frente al árbol que nunca me abrirá las puertas a su tranquilidad… ¿Qué hago?

"_Nunca te detengas"_ – fueron sus últimas palabras.

"**No lo haré Sev…"** – me levanta el odio – **"Nagini"** – tengo que matarla yo, solo yo…

oOoOoO

Salgo del bosque y me encuentro con el silencio, Harry debe de haber ido con Voldemort, si todo sale como se planeó desde el inicio sólo quedara Nagini, tengo que matarla cuanto antes, veo a todos reunidos, puedo descifrar algunos pensamientos: buscan a Harry, veo a Ron y me acercó a él.

"**¡Por Merlín Mione! ¿Dónde estabas?" **– me abraza tan fuerte que llega a sacarme el poco aire que guarda mi cuerpo.

"**¿Dónde está Harry?"** – le pregunto inexpresivamente.

"**Se entregó, Mione… el dijo que… era uno de ellos, un horrocrux, ¿cómo?"**

"**¿Hace cuánto se fue?"**

"**Una hora, Mione ¿qué te pasa?, no reaccionas, si me escuchaste, Harry es un horrocrux, debe morir"**

"**Si, lo sé"** – hace tiempo que Severus y yo nos preparamos para aceptar eso.

"**¿Qué tienes?"** – se acercó a mí y me abrazo, ese cariño no calmaba mi dolor, mi sufrimiento estaba latente, el fuego de la ira se había apagado, pero sólo era cuestión de una chispa para encenderse de nuevo y que en esta ocasión mi furia consumiera al castillo entero.

"**Nada Ron"**

"**¿Cómo que nada? Mirate, tienes los ojos rojos, la cara roja e hinchada, has estado llorando Mione, ¿por qué?"** – _porque él se ha ido, porque no pude salvarlo, porque no volveré a verlo_ – **"¿Qué demonios te paso en los brazos?, están sangrando, ven te los curare".**

"**No, déjalos así, yo… resbale y caí de bajada"**

Aparecieron… todos… cada uno de los mortifagos estaban ahí, la chispa se estaba encendiendo dentro de mi… **"Harry Potter a muerto, lo mataron cuando trataba de huir",** estaba hecho sólo faltaba Nagini, estaba a su lado como perro faldero, no tenía ningún plan, y el príncipe mestizo no estaba ahí para darme uno, Ginny lloraba, gritaba, pero no como yo, ¿acaso amaba a Severus de una forma más intima, más profunda y extraña?, Neville gritaba que la guerra no había acabado, no sé en qué punto Hagrid soltó a Harry pero mi amigo corrió como nunca, efectivamente la guerra no había acabado, faltaba Voldemort que era de Harry y la serpiente era mía.

La chispa se convirtió en fuego pero el fuego consumió mi cuerpo, llamas salían de mis manos transformadas en magia, llamas salían de mis ojos pero no en forma de lágrimas sino de ira pura, sino en deseos de matar. Corrí tal como Severus me lo indicó, no perdía de vista a la serpiente, se había separado de su señor y ahí estaba, en los patios llenos de escombro.

"**¿Hermione, qué haces?, vuelve"** – Ron corría hacia mí pero yo era más rápida, él me alcanzaría, pero yo era más inteligente, más astuta.

"**Vete Ron"**

"**La mataremos Mione, espérame, lo haremos juntos"** – estaba tan cerca de mí.

"**¡NO! **_**Verberare**_**, ella es mía"** – el efecto del hechizo era crear una barrera de fuego que no se le permitirá acercarse a mí, creador: Severus Snape.

Ella estaba al frente mío, se acercaba sigilosamente, buscaba matarme, no tenía miedo, intentaría matarla, sacaría mi furia, mi odio, en ella.

"_**Magicae Inmobilizer"**_ – le arroje el hechizo, no podría aparecerse, ni siquiera si Voldemort la tocara, no podía hacerlo, ni ser convocada, quería atacarme lo sabía, me mostraba sus filosos colmillos - _**"Anulus Limiter"**_ – un aro grisáceo la rodeo, tenía que pensar que haría con ella, el anillo no la detendría por mucho tiempo.

Flash Back

Estábamos en la casa de los gritos, escuchando la conversación que tenía Severus con Voldemort, lo iba a matar, yo tenía que detenerlo aunque muriera en el intento.

"**Quedate donde estas"**

"**Te matara Severus"**

"**¡OBEDECE!"**

"**No"**

"**No olvides el objetivo principal Hermione, veas caer a quien veas caer" **– nuestra conversación era oclumantica – **"Protege a Harry, no te muevas, no puede morir aún"**

"**Severus" **

"**Nagini ataca" **– dijo él.

"**No"** – escucho su cuerpo chocar tres veces al ataque de la serpiente, y le veo de nuevo tirado en el piso de madera sucia, sus ojos negros, unos que ahora están cerrados.

Fin del Flash Back

Era todo lo que necesitaba, que los deseos de matar se apoderaran de mi, de cada sentimiento de mi alma, dejarme guiar por la magia y acabar con todo sin importarme nada, ni el presente ni el futuro.

"_**Inmortalis Ignis"**_ – grité y de mi varita sale una chispa roja y se posa en el cuerpo de la enorme serpiente, entra en su cuerpo y ésta se retuerce y sisea de una forma constante como si se lamentara, se el efecto del hechizo, tortura como si se estuviera quemando, pero no es así, su cuerpo se vuelve rojo pero jamás se quema, solo es el dolor, un dolor que no acaba porque se vuelve inmortal, no para hasta que el atacante finaliza la maldición. Respiro agitadamente, ella se merece lo mejor, la miro con odio y asco, disfruto de ello. Me siento frente a ella, observándola…

Veo a Ron se encuentra sin palabras detrás de la línea de fuego, él sabe que lo que estoy haciendo es magia obscura, no me importa si todo el mundo se entera que yo sé hacer igual magia negra que cualquier mortifago presente; Harry está peleando a muerte con Voldemort, el mago ve a su serpiente y quiere matarme pero sabe que si rompe la conexión Harry no dudara en matarle, sonrió con ironía como lo haría el mismísimo Severus.

Flash Back

"**¿Qué pasara cuando acabemos con los horrocrux Severus?"**

"**No lo sé"**

"**Lo primero que quiero hacer es ir a la cabaña"**

"**¿Para qué?" **– su mirada esta fija en la nada, ni siquiera ha volteado a verme.

"**Pues creí que quizás unas vacaciones estarían bien, ¿dejaremos de ser amigos y frecuentarnos y estar así?"** – consigo que me mire fijamente.

"**Nunca Hermione, estaré cerca de ti tanto como tú me lo permitas, iremos a la cabaña"** – le sonrío satisfecha.

"**Siempre te querré a mi lado Severus"**

"**Entonces estaré siempre a tu lado pequeña"**

Fin del Flash Back

Ya no estarás Severus, ya no iremos a la cabaña, ni a nadar al río, ni a cocinar juntos, ni a escuchar tus quejas de los aparatos muggles que insistí en comprar, ni que maldecías a la televisión pero te encantaba ver películas conmigo, no volverás a reírte cada vez que la carne no me quedaba en el punto que a ti te gustaba y decías que no importaba… no volverás a mi… nunca más…

Me levantó y comienzo a sacar los colmillos de basilisco y los coloco alrededor del aro, alrededor de la serpiente, dispuestos a atacar: _**"Oppugno",**_ los colmillos salen disparados y se entierran en la fría y masacrada piel del animal, la destroza y caigo satisfecha. El canal entre la varita de Harry y Voldemort se ha roto, sólo queda él, en un segundo retoman el duelo y por fin el hombre que acabó con la vida de Severus se va desvaneciendo y perderse en el viento, mezclándose con la nada.

Me deje caer derrotada, deshecha. _Terminó Sev, esta mierda se terminó, y no estás aquí para verlo, ni para irnos de vacaciones, ¿recuerdas que lo habíamos prometido?, no estás Sev, tú que luchaste como nunca no estás._ Estoy dispuesta a entregarme de nuevo al dolor, avanza lentamente por mi cuerpo, se extiende por mi alma, mi corazón, mi pecho, mi cara, mis ojos, las lagrimas comienzan a caer una vez más, tantas, inmensas pero silenciosas.

Alzo la vista y veo a tantos mortifagos, mis deseos de odio no han sido saciados, les odio a todos a cada uno de ellos…

Flash Back

Llevaba una semana esperándolo y no llegaba, Dumbledore me decía que el estaba bien que sólo debí estar en una misión y por eso se había demorado, de pronto salió su cuerpo disparado por la chimenea, pero no se levantó estaba ahí acostado todo mojado y casi inconsciente.

"**Oh Dios, Sev, ¿qué te han hecho?"** – lo acosté en la cama – **"¿Qué hago?"**

"**Limpia las heridas para que no se infecten y aplica antídoto para escarabajo egipcio"**

"**¿Quién te hizo esto?, nunca habías regresado así"**

"**Aún no confían mucho en mí, el señor tenebroso les dejo a todos… divertirse conmigo un poco…"** – le costaba trabajo respirar y más hablar, le fui quitando la capa y su camisa blanca que estaba sucia y roja por la sangre, su pecho estaba rojo e hinchado, fui limpiándolo y aplicando pociones, al final le puse el antídoto y le di a tomar un poco, deje que el se limpiase y se vistiera por magia y regrese, no había podido hacer los hechizos bien, tome un tazón hondo con agua tibia y sumergí una toalla pequeña y empecé a limpiar su cuello y su cara, él me veía fijamente mis expresiones, mis ojos, mis manos pero no me intimidaba, volví a mirarlo y le sonreí, el sólo me miraba fijamente…

Fin del Flash Back

Quiero quedarme con esa mirada, con su calidez, con esos ojos me decía todo, que agradecía que estuviera ahí como siempre, que confiara en él como nadie lo hacía. Ellos lo torturaron más de una vez, llegaba sangrando, con huesos rotos, casi moribundo, unas veces delirando sus más oscuros temores, sólo ellos…

"_**Inmortalis Ignis"**_ – uno de ellos no esperaba el ataque y se retorcía de dolor, lo miraba con tanto odio, y sus gritos no calmaban mi dolor, tenía necesidad de más.

_Quiero que cuando acabe la guerra seas libre, que no vivas con el temor de nada, te lo mereces _– me dijo un día.

Al igual que tu Severus, ellos me creen una presa fácil, saben que pueden matarme con una rapidez, quizá eso le cause dolor a Harry es lo que piensan, me acerco lentamente, quiero leer cada pensamiento, cada sensación

"_**Niger Anulus Ignis"**_ – alcanzo a rodear a muy pocos mortifagos, son quizá quince, el aro negro de fuego los detiene, saben que si se acercan el liquido espero entrara por sus sistema respiratorio y les matara lentamente, pero no es la muerte que quiero para ellos.

Flash Back

"**Me gusto mucho la cabaña, ¿qué haremos ahí? ¿Magia oscura?"**

"**No, solo descansaremos y quizá lecciones que requieren más concentración"**

"**¿Era de tu madre?"**

"**No, la acabo de comprar."**

"**Es hermosa"**

"**Es tuya" **

"**¿Mía?"**

"**Sí, quiero que tengas un lugar seguro al cual llegar si algo sale mal."**

"**No puedo aceptarlo es…"**

"**Claro que puedes"**

"**Pero…"**

"**Pero nada, eres la única persona a la que puedo darle algo, por favor no lo rechaces."**

"**Está bien, pero compraremos un televisor."** – hizo su cara de desagrado y de haber perdido la batalla. Un televisor que le encantó aunque no negó mil veces.

Fin del Flash Back

"_**Acidqua totalum"**_ – un acido entraba de la nada y les quemaba vivos, cada órgano iba siendo deshecho por la maldición hasta que no quedaba nada de ellos, ni siquiera polvo.

"**Hermione ¿qué estás haciendo?" **– Harry trataba de acercarse, ya todo había terminado y yo luchaba como si Voldemort siguiera vivo.

"**Alejate Harry"**

Flash Back

"**Ahora las maldiciones imperdonables" **– abrí los ojos como platos, lo que me faltaba, el espíritu de Ojoloco y Barty Jr. en el cuerpo y mente de Severus, no era una combinación realmente muy buena que digamos, era juntar a una quimera y una banshee.

"**No las voy a practicar"**

"**Claro que no Hermione, solo te enseñare la teoría"**

"**Severus nunca las haría, ni siquiera contra los mortifagos"**

"**Ellos no dudaran en atacarte con una de ellas, lo sabes"**

"**No lo haría"**

"**Cállate y escucha, la maldición imperius no confíes mucho en ellas, muchos ya estamos acostumbrados a ella y no hay efecto, puedes realizarla pero no más de tres veces en la persona, si hay un plan en puerta no olvides disfrazarte o la poción multijugos, y las otras dos: crucio y la asesina te las resumiré en una sola teoría: no salen bien sino la deseas, el mismo Harry te lo dijo, no es fácil de hacer y no resulta del todo hecho"**

"**¿Cuándo resulta bien?"**

"**Cuando hay algo de por medio, en el caso de los mortifagos la satisfacción al dolor y a la muerte, en otros la ira, la furia, el coraje y el odio"**

"**¿El dolor puede hacer que salga bien la maldición?"**

"**Sin lugar a dudas" "Pero nunca te dejes guiar por el dolor o la ira, porque te consumirá"**

"**Muy bien, lección aprendida."**

"**No las hagas sino es necesario, no quiero ver tu alma trozada por algo así, si Harry está en riesgo hazlo, si tu vida está en peligro, hazlo, pero si es alguna otra razón ni siquiera las menciones, y es una orden."**

"**Sabes que el porte de malo no te queda conmigo."**

"**Bueno pues habrá que infundirte temor, quiero para el fin de semana todos los antídotos"** – se rompió mi sonrisa en dos partes.

Fin del Flash Back

"**Hermione la guerra terminó, ellos serán juzgados"** – me gritaba mientras se acercaba caminando.

"_NO VOLVERÁS A LA CASA DE BILL TE VAS CONMIGO, LO DE LA CASA DE LOS MALFOY TE PUDO MATAR, NO TE PERDERÉ A TI TAMBIÉN"_ – me gritaba cuando se enteró de la tortura de Bellatrix… y en cambio te perdí yo a ti.

Sentí una energía que nacía en mi pecho y fluía por todo mi cuerpo, más mortifagos se acercaban…

"**Sectusempra"** – nunca había hecho el hechizo, el mortifago cayó herido del pecho como si una daga lo hubiera atravesado, voltee a ver al otro, estaba lista – **"Crucio"** – callo el hombre alto de barba y se agarraba la cabeza como si estallara.

"**Mione… basta"** – era Ron, ambos venían hacia mí.

"**Vayanse"** _– no saben lo que siento, lo he perdido, se ha ido, y no se lo dije, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?_ Arroje otros cinco crucios.

"_Te quiero pequeña"_ – fueron sus últimas palabras, me tapaba los oídos a llanto abierto como si con eso los recuerdos fueran a parar, _yo te amaba Sev…_

"**Avada Kedavra"** – el hombre cayó ante la luz verde salida de mi varita.

"_Eres lo único que tengo para serte sincero"_ – me decía un día cuando estábamos en el bosque de la tranquilidad.

"**¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"** – suelto un grito desgarrador que ha querido salir de mi desde que su mano calló en la casa de los gritos – **"Avada Kedavra"** – otro más, y el dolor no se va, pesa en mi cuerpo, desgarra mi alma, se acaba mi vida con ello. – **"Severuuuuuuuuuuuus"** – no me importa lo que los supervivientes piensen, grito su nombre con dolor, con mucho dolor, les matare a todos lo sé… no me importa lo que pase después. Harry corre hacia mí y me abraza de la espalda agarrando mis brazos por detrás para impedir que lance maldiciones, mi esfuerzo por zafarme hace que caiga de rodillas pero él no me suelta.

"**Hermione debes parar, detente"**

"**Déjame"**

"**Detente, a él no le gustaría verte así"**

"**Duele Harry, duele mucho" **– suelto la varita y me recargo en su hombro a llorar descontroladamente, sin tapujos, sin que nada me importe.

_¿Por qué no me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba Sev?_

_**Debo admitir que llore como nunca con este capítulo… pero surgió en una noche y aquí está la primera parte.**_


	2. UNA LUZ AL FINAL DEL CAMINO

_**Hola a todas, me alegra que la historia haya arrancado bien, he aquí el segundo capítulo, no sé qué tan rápido pueda actualizar pero garantizo un cap por semana si puedo dos, es que estoy llevando dos fics, no dejare de escribir ninguno de los dos.**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a las primeras personas que me dejaron un review, pusieron mi historia como favorito o alerta: Mama Shmi, Zoeteyu, RR73, Danielle Prince, Alexza Snape, Yazmin Snape, Snape Wolff, Violete Danae, Aurora Snape, Mayloac, Elfurio, **__**jqblackslytherin. Los quiero… besos**_

_**Contestaciones de los reviews al final.**_

UNA LUZ AL FINAL DEL CAMINO

**HERMIONE**

Llevaba abrazada a Harry algunos minutos, de pronto mi llanto se volvió lento, mi mente vagaba en un lugar sin rumbo fijo, los recuerdos pararon y el huracán dentro de mí también lo hizo, tenía que volver a la realidad pero no quería enfrentarme de nuevo al dolor que había sentido, pude dañar a Harry o Ron por dejarme llevar, no podía volver a ocurrir. Seguía de rodillas en el piso lleno de escombros, hacia demasiado frío en especial en mi rostro, debido a las lagrimas que se habían secado por medio del viento, mi amigo no me decía nada sólo se balanceaba al compas conmigo. La guerra había llegado a su fin y se supone que debería de estar en paz y en cambio no encontraba eso por ningún lado.

"**Debemos levantarnos Hermione, ven conmigo necesitas dormir y descansar un poco" **– me dijo intentando levantarme.

"**No quiero"**

"**Por favor Hermione, no te dejes vencer, no ahora, él estaba orgulloso de ti, de todo lo que lograste, quería que salieras adelante y…"**

"**Cállate, todo lo que logré fue porque él me indicaba el camino, cada decisión estaba supervisada por él, ahora sólo quiero estar sola" **– lo interrumpí y me levante, lo primero que vi fue a Ron, extrañado ante mi actitud, me detuve de golpe, ¿qué se supone que le iba a decir?

"**¿Hermione?, ¿qué te pasa?"** – me pregunto mi pelirrojo.

"**¿Qué me pasa de que Ron?" **– seguí de liso para irme, me detuvo del brazo.

"**¿Por qué mierdas llorabas?"** – me quedé callada, no quería responderle – **"Dime por todos los magos que no es por Snape"**

"**Y ¿qué si es por él?"** – me le encaré, la ira empezaba a fluir dentro de mi cuerpo como veneno queriendo salir por alguna parte, podía herirlo, lo sabía, no quería hacerlo, yo llevaba amándole casi cinco años o al menos eso era lo que creía, la verdad no tenía idea de qué era lo que ocurría dentro de mí.

"**A ver Mione déjame ponerte al día, es un maldito traidor, asesino, mortifago, odia a Harry, intentó matarlo ah, ¿ya te mencione también que es un cobarde homicida?" **– lo que tanto me temía, el coraje había vuelto a mis manos y no podía detenerlo.

"**¡ÉL – NO – ES – UN – COBARDE"** – le dije despacio apuntándole con la varita, Severus era un hombre maravilloso, el hombre al que yo amé y me di cuenta demasiado tarde – **"No vuelvas a decirle así Ron, él tuvo las agallas que nadie de aquí los presentes tuvo"**

"**Pero de ¿qué demonios hablas Mione? Y baja la varita, mato a Dumbledore, hirió a George, ¿quieres que empiece a recitarte las víctimas de ese asqueroso bastardo?"** – me importaba un comino estaba a punto de arrojarle una maldición, no sabía cuál pero mi mente y mi sentimientos dictarían la adecuada.

"**¡NO HERMIONE!"** – llegó Harry a detenerme y lo miraba a él también con odio – **"Vete ¿vale?, necesitas estar sola unos minutos"** – no necesite más, me retire caminando hacia las mazmorras, un refugio un poco doloroso pero necesitaba sentir su presencia, oler a él, verlo pero no en cómo estaba en la casa de los gritos.

Podía ver como muchos me observaban ante el teatrito que había organizado, no me importaba nada, camine por lo que quedaba de castillo y baje las escaleras hacia las mazmorras, entre a su despacho y mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer, pareciera que había sido apenas unas horas desde que había estado ahí por última vez antes de que el profesor Dumbledore muriera, me acerqué a la área del librero y toqué la puerta de madera rustica y dije la contraseña.

Entré con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos sucedió lo que tanto supuse el dolor lentamente recorriendo mi cuerpo, posicionándose en las áreas más sensibles. La habitación estaba iluminada pero no por la chimenea, a un lado el sillón grande de piel negro estaba ahí vació, caminé lentamente hacia él y me hinque para quedar en frente.

**Flash Back**

Pedía permiso para entrar y la puerta se abrió lentamente dándome permiso para ingresar a la habitación, Severus estaba ahí sentado sin la capa, solamente llevaba la camisa de botones blanca, llevaba a penas unos meses de estarme instruyendo, él estuvo más de acuerdo en que dentro del trió debería de haber una persona que supiera tanto cómo él, que no cometiera errores y garantizara el triunfo, decía que Ron era un idiota y el no iba a perder el tiempo con uno, Harry era… Harry y era peligroso darle la información a él, así que le quedaba yo y no le molestaba mucho que digamos, solía decir que habría que sacarle fruto a mis dones.

"**¿Qué se le ofrece señorita Granger?"** – me preguntó mientras bebía una copa de whiskey de fuego.

"**Venía a ver cómo seguía señor"**

"**¿Le parezco que me encuentro mal señorita?" **– sus ojos me analizaban cada parte de mi cuerpo y de mi mente. – **"Váyase a su sala común"**

"**¿Puedo?"** – me acerque y le señale la camisa que había empezado a mancharse de sangre.

"**¿Puede qué?" **– volteo a ver la sangre y bufo de molestia – **"¿Tengo opción?" **– me acerque y le fui quitando los botones a la camisa, sentía su mirada sobre mí, la herida se negaba a cerrarse, el Sectusempra de la noche anterior lo había debilitado mucho, limpie la herida con gasas, hice el hechizo y le puse el ungüento, termine de hacerlo y le volví a verle la copa en las manos, se la quite despacio de las manos. – **"¿Qué demonios hace Granger?, viene aquí a hacer lo que le place y para colmo quitarme la bebida, démela ahora mismo"**

"**Solo por esta noche no profesor, por eso no cicatriza la herida, por favor no beba hoy" **– me desvió la mirada y desistió de beber.

"**¿Por qué Granger?"** – me miraba profundamente, buscando respuestas en mi mente – **"¿Por qué siempre está aquí?"**

"**Por qué quiero hacerlo… con su permiso"**

"**¿Granger?"**

"**¿Sí?"**

"**¿Sabe que yo mismo puedo curar este tipo de heridas por mi mismo?, no es tan grave como otras veces, ¿Lo sabe?"**

"**Lo sé señor" **– sabía eso pero me gustaba cuidar de él, atenderlo, y él empezaba a acostumbrarse a la idea… aunque él lo negara también le gustaban mis cuidados.

**Fin del Flash Back **

Me levanté y camine por la estancia lentamente disfrutando la última vez que estaría ahí, abrí el closet y toque capa por capa, saque una y me la puse, el frío de esa mazmorra era mucho para mí, olía a él, a sándalo, hierbas con una mezcla de colonia, olía a protección, a risas, a buenos momentos y a heridas. Me acerque a la chimenea tome un vaso y me serví Whisky de fuego, me senté en el sillón y encendí la chimenea, mi cuerpo estaba en calma, la ira había desaparecido pero tenía miedo de cuál sería el próximo sentimiento por invadir mi alma. El sabor de la bebida me quemaba pero no más que su perdida.

**Flash Back**

Estaba sentada en el sillón como cada noche que aquel maldito lo llamaba, llevaba un par de días sin saber de él, estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa, ya tenía listo pociones, ungüentos, toallas, gasas, cuencos de agua, todo para curarle. De pronto la habitación se abrió y entró bajo su propio pie.

"**¡Severus!"** – me levanté y no quise tocarlo por si venía lastimado – **"Ven siéntate déjame verte, quítate la capa"**

"**Tranquila Hermione, no pasa nada"**

"**No empieces Severus y quítate la capa"**

"**Que no… hoy…" **– estaba enojada, a veces se negaba a que lo curara para que no me imaginara lo que le habían hecho.

"_**Desvistio"**_ – con magia le quite la capa y la camisa y por primera vez me detuve a observar su cuerpo, las misiones resultaban efecto en su pecho, era blanco como toda su piel, se le notaban algunos músculos y se veían cicatrices de tiempo y algunas recientes, pero ninguna herida, alce la vista para notar su mirada sobre mi y claro el arqueo de su ceja derecha.

"**Vaya Hermione ya te gusto estar viéndome así ¿no te parece?" **– pensé que estaba herido y me equivocaba.

"**Yo… Se… lo arreglare, yo… no te molestes… pensé que…"** – de la pena el hechizo se me fue de mis cuerdas bucales, no sabía cómo regresar su ropa a su sitio.

"**No te molestes, ya que te deleitaste ¿puedo vestirme no?"** – debió leer mi mente cuando pensé _Tiene un cuerpo perfecto, algo que no había notado, si que es atractivo._ Joder yo Granger oclumantica y bajó la barrera.

"**Lo siento Severus, pensé que estabas herido… perdón"**

"**¿Perdón?, no te preocupes, si te perdone las dos semanas que estuve inconsciente y desperté con solamente puesto mi…"**

"**Vale, vale, vale… mmm… te traeré la cena"** – no quería que me recordara por enésima vez la ocasión en la que despertó con solo el bóxer negro, pero juro solemnemente que no vi nada de lo cual no debería de haber visto.

"**Para dos"** – voltee a verlo – **"Te perdono haberme desnudado sin mi permiso por enésima vez si cenas conmigo, no tengo ganas de cenar solo"**

"**Vale, ahorita regreso"**

**Fin del Flash Back **

No pude evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo, la cara de Severus ante la sorpresa y la ironía con la que me hablaba porque sabía que estaba roja de la vergüenza, y también le encantaba recordarme aquel incidente cuando despertó casi desnudo.

_Esa noche sonreíste Severus, y otras más, no sé si me duele más los recuerdos cuando regresabas herido o aquellos donde fuimos felices siendo amigos, da igual ¿sabes?, porque al final de todo me dueles mucho, me has dejado vacía, una parte de mi te la has llevado Sev. _

"**Accio Whisky de Fuego"** – me sirvo una copa más, aspiro el olor a hombre de su capa y me sumerjo en los recuerdos, quiero volverlos a vivir como si Sev siguiera vivo.

**Flash Back **

Llevaba días sin dormir bien pero no me molestaba, lo hacía con gusto, entré a la habitación y estaba aún con los ojos cerrados, el veneno sabía de la herida de sus costillas, todo indicaba que despertaría en cualquier momento, deje las cosas y empecé a poner orden. Se acercaba la hora y le quite la manta, los vendajes y limpié la herida, el se estremeció y abrió los ojos.

"**¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente Granger?"**

"**Casi dos días"** – lo cubrí de nuevo y fui a pedir que le llevaran de comer, regresé con la bandeja y estaba de pie – **"Señor acuéstese, el veneno aún no sale por completo, recuéstese por favor" **– algo raro en él: me hizo caso, se sentó en la cama y le lleve la comida y en silencio terminó, estaba terminando unos deberes que me había puesto de pociones elementales.

"**Váyase a dormir Granger"**

"**Estoy bien profesor Snape"**

"**¡Agh!"** – se quejo y corrí hacia él, se tocaba la herida.

"**Déjeme ver la herida" **– su mano la cubría y pensaba si me la enseñaría o no – **"Por favor profesor"** – la descubrió y vi cómo el veneno iba saliendo, quemándole. – **"Es el veneno, le acabo de aplicar la poción pero lo hare de nuevo"** – me senté en la orilla de la cama y le puse la poción y le puse vendajes limpios. – **"Muy bien, creo que con esto tendrá suficiente, me quedaré esta noche sino le molesta profesor Snape"**

"**Severus"**

"**¿Perdón?"**

"**Creo que ya va siendo hora que me diga Severus" **– sonreí con mucha alegría, por fin estaba logrando algo: un poco de confianza.

"**Y tu ¿me dirás Hermione?"**

"**Claro que si Hermione"**

**Fin del Flash Back **

_Ese día empezó nuestra amistad, no creías en los amigos Sev y fuiste el mejor de ellos, contigo me mostré tal y como era, y aunque al principio me decías que no era eso para ti, yo se que era lo contrario, los regalos de navidad, de cumpleaños, las vacaciones, la caminata, era amistad que yo transforme en amor sin darme cuenta._

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, he tomado solamente un par de copas, estoy tan adentro de los recuerdos que me arrancan sonrisas, pequeñas risas al recordar sus ojos cuando me enjuiciaban o sus primeras sonrisas arrancadas por la fuerza y se terminaba enojando cuando sucedía, ya acostumbrado empezaba a reírse en verdad cuando estábamos el y yo disfrutando de algún momento sin tener como tema de conversación la guerra. Mi sonrisa se transformó en llanto de no volver a tenerlo cerca, de haberlo perdido, de haberle fallado de esa manera y no pudiendo salvar su vida, me dolía tanto, pero tanto, que no sabía cómo saldría de esta.

"**Hermione abre"** – Harry tocaba la puerta y yo me negaba a abrirle. – **"Por favor Hermione, traigo el mapa y sé que estás ahí, abre" **– le abrí con un movimiento de varita. – **"¿Qué haces? Dame esa copa, Hermione vámonos de aquí, no te hagas daño" **– me quitó la copa e intento llevarme.

"**Quiero quedarme aquí"**

"**A él no le gustaría verte así"**

"**Y ¿tú que sabes lo que él quería?" **

"**En los recuerdos me pidió que te cuidara, que no te dejara caer, y me pidió que te dijera que no le lloraras, que no te encerraras en ti misma, que salieras adelante como siempre lo has hecho" **– empecé a llorar de nuevo, mis hombros se balanceaban.

"**Él no se merecía morir"**

"**Lo sé, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?, te hubiera creído, le hubiera creído a él"**

"**No lo hubieras hecho Harry, además así tenía que ser"**

"**Necesito hablar con Dumbledore acompañame ven"**

"**No quiero"**

"**Una vez más Hermione, sólo una, Ron esta ya en el despacho no sabe porque actuabas así, me dijo que están juntos, ¿no puede ese amor por él ser suficiente para que salgas"** – no, no lo era – "**Acompáñame a hablar con Dumbledore y después iremos por su cuerpo a la casa de los gritos y le daremos los honores que se merece"**

"**¿Después me dejaras estar sola?, no hare nada estúpido, lo prometo"**

"**Si Herms"** – y me abrazó.

Llegamos con el director, Harry hablaba y hablaba, el aplauso por la derrota de Vodemort, reliquias de la muerte, maldita varita de porquería, es la culpable de la muerte de Severus, si yo culpaba a mil personas y a mil cosas, Harry seguía hablando y hablando, yo no sé porque quería que viniera, ¿qué me ganaba? voltee a ver el escritorio y ahí estaba un libro pequeño muggle y empecé a hiperventilar, necesitaba salir de ahí sino acabaría con esa estancia en un minuto.

**Flash Back**

"**Y sigo sin entender tu fascinación por las novelas muggles" **– me dijo un día en la cabaña, estaba atardeciendo y estaba por fuera en una amplia banca blanca de madera acojinada y en forma de columpio.

"**Es hermosa Sev, creo que es mi favorita, algo vieja pero… es hermosa ¿quieres saber de que trata?"**

"**No…"** – fue inducido bajo mi mirada inquisidora – **"Vale cuéntame de que trata el libro"**

"**Don Juan Tenorio es un hombre mujeriego que no ama a nadie y juega con los sentimientos de una chica y cuando se separan ella muere de dolor pero lo hermoso es cómo a pesar de ser un hombre así, ella salva su alma y le da sentido a Juan Tenorio, su Ines lo salvó, y al final el hombre que no amaba termino enamorado de Doña Inés, tiene unos diálogos que derriten"**

"**Demasiado romántica y cursi… es patético Hermione… si esa novela es…"**

"**No es una novela, es una obra de teatro."**

"**Lo que sea"**

"**Quiero que la leas"** – le di el libro de edición especial y el lo tomo.

"**¿En serio crees que leeré esto?"**

"**Claro que lo harás, yo me devoro libros de magia oscura y no puedes tu leer mi libro favorito" **– y claro que lo leyó.

**Fin del Flash Back **

_Lo leíste, lo estabas leyendo, ¿qué tan importante habré sido para ti Severus?_

Mis recuerdos y pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el profesor Dumbledore que mencionó el nombre de Severus, estaba batiéndome entre gritarle que en parte él tenía la culpa o irme corriendo de ahí.

"**Harry, hijo antes de que te vayas, ¿dónde está el profesor Snape?"**

"**Lo siento señor, él… Nagini le mató por orden de Voldemort, yo no pude hacer nada, además… creía que él era un mortifago, no sé si hubiera hecho algo si hubiera podido, ahora lamento mucho su muerte"**

"**Snape no está muerto Harry"** – el anciano volteo a ver el cuadro vació de su sucesor, Snape aún no estaba ahí.

"**Mierda"** – salió corriendo Harry hacia la casa de los gritos. Yo no reaccionaba ante lo que estaba escuchando, mire el cuadro y Severus no estaba ahí, es más ni siquiera me percate de los cuadros, con urgencia saque la piedra de mi cuello, que me había dado hace más de un año el corazón rojo que tenía dentro estaba vivo obvio porque yo estaba viva, la piedra seguía verde esmeralda, había oscurecido un poco pero no llegaba a verde botella: _sigue vivo, que idiota porque no lo corroboré._

"**Señorita Granger ya sabe qué hacer"** – salí disparada y Ron detrás de mí, Harry y yo llegamos a la par y Ron detrás de nosotros.

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, verlo ahí me dolió aún más, estaba semi sentado pero de lado, había perdido mucha sangre, me acerque a tomarle el pulso, era muy débil.

"**Tiene el pulso muy débil, tengo que tratarlo, saquémoslo de aquí, vas a estar bien Sev ya llegue"**

"**¿Por qué?"** – me pregunto Ron.

"**No empieces Ron, ¿Harry me vas a ayudar o también te preguntas por qué debo salvarlo?"**

"**Por supuesto que te ayudare Hermione, él tiene que vivir, pero no podemos llevarlo al castillo, ellos querrán su cabeza, todos conocen la dirección de Grimmulde Place, llevemosle a la Madriguera"** – voltee a ver a Ron y puso cara de que iba a soltar una queja y de asco pero al verme bajo la mirada resignado pero sin aceptar.

"**No, ya sé a donde lo llevare, toma mi brazo Harry y a Severus"**

"**Y ¿yo que Mione?"**

"**Creo que ya dijiste demasiado Ron"**

"**Iré con ustedes"**

"**Tómame el hombro entonces."**

Aparecimos en la cabaña, estaba preocupada, Severus ha durado demasiado tiempo con el veneno de la serpiente, estaba inconsciente y tenía el pulso muy débil, la respiración entrecortada. Llegamos por aparición en la cabaña en la amplia sala y tome a Severus y me aparecí en donde él solía dormir cuando íbamos, lo recosté en la cama y escuche cómo subían Ron y Harry, entraron y observaban la habitación.

"**Cariño, ¿de quién es la cabaña?, oh…"** – observó algunos libros y una túnica negra en un perchero y la respuesta era obvia y no – **"Snape"**

"**Harry ve al colegio, entra a la habitación de Severus…"**

"**¿Se puede saber por qué le dices Severus Mione?"** – me interrumpió y lo mire con furia.

"**Ahorita no Ron, en la habitación a un lado de la cama hay un buro un poco más alto de lo normal de madera vieja color negro, quiero que lo traigas, rápido, la contraseña es: **_**RuberCor**_**"**

"**Claro, ahorita vuelvo"** – se desapareció.

"**¿Cómo sabes la contraseña Mione?" **– ahí vamos otra vez.

"**AHORA – NO – RON"** – le empecé a desabrochar la túnica y la camisa, Harry se apareció con lo que le pedí – **"Acomódalo del lado izquierdo de la cama Harry lo necesito lo más cerca de mí posible"** – abrí el cajón y saque unas tijeras largas y comencé a cortar las prendas por las mangas para quitarlo, hasta que su torso quedo desnudo, había sido torturado antes del encuentro con Nagini y yo no estaba ahí para curarlo. Saque de la bolsa de cuentas tres pociones: una limpiadora que evitaría que se infectara, una que paralizaba en veneno e impedía que siguiera contaminando y la otra era el antídoto. – **"Accio toallas"** – en la cama aparecieron las toallas que convoque – **"Accio cuenco"** – de la puerta entró un cuenco de porcelana blanca. – **"Aguamenti"**

Sumergí la toalla y empecé a limpiar la herida que había hecho la serpiente, ya que era la que más me importaba, cuando quedó limpia le puse la poción transparente para limpiar por completo el área, después le puse el antídoto color morado brilloso.

"**¿Qué poción es esa Hermione?"** – me preguntó Harry.

"**El antídoto de esa maldita serpiente"**

"**¿Y tu como tienes eso Hermione?"**

"**Severus fue el que te curo en el ataque en Godric Hallow"** – vi que los dos se quedaron viéndose, esa noche estaba llena de sorpresas.

"**¿Cómo?"** – genial ya iba a empezar Ron.

"**Déjenme sola con Severus por favor"**

"**Pero…"**

"**POR FAVOR RON"** – los dos salieron y me dejaron con él a solas.

Le enderecé un poco la espalda y le di a beber la poción que le ayudaría a frenar el veneno, le vende la herida cuando vi que el antídoto era absorbido, y empecé a tratarle las heridas que había sufrido por la tortura.

"**Ya estoy aquí, perdóname por irme, pensé que habías muerto, morí yo también en ese momento, no me separaré de ti hasta que despiertes Sev te lo prometo"** – le hice un hechizo de limpieza, respetando su intimidad y privacidad de su cuerpo y otro hechizo que le puso la pijama gris obscuro que le regale en una navidad que pasamos juntos en la cabaña, consistía en un pants gris y la parte de arriba era abierta así que le facilitaría las curaciones que le realizaría.

**Flash Back **

Estaba llorando abiertamente mientras el profesor Dumbledore lo revisaba, había regresado la noche anterior, aunque regresado no lo podía decir completamente, yo le había encontrado en el mapa del merodeador y le vi ahí estático muy cerca del bosque prohibido, era media noche, tome mi capa y salí a buscarlo, estaba como ido, mande a un patronus a buscar al director y por aparición nos llevo a las habitaciones de Severus, no tenía demasiadas heridas físicas pero no entendíamos porque no despertaba y no reaccionaba, cuando lo vi estaba despierto o al menos esa apariencia me dio.

"**¿Qué tiene?"** – le pregunté llorando al profesor.

"**No sabría decirlo hasta que hable con él señorita Granger, tengo que ir al Ministerio de Magia, le debo pedir un poco más de usted, no se separe de él hasta que despierte, yo le disculpare las faltas en sus materias"**

"**No tiene porque pedírmelo profesor Dumbledore, me quedare aquí" **– el profesor se fue y me quede ahí, convoque el sillón negro para estar más cerca de Severus, empecé a leer lo que él había estado leyendo antes de irse con Voldemort, cuando sentí que se movía, me acerque a él y abrió los ojos, eran negros pero me huían, ¿estaban tristes?

"**Estás aquí"** – no pude evitarlo y comencé a llorar, mi llanto era silencioso y trataba que no fuera frecuente.

"**¿Por qué Severus?"**

"**Vete Hermione, quiero estar solo"**

"**No, dime por qué"** – se quedó callado, lo había encontrado recargado en un árbol, le pedí que se levantara que nos fuéramos y se quedó callado, le rogué que se levantara y solo me respondió: No, estoy cansado de todo. – **"Te estabas rindiendo, ¿qué te hicieron?"**

"**Vete"**

"**No me voy a ir y lo sabes"**

"**Dementores y la maldición Goldebart"** – esa maldición tenía el mismo efecto que los dementores, revivían sus peores momentos dejándolos en la mente de la victima por días enteros, la intención es volverlo loco. Habían revivido sus penas y errores.

"**Mírame Severus"** – no lo hacía y comencé a llorar, la única razón para que estuviera inconsciente era que el mismo se había hechizado – **"Por favor Sev mírame"** – lo hizo y me dolió tanto verlo así.

"**Verte así me mató, aquí estoy a tu lado, no soy mucho pero estaré aquí fiel a ti, esperándote"** – estaba sentada en la cama tomando su mano – **"Nadie me obliga Sev"** – de nuevo me observaba extraño, y no había reaccionado le había dicho Sev, si seré idiota, así le decía Lily, yo le estaba recordando aún más su pena – **"Perdón, yo no quise, Perdón Severus no te quise llamar Sev, lo siento…" **– me interrumpió limpiando mis lagrimas.

"**No… Sev está bien, llámame así"** – no estaba molesto.

"**No me vuelvas a hacer esto Sev, no me dejes así, eres importante para mí, me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen los demás, me importa un reverendo pepino tus errores, lo que hiciste o lo que tienes que hacer, para mí eres un hombre maravilloso y te quiero tanto" **– era la primera vez que se lo decía y él se sorprendió pero no me dijo nada, no hacía falta el me tenía cariño y la verdad no esperaba que me lo dijera, Severus es un poco renuente a los sentimientos – "**Quiero que vivas, no vuelvas a decirme lo de anoche"** – al recordarlo de nuevo me pongo a llorar, él tiene razón soy una estúpida y ridícula sentimentalista.

"**No llores por favor"** – sus manos acariciaban mi cara limpiando mi dolor y mis lágrimas.

"**Te prometo esperarte cada día, cada noche, detrás de cada misión estaré ahí apoyándote aunque no lo necesites, curándote; al finalizar la guerra igual te esperaré, estaré entregada a lo que me enseñes, nunca me negaré a nada, no me vencerá el cansancio, ni el hambre, como dicen los muggles, estaré al pie del cañón a tu lado, siempre fiel a ti, siempre esperándote, pero tu Sev, tu tienes que prometerme, jurarme que siempre volverás a mi"**

"**Te lo juro, siempre trataré de volver a ti Hermione"** – llore, pero esta vez de alivio, el se recorrió de la cama hacia la otra orilla – **"Ven recuéstate"** – no me dio pena ni miedo, por la mala posición en la que estaba quede acostada en su pecho y empezó a acariciar mi cabeza y mi cabello – **"Duerme"**

"**Pero tienes que descansar Sev, yo debo cuidarte"**

"**No Hermione tranquila, descansemos los dos" **– me sentía tan protegida, tan en paz, tan completa.

"**Esta bien"** – deje de convulsionar por el llanto, pero aún así lagrimas silenciosas salían mientras me preguntaba ¿_por qué me dueles tanto Sev?_

"**Deja de llorar pequeña, me mata cuando sufres"**

"**Tuve miedo"**

"**Ya paso, descansa, ya estoy aquí"**

"**Te quiero Sev" **– el suspiró planteándoselo mil veces.

"**Y yo a ti pequeña"** – y así ese día curándonos ambos nuestras heridas internas mutuamente, nos dormimos abrazados ignorando la pena de ese acto y pasando de liso que el era mi maestro y yo su alumna, dejamos de serlo hace tiempo para ser los mejores amigos, él nunca me haría daño, siempre estaba ahí, era mejor amigo que Harry o Ron, y yo siempre estaría para él, yo nunca le dejaría como lo hizo Lily…

**Fin del Flash Back**

"**Ese día te empecé a amar Sev, sólo que no me di cuenta, y aquí estoy para ti como siempre esperándote, cumple tu promesa y vuelve a mí una vez más" **– y lo bese en los labios pero ahora más tranquila sin menos dolor, con una esperanza de que el volvería…

_**Y bien que les pareció**_

_**Mama Shmi: que bueno que te gusto, yo llore al escribirlo, no os preocupéis he sufrido bastante con esta historia, la terminare… gracias**_

_**Zoeteyu: actualizado jajajaja era la misión: conmover…**_

_**RR73: yo también llore un chingo jajaja gracias por leerme y que te puedo decir: no podía matar a Sev jeje**_

_**Danielle Prince: que bueno que te haya gustado, no dejes de comentar, **_

_**Alexza Snape: gracias Alexa ya sabes… no dejare ninguna de las dos historias… son mi felicidad**_

_**Aurora Snape: es mi capitulo favorito de mis dos fics… gracias por leer… Besos**_

_**Yazmin Snape: espero que te guste como continuo la historia… va a haber mas drama asi que agarrate fuerte**_

_**Snape Wolff: actualizado lo mas rápido que pude… besos**_


	3. Quizá el no despierte

_**De nuevo por acá muchachas, disfruten el capítulo, dejen reviews, al final respuestas a los comentarios.**_

**QUIZAS ÉL NO DESPIERTE **

**HERMIONE**

Terminé de alistarlo y lo cubrí con una manta, él no abrió los ojos, respire y acepté que tenía que enfrentarme a lo que se venía, recogí su ropa, las mantas y toallas llenas de sangre y las puse en una cesta, por magia puse todo en su lugar.

"**Vuelvo en seguida, sólo le avisare a Harry de unas cosas y estoy contigo una vez más" **– me despedí de él con un beso en la frente.

Baje y ellos estaban sentados en la sala, Harry jugaba con su varita sosteniendo sus codos en sus rodillas y Ron estaba dormitando con la cabeza hacia atrás, salí al patio y coloqué la cesta en él, entre y ambos me miraban con detenimiento, era la hora de preguntas y respuestas y francamente ese juego no me gustaba en lo absoluto.

"**Chicos al en el piso de arriba en la tercera habitación de donde esta Severus hay una cama, duplíquenla y descansen ahí"**

"**¿Y tú donde dormirás cariño?" **

"**Yo… tengo mi habitación a un lado de la de Severus pero hoy dormiré con él en su habitación" **– los ojos de Ron se engrandecieron tanto que creí que le habían arrojado una maldición. Harry solo cerró los ojos viéndolo venir…

"**¿Por qué Mione? No puedes quedarte con él, llamemos a un medimago y que se encarguen de él y nos regresamos a la Magriguera"**

"**Ron…" **

"**Es mi última palabra Mione, nos vamos de aquí"** – pero si Severus tenía razón, era una zanahoria hueca e idiota.

"**Ron creo que en estos siete años que me has conocido te has podido… ¿cómo decirlo?... percatar que no soy de ese tipo de mujeres que hacen lo que los demás decidan, no voy a hacer lo que digas, me voy a quedar aquí y donde se me pegue mi puta gana, tienes dos opciones subes a la habitación y te duermes o te regresas con tu madre"** – y subí a mi habitación, tome una manta y una mecedora y la hice aparecer en la habitación de Severus, me recosté y me quedé dormida un par de horas.

**HARRY POTTER**

Era mucha información que debía de carburar: Snape amando a mi madre, Snape protegiéndome, Snape siendo amiga de Hermione, Hermione llorándole a Snape, Snape diciéndome que no la deje, algo no estaba bien o el horrocrux dentro de mi rompió el cable del raciocinio.

Ron estaba que echaba chispas, le dije que Snape no era lo que se veía pero el hecho de que su novia prefiriera estar con el ex mortigafo que con él, no era precisamente lo más indicado, Hermione casi casi lo corrió y Ron dijo que no se iría sin ella pero yo dudaba mucho que ella dejara a Snape, la bomba que en mi mente se estaba formando estaba a punto de estallar, ya la venía venir.

Me levante y toque despacio la habitación donde descansaba el profesor Snape.

"**Adelante"** – entre y vi a Hermione sentada esperando a que él despertara.

"**Vine a relevarte, date un baño, duerme bien, yo cuidaré del profesor"**

"**No, estoy bien Harry, ve a darte un baño tu y come algo"**

"**Vale iré me bañare rápido y comeré algo y vendré a relevarte, necesitas descansar"**

"**Esta bien"** – se acercó a él y se aproximó a ver las heridas, desabotonó la camisa y me sentí pequeño pero realmente muy pequeño, y me dije a mi mismo: _sospecha corroborada. _

La cabaña era muy amplia constaba de una sala grande con tres sillones color hueso con cojines cafes, un televisor grande, después una cocina y comedor pequeño para cuatro personas, el piso era de madera al igual que toda la cabaña, se veía una puerta que supongo daba al patio, a un lado de las escaleras había una puerta que daba a una habitación bastante amplia pero no sabía que era, al subir había tres habitaciones grandes, un baño sencillo y otro cuarto que no había entrado; también me percate que tenía una amplia terraza. Era una cabaña muy elegante debió costar cara, hermosa y los detalles muy femeninos, había muebles y aparatos muggles que no iban con Snape, estaba demasiado iluminada algo que no iba con las mazmorras del profesor, mientras Ron dormía y al ir a la habitación de Snape sin entrar vi que donde dormiría Hermione estaba decorado mucho más, había objetos personales de ella y en la de Snape objetos de él: _estos dos vivían juntos._

Tome un baño y recapacite un poco: _esa cabaña no debía ser de Snape, estaba demasiado iluminada, demasiado decorada, demasiado Hermione,_ cosa que no podía hablar con Ron porque terminaría matando a Snape o llevándose a Hermione por la fuerza a la Madriguera y ésta terminaría arrojándole la maldición que había estado guardando para él en la batalla. Ya sabía yo quien llevaría los pantalones en la relación, si es que prosperaba esa relación si mis sospechas resultaban ciertas.

Termine de vestirme y salí rumbo a la cocina y estaba completamente vacía, vi a Hermione bajando las escaleras.

"**Harry olvide decirte, no hay nada que comer, ve a comprar todo para que haya en la cocina, yo iría pero…"**

"**Tranquila Hermione, iré yo, Ron sigue dormido" **

El mundo mágico era un caos, tarde horas en volver a la cabaña, ir por galeones al banco de los duendes, definitivamente terminé comprando las cosas en un suburbio muggle y regresé ya tiempo después, encontré a Ron sentado en la sala.

"**Harry, tú me puedes decir porque coños seguimos aquí cuidando del murciélago"**

"**Pues verás él me dio unos recuerdos donde pude ver que su papel como doble espía siguió hasta el día de su muerte, y realmente mató a Dumbledore por orden de él mismo además de que ya estaba muriendo y nos ayudó hasta ahora" **

"**Harry y si el hubiera manipulado los recuerdos"**

"**Recuerda lo que dijo Hermione, él me salvo después de estar en Godric Hallow"**

"**Y qué me dices de ella eh, lleva encerrada desde que llegamos velando el sueño de aquel bastardo, no sé cómo le haré Harry pero me la llevaré cuanto antes de aquí"**

"**No creo que sea lo más sensato Ron recuerda como se puso ayer, ahora déjame le digo que ya llegue necesita dormir, descansar y alimentarse bien"**

"**Harry te tardaste horrores me preocupe" **– Hermione bajaba las escaleras más cansada que nunca.

"**Si… ve a bañarte Hermione y duerme un poco"**

"**No, estoy bien, sólo vine a bajar las mantas sucias, tengo que cambiarle los vendajes a Sev… a Severus cada tres horas y…"**

"**Y nada Hermione te vas a dormir, ya le hiciste la curación, te despertaré en tres horas para que le hagas la otra, mientras Ron y yo comeremos algo, descansa ya… recuerda como era Snape"**

"**Está bien, pero mira Potter sino me despiertas en tres horas practicare una de tantas cosas que sé y querrás hacerle compañía a Riddle"** – vaya tanto tiempo conviviendo con él y ya se le había pegado los gestos y palabras al puro estilo Snape.

"**¿Podemos comer antes Mione?"** – ese amigo mío nunca deja de pensar en la comida.

"**Si Ron ahorita les preparo algo"**

"**No Hermione vete a descansar, hare algo sencillo hoy, recuerdas que era el Dobby personal de los Dursley"**

"**Está bien, gracias Harry" **– me dio un beso en la mejilla y al irse Ron la jalo y le dio un beso en los labios, inmediatamente subió a dañarse. Mientras nosotros nos preparamos algo de comer y subí a ver si ella dormía y lo hacía en su habitación, me fui a vigilar a Snape y me pregunté si realmente mi amiga iba a poder salvarlo.

Durante las casi tres horas que cuide del profesor él no se movió, se podía ver nada más su respiración entrecortada, cuando dio el tiempo me dirigí a despertar a Hermione.

"**¿Hermione?"** – la movía y no podía despertarla, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba sin dormir – **"¿Hermione?"** – se despertó asustada.

"**¿Sev está bien?"** – se levantó y se puso unas pantuflas y corrió hacia la habitación.

"**Él esta bien, sólo que ya son las tres horas y me pediste que te despertara, quizá debas enseñarme a hacer las curaciones, así ya sabré hacerlo yo"**

"**No es necesario"** – dijo mientras quitaba las vendas mojadas de color verde, morado y sangre – **"Yo estaré aquí para hacerlo siempre"**

"**Hermione, Ron espera que se puedan ir cuanto antes a su casa, él necesita ver a su familia y tu a la tuya"**

"**No me iré hasta verlo de pie, yo no pienso ir a Australia hasta que atrapen a todos los mortifagos y Ron puede irse cuando quiera a ver a su familia" **

"**Pero si es tu novio ¿no?"**

"**Bueno él no me lo ha pedido pero supongo que… si lo es, pero Severus me necesita y no lo dejare Harry le parezca a quien le parezca" **

"**Oye Hermione… no crees que es momento de que hablemos de todo eso, lo que paso o más bien… quiero decir que tal si me cuentas porque Snape decidió enseñártelo todo a ti y… tengo muchas dudas"**

"**Si Harry pero ahora no, déjame a solas con Sev por favor" **– bueno ya pasamos de profesor Snape a Severus y de Severus a Sev, ¿qué sigue? ¿De Sev a cielo?

"**Vale, te espero abajo, te calentare lo que hicimos por la mañana"**

"**Gracias Harry"** – me retiré a plantear mis preguntas de una forma en que no muriera en el intento.

**HERMIONE**

"**Descansé un poco pero ya estoy aquí, duraste muchas horas con el veneno, Harry duro pocos minutos y duró inconsciente tres horas, ¿cuánto vas a tardar en despertar Sev?"** – limpié la herida y le cambié la camisa de la pijama – **"Tu pelo…"** – recorrí la cama con magia y me situé en la parte de la cabecera y la reduje para quedar a la altura de su cabeza y comencé a lavarle el pelo suavemente, si él viera esa escena de seguro me mataría – **"Siempre me gustó tu pelo, es suave y el color te va bien, combina con tus ojos"**

"**¿Puedo pasar cariño?"**

"**Mierda… Ron…" **– tengo que hacer algo – **"Estoy curándole Ron, bajo en seguida, espérame con Harry"**

"**Vale, no tardes" **– escuche que bajaba las escaleras.

"**Listo, el pelo se te ve mucho mejor"** – lo desenrede y limpie su cara con una toalla humedecida – **"Tendré que hacerte posiciones nutrificantes, no sé cuánto tiempo estarás así, bajo con Ronald y Harry, subiré en cuánto pueda vale"** – baje las escaleras y Harry tenía listo un desayuno sencillo, estilo: soltero desquiciado, lo comí y fui a sentarme en la sala mientras me tomaba un café.

"**¿Mione, realmente piensas quedarte hasta que él se recuperé?** – me preguntó Ron.

"**Creí que esa parte había quedado clara Ron"**

"**¿Y si no despierta?"**

"**Él va a despertar" **– mi chispa estaba creciendo hasta que Harry intervino.

"**Hermione necesito respuestas, ¿aun tienes que guardar el secreto?"**

"**No Harry, responderé tanto como pueda, hay cosas que no me conciernen" **

"**Si entiendo bien, él te preparó para darte clases particulares o algo asi para que estuvieras bien preparada no?" **– yo asentí – **"¿Desde cuándo fue eso?"**

"**Después del Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando estabas inconsciente y el profesor Dumbledore mandó a Sirius a buscar a Lupin, Severus tenía que reunirse con Voldemort pero el director al parecer habló con Severus y le planteó la idea de reclutar a un amigo tuyo que pudiera ayudarte en las misiones, tenía que aprender de todo y Severus no se opuso, él no sabía cómo se desarrollaría la guerra pero creía que entre más protección tuvieras mejor saldrían las cosas."**

**Flash Back**

Harry se encontraba dormido en la enfermería, yo llevaba acompañándole algún tiempo, me dolía todo lo que le había pasado a su amigo, cuando entraba el profesor Dumbledore con Severus.

"**Señorita Granger, quisiera cruzar unas palabras con usted, podría subir con nosotros a mi despacho por favor"**

"**Por supuesto señor"** – seguí al los dos profesores, Dumbledore se sentó en su amplia silla del despacho, yo me senté enfrente y Severus permaneció parado casi a un lado mío para quedar frente al director.

"**Como sabe señorita el evento que ocurrió esta noche nos lleva a tomar decisiones rápidas y en ocasiones desesperadas pero eso no significa que no sean las correctas"** – el director siempre con sus frases sabías pero yo no sabía a dónde se dirigía – **"Harry tendrá que emprenderse en una ardua guerra, estará solo, y luchará solo contra Voldemort"**

"**Él no está solo señor me tiene a mí y a Ron"**

"**No esperaba menos de usted señorita, ¿qué tan dispuesta está usted para ayudar a Harry?, ¿usted acompañaría a Harry hasta el fin de la guerra?"**

"**Por supuesto" **– el director me sonrió y me observó detenidamente detrás de sus gafas.

"**Ya está Severus, será ella"** – Severus me observó con frialdad pero profundamente analizándome cada movimiento, cada expresión, cada pensamiento, yo seguía sin entender – **"Le haré una pregunta señorita Granger, Harry tendrá que luchar contra Voldemort pero antes de eso, tendrá que pasar por muchas cosas, necesitamos una persona que este con él casi todo el tiempo, que tenga la misma información que poseo yo, la mente de Harry no es segura por eso le privaremos de algunas cosas, esta persona deberá aprender como nunca, tendrá que ser la mejor para ayudarle en todo lo que él pudiera necesitar, deberá ser su amiga, su sombra, un libro, una varita, su protectora y su pase a la victoria, Severus y yo la figuramos como esa persona ¿aceptaría señorita Granger?"**

"**Claro que sí señor, haré lo que me pida"**

"**Te dije que aceptaría Severus" **– Severus tenía una mirada extraña.

"**Lo supuse Albus, ¿sabe a lo que se está metiendo Granger?, el peligro que corre será mucho mayor por ser hija de padres muggles y por ayudar a Potter ¿está segura de lo que está aceptando? Porque una vez dentro no podrá retirarse"**

"**Estoy segura Profesor Snape" **– los dos hombres buscaban dudas en mis palabras, pero no las encontrarían.

"**Muy bien señorita Granger, entonces Severus será su mentor, él le enseñara todo lo que necesita aprender y saber"** – Severus se tomaba el antebrazo izquierdo donde tenía la marca.

"**Tengo que ir ahora Albus"**

"**Un poco más Severus… me retiro tengo que hablar con varias personas, queda con la señorita Granger para prepararla"** – Dumbledore se retiró y quede sola con Severus, mi primera impresión con la decisión de que fuera mi mentor fue de pesimismo, para él yo era una sabelotodo insufrible y me odiaba pero sabía que nadie mejor que él podía prepararme.

"**Bien Granger preste atención, yo le enseñare todo para que no cometa errores estúpidos así que en cada cosa que aprenda conmigo realmente espero que ponga su mayor empeño porque si veo un solo error créame lo lamentará, le mandaré un baúl con libros que tendrá que leer, cuando regresé a su quinto año quiero que haya memorizado cada palabra, cada cosa y la practicaremos cuando regresé. No quiero distracciones en su preparación conmigo, si es necesario no dormirá, no descansara y no comerá ¿Alguna duda?"**

"**¿Qué me enseñara profesor Snape?"**

"**Todo, defensa, duelo, pociones, antídotos, hechizos, encantamientos, magia obscura y maldiciones"**

"**¿Magia obscura?"**

"**¿Tiene las agallas o no señorita?, demasiado Gryffindor tal vez, no quiero a una incompetente Granger, quiero a un mago o a un brujo que no le tiemble la mano para realizar lo que tiene que realizar, ellos no se lo pensarán dos veces para usar un Avada contra Harry, Wesley es un completo idiota por eso estuve de acuerdo en enseñarle a usted… pero veo que me equivoque… puede irse a la enfermería a seguir velando los sueños de Potter"**

"**¡No, tengo las agallas, haré lo que me indique, sea lo que sea"**

"**Muy bien, eso lo veremos" **– se tomaba el brazo con más fuerza – **"Queda claro que de lo que usted aprenda conmigo nadie debe enterarse, ab – so – lu – ta – men – te na- die, también tendrá el privilegio de tener la misma información que tengo yo o Albus sobre esta guerra, usted será mis ojos y mis oídos al lado de Potter ¿entendió?"**

"**Si señor"**

"**Bueno pues eso es todo váyase, me comunicaré con usted en vacaciones, no haga nada estúpido la necesito con vida de aquí a que Potter termine con el Señor Tenebroso" **

"**Si señor"** – él se iba pero necesitaba corroborar algo antes. – **"Profesor tengo una duda"**

"**Qué raro Granger, creí que aquí la sabelotodo era usted, diga porque tengo que irme"**

"**Usted dijo que poseería la misma información que usted o el director"** – él asintió – **"¿Desde cuándo?"**

"**Desde ahora" **– me dijo con frialdad.

"**¿Va con él?, ¿lo está llamando?"** – se quedó callado al principio, solo me observaba.

"**Sí"** – y sólo pude ver la capa que se ondeaba al retirarse.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Mientras les decía como había comenzado todo recordaba cómo había sido mi primer encuentro con Severus, uno frío, exigente y cruel, aquella noche me cruce con el profesor Dumbledore y le pregunté si Severus corría peligro y me respondió: _esperemos que Voldemort le crea a Severus y lo deje con vida, necesitamos que él confié en Snape como su mano derecha,_ le cuestioné si el profesor podía morir y el respondió que cabía la posibilidad, esa noche espere con el director en su despacho hasta que apareció el patronus de Severus en señal de que había llegado al colegio. El profesor Dumbledore me ordenó irme a las mazmorras y esperarle ahí, escuche como se aparecía dentro de las habitaciones de Severus, inmediatamente me abrió la puerta.

**Flash Back**

Cuando entré Severus se encontraba acostado en la cama matrimonial negra, estaba destrozado e inconsciente, me horrorice.

"**Venga señorita Granger, necesitamos que despierte"** – reaccioné de pronto y me acerqué. **– "No lo mató que es lo importante"** – comenzó a realizarle hechizos de curación. – **"Quédese un minuto con él señorita iré a su despacho por unas pociones"**

"**Si señor"** – lo vi y me pregunté _¿Por qué él arriesgaba su vida de tal forma?,_ esa noche no lo toque, no hice nada, el profesor Dumbledore se acercó y empezó a mezclar pociones en un frasco limpio, de pronto Severus abrió los ojos y su mirada se posó sobre la mía inúndame con su dolor, alzo su mano descubriendo que el hombre estaba ardiendo en fiebre tocó mi mejilla, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, no sabía que hacer, _¿por qué lo hacía?_

"**Lily"** – me miró así por unos segundos para caer en la inconsciencia de nuevo, el profesor Dumbledore pareció asustarse ante lo que veía.

"**¿Lily?"** – le pregunté al director.

"**A… Señorita Granger retírese a descansar yo me quedaré con él"** – el director pareció titubear al principio pero no pude hacer otra cosa más que irme de ahí. _¿Lily? ¿quién era ella? ¿Su esposa?, ignoraba si el temible profesor estaba casado o tenía hijos._

**Fin del Flash Back **

Hay cosas que jamás les contaría a mis amigos, son recuerdos que guardaré para Severus y para mí, contestaré lo esencial, no es necesario ser detallados. A penas respondía a sus preguntas mientras mis memorias pasaban lentamente por mi cabeza.

"**Pero ¿Por qué tú Hermione?"** – me preguntó Ron – **"¿Por qué tenías que ser tu la que cargaras con todo eso?"**

"**Tenía que ser una persona cercana a Harry pero sin ser él porque su mente no era segura"** – y porque Severus te creía demasiado idiota – **"Y creyeron que yo podría con el trabajo"**

"**¿Qué fue lo que te enseño?"**

"**Todo, pociones, antídotos, desde la poción más sencilla hasta la más compleja y obscura, me enseño a perfeccionarlas, aprendí hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones, duelo, a planear cosas bajo presión, me enseñó magia obscura, de todo y también oclumancia"**

"**¿Oclumancia?, ¿Snape te enseñó oclumancia?"** – Harry se acercó con los ojos como platos a verme mejor.

"**Si, necesitaba de una mente segura, me lo había planteado a principio de quinto año pero estábamos ocupados realizando otras cosas, cuando te enseñaba a ti le pedí que lo hiciera y aceptó pero las misiones que tenía con Voldemort eran demasiadas, además de ser profesor y realizar pociones para la enfermería y enseñármelo todo, no había tiempo y lo postergamos demasiado, hasta que fue necesario que lo manejara a la perfección tanto como él" **

**Flash Back **

"**Levántese Granger"** – estaba acostada en el frío piso de la sala de menesteres, después de cuatro horas de entrenamiento de hechizos, estaba agotada, pero una guerra podía llevarme más del triple de esas horas, al menos eso me había dicho él como quinientas veces – **"Que se levante le digo, sólo son hechizos, sólo eso, ¿qué pasara cuando pasemos a las maldiciones?"**

"**Necesito un descanso"**

"**Igual que Potter"**

"**Llevamos cuatro hora señor, además soy principiante"**

"**Hay alguien que pueda hacer su trabajo correctamente, Potter se niega a aprender oclumancia y usted a defenderse decentemente, ¿sabía a lo que se metía Granger, lo sabía acaso?"**

"**Por supuesto que sí, y tengo palabra, no me echare para atrás, pero estoy en desventaja con usted".**

"**Lárguese a descansar si es lo que quiere, nos vemos la próxima semana"**

"**¿Hasta la próxima semana?"**

"**Así no tendrá excusas"**

"**No son excusas por Merlín, es un oclumantico por todos los magos, aunque aprendiera rápidamente a hacer los hechizos no verbales usted sigue en ventaja". **

"**Granger largo".**

"**Quiero aprender oclumancia"**

"**¿Cree tener las agallas?"**

"**Podrá comprobarlo"**

**Fin del Flash Back**

"**¿Cuándo fue inminente que aprendieras oclumancia?" **– de nuevo me preguntó Harry.

"**Con la muerte de Sirius, él pudo ver en mi mente lo que le decía pero yo no pude recibir el mensaje, actúe de la manera más estúpida, debí detenerte ese día pero me dejé llevar por mi sentimentalismo y te puse en riesgo, Severus buscó a Sirius y… lo demás ya lo sabes"**

"**¿Ese fue el instintivo para que accediera a enseñarte oclumancia?"**

"**Si, era necesario que si pasaba algo más grave, yo pudiera decirle lo que pasaba y él me dijera que era lo que tenía que hacer"**

**Flash Back **

Me encontraba acostada en la cama de la habitación de Severus, estaba en la enfermería pero por orden de él me habían trasladado aquí, obvio nadie sabía dónde estaba, estaba sola, no lo había visto desde nuestra detención con Umbridge, el hechizo que me había lanzado aquel mortifago me había dejado inconsciente, Madamme Pomfrey solo me había alcanzado a dar una poción para despertarme. Lloraba por todo, pero en silencio, por Sirius, por Harry, por lo idiota que fui al llevarlo ahí, al no protegerlo, al fallar, Severus debía estar furioso. De pronto vi que entró sin mirarme, se desabrocho la túnica y se la quitó dejándola sobre el sillón largo de piel negro, se deshizo de los dos primeros botones de su camisa y estiró el cuello de un lado a otro, se arremangó las camisa hasta los codos y se acercó a mí sentándose en la cama a la altura de mi cadera.

"**¿Dónde te dio el hechizo?"** – me preguntó.

"**Arriba del vientre"** – el mortifago me había herido justo debajo de mi pecho (gracias a Merlín y todos los dioses mágicos).

"**Desabróchate los últimos botones de la blusa para verte la herida" **– lo hice sin replicar, quedando visible mi vientre solamente, observó mis heridas y empezó a sacar ungüentos y a aplicarlos – **"La herida debe de estar al aire libre, no la puedo vendar, así que te quedarás aquí un par de horas y después podrás regresar a la enfermería, te traeré poción revitalizante"** – se fue y la trajo en un vaso – **"Tómala toda"** – se iba y no lo soporte más.

"**Dímelo por favor"** – volteo a verme y lo vi terriblemente cansado.

"**¿De qué hablas?"**

"**Fallé, tenía que proteger a Harry y mira lo que me gané, regáñame es tu trabajo, eres mi mentor y mira un año de aprendizaje y no hago nada bien, perdóname Severus, él dijo que iría y tuve que acompañarlo, traté que no fuera pero no me hizo caso y ahora Sirius esta muerto… yo entiendo que ya no quieras enseñarme porque…"**

"**Ya Hermione, ya basta, tú no tuviste la culpa, a veces se pierde, se cómo es el imbécil de Potter idéntico a su padre, lo más inteligente que hiciste fue acompañarlo"**

"**Pero fallé me dejaron inconsciente"**

"**Trabajaremos en eso, voy a dedicarte más tiempo en duelo y maldiciones" **– mi llanto iba en aumento, el hecho de que no me gritara me dolía más y me reconfortaba a la vez – **"No llores"**

"**Es que pareciera que no te he aprendido nada"**

"**Has aprendido mucho, absorbes todo lo que te enseño, y no dejare de hacerlo, te dejaré descansar"** – se iba…

"**¿Sev?"** – se detuvo – **"¿Podrías quedarte conmigo?"**

"**Si pequeña"** – se acerco a mí y se acostó en la otra orilla de la cama a una muy considerable distancia. Me acerqué a él, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien que entendiera lo que Ron no podía hacer.

"**¿Puedo?"** – le pregunté para ver acercarme y tal vez él pudiera abrazarme.

"**¿Desde cuando pides permiso?, ven aca"** – y me llené de paz cuando me recargue en su pecho y me abrazo, ahora si podía llorar con tranquilidad.

"**Perdón, se que odias a la gente que llora y saca sus sentimentalismos ridículos" **

"**Contigo en distinto, si lo necesitas llora"** – y así lo hice llore, moje su camisa de lagrimas, hipaba, mi cuerpo se movía lentamente debido al llanto. – **"Estas vacaciones te enseñaré oclumancia, dedicaré cada minuto que tenga libre para eso, y al regresar también hasta que la manejes a la perfección"**

"**Esta bien"** – me abrazaba con fuerza como si quisiera sostenerme de algo.

"**Me asuste, suena tonto y estúpido pero realmente me asuste, no lo repitas porque yo no tengo ese tipo de fases"**

"**Pero Harry esta bien"**

"**No por Potter, por ti" **– sentía su aliento en mi cabello y en mi frente – **"¿En qué demonios pensaba cuando te deje meterte a esta guerra?"**

**Fin del Flash Back **

"**Mione pero al final de todo es un traidor, traicionó a Dumbledore, a la Orden, a ti misma, ¿por qué sigues ayudándole si nos mintió a todos?"** – _tranquila… respira… es Ron, no puedes atacarle a él. _

"**Él no traicionó a nadie"**

"**Harry le vio Hermione, vio como mataba a Dumbledore, viste cómo atacó a Mcgonagall, casi mata a George, no te das si quiera una idea de a cuantas personas mató y torturó?"**

"**Él no quería hacerlo"**

"**Eso es lo que quizá él te decía pero al final la cosa resultó otra"**

"**Nadie, escúchame bien Ronald, nadie lo conocía mejor que yo, y él no es el asesino que todos creen" **– pase de la ira al dolor, pero no iba a llorar, al menos no ahora.

"**Hermione tiene razón Ron, el profesor Snape en sus recuerdos mostró como Dumbledore le pide que él lo maté para que Draco no lo haga además que el director estaba muriéndose, le fue fiel hasta este momento todavía, recibimos ayuda de Snape Ron"**

"**Supongamos que sea cierto a lo cual no creo porque pudo modificar sus recuerdos, ¿qué intención tendría el al arriesgar su vida todo por nada?"**

"**Él amaba a mi madre y la quiso siempre, era… una forma de…"** – pagar su error de seguro pensaba Harry, Lily… siempre sería ella, Snape amó de sobremanera a la madre de Harry y dudo que un día deje de hacerlo, y duele…

**Flash Back **

"**No puedo creer que llores porque aquél imbécil este lo suficientemente idiota y ciego para darse cuenta que lo quieres, ¿qué carajos le ves a Wesley Hermione?, es incompetente, flojo, arrogante al igual que Potter, egoísta y egocéntrico"**

"**No lo sé Severus, debes creer que más tonta soy yo verdad"** – me sequé las lagrimas con pena, era quinto año y me había encontrado llorando en la torre de astronomía después de una de nuestras típicas peleas – **"Llorando aquí…"** – me interrumpió.

"**Pues si y no, si porque te mereces algo mejor que Wesley y no porque es normal que una mujer como tu quiera de esa manera" **– me quedé callada – **"¿Recuerdas la vez que me preguntaste por qué era yo quien tenía que hacer el doble rol de espía, que porqué tenía que ser yo el que se arriesgara más?" **

"**Sí"** – esa noche le armé un teatrito del bueno, antes de que se fuera ante el llamado de Voldemort, se fue herido para regresar aún más herido.

"**Te dije que no era el momento para contártelo pero supongo que ahora puedo hacerlo"** – estábamos sentados en el frió piso con un viento tranquilo y ameno – **"Yo un día ame a una mujer, la sigo amando me parece, y cometí un error con ella, le dije… sangre sucia… si, era hija de muggles, nunca supo que la amaba pero sabía que era mi mejor amiga, la única que tenía, se lo dije en un arrebato de irá y cuando terminé de decir la frase me arrepentí con el alma, le pedí perdón, más bien se lo supliqué y ella… no accedió, ahí terminó nuestra amistad y siguió con su camino, se casó y se embarazó, yo tomé un camino distinto al suyo: el de mortifago y ahí se terminó de arruinar mi vida, escuche una conversación que no debía, una profecía donde anunciaba el nacimiento de un niño que podría acabar con el poder del Señor Tenebroso y se lo informé a él"** – respiró profundamente y continuó – **"Le dio caza a los Potter, quise avisarle a ella pero no pude, Dumbledore los escondió pero aún así les mató, dejando vivo a Potter y cuando creí que ya nada valía la pena, Dumbledore me pidió que por el amor a ella le ayudará a proteger a su hijo, no era necesario que me lo pidiera, yo se lo debía, protegería a su hijo hasta con mi vida, porque al final yo tuve la culpa de que ella no estuviera ahí para cuidarlo"**

"**La mujer que amas es…"**

"**La madre de Potter" **– me quedé muy sorprendida, no lo carburaba.

"**¿Lily?"**

"**Si" **– sonrió – **"Dumbledore me dijo que yo te nombré así cuando regresé después de mi encuentro con él, lo siento"**

"**¿Has amado a esa mujer por quince años?"**

"**Si" **

"**Severus eso es…"**

"**Ridículo lo sé… bueno ahora ya sabes que si te tengo confianza ¿no?"** – si… otro escándalo que le hice porque no me contaba ciertas cosas.

"**¿Amigos entonces?"** – le extendí la mano en señal de que yo le tenía confianza y él a mí, pero el dudaba en tenderme la mano o no – **"Siempre estaré ahí, pase lo que pase, no me importa lo que eres, hagas o hayas hecho, me quedó con el Severus que esta sentado conmigo esta noche, ¿qué dices?"**

"**Serías mi única amiga"**

"**Eso me gusta aún más"** – y cerramos el pacto.

**Fin del Flash Back **

"**A decir verdad creo que la siguió amando hasta el final, cuando te dio los recuerdos dijo…"** – le dije.

"**Que tenía los ojos de mi madre"** – me interrumpió.

Dolía eso, dolía ver que aquel hombre que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte había amado a una mujer que no le pudo perdonar un error, sólo uno, y que eso lo llevó hasta donde esta ahora, dolía ver cómo él podía amarla a través de los años, dolía pensarlo, dolía sentirlo y dolía… dolían los celos…

"**¿Qué te pasa Mione?"** – me preguntó Ron – **"Estas llorando"**

"**No, solo estoy algo cansada, voy a aplicarle el antídoto"** – y subí con Sev…

oOoOoOoOoO

Había pasado un mes, sin cambios, a veces tenía fiebre, pero no abría los ojos, yo casi no salía de la habitación, más que para comer y bañarme, a veces dormía en mi recamara, otras casi todas en su habitación en aquella mecedora, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas.

"**¿Puedo pasar amor?"** – Ron de nuevo, _¿por qué no lo mandas a volar tonta? No lo sé, porque el hecho de que ame a Sev no significa nada, él sigue amando a Lily, porque casi no veo a Ron, no hablo con él, ni siquiera tengo el tiempo de decirle que no quiero estar con él ¿pero realmente no quieres estar con él?, lo amaste desde tercer año…_

"**Si Ron pasa"** – llegó y me abrazo besándome, la verdad me sentía un poco incomoda, su mano subió por mi espalda y la metió entre mi sudadera, tocando mi piel, lo aparte bruscamente.

"**¿QUÉ TE PASA RON?"** – estaba terminando de vendar a Severus y seguí haciéndolo.

"**Creo que es de lo más normal que esto pase Mione, además no está Harry, fue a ver a Ginny" **– se acercó abrazándome por la cintura y de nuevo lo aparté.

"**Pero esta Severus, ¿qué no lo ves?"**

"**Pero es como sino estuviera"**

"**No digas eso, el que no este consciente no significa que no esté"**

"**¿Te has puesto a pensar que quizás el no despierte?, ha durado así un mes, nada indica que eso vaya a cambiar"**

"**Él si va a despertar"**

"**Pues yo me estoy hartando de estar en esta estúpida cabaña, todo el día te la pasas encerrada cuidando de este bastardo, a penas duermes o comes, estoy perdiendo la paciencia Hermione, quiero que nos vayamos a la Madriguera en este misma semana"** – no le respondí y me jaló del brazo para que lo viera. – **"¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO!"**

"**No me voy a ir de aquí y suéltame que me lastimas"**

"**No es una pregunta, nos vamos a ir este mismo fin de semana"**

"**Yo no me iré voy a estar con él hasta que despierte, asi me tome días, semanas, meses o años"**

"**Pues veremos sino accedes a irte conmigo"**

"**¿Me estas amenazando?, aquí el menos indicado para eso eres tú Ron, ten en cuenta lo que sé hacer y que si pierdo los estribos haré algo contra ti si me obligas hacer algo que no quiero"**

"**Pero como olvidarlo si te entrenó un mismísimo mortifago"**

"**¡LARGATE!"**

"**¿Por qué le haces las curaciones sola y a puerta cerrada?"**

"**¡VETE DE AQUÍ!" **– le apunte con la varita, sólo eso sirvió para que saliera pero le cerré la puerta en las narices.

Deje salir el llanto que me había guardado por todo ese mes, lloré cerca de su mano… cerca de él, cerca de un Severus que dormía y que no estaba ahí conmigo para consolarme.

"**Tienes que despertar, no te puedes quedar así, por Dios Severus despierta, ¿qué hago?, he hecho todo lo que he podido y no ha funcionado, me estas matando Sev, duele verte así, duele esta cabaña donde pasamos buenos momentos, duele la brisa, duele la lluvia, duelen los recuerdos, duele el pasado, el presente, pero más me duele el futuro sino llegas a despertar, duele no verte, duele tu sonrisa que ya no me das, ni cada gesto que articulabas, duele tanto que siento que cada día me debilito más"** – me limpió las lagrimas – **"Por el amor de Dios despierta, que prefiero verte bien sabiéndote amando a Lily que no verte jamás, una vez más despierta Sev porque no voy aguantar por mucho tiempo así"**

_Me dueles tanto… que no dudo lo mucho que te amo._

Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,  
cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma.

(Malú, Ahora tú)

_**Se que ansían que aparezca Severus pero necesito que se sepa antes como fue girando la historia entre ellos dos, paciencia, no me maten…**_

_**Aurora Snape: a mi también me gustó Sev desde la escena de la primera peli cuando vi ondeándole su capa después que cacha al trio en el castillo (antes de que vayan por la piedra) ¿recuerdas esa escena?... Gracias por leer**_

_**Zuoteyu: creo que odiaras y detestaras y aborreceras a Ron… gracias por comentar saludos**_

_**Miara Makisan: gracias por comentar y por leer, se me antojaba hacer un fic lleno de lagrimas y apareció la idea y la verdad me gustó este fic más que el primero que escribi, espero te siga gustando como se sigue desarrollando la historia**_

_**Alexza Snape: falta poquito para eso… pero si el mendigo de Ron la cagara más de una vez arruinándolo todo**_

_**Snape Wolff: falta tantito más para que se abran esos ojazos negros, pero pasara… pasara… gracias por leer… Besos**_

_**SuekSnape: gracias por tu comentario, me encantó… y que bueno que te guste pero sigue consiguiéndote pañuelos porque las lagrimas van para largo… porque pasaran por mil cosas esta parejita**_

_**TequilaNervorus: Hola que bueno que lees mi fic… pues el apestoso de Ron como puedes ver será un gran problema pero esperemos que los dos sean suficientemente fuertes para vecer eso y lo que les esperaba. Y lily es una chocante yo si hubiera perdonado a Sev… Mione es muy distinta a ella.**_

_**Yazmin Snape: gracias por leer mis dos historias… Besos y abrazos**_

_**Bueno eso es todo por hoy… y creo que actualizare primero esta historia que la otra, espero hacerlo en unos tres días… los quiero y gracias por leer**_


	4. La ultima esperanza

_**Hola! Mi musa no me ha dejado dormir en dos noches y eh aquí el resultado**_

**MI ÚLTIMA ESPERANZA**

**HERMIONE **

"**No, no me dejes"** – eran las tres de la mañana y Severus tenía demasiada fiebre, me había quedado dormida y no me percaté de ello, buscaba en el armario que me había traído Harry de las mazmorras algo para que se le bajara la fiebre, tire frascos e hice un ruido fenomenal.

"**Hermione ¿qué pasa?"** – entraba Harry adormilado, Ron se había ido a pasar unos días en la Madriguera para que lo atendiera su madre.

"**Tiene mucha fiebre"** – le di la poción – _**"Desvistio"**_ – le quité la camisa con el hechizo y toda la pijama y las cobijas dejándole solamente con el bóxer, con otro hechizo le puse un short. – _**"Aguamenti"**_ – moje varias toallas y las puse en su cuerpo – **"Quédate conmigo Sev"** – le dije.

"**Hermione cálmate, me quedaré contigo vale" **

Después de cinco horas la fiebre cedió pero él no despertó. Harry se había ido a comprar la despensa y yo me estaba tomando un café en la sala, vi como abría la puerta y dejaba las cosas en la cocina, mis ojos estaban rojos y mi cara hinchada de tanto llorar, la nariz roja de limpiarla, mi pelo estaba acomodado con un desalineado chongo bajo, con mis horribles rizos por todos lados, llevaba una pijama realmente fea y las pantuflas, era un desastre en vida. Harry se sentó con un café enfrente de mí.

"**¿Quieres hablar?"** – lo necesitaba pero estaba indecisa.

"**Tengo miedo Harry, de fallar, de perderlo ahora si para siempre, si él muere…" **– más lagrimas salieron – **"Se que no sabré soportarlo"**

"**Hermione… él se va a salvar, sólo es cuestión de que su cuerpo expulsé todo el veneno que se incrementó en su cuerpo, quería aprovechar que Ron no está para hablar contigo"**

"**¿De qué?"**

"**De Snape, ya sabes cómo se pone él si hablamos del profesor, ¿podemos seguir con nuestra conversación que quedó pendiente?"**

"**Si, ¿qué quieres saber?"**

"**Todo, pero ¿cómo te tomaste el plan entre Snape y Dumbledore?"**

"**Yo… no supe de ese plan, Severus me lo ocultó, cuando empezó la batalla y él salió huyendo con todos los mortifagos yo ignoraba que el director había muerto, Sev nunca quiso decírmelo, esa noche sólo dijo que la hora había llegado y que no olvidara nada de lo que me había enseñado" **

**Flash Back**

Me había apartado cerca del bosque prohibido donde nadie pudiera verme, tome la piedra verde la acerqué a mi boca y suspiré en ella, susurre: **"Necesito verte antes de que te marches",** pasaron tres minutos y él se apareció enfrente de mí, sólo podía hacer una cosa.

"**Severus"** – me arrojé sobre él abrazándole su esencia tenía un efecto tranquilizador en mi.

"**Debes escucharme, ha empezado, recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado, no lo olvides, nunca bajes la guardia, no confíes en nadie, lleva los libros, las pociones prepara más, lleva todo lo que necesites siempre para cuando llegué la hora"** – me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente, empecé a temblar de miedo.

"**¿Es una despedida?"** – le pregunté, me aterraba no volverlo a ver.

"**No lo sé"** – se escuchó un estruendo, había mortifagos aún en el castillo, su fidelidad podría estar entredicho si me veían con él – **"Ahora, vete, corre, cuídate y no olvides tu misión, protege y ayuda a Harry, eres la mejor, confío en ti"** – me separe de él para irse antes de que me vieran.

"**Prometelo"** – le grité – **"¡PROMETEMELO SEVERUS!"** – se giró para verme, no había miedo en mi voz sino fuerza y determinación.

"**Te lo prometo, tratare de seguir con vida, hasta que no pueda más, ahora corre".**

"**No, no correré"** – empecé a acercarme más a él.

"**Debes irte, no olvides para que fuiste instruida" **– me acercaba…

"**Olvidemos todo, ¿vale?, ven conmigo, ven con nosotros, no vayas, déjales, ya has sacrificado mucho, no vayas con ellos, quédate".**

"**Corre… ahora… debes obedecerme… vienen hacia acá, desaparécete lejos de aquí ahora… hazlo por mí".** – eso me hizo reaccionar.

"**Te quiero Sev"** – regresé bajo mis propios pasos.

"**Y yo a ti pequeña, corre anda"** – y ambos temimos no volver a vernos.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Recordaba aquella noche en silencio, cuando creí que no volvería a verlo, que yo no estaría ahí para cuidar sus heridas, ni el ahí para mostrarme el camino correcto.

"**¿Por qué no te dijo del plan que tenía con Dumbledore?"**

"**Según él para no lastimarme más de lo que ya estaba, para que mi concentración estuviera en lo que en ese momento estaba aprendiendo"**

"**¿Cuándo te enteraste que su fidelidad seguía del lado de la Orden?"**

"**Después del funeral, en la noche salí hacia el despacho del director, necesitaba libros que estaban ahí, entré y vi el cuadro de Dumbledore y él me lo dijo"**

**Flash Back**

Entré demasiado cansada, demasiado débil y confusa, algo de mi decía que no había sido Severus pero el hecho de que Harry lo viera hacia que me doliera el alma, pero yo confiaba en él, tenía que existir una explicación ante todo lo que pasaba.

"**Los libros y todo lo que necesita están en el cajón tercero de aquel mueble señorita Granger"** – tome las cosas y las fui metiendo en la mochila – **"Se las dejo Severus" **– su nombre dolía – **"Él es inocente, no la ha traicionado" **

"**Lo sé, pero ¿por qué lo hizo?"**

"**Había hecho el juramento inquebrantable, Severus hubiera muerto y hay misiones que le faltan por cumplir, además la maldición del anillo tenía contados mis días" **– Harry nos había contado lo del anillo pero nunca que el director se estaba muriendo.

"**¿Con quién hizo el juramento inquebrantable?"**

"**Con Narcisa, la madre de Draco, se cómo se comunicaban ustedes señorita Granger"** – me dijo observando la piedra del Slytherin – **"Trate de no usarla al menos que sea de vida o muerte" **

En ese momento me sentí más tranquila pero también más dolida con la información, Severus no había confiado en mí para decírmelo, y ahora quien sabe cuando le volvería a ver.

**Fin del Flash Back**

"**Hermione ¿Lo volviste a ver?, antes de que llegaramos a Hogwarts"**

"**Si, y más de tres veces, la primera fue antes de hechizar a mis padres, realmente yo no pensaba quitarles la memoria, y a decir verdad yo no hice el hechizo sino él, fue a mi casa y se quedó conmigo una noche para planear lo que íbamos a hacer y darme las últimas instrucciones"**

**Flash Back**

Casi llegaba el día en que tenía que irme a la Madriguera, para así poder ir por Harry, todo comenzaba ahora, el miedo estaba presente en mí en cualquier momento, no podía ignorar que en esos momentos me sentía muy sola, Harry me tenía a mí, aún sin saberlo, y yo sólo tenía motivos… sólo eso, motivos para seguir en esa guerra, debía mantenerlo con vida, y ayudarlo para que destruya los Horrocrux, tenía miedo de fallar, de no lograr para lo que fui instruida, de ver morir a Ron o a cualquiera de nuestros amigos, temía por Severus, tanto tiempo acostumbrándome a su presencia, a sus enseñanzas, y ahora nada, meses sin verlo, desde aquella vez en cerca del Bosque Prohibido, es él que me preocupa más ahora cerca de Voldemort, de mortifagos, pero él me había prometió que lucharía…

Estaba acomodando los libros del profesor Dumbledore, los que me dio Severus, tenía que dejar arreglado todo para cuando tuviéramos que irnos, me siento en el sillón que hay en mi habitación, tocó la piedra verde, me siento tentada, suspirar o no suspirar, quiero verle, pero es arriesgado, no puedo, al menos que sea una emergencia, mi cabeza la pongo hacia atrás y cierro los ojos. Escucho un Plop, alguien se ha aparecido, debió ser en la casa, tomó la varita, no es posible, no debo fallar, abro la puerta de mi recamara lentamente y con absoluto silencio me acerco a las escaleras, puedo sentir que alguien va subiendo, lo encaró.

"**Desma…" **– lo veo, esa capa negra larga, sus ojos negros no fríos, están llenos de alivio, de paz, Severus.

"**Nunca dejes un hechizo a la mitad, menos una maldición, ¿cuál es nuestro medio de comunicarnos?"**

"**La piedra de Slytherin con el corazón de una Gryffindor dentro, ¿qué fue lo último que te dije?"**

"**Que me querías"** – eso era todo, era él.

"**Severus"** – le abrazo, fuerte

"**Tus padres están por llegar Hermione"**

"**Subamos a la habitación, les dije que tenía migraña, apagare la luz y creerán que me dormí"** – subimos y entramos a mi recamara, pone un hechizo silenciador, está ahí… como si le hubiera convocado. – **"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?"**

"**Tanto cuanto me necesites".** – me abraza, duramos así varios minutos. – **"¿Estás bien?"**

"**No, tengo miedo, me siento sola, insegura" **

"**Aquí estoy"** – maldita sea, me sentía tan bien a su lado, me transmitía paz, seguridad, fortaleza, valor, era tan sencillo hablar con él, ser su amiga, cuando le vi creí que ya todo estaría bien. – **"Escucha, te están buscando, planean encontrarte para dar con Potter, debes de salir mañana mismo de aquí, saca a tus padres, bórrales la memoria, sácalos del país y huye con los Wesley y lo demás ya sabes que tienes que hacer".**

"**Gracias por venir avisarme, por todo".**

"**No agradezcas, me voy, arregla todo, mañana por la mañana te vas"** – se retiraba.

"**¿Por qué?"**

"**¿Por qué, qué?"**

"**¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Dumbledore, teníamos confianza uno en el otro y no me confiaste eso, por qué Severus?"**

"**No quería dañarte, sufrirías más de la cuenta, además temía a que te negaras, hay mucho en juego"**

"**Te das cuenta de lo que sentí cuando Harry me dijo que le habías matado, cuánto sufrí, creí que me habías utilizado, jugado, y otra parte confiaba en ti y te seguía siendo fiel, te odie Severus, y te odio ahora por haberte odiado" **

"**Tenía que mentirte, y prefiero que me odies, es un sentimiento más acorde a lo que soy Hermione"** – se retiraba y le detuve.

"**Eres un completo imbécil, sabes que te quiero"**

"**Duele que lo digas"**

"**Quédate hasta que me vaya de la casa, no me dejes sola"**

"**Nunca"** – esa noche hablamos olvidándonos de la guerra, de todo, sólo era Severus y yo, no había nada ni nadie, ni siquiera magia, me venció el sueño y él se quedó hasta que lleve a mis padres a Australia, les borró la memoria. El secó mis lagrimas y me llevó a la Madriguera, cuando le busque ahí ya no estaba. No sabía cuando le vería de nuevo.

**Fin del Flash Back **

Le conté en resumen como había pasado aquella noche, omitiendo los abrazos, que me quedé dormida en sus brazos como tantas veces, que le había gritado que lo odiaba, que lo quería… creo que omití casi todo de la conversación.

"**¿Cuándo le volviste a ver?"**

"**Después de lo de Godrics Hollow, te había mordido la serpiente y… era lógico podías morir, necesitaba el antídoto y le llamé con la piedra"**

"**¿Con la piedra?"** – ese era un recuerdo que quería guardarme para mí, era muy mío y de él, algo que no quería compartir con nadie.

"**Si, teníamos un método de comunicarnos, le dije que te tenía en aquél bosque y se apareció de inmediato, se quedó durante los tres días que estuviste mal y cuando vio que ibas a despertar dejo la espada y se encargó de que la encontraras, y pues ya de paso le indicó el camino a Ron para que nos encontrara" **

**Flash Back**

"**¿Sev?"** – suspiraba a la piedra su nombre – **"Harry esta herido"**

"**¿No puedes curarlo? ¿qué paso?" **– escuche su voz en mi mente.

"**Nagini le mordió, conseguí sacarlo de ahí pero no puedo curarlo"**

"**Voy por el antídoto, hace unas semanas lo terminé, quédate donde estas, llegó en un par de minutos, haz las protecciones en donde te encuentres, no bajes la guardia ahora"** – hice lo que me indicó y como cinco minutos después ahí estaba. – **"¿Cuánto tiempo tiene con el veneno?"**

"**Casi media hora, ¿se va a salvar?"**

"**Claro que si"** – empezó a aplicarle el antídoto a Harry, la herida no era muy grave así que las curaciones eran más fáciles, le dejamos descansar y nos servimos un té. – **"Me voy, ¿a dónde mandaste a Wesley?, puede verme" **– mi mirada se ensombreció.

"**Él… no está con nosotros"**

"**¿Lo mataron?"**

"**No, él… se fue… ya no quiso seguir y… estaba arto de acampar, que no hubiera comida, de que su familia estaba en peligro, ya sabes… y una noche se fue… creo que este maldito horrocrux lo terminó volviendo así"**

"**¿Estas culpando a un aparatejo del demonio del comportamiento del imbécil de Wesley?, siempre supe que este zanahorio no tenía la capacidad de acompañarlos"** – traté de no sentir nada ante lo que me decía, no derramé una lagrima pero mis ojos se humedecieron – **"Perdón… pero yo nunca te hubiera abandonado" **

"**Él creía que Harry y yo, teníamos algo, el guardapelo hace que pensemos cosas que no son"**

"**Tranquila solucionaré todo, ahora que estoy aquí descansa un poco, te ves fatal hechicera"** – me dijo en tono burlón y riéndose – **"Anda, duerme"**

Pasaron tres días y cuando vio que Harry estaría a punto de despertar se fue.

"**Potter despertará en cualquier momento, te dejo el antídoto para cualquier cosa, el otro frasco paraliza en veneno e impide que avance pero no lo olvides si la persona dura mucho sin tratarse puede que sea demasiado tarde y muera; le dejaré a Potter la espada encárgate que la encuentre, mandaré mi patronus, cuídate mucho, lo estas haciendo espectacular"** – lo abracé con tanta fuerza hasta que vimos a Harry moviéndose.

"**Cuídate Sev, cuídate por favor"**

"**Lo haré"** – se iba y volteo a verme por ultima vez hasta que se desapareció.

**Fin del Flash Back **

"**¿Ron regresó gracias a Snape?"** – creo que de todo esa parte fue la que más le sorprendió, asentí y se dejó caer en la sala, se quedó callado por unos minutos – **" Pero Ron dijo que había sido el desilumninador"**

"**El desiluminador no había podido hacer eso Harry, Severus bajo las protecciones para que Ron pudiera entrar, una vez que cogieron la espada en se fue y volvió a hacer los encantamientos"**

"**¿Hay algo que él no haya coordinado?"**

"**No lo creo Harry"**

"**Sígueme contando"**

"**Después del ataque en la casa de los Malfoy y le comenté que quizás había un horrocrux en la cámara de Bellatrix y el formó el plan para que pudiéramos conseguirlo"**

"**Vaya… es demasiada información"** – lo era…, me sentía mejor diciéndole todo lo que Sev había hecho, cada paso que yo daba era aceptado y supervisado por él, claro que no le conté cuando se volvió loco e intentó llevarme después de que los mortifagos le dijeran que nos habían atrapado y que a mí ni se me ocurrió informarle.

**Flash Back **

Estaba dormida descansando, mi cuerpo ardía, pesaba demasiado, estaba agotada, y la piedra verde comenzó a arder, me levante como pude y tome un abrigo, hacia demasiado frio, salí de la casa de Bill y escondiéndome detrás de unos arbustos me desaparecí para encontrarme con Severus, estábamos en una cueva, Severus estaba semisentado en una roca, al escuchar que llegaba, sólo alzó la vista, intente acercarme, llevaba meses sin saber de él, pero me detuve sus ojos eran muy negros, podía ver al Snape que me daba clases, el que reprendía y odiaba, le tuve miedo en un instante, pero seguía siendo Sev, y me acerque a él.

"**¿Y bien?"** – me dijo sin moverse.

"**El que me llamo fuiste tú"**

"**YA- LO- SÉ, explícame"** – me deletreaba y supe que estaba enojado.

"**¿Que quieres que te explique?"**

"**No me hagas perder la paciencia Hermione"**

"**Ni tu la mia así que date a entender"**

"**Muy bien si es lo que quieres, podría tu agraciada personalidad ser tan amable y educada de decirme ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS HACIENDO EN LA MANSIÓN MALFOY?!"**

"**Tomando el té"**

"**Con eso no se bromea, HABLA AHORA MISMO"** – me dolía que me hablara así, él era mi único sostén y me llamaba para estarme gritando. Pero no iba a llorar.

"**Perdóname Severus, nos atraparon, Harry dijo el nombre ese y carroñeros estaban ahí, trate de protegerle pero no ayudo en mucho, pero Dobby el elfo nos saco de ahí Harry esta bien"**

"**¿Qué te hicieron?** – me preguntó sin mirarme, observando rocas enfiladas al fondo.

"**Nada importante solo querían saber de dónde habíamos sacado la espada"**

"**Te lo preguntare una vez más, ¿QUE – TE – HICIERON?, porque por algo estas cerrando tu mente, CONTÉSTAME"**

"**Me torturaron" **– a penas susurre, mis ojos estaban ya humedecidos pero nada que no pudiera controlar, tenía que decirle la verdad sino realmente se cabrearía y terminaría saliéndose con la suya.

"**Y dime ¿para que coños te di esa madre que tienes en el cuello?" **– sus palabras eran navajas en mi…

"**Para comunicarnos cuando estuviéramos lejos y no pudiéramos utilizar oclumancia"**

"**Entonces ¿por qué no la utilizaste?"**

"**Y para que iba a hacer eso, tu fidelidad quedaría entredicho, no tenía caso, no iba a ponerte en ese dilema."**

"**ESO LO DECIDO YO Y NO TU, HUBIERA BUSCADO LA MANERA DE SACARTE"** – ahora se había parado completamente y su coraje había aumentado.

"**No había manera de que me ayudaras, ni siquiera a Harry porque…"**

"**LOS HUBIERA MATADO A TODOS, LA FORMA EN QUE TE HUBIERA SACADO ES MI PUTO PROBLEMA Y NO EL TUYO"** – me interrumpió.

"**No estamos para sentimentalismos Severus" **– era una frase de doble ya que una vez que lo curaba y terminé enferma me corrió de la habitación y al negarme me dijo que no estaba para mis sentimentalismos y todo por preocuparme por él – **"Soy consciente de lo que pasa y no iba a arruinar tu trabajo de años por algo que salió mal, tú mismo me lo repetiste hasta al cansancio cuando te decía que no fueras a las reuniones: la guerra Hermione es más grande que tu y yo"**

"**TU NO ERES UN SENTIMENTALISMO ABSURDO,** **déjame revisarte"** me retiré de inmediato.

"**Ya me cure"**

"**¿A si?, pues quiero corroborarlo"**

"**No"**

"**Hermione no me pongas de malas, y ven para aca"**

"**Que estoy bien te digo"** – me jalo del brazo y era el malo, contuve el dolor sin expresión o grito, pero sintió el bulto del vendaje.

"**¿Qué tienes ahí?"** – dijo tratando de quitarme el abrigo.

"**¿Qué demonios te pasa Severus?, respétame un poco"** – lo último era mentira, ese tipo de cosas no me incomodaban, joder ni que me fuera a quitar toda la ropa (N/A: más adelante en el cap. 6 o 7 se explicará porque en un flash back).

"**No me vengas con esas Granger"** – ahora si esta cabreado – "**Yo amanecía casi desnudo cuando me curabas de las sesiones o ya se te olvido lo de la sala de menesteres, ahora lo haces a las buenas o a las malas, ENSÉÑAME LO QUE TIENES AHÍ"**

"**Ya te dije que no es nada, ahora suéltame"** – me zafe de él y sus ojos crispaban de furia.

"**Te lo dije, **_**Desvistio**_**"** – mi abrigo desapareció dejándome solamente en la blusa blanca de manga corta, dejándose ver mi vendaje, ya estaba perdido – **"Evanessco"** – y desapareció la venda, viéndose la frase que me había grabado la mortifaga en el brazo, la herida llevaba una pasta blanca que me ayudaría a cicatrizar.

"**¿Quién te hizo esto?"** – su voz era seria y baja.

"**Bellatrix"** – se volteo y se alejó de mi, levantó la varita y explotó una piedra grande convirtiéndose en miles de partículas. – **"¿Severus?"**

"**Nos vamos, toma tu abrigo"**

"**¿QUÉ?"**

"**Lo que oíste, te vas conmigo a la cabaña, nadie sabe su localización, seré tu fidelio"** – levantó mi abrigo – **"Pontelo"**

"**No me voy a ir"**

"**NO TE ESTOY PIDIENDO PERMISO, TE VAS CONMIGO Y PUNTO, OBEDÉCEME, PROMETISTE OBEDECERME"**

"**Sev… por favor se sensato, Harry me necesita"**

"**Sabes que Hermione me importa un bledo, me importa una mierda quien te necesite, me importa un carajo esta guerra y todo lo demás, te vas a ir conmigo, te retiras de esta guerra a la que nunca debí meterte, ahora bien lo haremos a las buenas o a las malas"**

"**Sev… hablemos ¿vale?, hay que discutirlo y llegaremos a un acuerdo"**

"**En estos casos no funciona la diplomacia Hermione, no me vas a convencer"**

"**Por favor Sev… no me lleves… te juro que si me llevas a la fuerza, si un día te consideré mi amigo, esto terminará" **– era el golpe más bajo que le había dado pero no podía arriesgar así las cosas. – **"Déjame regresar y te prometo que si un día estoy en riesgo no dudaré y te llamare en seguida, estamos cerca Sev encontramos otro horrocrux" **– vi el dolor en sus ojos y quise quemarme la boca por lo que le dije.

"**No quiero perderte, si mueres…"** – lo abracé, algo que quería hacer durante todo el encuentro.

"**Te prometo que no sucederá, ahora sabes lo que sentía yo cuando no volvías y lo que siento todavía"**

"**Siempre lo supe, siempre he tenido ese temor" **– lo había lastimado. – **"Dejare que vuelvas pero quiero que me mantengas al tanto de todo"**

"**Te lo prometo"**

"**¿Dónde te estás quedando?"**

"**En casa de Bill Wesley"**

**"NO VOLVERÁS A LA CASA DE BILL TE VAS CONMIGO, LO DE LA CASA DE LOS MALFOY TE PUDO MATAR, NO TE PERDERÉ A TI TAMBIÉN"** - volvió a perder los estribos.

**"Mirame Sev, me enseño el mejor: tu, confia en mi, no me pasara nada, me cuidare y te prometo que si pasa algo te llamare de inmediato, dejame volver"**

"**Esta bien regresa ahí, pero cada movimiento que hagas quiero que me avises sino ire por ti y te encerrare hasta que esta mierda termine, ¿dónde creen que esta el otro?"**

"**En la cámara de Bellatrix"**

"**No te muevas de ahí hasta que te vuelva a llamar para decirte como entrarán en Gringotts" **

"**Esta bien"** – se iba y lo había lastimado – **"Sev"** – volteo y corrí a abrazarlo. – **"Perdóname, por favor perdóname no quise decir eso, siempre te voy a querer hagas lo que hagas, digas lo que digas, yo siempre seré tu amiga, siempre, perdóname por lo que dije, no era verdad…" **

"**Shh" **– me calló los labios con sus dedos – **"Lo sé, se que era mentira, no me pidas perdón"**

"**Te lastime, perdón, yo no soy como ella…"** – y de nuevo la regué al mencionarla, pero el pareció no darle importancia.

"**Yo lo sé, claro que no eres como ella"** – baje la vista y ahora si salieron las lagrimas pero por haberlo lastimado, é las secó – **"No llores, no pasa nada, aún te quiero"** – eso me hizo sonreír.

"**Yo también"**

"**Ahora vete ya, espera mi llamado" **– y se fue para irme yo también a la casa de Bill.

**Fin del Flash Back**

"**¿Y el formó el plan para entrar a la cámara de Bellatrix?"** – me preguntó Harry, interrumpiéndome en ese recuerdo que a nadie contaría.

"**Si, el me proporcionó el cabello de ella y se aseguró que Voldemort castigará a todos los que estaban en la casa Malfoy incluyéndola a ella para que no nos encontráramos"**

"**Vaya, creo que le debo más de lo que pensaba"** – y así era, esa guerra la había llevado él gran parte de ella… él día que me volvió a llamar para darme el cabello de Bellatrix, ese día sabía que era cuestión de días para que finalizara la guerra y que todo terminará, ese día sentí tanto miedo en la situación y tanta inseguridad en su voz.

**Flash Back**

"**Ten" **– me dio un frasco transparente delgado que contenía un cabello negro – **"Es de Bellatrix, también te traje poción multijugos por si se te ha acabado, tú la tomarás, que Potter lleve la capa y disfraza a Wesley o déjalo o haz lo que sea, si tienes problemas no lo pienses dos veces, me llamas y listo"**

"**Si, te lo prometo Sev" **– tomé las cosas y las guarde.

"**Me tengo que ir"** – me dijo él, pero escuche inseguridad en su voz.

"**¿Pasa algo?" **

"**Se acerca… cuídate mucho"**

"**No te despidas, nos veremos ¿verdad?"** – mi voz se quebró.

"**Claro que si, nos debemos esas vacaciones a la cabaña"** – me beso en la frente – **"Tranquila"**

**Fin del Flash Back **

"**Creo que eso es poco Harry, él fue el que me dio la idea de formar la Orden del Fénix en quinto año y así defendernos y cuando le nombraron profesor de Defensa fue para dedicarme más tiempo a duelo como me lo prometió al morir Sirius"** – Harry se quedó callado – **"¿Sabes? Él no es como los demás piensan, sólo yo lo conocía realmente como es y lo conozco, y él me conoce también"**

"**¿Hermione? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"**

"**Claro la que quieras"**

"**Tu… le llegaste a tomar cariño?"**

"**Estuve con él más de dos años Harry conociéndole, apoyándonos uno al otro, somos amigos, claro que le tomé cariño"**

"**Entonces se podría decir que ¿lo quieres?" **– a que viene eso.

"**Si, lo quiero y mucho"**

"**¿Tanto… como… digamos… o sea… se podría decir… que… lo amas?"** – hacía bastantes días que mi corazón no latía con tanta fuerza y velocidad, hiperventile… ¿se notaba?, claro que no, eso sólo lo sabes tu… no puedo decirle que sí, ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Sev

"**¿Por qué preguntas eso Harry? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?, ohh ya duré mucho aquí tengo que subir a ver si no le ha vuelto la fiebre, al rato seguimos con esta conversación"** – y salí volando a ver a Sev.

**HARRY POTTER **

Lo ama, Hermione ama a Snape, pero él ama a mi madre, aunque en los recuerdos si pude percibir que quería a Hermione pero no sé con que profundidad o intensidad, si ese cariño pueda ser tan grande como el de mi amiga no lo sé, y por otra parte Ron, aunque él no la quiere tanto como ella se merece, lo ama, mi amiga ama a Snape, vaya, que sorpresa, era obvio, la forma en que le lloraba, le gritaba, cómo se desmoronó en la batalla por él, cómo cayó en un vacío hasta que Dumbledore le dijo que vivía, lo ha estado cuidando todo el tiempo, no se separa de él, la manera en que lo cuida, lo cura, le da las pociones, la forma en que toca su cara, cuando se trata de él, ella ni siquiera emplea magia, lo hace con sus propias manos: lo ama y con una intensidad que ambos no tienen ni idea.

**HERMIONE**

Entré a su habitación y lo vi tal como lo había dejado, me quede parada sólo viéndolo, recapacitando en lo que Harry me había preguntado y llenándome de ese sentimiento hasta que no hubiera una sola parte de mi cuerpo que no amara a Severus, y sentí como capa por capa se llenaba de amor mezclado con dolor, pasión inúndalo el sufrimiento, sequé las lagrimas que caían.

"**Si Harry lo amo y él ama a tu madre" **– empecé a revisar el armario para que no hiciera falta nada, recogí y ordené el lugar, estaba muy cansada, arrimé una silla cerca la cama de Severus, realmente muy cerca y acaricié su mano. – **"¿Sev?, me siento sola, necesito de ti, por favor abre los ojos, dame una señal de lo que tengo que hacer, estoy perdiendo la fe, por Merlín me estas matando… se esta apagando las esperanzas, despierta por favor despierta" **

No sé que pegaba más, si el dolor, la perdida de esperanzas, las lagrimas o el cansancio, con llanto en los ojos me acerqué a la mano de Severus y el cansancio pudo conmigo, me dormí pensando en él, en uno de los mejores momentos que había tenido a su lado, y esos recuerdos eran los que más dolían y estrujaban el alma.

**Flash Back **

Él se encontraba en la cocina tomándose un whisky de fuego y leyendo el profeta, yo bajaba de mi habitación pues acababa de bañarme, mi pelo aún estaba un poco mojado, baje en mi pijama roja que consistía en un pants rojo cuadrado haciendo las líneas más rojas casi guindas, la blusa era holgada pero no cuadrada sino lisa, era de tirantes, alguna talla más grande que la mía, pero no escotada. Fui a la cocina y abrí una bolsa de palomitas de maíz azucaradas y las deposite en un tazón, agarré un vaso grande y lo llené de zumo de mango el cual estaba frio; Severus no me volteó a ver en lo absoluto en cambio yo lo vi más de una ocasión. Agarre las cosas y me senté en la sala y puse una película, una de mis favoritas: El ilusionista, eran ya media noche pero el clima lluvioso era indicado para eso, pasaba media hora de la película y vi de reojo como bajaba el profeta para ver lo que hacía.

"**¿Otra vez viendo esa cosa?" –** dijo en tono serio.

"**Se llama televisión" **

"**Sé cómo se llama, mi padre era muggle, pero me refiero a que siempre pones la misma película"**

"**Es mi favorita, ven a verla conmigo"** – le dije mientras me llevaba palomitas a la boca.

"**Ni lo sueñes"**

"**Vamos Sev, estamos de vacaciones, ven acompáñame"** – le indique que se sentará conmigo en el sillón.

"**Sólo un momento"** – se sentó, nunca lo había visto tan relajado, llevábamos una semana ahí y sin interrupciones de Vodemort.

"**¿Palomitas?"** – le ofrecí.

"**No me gustan"** – me rechazó alzando la ceja, yo me reí.

"**Te he visto comerlas"** – articuló aún más su gesto y tomó algunas.

"**¿Qué es lo que le ves a esa película?"** – me dijo pasando media hora de verla.

"**No te diré, porque te burlarás"**

"**No lo haré, dime"**

"**Ver cómo a pesar de las dificultades, el tiempo, y las adversidades, ellos superaron todo para estar juntos, prejuicios, diferencias sociales, sus padres, el prometido, ellos mismos eran un problema y lograron estar juntos, no son de esos amores pasajeros o aventureros donde la cosa se acaba en una noche o con los años, es un sentimiento más allá del amor que pervive y llena y no acaba. Creo que si hay amores de esos fuera de la pantalla" **

"**Vaya"** – duró viéndome mientras contestaba y solo decía vaya. Me adentré en su mente, aún no era tan buena en oclumancia pero me defendía. – **"Necesitas practicar más" **– sonrió.

"**¿Por qué no me dejaste entrar? ¿En qué piensas?" **– la verdad creí que pensaba en Lily, creo que ese amor el lo vivía día a día con ella. – **"¿En Lily?"**

"**No, no pensaba en ella"**

"**¿Entonces?"**

"**Sigue viendo la película"** – sabía que no me mentía, pero sino pensaba en ella, en que pensaba, de seguro en lo ridícula que me escuchaba diciendo esas cosas. El cansancio me abrumaba estaba rendida, pero quería terminar de verla – **"Herms estas cansada sube a dormir"**

"**No, estoy bien"**

"**Terca, ven recuéstate acá" **– me señaló que podía recostarme en su pierna y así lo hice, me acosté de lado y recargue mi cabeza en sus piernas, el puso su mano en mi hombro – **"Odio esa pijama"**

"**¿Por ser roja?"**

"**Por el color, por todo"**

"**Cállate yo no me quejo de la tuya" **

"**Porque es fabulosa" **– subió su mano y empezó a deslizar sus manos sobre mi cabello ya casi seco, una y otra vez, acariciaba mi cabeza repetidamente, el cansancio se apoderaba de mi.

"**Me vas a dormir Sev"**

"**Pues duerme pequeña"** – fue lo último que escuche, aunque seguí sintiendo sus manos acariciando mi cabello…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Te extraño tanto… la cabaña duele Sev, cada cosa que pasamos juntos, cuando anochecía y leíamos en la terraza, cuando cocinábamos, cuando practicábamos oclumancia ahí, cada parte dolía tanto… ese recuerdo dolía a un más, tanto que sentía tus manos acariciando mi cabeza como aquella noche… no… realmente sentía tus manos…

"**¿Sev?"** – abrí los ojos esperanzada a que fuera él.

"**No Hermione soy yo, toque pero no respondiste" **– era él tratando de despertarme – **"Voy con Ginny, cualquier cosa me mandas un patronus y vendré de inmediato, ¿se te ofrece algo?"**

"**No Harry ve… no te preocupes" **

Se retiro pero no era tonta, me percate como me observaba, no me gustaba invadir la mente de las personas, pero en ese momento lo necesitaba_: Lo ama… lo ama en verdad._ Harry ya sabía que yo amaba a Severus, pero eso ahora no me importaba…

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasaron un par de días, la estabilidad de Severus estaba bien, no había regresado la fiebre, su respiración era más tranquila, incluso llegó a moverse, la herida dejo de sangrar y ya no salía veneno, comenzaba a cicatrizar, pero él no abría los ojos, había algo que no estaba bien pero me rompía la cabeza pensando en cómo hacerlo volver. Eran las ocho y me terminé de bañar, me puse mi pijama roja que era la única limpia que tenía y deje mi pelo suelto para que se secara, me vi al espejo y estaba espantosa. Entré con Severus y me senté en la mecedora a observarlo.

"**Sev… ¿cómo puedes volver a mi?"** – me di un masaje en el cuello, baje y tomé la piedra que me había dado, fue el mejor regalo que alguien me ha dado.

**Flash Back**

Era sexto año en navidad, la cual la había pasado en la cabaña con Severus, no habíamos decorado nada pero hicimos una cena sencilla para él y para mí, la comida la elegí yo y era pollo relleno adobado con espagueti y el postre favorito de él: tarta de queso con frutas, uno no muy dulce que contrarrestaba con lo agrio de las frutas, y vino blanco ya que las compras las habíamos hecho en Londres muggle. Me sorprendió que quisiera festejar la época, la única condición era que no habría regalos. Terminamos de cenar y nos sentamos en la sala a platicar.

"**Hay algo que quiero darte" **– me dijo de pronto.

"**¿Qué es?"** – con un movimiento de su varita apareció una caja verde esmeralda con un moño rojo, era hermosa pero el regalo me molestó.

"**Severus pero si me dijiste que no nos íbamos a regalar nada"**

"**No te molestes, te dije eso porque esto es un regalo para ambos, la caja es verde y el moño rojo, es para los dos, ábrela por favor"** – como su voz era tranquila y suave se me bajo el enojo, y porque obvio no duraba enojada con él casi nada.

Tome la caja y la abrí, había dos piedras, eran cuarzos ambos color verde esmeralda pero en el centro tenía en forma extraña un color rojo vivo, los cuarzos estaban rodeados por un espiral metálico haciéndolo ver más hermoso de lo que era, estaban sostenidos uno por una cadena delgada de plata y la otra con una cadena un poco más gruesa también de plata. Estaba fascinada, eran hipnotizantes, bellos…

"**Dejeme te explico como funcionan, porque no iba a darte una simple piedra muggle" **– le sonreí – **"Esta va a ser una nueva forma de comunicarnos cuando estemos separados, solamente la tomas y suspiras en ella, la que tengo yo empezara a calentarse en señal que me estas llamando, al suspirar puedes susurrar cualquier cosa que quieras decirme, el mensaje me llegará en mi mente y yo podré responderte con tan solo tocarla"**

"**Es fantástica Sev" **– no podía creerlo

"**Ahí no acaba la magia pequeña, podemos aparecernos justo donde se encuentra el cuarzo gemelo, con tan sólo tocarlo y desearlo se juntarán los cuarzos, claro tendré que enseñarte a que te aparezcas antes de tiempo, y cuando realices el examen no falles"**

"**Es… precioso, increíble"**

"**La idea se me ocurrió después de la muerte de Sirius, si tenemos una forma de comunicarnos más allá de la oclumancia y podemos contactarnos aún estando separados, seremos un buen equipo, y disminuyen mucho las fallas que podamos tener en la misión"**

"**¿Tardaste todo este tiempo haciéndola?"**

"**Si, me llevo varios meses pero lo logré"**

"**Gracias, es hermosa"**

"**Recuérdalo esta piedra transmite pensamientos el uno al otro siempre y cuando el propietario quiera compartirlos… y… también se puede llegar a percibir lo que el otro esta sintiendo pero eso será con el tiempo porque es más difícil los sentimientos que los pensamientos" "Ah y algo importante… el color es esmeralda y brilla si un día se opaca y se vuelve verde botella es porque habré muerto y si el rojo dentro se vuelve rojo vino es decir si se obscurece es porque tu… ya no estás, creo que el día que partas y yo haga mi trabajo serán muy utiles" **

"**No quiero que se oscurezca nunca"**

"**No pensemos en eso, ¿te gustó?"**

"**Me encantó Sev, es el mejor regalo que me han dado"**

"**Nunca te lo quites, yo nunca me lo quitaré"**

"**Te lo prometo"**

"**¿El color te molesta?"**

"**No, para nada, es verde esmeralda como un Slytherin pero lleva su centro rojo como…"**

"**Como el corazón de una Gryffindor dentro" **– terminó mi frase interrumpiéndome. – **"Esto me hará volver a ti, este donde este y estés donde estés no lo olvides con un suspiro estaré a tu lado"**

"**Y yo estaré esperándote…Feliz navidad Sev"**

"**Feliz Navidad pequeña"** – y chocamos nuestras copas…

**Fin del Flash Back **

Abrí los ojos ante aquel recuerdo, me levanté y saqué su cuarzo de un cajón donde lo había guardado después de que habíamos llegado a la cabaña con él herido, me acerqué y se lo puse. Me senté de nuevo en la mecedora y tomé mi cuarzo con fuerza, sintiendo el frio del metal que lo rodeaba y lo lisa que era la piedra, cerré los ojos suavemente concentrándome en Severus.

"**¿Sev?... Sev… vuelve a mi… vuelve conmigo una vez más…" **– mantuve los ojos cerrados… la piedra lo traería a mi de nuevo… como siempre lo habría hecho… era mi última esperanza.

_**Bueno muchachas que les pareció… reviews por fa…**_

_**Aurora Snape: ahí me enamore de Sev, tan condenadamente sexy… gracias por tus comentarios, los aprecio mucho**_

_**Yazmin Snape: Verdad que no tardo nada?, jajajaja lamentablemente Ron aparecerá mas de lo debido pero cuando Snape le patee el trasero te gustara… vas a ver**_

_**Mama Shmi: estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero Mione sabe que en el ultimo momento Sev amo a Lily y su dolor por Sev no le permite hacer otra cosa que cuidarlo… pero tratare de deshacerme de Ron lo antes posible**_

_**Alexza Snape: jajajaja estoy de acuerdo… pero entiendan a Mione casi se acaba de enterar que lleva mucho tiempo amando a Sev, ella creía amar al idiota aquel y aun lo quiere un poco, además ella sufre porque severus ama a Lily… tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda para que veas la perspectiva de Sev**_

_**RR73: siiiii yo también he amado asi… y no lo volveria a hacer nunca jajajaja**_

_**TequilaNervous: me alegra mucho que tu sigas mi historia eh leído varias tuyas y oh Dios me han encantado… y pues de eso justamente trata esta historia: de un amor que puede con todo, con dificultades, con Ron, con el mal carácter de Severus y con las inseguridades de Mione… espero que siga gustandote**_

_**Miara Makisan: trate de actualizar lo mas rápido que pude jajajaja… te prometo que ya casi despierto a Severus, pero hay que rezar para que el la ame igual y se lo diga antes de que Ron realmente se lleve a Mione**_

_**Sueksnape: muchas gracias y que bueno que te trasmita todo eso mi historia, espero que siga asi durante todo el fic… y te prometo que empezare tu historia esta misma noche y claro que te la comentaré… Besos, espero que te guste el capitulo**_

_**Bueno chicas son las 4:30 espero que les guste… cualquier duda, cosas buenas, malas, crucios, háganmelo saber vale… Besos… y ya casi despierto a Sev no me maten…**_


	5. vuelve con ella

_**Me voy de vacaciones, más bien me llevan… no podré actualizar en un rato… tranquilas el fin de semana prometo un capitulo de alguna de las dos historias… me puse a trabajar y subi dos capis de Volviendo a Vivir y uno para esta, espero les agrade y dejen reviews. La historia que cuenta Snape es desde que cierra los ojos en la casa de los gritos. **_

**VUELVE CON ELLA**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Sus ojos me lo decían todo, ella entendía lo que pasaba y lo que ocurriría, no lo aceptaría tan fácil como yo pensaba pero con el tiempo quizás lo haría, sabía lo lejos que llegaría, sería una auror de categoría, aunque no me gustaría que se dedicara a eso, no después de esa guerra, la prefería en San Mungo, pero nunca en el Ministerio. Realmente estaba muy cansado, quería ayudarla un poco más pero no podía… ya eran muchos años así…

"**Quédate conmigo Sev"** – _que más quisiera yo pequeña quedarme pero no puedo…_

"**Te quiero pequeña"** – fue todo antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en la oscuridad en la que tantos años estuve sin su luz que ella irradiaba con su presencia.

Cuantas cosas no debería yo pagar en esta vida, la muerte de Lily, la de Potter, la del hijo de ambos, la de tantos magos y familias enteras, de muggles, los mate, torturé, encarcelé, era una lista inmensa. Me encontraba en un camino boscoso de noche, no había estrellas ni luna que iluminaran mi camino, soledad, eso debía ser el infierno, no temía pues me había enfrentado a él en muchas ocasiones, pero llegó Herms a cambiarlo todo y suplió la soledad con su presencia y sus atenciones, me dejo acostumbrado a ella y ahora debía retomar mi soledad y mi amargura de nuevo. Una mujer se acercaba por el camino con paso lento, su pelo era lacio y negro profundo hasta la cintura, llevaba un vestido gris oscuro largo, conforme se acercaba mi miedo crecía, yo me encontraba sentado en una roca resignado a esperar mi castigo, ella se paro y me miro sonriendo, me negué mil veces con la cabeza.

"**Mamá"** – ella no se movió ni yo tampoco – **"Perdóname no te supe defender" **– llevaba guardándome las palabras años, no haberla defendido de mi padre…

"**Shhh"** – me cayó llevándose sus dedos a su boca – **"¿Estás listo?"**

"**Si, ya estoy cansado"** – y realmente lo estaba, tome la mano de mi madre para irme con ella, me alegraba que fuera ella y no Lily.

"**Sev, Sev no me dejes"** – mi hechicera, volteé para buscarla y sólo vi oscuridad.

"**Hermione"** – dije despacio, - **"Lo siento tanto, me duele lo que vas a sufrir pero no pude hacer nada, no pude cumplir la promesa de regresar una vez más"**

"**¿Quién es hijo?"**

"**Hermione madre, la única que creyó en mí" **– le dije.

"**Sev, no me dejes, Sev no me dejes por favor, llévame contigo"** – sus palabras eran el veneno más negro en mi vida, mucho más que el de Nagini.

"**No digas eso pequeña, vas a seguir adelante, no te derrumbes, sigue"** – intento decírselo pero es inútil, ella no va a escucharme.

"**No me escucha"**

"**Puede hacerlo hijo"** – no entendí – **"Quiero conocerla"**

"**¿Cómo mama?"**

"**Muéstramela en tus recuerdos" **– mi intención era olvidar eso para no sentirme peor de lo que estaba pero sin querer uno de ellos vino a mí, mostrándose en el gran espacio negro…

**Flash Back **

Esa tarde era fin de semana y me había llamado para vernos en aquel bosque de paz, al entrar estaba en el piso con lo que ella solía llamar picnic.

"**Feliz cumpleaños Sev"** – me dijo mostrándome una tarta de frutas.

"**No me gustan las sorpresas y los regalos"**

"**No traje ningún regalo, esto ni siquiera es un pastel y supongo que la comida es lo más sencillo que he podido hacer, ni siquiera traigo con que brindar, ¿festejamos?"**

"**Siempre te sales con la tuya" **– hizo emparedados, llevo fruta con miel, zumo de calabaza, galletas y la tarta.

"**Se que es tu favorita, tal vez no me quedó igual a la de los elfos pero…"**

"**Es perfecta Hermione"**

"**Feliz cumpleaños Sev, te quiero"** – sus ojos eran un mar, me podía perder en ellos, cuántas veces no lo hice, mientras soportaba esas horas de tortura, unas veces en el piso sus ojos castaños eran el punto que veía para soportarlo y volver a su lado, su sonrisa que siempre me daba al hacer algo, inclusive cuando yo no la trataba bien siempre estuvo ahí.

**Fin del Flash Back**

"**Es bonita"** – rompió mis pensamientos mi madre.

"**Lo sé"**

"**¿La quieres?"**

"**Si"**

"**¡ME DEJASTE, PROMETISTE QUEDARTE!"** – su voz era un desgarro, podía romper una copa de vidrio y un fuerte a la vez. Quise buscarla y levantarla para que siguiera.

"**Esta muy dolida y puedo decir muy cabreada, creo que deberías consolarla"**

"**¿Cómo?, no puedo"**

"**Bueno sino puedes consolarla puedes volver, creo que sino lo haces te matará"** – sonrió.

"**¿Puedo volver?"**

"**Claro"**

"**Pero estoy muerto, si vuelve en forma de fantasma la destrozaré"**

"**Aún no es tiempo hijo" **– y desapareció en medio del silencio y de mi oscuridad.

_¿Estoy muerto?, quizá esto sea mi infierno personal, creer que no lo estoy y poder creer en que volveré mínimo a consolar su dolor, su voz guía mis pasos, siempre lo hizo…_

"**¿Sev?"** – no era su voz, era de…

"**Lily"** – su presencia es peor de lo que un día imagine, ¿por qué tenía que ser ella la que viniera a torturarme?, era igual estatura mediana, delgada, hermosa, pero seductora a la vez, su pelo rojo y lacio hasta la cintura, pero sus ojos comenzaron a ser verdes para oscurecerse, sólo había un brillo verde botella, no eran los de siempre…

"**Vine por ti, ¿vamos?"** – no tome su mano, ¿no quería irme acaso? ¿no estaba diciendo lo mucho que estaba cansado? ¿por qué no lo abandonaba todo en sus manos? – **"Vamos Sev ya no hay nada que hacer aquí"** – es verdad, lo hice hasta que su alarido me volvió a desgarrar, me dolía el alma, el corazón, la herida que me causó Nagini, ¿pero cómo podía dolerme algo tan físico?

"**Severuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus" **– la busque, la busque pero no la vi, pero sentía su dolor en el pecho.

"**¡Hermione!"** – le grité.

"**Ella no esta aquí, ven conmigo, no perteneces a su mundo"** – es verdad.

"_Vaneshio"_ – el hechizo blanquecino desapareció a Lily y un hombre alto de blanco se acercó a mí, pude percibir su forma, quien era, todo.

"**¿Tú?, no pueden mandarme a otra persona?, ¿Merlín tal vez?"**

"**Esta algo ocupado esta noche, ya sabes hoy todo es decisivo, corrijo hoy todo se decidió"** – dijo el brujo llevándose un caramelo de limón a la boca.

"**¿Termino todo?"**

"**Si, y no…"**

"**No empieces Albus"**

"**Harry esta vivo"**

"**Yo le entregue los recuerdos, Hermione se debió encargar de que fuera con el Señor Oscuro"**

"**Harry fue y el horrocruz dentro se destruyó, pero el regresó, y sobre Hermione, ella…"**

"**¿No esta muerta verdad? Dime que no"**

"**Claro que no, sólo que ella te esta llamando"**

"**Lo sé"**

"**¿Y por qué no vas?, ella te obedeció en casi tres años, ¿no crees que es momento que ahora le obedezcas tu?"**

"**¿Te burlas Albus?, no puedo regresar"**

"**Harry lo hizo"**

"**Vete a la mierda, ve allá y diles que me manden a otro"**

"**Muy bien, sólo está disponible James Potter"** – se desvanecía.

"**NO ALBUS ESTA BIEN QUEDATE"** – maldito viejo se largó y me mandará al imbécil engreído de Potter, una Bloddger le terminó matando las neuronas a ese cabrón.

"**Sev, vámonos se hace tarde"** – de nuevo Lily – **"Te extrañe durante todos estos años" **– se acercó para abrazarme, esa no era Lily.

"**Suéltalo"** – mi madre le dijo. Ambas se quedaron a mi lado – **"Ella no te perdonó hijo ven conmigo"**

"**No me merecía su perdón mamá, murió por mi culpa, condené a su hijo a este infierno, acabé con su familia, mamá elegí un mal camino, torturé a gente, mujeres, niños, ancianos, los maté, hice cosas que no merecen el perdón de nadie, mucho menos de mi Lily"**

"**Quiero que recuerdes aquella noche en la torre de astronomía Severus Snape, la noche en la que llovía ¿recuerdas?, cuando estabas con Hermione"**

"**¿Tú cómo sabes eso mamá?"**

"**Tu obedéceme que aún soy tu madre, recuérdalo y muéstramelo, creo que lo has olvidado" **

**Flash Back**

"**¿Severus?, joder Sev ¿qué demonios haces aquí?" **– Hermione subía rápido al verme ahí. – **"Ven te llevaré a la cama"**

"**Vete por favor, por una vez en tu vida déjame sólo, entiéndelo hoy no Hermione, respeta un poco ¿cómo sabías donde estaba?"**

"**Mandé a mi patronus a buscarte"**

"**Vaya si que estás haciendo los deberes, ¿qué tal si lo sigues haciendo y te vas?"**

"**No seas idiota, no me iré, te deje en la cama con casi cuarenta de temperatura, regresas y te llevo yo"**

"**Vete" **– ella ya estaba empapada.

"**No me iré ¿Sev que pasó ayer?, habla conmigo por favor, no eres débil si confías en mí, sino demuestras el hombre que eres, el hombre que yo creo que eres, somos amigos háblame"** – no quería decirle, no quería su asco, su repudio, su dolor, su ira y su odio, ella me quería y yo no quería que lo hiciera.

"**Mate a una familia, su padre era un mago de padres muggles, su esposa no era bruja, Hermione torture a la mujer hasta matarla, estaba embarazada, casi tenía a su hijo, hice que el hombre viera todo eso para al final matarlo también, Lucius… Lucios violó a la hija enfrente de todos y no pude hacer nada" **– me agarré el pelo de la frustración, del odio hacia mí mismo.

"**Te llevaré a la cama y te prepararé un té, ven"** – intentó levantarme y sólo le quite la mano de encima.

"**CARJOS HERMIONE HAS ESCUCHADO LO QUE TE HE DICHO CON UNA CHINGADA"**

"**Te he escuchado Sev, pero no puedes estar aquí, vamos"**

"**No, ¿sabes cuántas niñas de a penas tu edad llegan y acaban en las manos de mortifagos?, ¿tienes idea de lo que les hacen? ¿de lo que tengo que hacerles?"**

"**Ya Sev no sigas por favor ven"**

"**Mato, torturo, quemo a la gente viva, esas niñas… joder… la mate… maté a Lily a su asqueroso marido, a su hijo que terminará muerto al final de cuentas, sino hubiera dicho aquello…"**

"**Por favor Sev vámonos, no has comido, te prepararé algo de comer, mientras tu descansas vale"**

"**SUÉLTAME, NO HAS ESCUCHADO NADA DE LO QUE TE HE DICHO, TODAS ESA MUERTES FUERON POR MI CULPA, SUS CARAS DE DOLOR, DE SUFRIMIENTO, ERAN UNAS NIÑAS A LAS QUE SE LES DEPOJABA DE SU INOCENCIA DE LA MANERA MÁS CRUEL, YO TE JURO QUE NO QUISE HACERLO, CUÁNDO ME LAS DABAN PARA MI DISFRUTE PERSONAL Y ME DEJABAN LLEVÁRMELAS NO LAS TOCABA TE LO JURO NO LAS DAÑE, PERO TUVE QUE MATARLAS PARA QUE NO DIJERAN NADA, PERO HUBO OTRAS EN LAS QUE TENÍA QUE…"**

"**YA BASTA"**

"**NO ENTIENDO COMO SIGUES AHÍ TRANQUILA, SI TU MAS QUE NADIE SABE LO QUE HAGO DÍA A DÍA, DEBERÍAS DE DESPRECIARME, SENTIR ASCO AL TOCARME, ODIARME Y SIEMPRE ESTAS AHÍ EN MI ALCOBA CURANDO LAS HERIDAS, TRATANDO LAS QUEMADURAS, CON LA MALDITA CENA LISTA, LOS DEBERES QUE YO NO PUEDO HACER HECHOS, CON UN LIBRO EN LAS MANOS, CON UNA BUENA PLATICA PARA DISTRAERME, TU MIRADA NO ES DE ODIO ES DE PAZ, TU SONRISA… MALDITA SEA ES MI PUTO TORMENTO… ERES PURA Y YO ODIO ENCARNADO, VETE Y YA NO TE QUIERO VER EN MI DESPACHO"**

"**Mírame Sev"** – lo hice y vi sus lagrimas correr, y era difícil su cabello escurría de la lluvia, su ropa su rostro y yo aún veía las lagrimas – **"No siento odio, ni repulsión, ni asco, estar a tu lado es algo sublime, nunca vas a entenderlo y no espero que lo hagas, curo tus heridas por qué me agrada hacerlo, te espero y te lo he dicho miles de veces siempre será así, con la cena, con un vaso de whisky de fuego, o sólo para saber que estas bien, mi mirada hacia ti siempre será la misma y esa sonrisa que ves es solamente para ti ¿por qué no entiendes lo mucho que te quiero?"**

"**No tengo el perdón de nadie, vete"**

"**Yo te perdonó, perdono lo de Harry y lo de todas esas muertes, todas las torturas y crímenes lo perdono, tuviste que hacer eso porque no tenías opción, ¿no crees que es cuestión de valentía suprema hacer algo que repudias para salvar a la gente?"**

"**VIOLE A UNA NIÑA DE TU EDAD, TENÍA 16 AÑOS HERMIONE, DIECISÉIS , Y NO FUE LA ÚNICA Y SÉ QUE NO SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA"**

"**No querías hacerlo, lo sé, y no importa eso, yo te lo perdonó eso y todo lo que has hecho"** – lloraba más y más y no entendía el porqué – **"También se a cuantas mujeres trataste de evitarles ese momento"**

"**Matándolas"**

"**Sev… ¿no es suficiente eso? ¿Que yo te perdone? no me causas asco ni odio, te veo con todo el cariño que te tengo, un cariño que aún te niegas a aceptar, si ella no pudo perdonar un insulto uno de lo más infantil no era tu amiga, perdóname pero no lo era, yo lo soy aquí estoy siempre a tu lado, no te abandonaré hagas lo que hagas, siempre creeré en ti"**

"**Eres una mujer tan limpia, si ellos te atraparán"**

"**Estaré bien, acompáñame por favor"**

"**¡Perdóname!"** – le dije llorando, no podía quitarme de la cabeza esas imágenes que había hecho yo, yo estaba sentado y ella de rodillas para acercarse mejor y no pude hacer otra cosa que aferrarme a su vientre, abrazando su cintura, no puedo creer como no me dio vergüenza y como ella no me alejó por haberme permitido romper el espacio personal, ella acariciaba mi cabello con tanto… cariño que me dolía que lo hiciera.

"**Yo te perdonó todo eso Sev, todo, lo que hiciste, lo que haces, y lo que harás, te perdonó lo que me has dicho y lo que me ocultas, pero no me alejes por favor, deja quedarme, atenderte, curarte, esperarte ahí sentada con todo lo que puedo ofrecerte"**

"**No te merezco" **– ella no me separaba, solo seguía jugando con mi pelo.

"**No digas eso Sev, vamos a que te acuestes ¿si?"** – sólo pude asentir.

Entramos a la recamara y me senté en el sillón, ella llegó y abrió la cómoda, sacó ropa limpia y seca, ¿cuándo habíamos perdido un poco de respeto? Sacó así como así una pijama y ropa interior mía, calcetines y una toalla.

"**Ve al baño y sécate, aquí esta la ropa, deja abierta la camisa para revisarte la herida"**

"**Ve a tu sala común a secarte y descansar Hermione ayer me esperaste despierta toda la noche"**

"**Iré mientras tu haces esto, pero hazlo Severus no me obligues a que lo haga yo"** – hice lo que me indicó y al salir ella llevaba su pijama de satín azul y el pelo mojado, debió usar la chimenea y hacerlo todo con la varita. – **"Acuéstate"** – limpió la herida y le puso dictamo para vendar mi torso – **"Traeré la cena"** – regresó con una bandeja – **"Hoy no beberás, te traje un zumo, acábatelo todo por favor"** – hice lo que me dijo, y ella recogió la ropa y lo que utilizó para curarme, lo curioso era que en ocasiones no usaba magia para hacer eso sino lo hacía con las manos y cuando la cuestionaba decía que no le gustaba depender de la magia como si fuera una incapacitada.

"**Ve a descansar" **– le dije.

"**No, hay cosas que hacer"**

"**Yo las haré"** – intenté levantarme y ella me apuntó con la varita.

"**Toma esto, te tranquilizara y te ayudara a dormir mejor"**

"**Eso me ayudará pero a dormir por completo, tengo que preparar exámenes y las pociones, ya vete a dormir"**

"**Hagamos un trato te la tomas duermes un par de horas y te despierto ¿vale?"**

"**Esta bien" **– la bebí y me dejé caer. El sueño estaba pudiendo conmigo, ella se acercó y apenas podía visualizarla, abrochó la camisa y puso una sabana delgada: _Dios mío esto es como sería tener una esposa, eso es ella, cuidados, amor, cariño, apoyo incondicional, fidelidad a ciegas, la cena, todo, y sin pedírselo… estoy delirando… _me besa la mejilla.

"**Duerme Sev… ojala entendieras lo mucho que te quiero… no me importa tu pasado, ni tu presente ni tu futuro sino cómo eres cuando estamos juntos"** – quise responderle pero me rendí.

Al despertar eran las nueve de la mañana, la hechicera no me despertó, en la cama estaba la ropa limpia y una nota.

_**Sev: **_

_**Te deje la ropa limpia y el desayuno listo con lago de café, se mantendrá caliente hasta que despiertes. Los exámenes y ensayos corregidos están en tu despacho, los califique según tu estricto criterio y las pociones ya las mande a la enfermería. Te veo en clases. Hermione…**_

Salí y había hecho todo el trabajo, en clases estaba despierta debido a una poción pero estaba cansada se lo veía en el rostro.

"**Granger, al final de clases necesito que se quedé"** – se acercó al final. **– "No me despertaste, vete a dormir ahora mismo"**

"**Después de la comida me iré a dormir"**

"**¿Necesitas que te justifique alguna falta?"**

"**No estoy bien" **– se iba y regreso – **"¿Oye Sev, qué te parece si este fin de semana nos vamos a la cabaña, un par de días alejados de todo nos caería bien"**

"**Ven" **– la abrace **– "Arreglaré todo para irnos, a tus amigos diles que iras con tu familia, eres magnifica**" – con esos detalles ella hacia que se me olvidara todo.

"**Te quiero Sev, te quiero tanto que a veces duele"** – me abrazaba con fuerza como si me fuera a ir.

"**¿Por qué duele?"**

"**Duele cuando sufres, duele cuando no vuelves, no quiero verte como ayer por favor, yo te quiero así como eres, porque yo sé en realidad como eres, y es lo único que importa, no me separes de ti"**

"**Lo siento, no volverá a pasar, ¿cómo puedes perdonar tanto?"**

"**Porque te quiero"**

"**Yo también Hermione" **

**Fin del Flash Back **

Nunca había recordado tan claro esa noche, ¿Por qué mi madre quería eso?

"**¿Por qué querías que regresará a esa noche?"**

"**Para que vieras quien te perdonó realmente y para preguntarte algo ¿quieres decirme alguna cosa?" **– no se le va una.

"**Esa noche acepté que la amaba, llevaba tiempo planteándomelo pero esa noche lo acepté con resignación, estuve a punto de besarla"**

"**¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?"**

"**Por que ella ama a Wesley, no iba a arriesgarme mamá, perdí a Lily porque no acepté que amara a otro, no iba a cometer dos veces el mismo error"**

"**Severus creo que no eres tan inteligente como pareces, si esto fuera una poción ya te hubiera explotado"**

Duelen los recuerdos, Lily desapareció…

"**Ya estoy aquí Sev… no me separaré de ti hasta que despiertes, te lo prometo" **– su voz no sabía si era algo de mi mente o realmente me lo estaba diciendo.

"**¿Por qué la escucho mama?"**

"**Porque aún no es hora Severus"**

"**¿Aún no he muetro?"**

"**No"** – me respondió mi madre y Albus.

"**¿Por qué? El veneno debió matarme"**

"**Creo que hay alguien que no quiere que mueras, además puedes regresar" **– me dijo Albus.

"**¿Cuánto vas a tardar en despertar Sev?"**

Estaba cansado, pero me estaba dividiendo entre irme o ir a verla…

"**Hijo, regresa"** – me dijo mi madre – **"Amala" **

"**Siempre lo supuse"** – Albus entrometido.

"**Ella ama a otro ¿lo recuerdan?"**

"**Entonces avancemos"** – no podía…

"**Tengo que volver, la prefiero como la he tenido hasta ahora, que no sea mía, lo prefiero antes que no volverla a ver, ¿cómo vuelvo?"**

"**Sólo tu lo sabes"**

"**Severus tienes que despertar" **– escucho su voz en mi mente.

"**Ayúdame pequeña, ayúdame a volver, sólo tú sabes cómo"**

Todo se tornó oscuridad, paso mucho tiempo y nada… sólo silencio, quería volver… pero no sabía cómo.

"**Quedate conmigo Sev"** – escuche su voz después de tanto tiempo.

_Cómo preciosa, como vuelvo…_

"**¿Cómo vuelvo preciosa?"**

"**Que idiota eres Quejicus"** – nunca en mi perra vida se me ocurrió esto.

"**JAMES LO PROMETISTE" **

"**¿Lily?" **– esa si era la voz de la pelirroja.

"**Aquella no era yo sino tus temores, debías vencerlos y no dejarte llevar por ellos"**

"**¿Qué haces aquí?"**

"**Agradecerte por lo que hiciste por Harry"**

"**Yo tuve la culpa de lo que paso"**

"**Pero lo cuidaste por 17 años, eso lo compensa, tienes que seguir" "JAMES"**

"**Está bien, Quej… Snape quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi hijo, pero si repites mis palabras allá abajo te juro que bajaré y te recordaré quien fue JAMES POTTER, bueno estamos aquí para que vuelvas"**

"**¿Estas ayudándome?"**

"**No, sólo estoy pagando mi deuda contigo, tienes que volver de la misma manera que lo hacias siempre"** – iba a seguir pero Lily me detuvo.

"**Te perdoné Severus pero cuando lo hice era tarde para decírtelo, vuelve con ella"**

Se desaparecieron tan rápido que no tuve oportunidad de responder, lo que siempre me llevó a ella fue el amor que le tenía, pero era el amor transformado en magia… la piedra, me lleve las manos al pecho, no la llevaba… mi cuerpo no debía tenerla.

"**Herms… la piedra… la necesito"** – nada… paso el tiempo y nada, caí en un sueño profundo…

**"¿Sev?... Sev… vuelve a mi… vuelve conmigo una vez más…"**

Abrí los ojos por la quemazón del pecho, me di cuenta llevaba de nuevo la piedra, ella debió ponérmela, sabía que ella lograría que volviera, sólo cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar como cada vez que me llamaba, sabía que al abrirlos nuevamente aparecería a su lado…

Los abrí y percibí la habitación, estábamos en la cabaña, mis ojos se tuvieron que acostumbrar a la luz y por fin la vi, estaba sentada en una mecedora que solía estar en su recamara, llevaba puesto esa pijama roja horrible, tendría que regalarle una de inmediato, sus rizos mojados s espacian por su rostro, mojando su camisa, estaba más delgada, pálida, con ojeras, sin maquillaje… nunca la vi tan hermosa como cuando desperté… aferraba a sus labios la piedra llamándome.

"**Estas aquí"** – le dije por oclumancia, tenía sus barreras abajo pero no alzo la vista.

"**¿Sev?, tengo miedo de verte y que no hayas despertado… que mi mente jugué conmigo otra vez"**

"**Mírame pequeña" **– abrió los ojos pero no alzó la vista, lentamente lo hizo para encontrarse con mis ojos, fue una conexión sublime, empezó a llorar…

"**Sev"** – no se acercaba…

"**Estas aquí como siempre"**

"**Siempre será así Sev" **– se acercó y me abrazó despacio. – **"¿Puedes hablar?"**

"**No lo sé" **– intenté hacerlo **–"Creo…"** – mi voz era áspera.

"**La mordedura no daño tus cuerdas bucales, traeré una poción que te ayudará" **– salió corriendo y volvió, me la dio en cucharadas, la extrañaba tanto…

"**Creo que estoy mejor gracias"**

**HERMIONE**

Ver de nuevo sus ojos negros tranquilos, deseosos de verme me llenaron de felicidad, ahora me alegraba estar llorando por un motivo que no fuera tristeza.

"**Te traeré algo de comer" **

"**No, quédate conmigo" – **me detuvo.

"**Sev te he mantenido con pociones solamente, necesito que te alimentes, te traeré algo caliente para que comas, no intentes levantarte hasta que vuelva"**

"**Mi leona" **– sonreí para ir. Baje y puse a calentar lo único que tenía caldo de pollo con verduras, le puse en la bandeja caldo, pollo, algo de sopa de ayer, zumo de calabaza, panecillos y un té. – **"Necesitas comer todo lo que te traigo, ¿crees que puedas hacerlo tú solo?, no importa si te ayudo"**

"**Creo que puedo alimentarme solo Hermione, habré caído muy bajo sino pudiera" **– apenas podía mover el brazo, la falta de movimiento hacia eso.

"**Te ayudaré, prepararé algo que te ayude a mover de nuevo las extremidades"**

"**Ni alimentarme puedo" – **le di de comer y lo vi incomodo en cambio yo me sentía tranquila, deseaba tanto poder atenderlo así. Recogí todo y me senté a la orilla de la cama.

"**Creí que te perdería para siempre" **– acariciaba su rostro, me agradaba poderlo hacer de esa manera estando despierto **– "No vuelvas a hacerme esto Sev, no vuelvas a dejarme, morí esa noche a tu lado"**

"**No digas eso Herms… gracias por esperarme como siempre"**

"**Siempre Sev… te lo prometí, te quiero aunque duela de esta manera tan dulce como un veneno te quiero"**

"**Yo también te quiero pequeña"**

"**Creí que no despertarías, que no volverías a mi"**

"**Tú me hiciste volver preciosa"**

_Te amo Sev… te amo… no dejaré que lo veas en mis pensamientos, pero veló en mis mirada, en mi sonrisa que es sólo para ti… veló en mis atenciones, en mis manos, en mis labios… te amo Sev pero no es el momento de decírtelo…_

_**Bueno chicas me avente este capi súper rápido… espero les guste… ya desperté a Sev no me maten… se que querían beso pero tengo la idea perfecta y la canción ideal para cuando suceda, paciencia, primero ambos deben de agarrar al toro por los cuernos, recuerden que ella lo ama aceptando que el ama a Lily y el lo ama aceptando que dejara que haga vida con Ron, alguien tiene que decir algo para que sepan lo que sienten mutuamente…**_

_**Mama Shmi: jajajaja que bueno que te gustó… Besos. Yo también tengo un hijo de un año y medio…**_

_**TequilaNervous: yaaaaaa despertó… sólo falta que se digan que se aman y parece que no piensan hacerlo porque creen que si lo dicen se perderá la amistad… que complicado es el amor… Saludos**_

_**Miara Makisan: ya desperté a nuestro Sev… ojala que te guste el capitulo, tenia ganas de poner a un Severus casi casi como protagonista anónimo de toda la historia y me esta gustando como queda…**_

_**RR73: para que se amen falta que eliminen sus miedos e inseguridades… pero esperemos que sea pronto**_

_**Aurora Snape: espero que te guste, ya regresó Sev algo débil pero regresó, pero deja que se ponga fuerte y dejaré que le patee los hue… a Ron… Lo que pasa entre Mione y Ron es que ella lo amó por mucho tiempo y le cuesta decirle que no, además su atención se centra en Sev y ella se siente mal que su adorado mentor ame a Lily…**_

_**SuekSnape: ya desperté a nuestro sexy e irresistible Snape… espero que te guste, la piedra funcionó, por eso se la dio a Mione, ahora a rezar para que uno de los dos de el primer paso.**_

_**Alexza Snape: que bueno que te haya gustado Alexa, espero que también este, ya desperté a Sev, creo que era justo… Besos**_

_**Luna White 29: me alegra verte por aca Luna… hace unos años vi esa peli, prometo volverla a ver para recordar el dialogo, la piedra en si era para comunicarse pero cuando se unen sentimentalmente la piedra empieza a percibir emociones, sentimientos y deseos, eso se verá mas adelante del fic… yo y mis ideas locas… Y pues si es mas drama aquí, porque deben pasar por muuuchas cosas hasta encontrar la paz o darse por vencidos, pero pasame la cuenta de los pañuelos jajajaja… y en este fic en un Ron diferente al otro, es egoísta, rudo, y algo cruel… me interesaba manejar el personaje así, espero te guste como Sev le patea a Ron el trasero… Gracias por leer también esta historia**_

_**Besos nenas… hasta el fin… espero actualizar las dos historias sino pues seguro actualizo aunque sea una… las quiero**_


	6. Sacrificios

_**Nuevo capítulo…**_

**SACRIFICIOS**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Había vuelto para verla, no sabía si era masoquismo o la amaba con todo mí ser, me sorprendía como después de tanto tiempo inconsciente ella había estado esperándome, tal como ella lo prometió fiel a mí siempre. Ese día me había despertado temprano, dure casi media hora y ella entró.

"**Lo siento me he quedado dormida" **– entró al baño que estaba en la habitación y escuche ruido – **"El desayuno aún no está preparado ¿tienes mucha hambre?, te prepararé algo en seguida"**

"**No tengo mucha hambre Herms"** – si tenía pero no quería presionarla, quería cuanto antes poder valerme por mi mismo y estar dependiendo de ella, adoraba que me atendiera pero se notaba el cansancio en ella. Escuche el grifo del agua al llenarse la tina del baño – **"¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

"**Preparándote el baño"**

"**¿QUÉ?"**

"**Sev no puedes estar dependiendo de los hechizos de limpieza, creo que te caerá bien el agua" **– salió y sacó una bata de baño negra y unas toallas, agarro la sabana que me cubría e intento retirarla y yo la sujete con la poca fuerza que tenia y me miro intrigada. – **"¿Sev?"**

"**No Granger eso si que no"**

"**Sev no me obligues a hacerlo por la fuerza, vamos"**

"**Olvídalo, no puedes hacer conmigo lo que se te place"**

"**Sev no eres un crío vas a tomar un baño ahora"**

"**Lo tomare en cuanto salgas de la habitación"**

"**No puedes moverte con facilidad y debo cuidar esa herida ¿te sientes intimidado por mi?"** – se acercó tanto a mi rostro de una forma que no lo había hecho antes _¿esta coqueteando conmigo?_ Claro que no

"**¿Es una venganza verdad? Por lo de la Sala de Menesteres"** – ella se giro para cerrar la tina del baño y salió sonriendo maliciosamente.

"**Te dije que me las pagarías, ¿colaboraras o quieres que lo haga a la mala?"** – nunca debí hacerle eso en la sala…

**Flash Back**

Maldita sala de menesteres, siempre me tomaba más tiempo dar con ella, pero Hermione tenía razón y Albus dio la idea, teníamos que buscar un lugar para prepararla y esa parecía ser buena idea. Por fin entré y vi el caldero derramando la poción negra que estaba haciendo mi aprendiz la busque y no daba con ella, se encontraba detrás de la mesa donde estaba el caldero con la espalda herida; estúpido no debí dejarla con una poción de magia negra.

"**Hermione ¿qué paso?"** – volteo a verme sin moverse. No sabía cómo levantarla sin lastimarla.

"**La maldita poción, fue lo que paso, no sé, le agregue las lagrimas de blu… de esa mierda que no sé cómo se pronuncia y me gire y exploto la porquería".**

"**Le bajaste al fuego al agregarlas"**

"**Joder… No"**

"**Las lagrimas son un tanto fuertes no deben agregarse cuando esta hirviendo fuerte"**

"**Ya lo note, y bueno me vas a dar una mano o vas a seguir contemplando mi estupidez."**

"**Si, ven… mmm… te levantare con magia no quiero lastimarte"** – con la varita la puse de pie y mire su espalda, estaba muy dañada pero nada que no pudiera arreglar. Comencé a quitarle la capa, la blusa estaba pegada a su piel ensangrentada. – **"Gírate, te quitare la blusa"**

"**¿QUÉ?"**

"**Quítate la blusa tu entonces"**

"**Estás loco Severus Snape no me quitare nada"**

"**Entonces ingeniosa sabelotodo como planeas que te cure sino te quitas la ropa"**

"**No planeo que me cures no te lo he pedido"**

"**Bueno ya sabes que se siente que no quieras una cosa y no seas complacido, cuantas veces estuviste ahí curando e invadiendo mi intimidad y tuve que cerrar la boca, bueno tanto como cerrarla no, pero si tuve que aceptar lo que TU decías"**

"**No es lo mismo"**

"**¿Y por qué no es lo mismo ingeniosa sabelotodo?, no un día amanecí contigo en MIS habitaciones y al levantarme que llevaba Hermione?" **– debo admitir que ese día ni siquiera pude enojarme con sinceridad, se me acabaron las palabras ante su intromisión. – **"¿Qué pasa no puede contestar, dime que llevaba?"**

"**Ya, vale, sólo esa cosa negra encima"**

"**No entiendo, ¿qué es esa cosa negra?"**

"**Severus! No me hagas decirlo, ya sabes, además ya sabes, ese día no estaba el director, me pidió que te esperara, y llegaste casi inconsciente, tenía que curarte, además lo hice mediante magia, no te vi"**

"**Ja-ja-ja-ja no te vi, gírate o lo hago mediante magia? No puedo llamar a Poppy que le dirás de estar usando ingredientes oscuros"**

"**Yo lo hago, pero voltéate"** – me giro y ella se quitó la blusa – **"Ya"**

Comencé a limpiar su espalda, ella se tapó con sus manos su pecho y yo sólo me concreté a curarla, llevaba un sostén blanco de encaje el cual no observe con detenimiento ya que no quería incomodarla.

"**Lo siento pequeña voy a desabrochar tu sostén para aplicar la poción desinféctate y otro ungüento, sostenlo por delante"** – lo hice y su piel se erizo ante el contacto de mis manos en su piel sana, quise hacerlo de la forma más profesional que pude pero no sabía si lo lograría, la amaba y la deseaba pero no solamente de una forma pasional sino emocional también, la quería a la buena y de todas las formas posibles, terminé de aplicar e hice aparecer una cama pequeña – **"Acuéstate boca abajo, la herida debe absorber lo que te he aplicado, vuelvo en dos horas para ponerte poción cicatrizante y que no te deje marca para vendarte" ** - ella no decía nada – **"¿Estás bien?"**

"**Si" **

"**Mírame Hermione" **– tome mi capa para cubrirla por delante, aunque llevaba el sostén se sentía incomoda, cuando se cubrió la gire para que me viera – **"nunca escúchame bien nunca te faltaría al respeto"**

"**Lo sé Sev"**

"**Vuelvo en un rato" **– regresé y la vi dormida en la cama con su espalda desnuda pero cubriéndose con mi capa, se veía hermosa, sensual y perfecta, saqué la poción y unas vendas y se movió un poco – **"Voy a tener que vendarte"** – se incorporó y aplique la poción y empecé a vendarla **– "Toma la venda y pásamela"** – así le fue haciendo hasta quedar completamente vendada, abroche su sostén y le puse mi capa. – **"¿Estás molesta?"**

"**No es eso, es sólo que yo… es pudor creo… no soy una mujer muy femenina y… cierra la boca Severus, me haces decir cosas que no"** – sonreí y leí su mente, ella creía que no era hermosa y no podía decirle lo preciosa que la encontraba…

"**Bueno esta es una por tantas que me haces"**

"**Te va a costar caro Snape" ….**

**Fin del Flash Back**

"**Hermione…" **– iba a perder en esa ocasión.

"**Me encanta esa cara"** – dijo sacando ropa limpia, iba a ser tremendamente humillado… **- "Relájate Sev, Harry llegó por la mañana, vendrá a ayudarte a entrar el baño y en lo que tu necesites solamente, pero ten cuidado con la herida vale"** – Granger… tocaron la puerta y ella permitió que entraran.

"**Harry, iré por poción para que le ayude con el movimiento de sus extremidades, quiero que lo ayudes a entrar el baño para que se dé una ducha y Sev no vayas a empezar por favor"** – ella salió dejándome con Potter.

"**Sé que no le agrada mucho mi presencia profesor Snape, pero creo que prefiere que haga esto a Hermione"**

"**No tiene idea de cuánto Potter" **

"**No había tenido oportunidad de agradecerle lo que hizo por mi y por todos"**

"**No agradezca era mi trabajo"**

"**Bueno pues dígame hasta que punto quiere que le ayude"**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ella entraba y salía de la habitación con bandejas de comida, ropa limpia para arreglar el cuarto y en una ocasión me levanté para arreglar las cosas mediante magia y sólo me gané su coraje que me apuntara con la varita y me regresara a la cama ah siii y una amenaza que si volvía a levantarme me arrojaría un Petrificus Totalus.

Al principio cuando Dumbledore me sugirió instruirla la idea no le pareció del todo absurda, si con ello Potter iba a tener mejor protección para él era mucho mejor, pero de pronto comenzó a aparecer Hermione después de cada misión curando mis heridas, estando al pendiente, creo que perdí la cuenta de las veces que la corrí, le dije que no se metiera en lo que no le importaba, la traté muy mal, y no sé en qué momento deje que permaneciera donde estaba yo, a veces la más mínima herida dejaba que ella la tratara, sus manos tranquilizaban mi alma y su sonrisa me llenaba de paz, siempre tenía una sonrisa que darme y era el mejor regalo, la calidez de su mirada fue lo que me ayudo a soportar horas de tortura, eran mi faro, lo que me hacía regresar día a día y de pronto empecé a quererla y me maldije por haber accedido a meterla en la guerra y de pronto ella lloraba por regresar casi muerto, y ahí comencé a amarla…

Y sentada en ese sillón desvelada, cansada, angustiada siempre permanecía mi hechicera y la amé más y más, con su sonrisa franca, algunas veces con los brazos abiertos, con detalles me enamoré de ella, con la cena lista, con los deberes hechos y a la vez aprendiendo todo lo que le enseñaba, quise ocultarla pero tenía una valentía y un temple que me hacía admirarla y cuantas veces no quise besarla o decirle que la amaba pero podía perderla, perder todo ese cariño y esos detalles y me llené de miedo y preferí ser su amigo y tener todo de ella a decirle sobre mi amor y perderla por completo.

Y de lecciones de duelo y pociones pasamos a las maldiciones pero de pronto comenzamos a compartir comidas, salidas al bosque, fines de semana en la cabaña, vacaciones juntos y fui perdiendo mi voluntad, y me sorprendía como lo haría una mujer enamorada y estúpidamente creí que ella podía amarme, preparábamos la comida juntos, compartimos horas de lectura, y de pronto la vi haciéndome feliz…

"**¿Sev? ¿en qué piensas?"**

"**En nada importante, solo en lo rápido que pasa el tiempo"**

"**Te traeré un té"** – me sonrió y bajo a la cocina, subió con una taza y me la acercó, me observó detenidamente, cerró su mente, se sonrojo y se sentó a leer.

"**¿Qué me ocultas? ¿Por qué cierras tu mente?" **– sus mejillas adquirieron su color favorito.

"**Aún no es tiempo… tomate el té Sev"**

Tantos recuerdos de ella y de cómo estúpidamente creí que podría sentir algo por un mortifago como yo…

**Flash Back**

Estábamos en la sala de menesteres sentados uno frente al otro, ella esforzándose demasiado y yo no teniendo ni idea de como ayudarla, estábamos practicando transfiguración humana, quería que aprendiera a cambiar facciones y poder disfrazar a Potter si era necesario pero ella no lograba mucho.

"**Vamos Herms concéntrate, imagínatelo y haz el hechizo, primero la cara transfórmala"** – ella arqueaba su ceja con concentración.

"**No puedo Sev, lo intento pero no te imagino distinto"**

"**Claro que puedes" **– hizo el hechizo y al probar el espejo seguí siendo el mismo, la observe con ironía – **"¿Cuál es la diferencia?"**

"**Ya te dije que no lo lograría, no puedo cambiarte no deseo cambiarte, me gustas así"** – llevaba meses o quizás años que alguien no me sorprendía de esa manera, _¿cómo que le gustaba?_

"**¿Cómo que te gusto así?"** – ella palideció, al parecer no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

"**O sea… lo que quise decir es que me gu… no… lo que realmente traté de dar a entender es que…"** – intenté leer su mente y puso un escudo impenetrable. – **"Es sólo que no puedo imaginarte de otra forma que no seas tú mismo, eso fue lo que quise decir"**

"**Hermione tienes que manejar esto también, pasaremos a los detalles, pelo, barba, bigote, accesorios, ¿puedes hacerlo?, no es necesario que cambies mis facciones… adelante… hazlo"**

"**Me gusta tu pelo" **– hizo el hechizo y bajo la vista, tomé el espejo y fruncí el ceño, quito el largo de mi cabello hasta volverlo corto de atrás y largo del frente, me puso barba de candado y como accesorio unos lentes normales, rápidamente alzo la varita y volví a ser el mismo – **"Ya… es todo lo que puedo hacer"**

"**Muy bien, pasemos al cambio de ropa, te será muy útil, inténtalo"** – lo hizo y cambio mi atuendo oscuro por un traje elegante muggle pero negro, después lo cambio por un pantalón de mezclilla negro con camisa negra – **"Bien Hermione ¿podrías cambiar el color?"**

"**No te imagino de otro color, lo intentaré" – ** cerró los ojos y apareció un pantalón de vestir negro como el que llevaba pero ninguna camisa, abrió los ojos y la boca al mismo tiempo… - **"Lo siento, lo arreglare"** – movió la varita y sólo cambiaba el pantalón y hacia barbaridades y media.

"**Vaya ¿con que así me imaginas eh?"** – me encantaba ponerla nerviosa – **"Estas cansada mañana practicaremos, ve duerme un rato y mañana seguimos porque si continuamos me dejaras desnudo"**

"**Severus"**

"**Por la falta de fuerza mágica Hermione"** – ese día pensó mi inútil mente que quizá yo podía gustarle o que se sentía atraída por mi

**Flash Back **

Me encantaba verla cerca de mi, esa tarde se quedó dormida leyendo… tan hermosa como siempre.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

**HERMIONE **

"**Buenos días Sev ¿cómo va esa herida?"**

"**Ya está bien Hermione, lleva días estando bien"** – ya no dependía de mi, estaba planteándome arrojarlo por las escaleras para que siguiera haciéndolo.

"**Vaya… has desayunado ¿has bajado a prepararte esto?"**

"**No, Harry ha venido y creo que no quería desayunar solo y subió… cruzamos unas palabras"**

"**¿Harry? Vaya" **– sonreí – **"¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Severus Snape?"**

"**Creo que ya no soy un mortifago, ni espía, he dejado el pasado atrás, así que prefiero decirle Harry porque si le digo por su apellido me acuerdo de su padre y entonces el rencor se apodera de mí" **– revise y su herida ya estaba bien.

"**Me alegra Sev y… creo que ya puedes bajar pero sin hacer esfuerzos ¿vale?"**

"**Muy bien gracias Herms"** – salí de su habitación y me fui a la mía.

Recogí mi habitación, cogí una sesta y comencé a recoger mi ropa sucia, salí y entré a su habitación – **"¿Tienes algo de ropa?"** – y me hizo la peor de las caras, dirigida a una Gryffindor justo antes de recibir una baja de puntos.

"**No eres un elfo doméstico y no tienes la obligación de hacer esto, déjalo, lo haré yo más tarde"**

"**Y crees que Peeves ha venido haciéndolo este tiempo que has estado inconsciente, sabes que me gusta hacerlo"** – cogí la ropa y lo vi muy enojado me acerque a él y quede tan cerca de él… _¿qué tal besara?,_ y sentí un impulso por besarlo pero me retiré, quería decirle todo pero cuando todo se hubiera calmado – **"No te enojes Severus"**

"**Sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo"**

"**Estaré abajo, si necesitas algo llámame"**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Odiaba que ella hiciera eso porque no me gustaba verla haciéndolo a lo muggle y también lo odiaba porque al verla era lo más cercano a una esposa y ella nunca sería eso para mí. La escuche bajar y poner música y era como si nada hubiese pasado, como si fueran una de esas vacaciones que solíamos pasar en la cabaña, ella escuchando música que al principio odiaba y terminó por formar parte de la esencia de la mujer que amo. Me levanté y baje a la sala y la observe, estaba de espaldas frente al equipo de sonido que ella había comprado, era su cabaña así que no me opuse a nada, subió el volumen y volví a ver a mi Hermione, la chica libre, alegre y llena de vida que me enamoré, para eso regresé para verla de esa manera. Llevaba un short de mezclilla que le llegaba medios muslos, una blusa de tirantes color azul con unos tenis blancos, llevaba su pelo enmarañado recogido en un chongo mal hecho como cuando iba al colegio, se quedó a escuchar las primeras letras de la canción. **(N/A: la cancion se llama El Lado oscuro de Jarabe de Palo, el ritmo me encanta y la letra refleja mucho)**

Puede que hayas  
nacido en la cara buena del mundo  
yo nací en la cara mala  
_**llevo la marca del lado oscuro**_

Me disponía a bajar y ayudarla en algo cuando comenzó a moverse lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, movía despacio su cintura y sus hombros al igual que su cabello, desvaneció su peinado para que sus bucles cayeran por su espalda, me senté en los escalones de al final para observar una de tantas cosas que me sorprendían de ella.

_**Y no me sonrojo si te digo que te quiero  
y que me dejes o te deje  
eso ya no me da miedo  
**_habías sido sin dudarlo la más bella  
de entre todas las estrellas  
que yo vi en el firmamento

Eso era justamente mi péquela, la estrella más bella, su piel blanca, suave y tersa, combinaba perfecto con su pelo castaño largo y rebelde, sus ojos marrones brillantes de alegría, de ilusión y de su esencia misma, tenía el cuerpo perfecto, y una inteligencia desbordante, su temperamento daba miedo e incitaba a retarlo más de una vez, su valentía muchas veces me causo el más grande de los corajes como cuando la atraparon en la mansión Malfoy creí lo peor y estuve a punto de matar a todo el que hubiese osado tocarla pero gracias a Merlín ella no terminó en manos depravadas y su valía me hacia admirarla y me cabreaba a la vez; y su ternura me hacia amarla y su pureza desearla…

¿Cómo ganarse el cielo  
cuando uno ama con toda el alma?  
y es que el cariño que te tengo  
no se paga con dinero  
_**como decirte que sin ti muero**_

"**¿Cómo decirte que sin ti muero?"** – susurró para si misma…

Y ponía su cuello de lado como si un amante secreto e imaginario la besará llenándola de placer y de amor… volteó hacia mí con los ojos cerrados y siguió moviendo sus caderas, su cuerpo estaba pegado a la pared blanca y sonreía… y soñaba pero no quise saber… no quise enterarme que pensaba en Wesley, en que ese idiota la besara y que ella lo amara de sobremanera…

_**No me sonrojo si te digo que te quiero  
y que me dejes o te deje  
eso ya no me da miedo  
**_habías sido sin dudarlo la más bella  
de entre todas las estrellas  
que yo vi en el firmamento

"**No me sonrojo si te digo que te quiero y que me dejes o te deje eso ya no me da miedo"** – comenzó a cantar con su dulce voz, y recargada en la pared y abrazándose la cintura con sus brazos cruzados se deslizaba hacia abajo moviendo su cintura y todo su cuerpo, giraba sobre ella misma y parecía una doncella bailando a un dios celestial, moviendo su cuerpo y su cara de un lado a otro… nunca había visto tanta sensualidad en ella…

Puede que hayas  
nacido en _**la cara buena del mundo  
yo nací en la cara mala  
llevo la marca del lado oscuro**_

Eso era ella la cara buena del mundo mientras que yo del otro lado llevaba la marca de haber permanecido en el lado oscuro y aun así ella me quiso y me acepto como era, vio dentro de mi oscuridad algo, vino a ella y la llenó de su luz…

_**Y no me sonrojo si te digo que te quiero  
y que me dejes o te deje  
eso ya no me da miedo**_  
habías sido, sin dudarlo, la más bella  
de entre todas las estrellas  
que yo vi en el firmamento  
no me sonrojo si te digo que te quiero  
si te digo que te quiero

Cuando termino la letra ella abrió los ojos pensativa, el ritmo seguía pero ella se movía aún más despacio hasta que alzó la vista y me vio como sonreía a lo que había visto

"**¡Sev!"** – se paró en seco sonrojada – **"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí sentado?"**

"**Lo suficiente"**

**HERMIONE**

Adoraba esa canción, implicaba mucho de lo que sentía por Severus yo del lado de la luz y aunque en un inicio haya escogido en lado oscuro yo lo amaba a él, y no me daba miedo decirlo pero quería confesárselo en un momento especial, me deje llevar por la música y mientras bailaba recitaba una y otra vez su nombre, y me preguntaba mil veces como besaba, me lo imaginaba a él rozando sus labios mi cuello y cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, y me sentí feliz pero plenamente entera y cuando abrí los ojos lo vi observándome y me dio pena y miedo… pánico de que se diera cuenta que fantaseaba con él, lo que sentía por Sev era algo más que cariño o amor desmedido, habíamos pasado por tantas cosas que lo deseaba, realmente lo deseaba como hombre… como una mujer desea a SU hombre.

"**Lo suficiente"** – me respondió sonriendo, supuse que no sabía lo que había pensado, él se hubiera molestado.

"**¿Y qué demonios haces aquí? Te dije que descansaras"**

"**Hermione me dijiste que podía bajar ya"**

"**Pues retiro lo dicho… y… sube"**

"**No lo haré"**

"**Iré a ver la comida"**

"**Pero si es muy temprano"** – era verdad pero quería salir huyendo de ahí.

Salí al patio y comencé a arreglar las plantas que teníamos ahí, saqué una camisa de él para lavarla y me la llevé al rostro recordando cuantas veces ese aroma no me tranquilizaba, cuántas veces su esencia era suficiente para dormirme en una noche ajetreada, me gustaba atenderlo, recordaba como mi madre atendía a mi papá, ellos de amaban… Sev amaba a Lily…

Mientras yo hacía aquello Severus estaba en la biblioteca con Harry poniéndolo al tanto de cómo iban los juicios con los mortifagos, él había logrado que se juzgara a Severus hasta que estuviera completamente recuperado, además creíamos que con los recuerdos bastaría para que lo absolvieran. Escuché un plop y apareció Ron después de semanas de no verlo.

"**Cariño"** – llegó y me dio un beso que rechacé.

"**Ron"**

"**¿Qué te pasa?"**

"**Nada, es sólo que no me gustan esas demostraciones de afecto, no somos nada"**

"**¿Cómo que no somos nada?, tu eres mi pareja Hermione"**

"**¿Y cuándo me lo pediste?"**

"**Eso salía de más, creo que los hechos valían por si solos, Harry me dijo que Snape ya está mejor etc etc etc, así que creí que ya podías venirte a la Madriguera"**

"**No, estoy bien aquí, esperaré a que resuelvan lo del juicio"** – me abrazó de la cintura, atrayéndome más a él.

"**RON, será mejor que te vayas, estoy cansada"**

"**PERO COMO DEMONIOS NO VAS A ESTAR CANSADA SI TE LA PASAS SIENDO EL ELFO DOMÉSTICO DE ESTE BASTARDO, MÍRATE HASTA LAVANDOLE LA ROPA ¿Y PORQUE PUTAS NO LO HACES CON MAGIA? POR TODOS LOS MAGOS MIONE NI QUE FUERAS MUGGLE, ¿TE TIENE AQUÍ A LA FUERZA VERDAD? CHANTAJEANDOTE TAL VEZ"**

"**Ron cállate por favor, el está en la biblioteca te puede oír"**

"**ME VALE UN SORBETE SI ME ESCUCHA, ASÍ SE ENTERA QUE ESTAS CON ÉL POR LASTIMA Y ASÍ TE DEJARÁ IR DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS"**

"**Yo no le tengo lastima Ronald"** – de pronto sentí la piedra calentándose.

"**¿Estás bien?"** – escuche su voz en mi mente por medio de la piedra.

"**Si, ¿por qué?"**

"**Te siento inquieta"**

"**No pasa nada, iré a la Madriguera unos minutos Sev no tardo"** – rompí la conexión, tomé a Ron del brazo y nos aparecimos afuera de la cabaña, empezando el bosque.

"**ESCUCHAME RONALD SI QUIERES VOLVER A PISAR LA CABAÑA VAS A TENER QUE PLANTEARTE LA IDEA DE COMO TE ESTAS COMPORTANDO, NO QUIERO NINGÚN INSULTO PARA SEVERUS, ESTOY AQUÍ PORQUE QUIERO NADIE ME OBLIGA"**

"**¿Y LOS BESOS QUE NOS DIMOS, Y LO QUE SENTIMOS TU Y YO? IMPORTA UNA MIERDA PORQUE ESTE CABRÓN NO SE RECUPERA"**

"**CREO QUE TODO FUE UN ERROR RON, TU NO SIENTES AMOR POR MI, NUNCA LO HAS SENTIDO"**

"**Déjame demostrarte todo lo que siento Mione" **– se acercó y comenzó a besar mi cuello y acariciarme la espalda, yo lo retiré despacio para no verme brusca.

"**No entiendes nada Ron, nada, como siempre, voy a regresar a la cabaña y será mejor que tu te vayas a la Madriguera"**

"**¿Cuándo vas a dejar la cabaña?"**

"**Cuando yo quiera Ron" **– le dije yéndome hacia allá, al abrir la puerta Severus estaba sentado en la sala.

"**¿Y Harry?" **– le pregunté con naturalidad.

"**Se acaba de ir, ¿con que unos minutos en la Madriguera? ¿y desde cuando los Wesley son nuestros vecinos?"**

"**Quería hablar con Ron… y… decidí hacerlo… cerca mejor"**

"**¿Se puede saber que quería?, porque no se veía al principio una conversación… sino una discusión"**

"**Es… sólo que quiere que deje la cabaña y me vaya a la Madriguera"** – le dije desviando la mirada.

"**Creo que tiene razón" **

"**¿Cómo dices?"**

"**Hermione has estado pegada a mí casi tres años y pausé tu vida, debes continuarla, ya estoy bien, vete con él"** – me dolió la forma en la que me decía que me fuera, sabía que iba a llorar así que mejor subí a mi habitación para que no me viera, cerré mi mente y me quedé dormida pensando en todo, el nunca iba a verme como mujer…

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

La piedra había estado cambiando, la hice para que se percibieran pensamientos pero últimamente sentía algo con ella, emociones que no eran mías, sabía que eran de ella, la sentí afligida e inquieta, observe como discutía con Wesley para después abrazarse y cómo la besaba en el cuello, me alejé de la ventana, dolido porque había caído en lo mismo que con Lily, amando a una mujer que amaba a otro, ¿qué podía ver ella en mí? Debería de agradecerle que me quisiera con un amigo, además yo sabía que solamente así podía tenerla como amiga o separarme completamente de su lado y prefería la primera opción.

La necesitaba de tal manera que me daba miedo pero no podía encadenarla a mí, ella tenía que continuar con su vida, con sus sueños, y tenía que dejarla partir, si su felicidad era el incompetente del zanahorio tenía que dejarla, nunca había sido mía y nunca lo sería. Pero en cuanto se lo pedí me dejo sólo en la sala sin decirme nada, subió a su recamara cerrando la puerta… sentía dolor porque se iría de mi lado, porque no podía amarme como la amaba pero también sentía su dolor… ignorando el porqué, se supone que la estaba dejando libre… no debería sentir dolor…

No bajo en toda la tarde, preparé algo de comer y bajo casi a la cena, bajo corriendo todavía somnolienta y con el cabello despeinado, sus ojos estaban un poco rojos en señal de haber llorado, pero no quise tocar el tema.

"**Me quedé dormida, lo siento, prepararé algo" **– observo la comida hecha y sonrió tristemente.

"**¿Cenamos?"** – le pregunté y ella asintió, cenamos tranquilo pero ella estuvo callada toda la noche y dijo que se iría a dormir temprano.

**HERMIONE**

Había pasado una semana desde que me pidió que me fuera pero no había empacado mis cosas, ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema, aquella tarde Harry había ido y estaba platicando con Severus en la biblioteca de nuevo, cuando salí de bañarme preparé café y tostadas para llevarles y cuando me acerqué escuche el nombre de Lily y me quedé parada en la puerta a escuchar la conversación, cerré mi mente para saber realmente que sentía Severus y fue ahí el principio de mi dolor.

"**¿Cómo era mi madre profesor Snape?" **

"**Yo te llamo Harry, ya no soy tu profesor y al decirme Snape me recuerdas a James así que dime Severus si no quieres que te arroje una maldición"** – Harry se río ante el comentario. – **"¿Realmente quieres que te hable de Lily?"**

"**Si, no se mucho de ella y nadie mejor que usted para hablarme" **– Sev se quedó callado y mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

"**Físicamente era hermosa, llevaba siempre su cabello rojo suelto… era muy inteligente, ingeniosa, valiente, toda una Gryffindor, siempre sonreía, tenía una palabra amable para todos, era bondadosa, sencilla, atenta, era una excelente hechicera, le gustaba caminar por los jardines del colegio y hablaba y hablaba de todo y de nada, y reía y contagiaba su alegría, su amor…"** – era todo lo que pude soportar, deje la bandeja sobre el comedor y salí de la cabaña. Él nunca dejaría de amar a Lily.

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

"**Y también se enojaba… y un día lo hizo…y…"**

"**No lo perdonó"** – terminó Harry.

"**No, no me merecía su perdón"** – _pero mi pequeña si me lo perdonó todo… ella no era Lily… era perfecta._

"**¿Aún la ama?"**

"**No"** – contesté seguro, iba a continuar diciéndole porque ya no cuando sentí la aflicción y el dolor de nuevo de Hermione, últimamente era lo único que sentía de ella, dolor pero no sabía porque, sabía que extrañaba a Wesley y sentía celos… quería que dejara de sufrir, la diferencia es que ahora realmente estaba sufriendo. Salí de la biblioteca a buscarla y no la encontré, tome la piedra y susurré – **"¿Hermione?"**

"**¿Qué pasa Severus?"** – me preguntó Harry.

"**Hermione, debo encontrarla"**

"**¿Qué pasa Severus?"** – escuche su voz en mi mente.

"**¿Dónde estas? ¿Te encuentras bien?"**

"**Vine a caminar, regreso en un momento, estoy bien"** – rompió de nuevo la conexión. De rato llego con los ojos hinchados y al ver esto Harry se fue y me dejo a solas con ella.

"**¿Hermione qué es lo que te pasa?"**

"**Nada, es sólo… no lo sé"**

"**Yo si lo sé y lo hemos hablado Hermione, vete con él, tiene razón ya me has cuidado por mucho tiempo y ahora que por fin el idiota se da cuenta de lo mucho que lo amas creo que debes estar a su lado, yo ya no te necesito"**

"… **¿Quieres que me vaya?"** – me preguntó viéndome a los ojos.

"**No lo digas de esa forma, pero es necesario que te vayas, estoy acostumbrado a estar solo y ya no necesito de ti"** – mentí en cada una de mis palabras.

"… **Voy a empacar mis cosas"** – dijo y subió a su cuarto, la escuche guardar todo en un baúl y quise entrar y rogarle que se quedara que se olvidara de Wesley de decirle que la amaba pero que podía ofrecerle yo, absolutamente nada, mis bienes habían sido confiscados, tenía algo de dinero en la cabaña pero no era mucho, yo no tenía nada que ofrecerle, tenía un pasado del cual no iba a poder deshacerme, era mayor que ella, le doblaba la edad, no era digno de su amor y ni siquiera podía ofrecerle algo material, además ella no querría pasar la vida conmigo de esa manera, ella ya amaba a otro.

Salió de la habitación y bajo su baúl a la puerta, cerró su mente y lloraba _¿por qué lloraba? ¿por qué sufría? _

"**Pues… ya… me voy"** – dijo titubeando con la mirada hacia abajo. _No te vayas preciosa quédate conmigo, quédate a mi lado, quédate a vivir aquí como en los viejos tiempos, quédate por favor._

**HERMIONE **

"**Pues… ya… me voy"** – le dije… _Pídemelo Sev, pídeme que me quede y todo te lo daré, no me separes de tu lado por favor, prefiero migajas de tu cariño a que me alejes para siempre… no me quiero ir… te lo suplico_

"**Cuídate mucho"** – y noté que el cerraba su mente y no me quejo pues yo cerraba la mía.

"**Lo haré"** – nos abrazamos, el rodeaba mi espalda con sus brazos y quise quedarme ahí para siempre y sus labios descansaban en mi frente y yo lo abrazaba con fuerza como si lo estuviera perdiendo para siempre – **"Quiero llevarme la piedra del Slytherin"**

"**Es tuya pequeña"**

"**Tu… ¿te la seguirás poniendo?"** – le pregunté temerosa.

"**Nunca me la quitaré, te lo prometí, cualquier cosa que necesites ya sabes cómo puedes hacérmelo saber" **– seguimos en la misma posición, nuestro abrazo fue aflojando. _Te amo Sev_ le quise gritar, quise abrir mi mente para que viera que ese cariño sin proponérmelo se transformó en amor.

"**Te quiero"** – le dije.

"**Y yo a ti más"** – me respondió dándome un beso en la frente. Nos separamos y nos vimos fijamente.

"**Adiós Sev"** – le dije desapareciéndome de ahí para irme con Ginny a la Madriguera.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

"**Adiós Sev"** – me dijo desapareciéndose.

"**Adiós pequeña… te amo"** – le dije a la ausencia que ella había dejando en la cabaña.

**NARRADORA **

Y así ambos se quedaron atrapados en sentimientos parecidos, emociones gemelas, no queriendo separarse, deseando amarse y sintiendo en la piedra un profundo dolor sin poder distinguir que no era dolor propio sino el dolor del otro ante la separación.

_**Listo chicas, no me odien que esto continua, es más apenas empieza… actualizaré primero esta historia porque la tengo muy abandonada…**_

_**Yazmín Snape: regresé algo tarde a este fic… y siento decepcionarte… si se confesaron su amor ni le pateo el culo a Ron… pero prometo una de estas cosas en el siguiente capítulo Yaz… palabra se Severiana…. Besos**_

_**Aurora Snape: hola… es que son bien cabezotas… cada uno creyendo que aman a otra persona… no te pierdas en siguiente capitulo… mañana mismo empiezo a redactarlo a ver si puedo subirlo el miércoles… Saludos**_

_**Luna White 29: creo que ya recordé esa escena de la peli…. Y… eso que esperas Luna pasara en el siguiente capítulo… te lo prometo**_

_**Alexza Snape: ya no tendras que esperar tanto… pero habrá mas cosas por las cuales tendrán que pasar… ayyyy que emoción…. Mañana no ire a dar mi servicio así que espero poder subir en un par de días el capitulo 7…**_

_**RR73: ayyyy gracias! Así me gustó plantear la pareja, algo distinta al otro fic… un amor más sólido, con muchos obstáculos pero un amor fuerte como Sev**_

_**TequilaNervous: pues tendrá que ser a las malas… porque ni con magia les quedan las cosas claras jajajajaja en corto subo el capitulo 7**_

_**Miara Makisan: gracias! Espero que te siga gustando la historia**_

_**Luz en la obscuridad: gracias y bienvenida a mi Sevmione, espero que te siga gustando. Saludos**_

_**Dejen reviews nenas y en corto subo en capítulo siete… besos **_


	7. Quiero estar a tu lado Te amo

_**Capítulo largoooo pero emocionante lo prometo, aprovecho para preguntar ¿así están bien los capítulos o los quieren más cortos?**_

_**Capítulo dedicado a Luna White, Aurora Snape y Yazmin Snape por intuitivas en lo que pasaría…**_

**QUIERO ESTAR A TU LADO… TE AMO**

**HERMIONE**

Hacía dos semanas que había llegado a la casa de los Wesley, me alojaba en la habitación de Ginny aunque está no tardaba en casarse con Harry, no había ido a la cabaña en ese tiempo pues Severus me dijo que quería estar solo para pensar en el juicio. Mi rutina en la Madriguera era espantosa, levantarme y ayudar a Ginny y a la señora Wesley a preparar el _desayuno ¿por qué demonios no ayudaban en esa rutina Ron?_, el señor Wesley seguía trabajando en el Ministerio y Fred ya no vivía en casa pero por Dios Ron no hacía nada, desayunábamos, recogíamos la mesa: Yo hacía todo eso con Sev, juntos, el dolor pronto volvía a parecer. Llegaba la comida y la misma rutina, la cena etc.

En ese momento me encontraba acostada en la cama planteándome la idea de mandar todo al carajo e irme a la casa de mis padres, no quería estar ahí, hasta en este momento Ron no había captado completamente bien el hecho de que yo no deseaba estar a su lado pero me quedé pensando, si yo amaba a Ron y Sev pudo cambiar eso quizás podría aferrarme a Ron y así dejar ir a Sev, una táctica inmadura, poco efectiva y sucia.

"**Sabías lo adorable que te ves de esa forma"** – me dijo Ron entrando a la habitación.

"**Me has espantado"** – se acercó y se sentó en la cama, yo también hice lo mismo.

"**Me alegra que estés aquí conmigo y hayas dejado a Snape"** – dijo quitando el pelo de mi cara, se acercó y nos empezamos a besar, él con pasión y yo con dolor y con una ansiedad de que mi sufrimiento se fuera. De pronto estábamos acostados y empezó a meter su mano debajo de mi blusa.

"**No Ron"** – le dije sin dejarnos de besar.

"**¿Por qué no?"**

"**Porque no es el momento ni el lugar"**

"**¿Eres virgen?" **– me preguntó.

"**Si"** – traté de separarlo.

"**Oh por Merlín Herms eso me prende aún más, seré cuidadoso te lo prometo"** – volvió a intentar tocarme, hasta ese momento sólo había recorrido con sus manos mi espalda, mi vientre pero mis senos y mis partes más intimas seguían siendo vírgenes y quería que así siguiera, deseaba que fueran aquellas manos grandes de todo un hombre las que me exploraran y me hicieran estremecer, que sus labios me volvieran loca, que me gritara que me amaba igual que yo. Tenía que parar a Ron, no quería ser su mujer…

"**No Ron" **– le dije saliendo de la habitación.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Desde aquella noche decidí no estar a solas en la habitación con Ron, estaba afuera de la Madriguera y comenzaba a soplar el viento, estaba empezando a calarme el frío en verdad, quería irme con Severus ya no quería estar ahí.

**Flash Back**

Estaba dormida en la terraza sobre un sillón con un fuerte viento, me había vencido el sueño al tratar de leer un libro nuevo de pociones que Severus quería que memorizara. Sentí como una frazada caía sobre mi cuerpo y al abrir los ojos estaba él sentado observándome.

"**Gracias"** – le susurré.

"**¿No prefieres mejor entrar? Esta haciendo frío y puedes resfriarte"**

"**Estoy a gusto aquí, además no creo tener la fuerza para levantarme"**

"**Puedo llevarte a la cama si quieres"**

"**No es necesario me levantó yo en seguida" **– me levanté y me fui a la cama, despertando mucho tiempo después.

"**Sev por Dios es lunes, debemos estar en el colegio ¿por qué no me despertaste?"**

"**Porque usted señorita ha tenido fiebre, le he avisado al director que nos quedaremos un par de días más, así que ha descansar" **

"**¿Me has cuidado toda la noche?"** – le pregunté sorprendida.

"**Tú lo haces conmigo"**

"**Ya puedo levantarme Sev, puedo atenderme yo sola"**

"**Y yo también he podido hacerlo conmigo y aún así lo haces, déjame cuidarte aunque sea por estos días" **– sonreí asintiendo.

"**Quiero una taza enorme de chocolate y que veamos una película"** – el sólo sonrío.

"**Todo lo que tu quieras"**

**Fin del Flash Back **

"**Está haciendo frío cariño, vamos a meternos"** – me interrumpió Ron, asentí y puse como excusa que no tenía hambre y me fui a dormir temprano para evitar las preguntas de Ginny del porque estaba deprimida.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Los señores Wesley no estaban en casa y mi mente pasaba más tiempo en la cabaña y en pensar en utilizar la piedra, que no tenía idea del porque se habían ido, sólo estábamos Ron y Ginny, Fred había ido a quedarse también por petición de su madre. Acabé de lavar los platos mientras Ginny se arreglaba pues iría a dar una vuelta con Harry que estaba platicando con Ron en la habitación, me acerqué para hablar con mi amigo ya que era el que continuamente visitaba a Severus y de nuevo escuche una conversación que me sacó de la realidad en la cual estaba atrapada.

"**No es la gran cosa pero supongo que le gustara"** – le dijo Ron.

"**No sabía que la cosa entre ustedes iba tan en serio Ron" **– de qué demonios estaban hablando.

"**Creo que esto le dará seguridad a Mione"** - _¿qué es? Una segunda varita de Sauco?_

"**Y ¿te la piensas llevar?"**

"**No, el equipo de Quidditch no permite eso, y no puedo dejar de pasar la oportunidad, somos cincuenta que busca el puesto de Guardián para los Chudley Cannons, Mione entenderá"**

"**¿Y cuándo se casen? ¿La piensas dejar aquí en la Madriguera?"**

"**Pues sí, es donde debe estar" **- _¿casarme? Mierda están hablando de un anillo_. – "**Y quiero que te encargues de ella, en especial que no vaya a ver al bastardo de Snape"** – me contuve para no entrar y arrojarle una maldición.

Era todo, absolutamente todo lo que pude soportar, llevaba ahí más de tres semanas, suficientes como para saber que no quería estar ahí, yo no amaba a Ron, no quería casarme con él y ser su Molly personal, yo tenía una casa, la cabaña que me regaló Severus, tenía dinero no mucho pero tenía, me iría en este momento comenzaría a empacar para irme por la mañana.

Cuando llegó Ginny algo noche, yo tenía ya mi baúl preparado y su sonrisa se rompió por completo.

"**¿Y esto?"**

"**Me voy Ginny"**

"**¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?, ¿te hizo algo Ron?"**

"**No, es sólo que… me di cuenta que no amo a tu hermano"**

"**Herms llevas años enamorada de Ron"**

"**Eso creía yo Ginny pero me di cuenta que no es así, se que es tu hermano pero yo…"**

"**Tu eres mi amiga, casi mi hermana y si él no te hace feliz pues debes buscar tu felicidad en otra parte"**

"**Gracias Ginny" **– nos abrazamos y nos dormimos, y por primera vez dormí tranquilamente en esa casa pues pronto estaría en verdad en Mi casa al lado de Sev.

Me desperté temprano y desayuné con Ginny, Fred y Ron seguían dormidos, sólo esperaba a que bajara para decirle que me iba y efectivamente bajo y vio mi baúl, Ginny se llevó a Fred para que pudiera hablar con él.

"**¿Y ese baúl?"**

"**Me voy Ron"**

"**¿A dónde y por qué?"**

"**A mi casa, porque esto fue un error, yo no te amo y no me siento feliz aquí, lo siento"**

"**Herms claro que nos amamos, solo son las emociones que quedaron después de la guerra"**

"**No Ron y hagas lo que hagas o digas lo que digas me iré"**

"**Te daré un tiempo cariño para que lo pienses y recapacites, te llevaré a tu casa entonces para poner los hechizos protectores ¿no prefieres quedarte con Harry?"**

"**No, y no iré a la casa de mis padres"**

"**¿Entonces?" **– respiré y dije para mí misma: _adelante, lo que va a tronar que truene de una vez._

"**Me voy a la cabaña"**

"**¿CÓMO QUE TE VAS A LA CABAÑA? AHÍ ESTA SNAPE"**

"**Ya lo sé" **– le dije sin gritarle a pesar de que él lo estaba haciendo conmigo.

"**NO VAS A IRTE AHÍ"**

"**Esa cabaña es mía"**

"**¿CÓMO VA A SER TUYA? TIENE COSAS DE SNAPE ADENTRO, LIBROS, EL LABORATORIO… EXPLICATE"**

"**Ahí… me enseño oclumancia, y algunas otras cosas"**

"**TU NO PUDISTE COMPRAR ESA CABAÑA Y NUNCA MENCIONASTE QUE TUS PADRES LA TUVIERAN"**

"**Sev la compró y fue un regalo por su algo salía mal"**

"**¡¿SEV?! QUE PUTAS PASA MIONE, HE LLEVADO CALLANDOME MESES ESTO ¿VIVISTE CON ÉL?"**

"**SI" **– su cara estaba roja de la ira. – **"Ya me voy"** – le dije yéndome y me tomó el brazo con fuerza.

"**NO, NO, NO, NO ANTES VAS A CONTESTARME UN PAR DE PREGUNTAS ¿ME ESTAS DEJANDO POR ESE BASTARDO?, ¿ESTAS RENUNCIANDO A UNA VIDA JUNTOS POR ESTAR AL LADO DE UN MORTIFAGO?"**

"**El no es un mortifago, ni mucho menos un bastardo, nadie en la vida lo conoce como yo Ron"**

"**NO JUEGUES CONMIGO HERMIONE ¿ME ESTAS DEJANDO POR EL?"**

"**SI, SI TE ESTOY DEJANDO POR ÉL" **– su mano se aferraba a mi brazo haciéndome daño, yo no quería lastimarlo y no hablo en el lado sentimental sino con magia no quería herirlo porque sabía que no iba a terminar petrificándolo.

"**¿Y QUIÉN TE CREES PARA DEJARME POR ESE?"**

"**Suéltame Ron me estás haciendo daño"**

"**Y TÚ TAMBIÉN ME ESTAS DAÑANDO, CONTESTAME ALGO HERMIONE ¿TE METISTE CON ÉL?"**

"**¡¿QUÉ?!"** – no podía creer como me preguntaba eso.

"**NO ES NECESARIO QUE ME RESPONDAS, SE TE NOTA EN LA CARA, ERAS SU PUTA VERDAD"** – no pude responder ante eso porque no me lo esperaba, me tomó más del brazo acercándome a él, con esfuerzos traté de sacar la varita.

"**¿Ron que pasa?"** – entró a la sala Fred y Ginny tras él.

"**Suéltame no quiero hacerte daño"**

"**¿QUIERES IRTE?"** – me preguntó desafiándome.

"**CLARO QUE VOY A IRME"** – no supe en qué momento alzo la mano y con su puño me golpeo la cara para casi caer al piso pero alcancé a tomarme de un mueble.

"**PUES VETE, VE A SEGUIR CALENTANDOLO EN LA CAMA, TU CREES QUE YO VOY A ACEPTARTE ASÍ, PERO ANTES DE QUE TE VAYAS…"** – me levantó del brazo e intentó volverme a pegar cuando Fred lo detuvo, pero logró zafarse de su hermano y yo saqué la varita apuntándolo.

"**Cálmate Ron"** – le dijo su hermano.

"**NO VALES NADA, PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ, ESTA HUMILLACIÓN TE COSARA CARA HERMIONE"** – iba a arrojarle una maldición.

"**Vete Hermione"** – me dijo Ginny, en su rostro pude ver decepción y enfado pero no contra su hermano sino conmigo.

"**Ginny…"** – quería explicarle.

"**Vete"** – hice lo que me pidió y me desaparecí para irme a la cabaña.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Llegue a la cabaña impotente, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan humillada, ese imbécil me había golpeado y no pude ni arrojarle un desmaius. Me quedé en la sala con el baúl cerca de la puerta, y escuche que Severus estaba en la biblioteca porque se oían sus pasos.

"**¿Eres tu Harry?"** – preguntó y escuchaba su voz más cerca, comencé a subir las escaleras rápido.

"**No Sev soy yo"** – entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta. No sabía si llorar del coraje y destruir todo el cuarto, me acosté en la cama y Severus tocó la puerta.

"**¿Herms? ¿estás bien?"**

"**Si Sev, ahora salgo, espérame abajo"** – escuche que se retiraba y me levanté, me cepille el cabello y al verme al espejo casi se me cae la mandíbula, el muy idiota de Ronald me había dejado una marca, todos los ungüentos estaban en la habitación de Severus y algunos en el baño del fondo porque en mi baño nunca tenía nada. Entrar al cuarto de Severus sin ser vista era misión imposible, tenía que ir al baño y rezar para que hubiera algo, y de todos modos terminaría viéndome el golpe. Podría cerrarle mi mente pero quizás lo suponga, mi mente voló para dar una excusa. Cuando dejé de oírlo en el piso, salí de la habitación y me dirigí al baño rápido pero lo vi cerca de la escalera.

"**Hermione ¿qué te pasa?"**

"**Nada Sev, me duele la cabeza pero aquí no hay nada"** – Maldita sea, me moje la cara.

"**Te traeré una poción"** - cuando se retiró salí del baño y me acerqué a las escaleras. – "**Ten, te ayudará"** – me dijo y volteé solo un poco para tomar la poción.

"**Gracias"** – me la tomé.

"**Oye… ni siquiera me has saludado ¿a qué has venido?"**

"**Yo…"**

"**Oye mírame" **– lo mire y alcanzó a ver la marca roja en mi cara, lentamente me quitó el cabello y baje la vista – **"¿Qué te paso?"**

"**Caí"**

"**Abre tu mente Hermione"** – me quedé callada y estudio mis ojos, la furia apareció en su rostro y se giro rápidamente hacia su cuarto. Salió con la varita en la mano cabreado – **"VOY A MATARLO"** – bajo las escaleras corriendo y yo tras él.

"**Cálmate Sev"**

"**Quédate en la cabaña"**

"**Sev por favor" **– le suplique agarrándolo del brazo, casi habíamos llegado al final de las escaleras.

"**MALDITO COBARDE, SE ATREVIÓ A PONERTE LA MANO ENCIMA, LO MATARÉ HERMIONE, TE JURO QUE LO MATARÉ"** – se zafó de mi agarre, pero alcancé a tomarlo justo cuando se desapareció; sentí un fuerte tirón en el estomago y aparecimos frente a la Madriguera. – **"Te dije que te quedaras en la cabaña, pudiste sufrir una departición ¿estás bien?" **

"**Vámonos a la cabaña Sev por favor" **– sabía que se iba a dejar llevar por su rabia y quizás Ronald si terminará muerto, pero me preocupaba mi Sev no el cobarde del zanahorio.

"**Vete a la cabaña, yo arreglo esto"**

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Maldito cabrón miserable, se atrevió a ponerle la mano encima, de pronto esa chispa que llevaba demasiado tiempo tranquila se había encendido dentro de mí como si fuera fuego maligno, nunca pude defender a mi madre pero a Herms no iba a pasar por lo mismo.

" **Vete a la cabaña, yo arreglo esto"**

"**No"** – y sabía que no se iría pero me importó una mierda.

"**WESLEY… MALDITO COBARDE MISERABLE SAL"** – no salía nadie – **"ENTRARÉ SINO SALES BASTARDO"** – de pronto lo vi salir pavoneándose. – **"¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRIÓ PONERLE LA MANO ENCIMA?, PIENSAS QUE ESTA SOLA VERDAD, TE VOY A DEMOSTRAR QUE NO LO ESTA"** – le apunté con la varita.

"**Sev… mírame por favor, tranquilízate"** – ella pretendía que con mirarla se me iba a bajar lo emputado que estaba.

"**¿Herms? ¿realmente crees que viéndote, que… viendo como te dejo me voy a tranquilizar?... TE MATARÉ ESTÚPIDO"**

"**PERO CLARO QUE SI SNAPE, UN MORTIFAGO COMO TU, ¿QUÉ OTRA COSA SE PUEDE ESPERAR?, ¿QUÉ SERA? ¿UN AVADA?"**

"**NO, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, TE MATARÉ CON MIS DOS MANOS… EXPELLIARMUS"** – su varita salió disparada y yo solté la mía, no sin antes convocarlo para que quedara a un par de metros míos, intentó golpearme pero estaba tan cabreado que mis años de mortifago salieron a la luz y lo golpee en la cara tres veces para después dejarlo sin aire. – **"MUESTRAME EL RECUERDO HERMS" **– quería ver que tanto la había dañado, para así saber cómo desquitarme.

"**NO, VAMONOS A CASA SEV"** – lo golpeé en la espalda para terminar dándole una patada en el costado, recogí mi varita y lo inmovilicé para acercarme a ella.

"**Muéstramelo, quiero saber"** – le supliqué y ella negaba, vi como salió la hermana del cobarde y uno de los gemelos, el que quedaba vivo, con la varita puse un límite para que no se acercaran.

"**¿QUÉ LE HA HECHO?"** – me gritó la pelirroja.

"**CALMESE SNAPE, NO PUEDE VENIR Y HACELE ESO A MI HERMANO" **– me dijo el pelirrojo.

"**Y USTEDES ¿QUÉ HICIERON CUANDO ESTE BASTARDO LA GOLPEO?... Muéstrame el recuerdo, Hermione maldita sea muéstramelo"**

"**Cálmate Sev"** – comenzó a llorar, y ella lo sabía odiaba verla así, y eso me enfureció más.

"**Si no quieres que me cabreé realmente muéstrame el recuerdo"** – por fin abrió su mente y vi como la había jaloneado, como la goleo hasta casi tirarla y escuche como la insultó de la peor manera, pero ella dijo algo… _que lo iba a dejar por mi?_ Eso ahora no importaba, cada insulto, cada golpe le iba a salir caro.

"**Vámonos"** – me pidió.

"**No sin antes partirle la cara"** – me regresé y lo levanté con la varita, la guarde en el bolsillo y lo seguí golpeando en el rostro hasta que los puños comenzaron a dolerme, cuando no aguantó el muy cobarde y cayó de rodillas lo patee tanto como pude, pero el llanto de mi pequeña me desconcentraba, no podía creer cómo era igual a mi madre, cómo después de golpes amaban a esos miserables. – **"LEVANTATE COBARDE"** – le ordené pero no se movió, lo levanté con la varita para que quedará de pie – **"PIDELE PERDÓN"**

"**¿A QUIÉN? ¿A ESA BASURA?" **

"**TOMA TU VARITA, QUIERO QUE CUANDO TE MATE MINIMO INTENTES DEFENDERTE" **– pero estaba demasiado débil para defenderse, lo sabía, así que yo mismo puse su varita en las manos.

"**Sev… no hagas una tontería"**

"**Sube por tus cosas Herms nos vamos"** – pero ella no se movió, no pensaba dejarla ahí aunque tuviera que llevármela a rastras.

"**Están en la cabaña"**

"**Entonces vete en un rato llego"** – apunté la varita a Ron – **"Crucio"** – el cayó del dolor gritando.

"**No Sev, detente" **– me lloraba… quería que se fuera, verla me recordaba que no estuve ahí para detener lo que le había hecho el muy idiota.

"**PIDELE PERDON"**

"**NUNCA"** – me respondió.

"**IMPERIO… VEREMOS SINO IDIOTA, ACERCATE A ELLA"** – y lo hizo, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil para resistirse a la maldición – **"HÍNCATE Y PÍDELE PERDÓN"** – se puso frente a mi castaña con la cara morada y llena de sangre y tierra.

"**PERDÓN"** – lo liberé de la maldición arrojándolo lejos de ella, respiré agitadamente. – **"AL FINAL HA GANADO SNAPE Y HE GANADO YO"** – volteé a verlo porque no entendí lo que me decía – **"HE GANADO YO PORQUE NO ME QUEDO CON UNA MUJER SI ES QUE PUEDE LLAMARSE MUJER A ESA, PERO HA GANADO USTED TAMBIÉN, PORQUE ELLA SE REGRESARÁ PARA SEGUIR CALENTANDOLE LAS SABANAS LA MUY ZORRA" **– volteé a ver a mi nena y la vi con la cabeza baja llorando, iba a matarlo, ahora si iba a matarlo.

"_**Desmauis"**_ – salió el hechizo detrás de mí, y la vi a ella aturdiendo a Wesley. – **"Nos vamos Severus" **– me tomó del brazo y aparecimos en la cabaña. – **"Ibas a matarlo Sev"**

"**Claro que no, VOY a matarlo"** – ella se aferró a mí y eso me contuvo la ira.

"**Cálmate, te necesito aquí conmigo"** – en otras circunstancias me hubiera agradado que me lo dijera pero no ahora.

"**No intentes salirte con la tuya de esa manera" **– por mi cabeza pasaban tantas cosas, su golpe, su cara, sus humillaciones, pero no sabía exactamente porque la había golpeado, aunque él había dicho que era… sólo se me ocurría que ella había estado en la intimidad con él y quizás no era virgen y eso lo cabreó… - **"Dime por favor que es la primera vez que te pega y que no estuviste aguantando sus humillaciones por todas estas semanas"**

"**No, es la primera vez que me pega"**

"**Y será la última… ¿él… te obligó? ¿te obligó a hacer algo que… tu no querías?"**

"**No, claro que no, yo nunca he estado con él" **

"**¿Por qué?"** – me miró confusa – **"Contéstame ¿por qué te pegó?"**

"**Porque le dije que me iría de la Madriguera, que ya no quería estar ahí sino aquí en la cabaña, lo lastimé y por eso se puso como loco"**

"**OH MALDITA SEA NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS, TE VAS Y EL TE GOLPEA PORQUE NO LE PARECE, YO NO QUERÍA QUE TE FUERAS Y NUNCA TE PEGUE O SI" **

"**DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS SEVERUS SI FUISTE TU EL QUE ME DIJISTE QUE ME FUERA, QUE ME PEDISTE QUE ME LARGARA DE AQUÍ, QUE YA NO ME NECESITABAS"**

"**Creí que era lo que tú querías, que deseabas estar con él, sólo quise liberarte de la promesa de que estuvieras a mi lado" **– baje la voz porque vi que estaba empezando a enojarse.

"**ERES UN IDIOTA"** – dijo subiendo las escaleras, la detuve para que me mirara – **"YO QUERÍA QUEDARME AQUÍ, CONTIGO Y TU… NO ME LO PERMITISTE"** – sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer.

"**Yo… creí que… estabas aquí por… por esa promesa de quedarte a mi lado, quise liberarte de eso… no quería que tu…"**

"**NUNCA… NUNCA HAS ENTENDIDO LO QUE YO SIENTO Y CREO QUE NUNCA LO HARAS" **– subió las escaleras y subí con ella – **"PARA LA OTRA PREGUNTAME QUE ES LO QUE QUIERO SNAPE"** – entró a su cuarto llorando.

"**Linda…"** – y terminó cerrándome la puerta en la cara, sabía que estaba llorando porque lo percibía por la piedra – **"No llores pequeña déjame pasar"** – sentí un golpe hueco en la puerta en señal de haber puesto un hechizo silenciador.

**HERMIONE **

Ahora me sale con que no quería que me fuera, no quería verlo, lo amaba con el alma, pero el me había literalmente corrido y yo termine sufriendo semanas por eso, lloré hasta que me quedé dormida, me desperté y sentí necesidad de salir a correr, eso siempre me despejaba, sentir el aire en mi cara. Me cambié y me puse una falda deportiva blanca en conjunto con una blusa de tirantes del mismo color, me agarré una cola de caballo, busque mis tenis, agarré unas calcetas y salí de la habitación para ponérmelas en la sala. Al pasar por el pasillo lo vi sentado en su habitación pero no quería hablar con él así que me fui de liso pero él me detuvo despacio, sabía que estaba cabreada y que eso podría significar una maldición que lo dejara en cama un par de días.

"**¿A dónde vas?" **

"**A correr" **– le respondí seca, no lo vi a la cara y me paré sosteniéndome en la pared de la escalera.

"**Quiero que hablemos"**

"**¿De qué?"**

"**De… algo del recuerdo, tu le dijiste a Wesley que lo estabas dejando por mí, ¿a qué te referías?"**

"**Créeme no quieres saberlo, te cabrearías aún más"**

"**No puedo enojarme contigo, no al menos tanto así como cabrearme, ¿a qué se refería el con pensar que tu y yo teníamos algo más intimo?"** – _suéltalo ya Herms, díselo, puede que se enoje pero no creo que pase de ahí…_

"**Quiero mostrarte algo… unos recuerdos"**

"**Claro, vamos por el pensadero"**

"**No, quiero que los veas de otra forma"**

"**¿Cómo?"**

"**Si abriera mi mente para ti, de una forma… más profunda e intensa, desnuda ante tu ser y tomáramos las piedras, no sólo verías mis pensamientos y recuerdos sino que sentirías mis emociones y mis pesares ¿cierto?"**

"**Si, supongo que sí, pero es una conexión muy fuerte ¿qué es lo que quieres mostrarme?"**

"**Sólo obsérvalo tu mismo, pero no te enojes conmigo, fue algo que no supe donde empezó, no lo controlé y no sé cómo detenerlo"**

"**Esta bien" **– tomamos las piedras y las esencias se intercambiaron, sentía su miedo, su dolor, su emoción, su liberación – **"¿Lista?"** – no quise meterme en su mente hasta que ella estuviera segura, asintió y empecé a vagar por su primer recuerdo.

**FB**

La vi en el bosque donde íbamos a correr, la vi ahí de rodillas tirada en el piso frente al agua, sus manos están llenas de sangre, conforme agarro la piedra voy sintiendo todo lo que ella sentía en ese momento, era un dolor muy fuerte emocionalmente, sus ojos están llenos de lagrimas, su pelo desordenado, su cara llena de tierra. Se levanta furiosa y comienza a arrojar piedras con dolor y enojo mezclados.

"¡ME DEJASTE! ¡PROMETISTE QUEDARTE!" – se hinca en la tierra y comienza a golpearla con los puños cerrados – "No volverás… a decirme que me quieres, no volveremos a la cabaña, te has ido, me has dejado, ya no volverás a mi" – _¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? ¿Por qué acepto esto ahora que es tarde?_

No entiendo esos pensamientos, _¿de qué no se dio cuenta? ¿y para que era tarde?,_ está destrozada, quiero abrazarla, pedirle, suplicarle que no llore, que todo se arreglara sin saber muy bien qué es lo que tengo que solucionar para que no esté así. Se levanta y camina con coraje sosteniéndose la cabeza y escucho sus pensamientos.

_¿Qué no se supone que esta mierda de bosque da paz?_

No, la paz te la daba él, su presencia, sus ojos negros, sus te quiero que salían unas veces por accidente y otras por necesidad. (¿Estaba hablando de mí? Me pregunté a mi mismo)

_¿Quién me la dará ahora?_

Nadie él se ha ido.

_No, cállate, el no se ha ido._

Se fue, no volverá, debes dejarle ir.

_No, cállate._

No puedo soy tu misma.

Se arrojó a un árbol y lo golpeó con sus brazos, con sus puños, se detiene de golpe sus brazos comienzan a sangrar y el bosque la expulsa con furia y cae lejos de él. Salgo de su mente y la veo llorando.

**FFB**

"**¿Cuándo fue eso?" **

"**Cuando… salí de la casa de los gritos"**

"**¿Era por mi?... te dije que no te pusieras así"** – nunca creí que una persona tan maravillosa como ella pudiera llorarme de esa manera al creerme muerto, cuando estuve inconsciente la escuche gritar pero creí que era cosa de mi cabeza pero no, cada vez la escuchaba a ella, tomé sus brazos y siempre me había preguntado donde se había hecho esas cicatrices.

"**Cuando creí que habías muerto, morí… nunca en mi vida sentí tanto dolor como ese día, quise irme contigo…"** – la callé con mis dedos, y sequé sus lagrimas.

"**¿Por qué dejaste que permanecieran esas cicatrices en tus brazos?" **

"**Quería que mi dolor quedara plasmado en mi piel, que te quedaras aquí"** – ella no sólo estaba abriendo su mente, sino sus sentimientos, su alma… **- "Hay más recuerdos, quiero que los veas" **– asentí – **"Estoy lista"**

**FB**

Me mostró unos recuerdos rápidos, como ella mataba a la serpiente, y la vi destrozada pero más fuerte que nunca al hacerlo, y me llené de miedo cuando la vi en el suelo y mortifagos observándola pretendiendo matarla y ella los veía con todo el odio que una persona puede guardar en su interior, poco a poco fue acabando con ellos con algunas maldiciones oscuras que le enseñe. Harry ya había acabado con Voldemort y se fue acercando a ella.

"Sectusempra" – nunca la vi lanzar una maldición así, atacó a un mortifago sin piedad– "Crucio" – otro más calló.

"Mione… basta" – sus amigos se acercaban tratando de detenerla.

"Vayanse" _– __les gritó y pude percibir lo que pensaba __no saben lo que siento, lo he perdido, se ha ido, y no se lo dije, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?_ Siguió arrojando crucios sin detenerse y sentía su profundo dolor, uno que ni siquiera yo podía controlar, el dolor de mi pequeña era mío, _**No llores, no más por favor… **_nunca la vi así y no estaba ahí para consolarla.

"Avada Kedavra" – mató un hombre… cuando no había necesidad, la guerra había terminado. – "¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" –su grito es el más doloroso que había escuchado– "Avada Kedavra" –su dolor me desgarraba por dentro al igual que ella – "Severuuuuuuuuuuuus" – ese grito lo escuche estando inconsciente, veo a Harry correr hacia ella abrazándola por la espalda agarrando sus brazos por detrás para evitar que siga, ella cae al suelo y él no la suelta, tal como se lo pedí en los recuerdos, que nunca la dejara sola.

"Hermione debes parar, detente"

"Déjame"

"Detente, a él no le gustaría verte así"

"Duele Harry, duele mucho" – su ira disminuye y se deja vencer llorando, _¿por qué no me di cuenta antes?_

**FFB**

Ella me saca de su mente, creo que se lo agradezco no creo que podría soportar más su dolor, pero de nuevo esa pregunta, no entendía. Ella ha dejado de llorar esperando mis preguntas, mis reacciones, pero todo es demasiado confuso, ¿qué tiene que ver el asunto de Wesley con eso?

"**¿A qué te refieres con… de que no te habías dado cuenta?"**

"**Hay un recuerdo más donde lo sabrás, sólo no te enojes tanto conmigo, paso… porque tenía que pasar y es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en la vida"** – ella unió las piedras y tomamos las piedras juntas con nuestras manos para fijar más el poder. – **"Ahora" **

**FB**

Su recuerdo se depositaba en mi cuerpo inmóvil en la casa de los gritos, llorando sobre mi cuerpo, pidiéndome que no la dejara, que me la llevara conmigo, se levantó observándome, mientras podía ver sus lagrimas resbalando sobre sus mejillas, pero me observaba un poco distinto que otras veces, se acercó a mi rostro demasiado, ¿iba a hacer lo que pensaba? Y lo hizo, así como así, me beso y duro pegada a mis labios algunos segundos con los ojos cerrados.

"**Te amo Sev, ¿porqué no me di cuenta antes?" **

**FFB**

Esta vez fui yo quien rompió la conexión, soltando la piedra, soltando su mano, y temiendo a la desnudez de su mente abierta para mí y la observe y vi todo lo que deseé ver en ella, amor… pero… no podía articular palabra alguna, me había dejado mudo, mi madre dijo que si mi relación con Herms fuera una poción ya me hubiera estallado, ella sabía esto y no me lo dijo, maldito Albus! Y Lily… ella sabía… por eso me dijo que regresará…

"**Di algo por favor Severus aunque estés enojado dime lo que sea"**

"**Dudas"**

"**Si, pregunta lo que quieras"**

"**¿Desde cuándo estas sintiendo esto**?"

"**Yo… no lo sé, desde hace tiempo creo, pero no estaba lista para admitirlo, pero siempre lo supe, siempre lo sentí, la manera en que me preocupaba cuando no llegabas, como sufría al verte herido, la forma en que llegaba a tocarte la piel, cuando me perdía en tus ojos negros buscando un poco de tu cariño, y me corrías una y otra y otra vez y yo siempre estaba ahí, y a pesar de que no me necesitabas buscaba la forma de estar ahí, y curaba la más leve de las heridas porque me gustaba que dependieras de mi y te juro que esta vez que no me necesitabas más estuve a punto de arrojarte por las escaleras para que volvieras a necesitarme"** – alcé la ceja incrédulo – **"Y ahí estaba… siempre… y cuando aceptaste mi amistad fui feliz, y cuando nos decíamos te quiero sentía algo, y no sabía que era y me daba miedo admitir que te amaba y me refugie en un sentimiento maquillado que tenía hacia Ron porque no estaba preparada para engancharme de alguien que no iba a amarme"**

"**¿Porqué estas tan segura que yo no iba a amarte?"**

"**Porque tu amas a Lily y tuve que aceptarlo, asimilarlo y entenderlo y lo hice resignada, y por eso te rogaba llorando que ya no fueras a las misiones porque tenía miedo que no regresaras a mi lado que me dejaras sola, y cuando mataste a Albus temí no volverte a ver"**

"**¿Me amaste sabiendo todo lo que hacía?"**

"**Si, porque sólo yo te conozco en verdad como eres, y no me importa lo que diga la gente, te amo… Sev… a mi no me importa tu pasado, ni lo que hacías, me importabas tu y como eras y eres a mi lado; y comencé a demandarte más cosas y no me basaban las clases de pociones, de defensa ni todo lo que aprendía a tu lado, sino que me gustaba compartir cosas más personales, nuestros paseos, las venidas a la cabaña, y tantas cosas, pero no me daba cuenta porque te pedía tiempo, y puse en mi mente la amistad y el cariño que te tenía que hasta yo misma me creí que sólo era eso"**

"**Hermione yo…"**

"**Déjame terminar antes de que te enojes en verdad, se que estoy insultando la memoria de la mujer que amas pero no lo pude controlar, la angustia que vivía durante nuestra búsqueda del alma de Voldemort, veía la piedra todo el día, rogando que no se apagara su luz, y las veces que te veía era lo máximo para mí y cuando te mordió Nagini y moriste Dios! Morí… ese día una parte de mí murió esa noche, creí que desvanecería del dolor, maté, torturé pensando que mi dolor disminuiría pero aumentaba y casi ataco a Harry y a Ron y odie a todos, a ellos, a mí, a Albus a todo el mundo porque me habías dejado, y deseé irme contigo; cuando supe que estabas vivo (porque tu aprendiz idiota se fue de la casa de los gritos sin ver la piedra) en ese momento me sostuve de una esperanza que me mantuvo en un hilo, hubo días donde creí que yo despertarías… todo esto… creí que me volvería loca de dolor y me pregunté mil veces como una persona podía amar tanto, de esta manera, como podía dolor el alma así…"**

"**¿A cambiado en algo? ¿Sigues amándome con esa intensidad?"**

"**Si ha cambiado, ha aumentado, prefiero lo poco que puedas darme a vivir con otra persona, prefiero esto a no tenerte nunca" **– me sorprendí tanto… yo la amaba igual y perdimos tiempo… tiempo de amarnos y de ser felices, nunca debí enseñarle oclumancia, sino hubiera cerrado su mente yo hubiera sabido todo esto antes.

"**¿Porqué te fuiste entonces?" **– no quería empezar con reproches pero no entendía porque se había ido **– "Se que yo te lo pedí pero debió haber algo más que mis palabras"**

"**Si, los celos"** – Herms y yo siempre nos habíamos comunicado bien pero definitivamente en ese momento no entendía nada – **"Escuche como hablabas de Lily a Harry y no lo soporte y después tu me dijiste que no me querías aquí, que no me necesitabas y me fui…"** – lloraba por mis palabras.

"**No llores…"** – limpie su llanto.

"**No quiero tu compasión Sev"** – no era eso, era amor, yo la amaba igual.

"**¿Escuchaste toda la conversación que tuve con Harry?"**

"**No, ya se que la amas y que ella siempre ocupara tu corazón, no puedo competir contra ella…"**

"**Herms…"**

"**Deja terminar"** – maldita sea cuando me va a dejar decirle – **"Sev yo sé que no soy tan bonita como ella y que nunca me arreglo ni soy femenina pero si me dejaras tal vez podría ayudarte a olvidarla" **– se fue acercando tocando con sus manos mi pecho tratando de convencerme de que ella podría lograr todo eso en mi.

"**Hermione"** – cerro mi boca con sus manos.

"**Sé que puedo lograr aunque sea un poco, yo te amo… deje la Madriguera porque no soporte estar lejos de ti, prefiero un poco de ti, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte…"**

"**Hermione…" –** volvió a callarme – **"No Granger cállate y déjame hablar a mi"**

**HERMIONE **

Tenía que convencerlo… pero ahora me había callado… pero no se veía cabreado sino desesperado de tanto vomito verbal de mi parte. Me observaba y respiraba para poder hablar, parecía que no me gritaría.

"**¿Realmente crees que yo no iba a poder sentir amor por la mujer que me esperaba todas las noches? ¿Qué no podía amar a la chica que curó mi alma? déjate de las heridas, llenaste de luz mi vida, y te comportaste como mi amiga, mi aprendiz y esas cenas, los detalles que tenías, y estabas ahí lista para todo, curar heridas, con el baño listo, con una copa, con una conversación, con una sonrisa, Dios, cuantas veces creí que eras como una esposa para mí, y te amé como no tienes una idea"**

"**¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Porqué me pediste que me fuera de la cabaña?"**

"**Porque creí que amabas a Wesley"**

"**Pero yo te escuche Sev hablando de Lily, tu patronus sigue siendo la cierva"**

"**No escuchaste toda la conversación, Harry me preguntó si seguía amando a su madre y le respondí que no, y mi patronus lo eh estado manipulando para que parezca siendo el mismo, pero desde hace tiempo que eres tú, la que me hacía volver Y soportar horas de tortura, siempre has sido tu, tienes razón no puedes competir contra Lily porque los sentimientos no se comparan, lo de nosotros es algo supremo algo que no todos sienten ni llegan a conocer, sientes mi dolor y yo siento el tuyo, no tienes competencia con nadie nena"**

"**Sev…"** – quise besarlo y llegar a las últimas consecuencias, habíamos perdido tanto tiempo…

"… **Me maldije mil veces haberte metido a esa guerra, quise esconderte por medio de un fifelio y amarrarte a una cama si era necesario pero no podía, eras la mejor, siempre lo has sido y cuando te atraparon en la casa Malfoy… se me hizo eterno el momento en que te llamé hasta cuando apareciste en la cueva, pensé lo peor, se lo que les hacían a las chicas de tu edad y juré que si te hubiesen tocado… tuve miedo, y perdí los estribos…"** – lo callé con mi mano.

"**No quiero perder más tiempo Sev"**

"**No perderemos ni un minuto pequeña"**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Regresé de la muerte para tenerla o por supuesto que no iba a perder ni un segundo, sabiendo que ella me amaba, todo iba a cambiar para bien. En ese momento la observe como iba vestida y dadas las circunstancias no era un buen atuendo, aquella falda deportiva blanca con blusa pegada que daba a notar su perfecta figura.

La tomé de la cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo, sus ojos brillaron y la piedra brillo y nos colmó de una paz infinita, ella soltó el tenis que tenía aún en la mano izquierda y me abrazó del cuello, al no llevar zapatos quedaba muy por debajo de mi estatura. Comencé rozando a penas mis labios y ella no se hizo esperar simplemente se arrojó a besarme tiernamente y a la vez tan pasional, nuestros labios danzaban de arriba abajo, cuánto tiempo no deseé hacer esto, estar amándola y ella amándome y todo se había acomodado a nuestros deseos, sus manos se aferraban a mi cabello jalándolo despacio, se pegaba más a mí, su vientre quería fundirse con el mío, ella exigía más acercamiento y se fue subiendo poco a poco para que entendiera que quería que la alzara, la tomé de la cintura y la alcé ella entrelazando sus piernas en mis caderas y abrazándome del cuello, yo con una mano en su cintura pegándola a la pared y con otra sosteniéndome, no me costaba trabajo cargarla era leve además de nuestro entrenamiento aquello era fácil…

El beso se volvió más pasional, de pronto nuestras lenguas se tocaban y se mecían, mordía mis labios y yo la besaba tiernamente como siempre había querido hacerlo.

"**Sev… te amo"** – me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

"**Y yo a ti nena"** – ella insistía en pegarse más a mi cuerpo y mi mano que estaba en la pared se movió hacia su pierna comenzando a acariciarla desde la rodilla hasta donde ella me lo permitiese y me vio con sus ojos brillantes y lo vi claramente me veía con deseo y me dijo en ellos mil cosas a la vez.

_**Largo el capítulo… y creo que complací a todas…**_

_**Que Sev le pateara el trasero a Ron: Listo**_

_**Que se confesaran su amor: Listo**_

_**Nadie ha pedido Lemmon asi que no me culpen…**_

_**Espero les guste y dejen reviews muchachas**_

_**Mama Shmi: el sufrimiento se ha terminado… por un rato… jajajaja espero te guste como le pateo el culo a Ron**_

_**TequilaNervous: es que si hablaban primero no podía hacer que sev lo pateara por eso primero los separe para después la venganza quedara perfecta**_

_**Luna White 29: ojala que lo encuentres muy especial Luna… y le atinaste… tenía que hacerle algo feo para que Sev se cabreara, espero te haya gustado. Besos**_

_**Yazmin Snape: te he complacido en las dos cosas Yaz jajajajaja y un mega beso para finalizar el capitulo. ¿Te gusto? ¿Qué fue lo que más te agrado? Saludos**_

_**Aurora Snape: Le hizo de toooooodo Aurora… espero te review para inspirarme en el siguiente capítulo**_

_**SuekSnape: ojala te haya gustado como me deshice del pelirrojo… Besos**_

_**Miara Makisan: No tarde casi nada… y quien los ayudo fue el mismo inútil del pelirrojo como la ves.**_

_**Besos nenas…XD y en la madrugada subo el de Volviendo a vivir… ya casi lo termino.**_


	8. ¿Es una promesa? No es un juramento

_**lvadAntes que nada pido miles de disculpas por aquellos que leen este fic y no el que llevaba anteriormente, me entretuve terminando mi primera historia pero estoy de vuelta en esta entregada al cien. La verdad no pude encontrar una mejor canción que esta que refleje como es la relación y los sentimientos de Hems y Sev así que las obligo a que la escuchen mientras la leen… es de Cascada y se titula Everytime we touch, no hagan trampa búsquenla en youtube! **_

**¿EN UNA PROMESA?... NO… ES UN JURAMENTO**

**HERMIONE **

Había perdido mucho tiempo y no iba a perder más, lo amaba y él a mí, lo demás no importaba en lo absoluto, cuando nos besamos mi corazón se calmó después de tanto tiempo de estar inquieto por fin llegaba a casa al lado de la persona que ama… Sus labios eran suaves, fieros, llenos de sentimientos guardados, de mucha ternura y yo los alimenté de pasión, me besó primero despacio y yo conduje a no detenerse a no limitarse, a besarnos, a amarnos…

Estaba recargada en la pared pero lo deseaba tanto que incite el acercamiento, sentía su erección aunque hubiera tratado de disimularlo, ese me hacía desearlo más ¿qué esperábamos? Nos habíamos estado amando por tanto tiempo que al final nada importaba, ni el golpe de Ron, ni la guerra, ni el juicio, ni el futuro y mucho menos el pasado. Tomé sus labios y lo mordí sensualmente profundice el abrazo para que nuestros cuerpos quedaran juntos… más que unidos, para que pudiera percibir mi deseo, que no se detuviera con nada, acarició mis piernas empezando por mi rodilla y me observaba para buscar una negativa fue subiendo poco a poco y no pude hacer otra cosa que seguir besándolo, me permitió el paso en su boca, sentía su aliento a menta, terminé el beso mordiendo sus labios y susurrándole al oído.

"**Te deseo Sev… no sabes cuánto"** – sus manos llegaron hasta tocar mi ropa interior, de mi boca sólo sacaba suspiros que sabía iban a convertirse en gemidos, cuando acarició mi pierna se nubló mi vista, fue tremendamente provocativo.

"**¿No crees que deberíamos esperar para eso? ¿Cómo que se están dando las cosas muy rápido no?"** – me respondió.

"**No, y sé que me deseas tanto como yo a ti"** – le fui quitando los botones a su camisa, de la prisa se fue sin levita ni túnica, pude ver de nuevo su pecho perfecto con cada cicatriz que me sabía ya de memoria, pero era distinto ahora pues no curaría sus heridas sino lo amaría en todos los sentidos. Mientras yo buscaba explorar su pecho él jalo la falda de un extremo y sólo se escucho los ocho broches abrirse de un solo tirón y cómo la falda cayó al piso, eso me excitó demasiado, me sentía mojada en mi entrepierna y su propia excitación no estaba ayudando mucho a la mía.

"**Tengo esta cabaña llena de pociones, hay antídotos, remedios, ungüentos, de todo pero te juro que una poción anticonceptiva no tengo"** – me confesó tomándome de los glúteos con fuerza mientras besaba mi cuello con calma, dejando su saliva debajo de mi oído hasta donde la blusa se lo permitía.

"**Vamos a hacerlo, no hay riesgo te lo prometo"**

"**Claro que lo hay pequeña"** – metió su mano en mi ropa interior y acarició mi vulva, yo me estremecí un poco, gimiendo despacio – **"Oh por Merlín ¿qué estoy haciendo?"** – dijo retirando la mano – **"Lo siento, no quiero lastimarte"** – me bajo al piso en silencio.

"**No vas a lastimarme" **– sabía exactamente cuáles eran sus recuerdos pero eso era totalmente distinto – **"Te amo y me amas… Sev… no hay riesgo, me llegará mi periodo en unos días, estos son infértiles"**

"**¿Intentas llevar un método muggle e inseguro?"** – me preguntó sonriendo incrédulo.

"**¿No quieres que hagamos el amor?"** – me observaba inseguro, la pregunta era una trampa, pero necesitaba que se quitará esos miedos, lo abracé del cuello y lo fui conduciendo él caminando de espaldas hasta llegar a su recámara.

(N/A: ahora si… la canción muchachas)

Oh Oh

"**Quiero hacerte el amor Herms"** – se sentó en la cama y me subí a horcadas sobre él, le deslicé despacio la camisa sobre sus hombros hasta quitársela, tocando su espalda ancha y acariciando su pecho reconociendo un cuerpo que no sabía era mío hasta ese momento, me beso despacio y suave saboreando lo que sentíamos.

"**Cuántas veces te toque: miles, cada noche, cada herida, cada misión… te tocaba, te curaba y en un momento te deseaba"** – le dije observando y deslizando mis manos por su pecho y su vientre, tocaba sus brazos grandes: producto de todos esos entrenamientos, me detenía en cada herida que en algún momento curé, su pecho tenía un poco de bello en medio pero no demasiado, dándole un toqué sensual, después un poco más debajo del ombligo viéndose tan varonil y tan excitante – **"Y ahora es todo tan distinto"**

"**¿Por qué es distinto?" **

I still hear your voice  
When you sleep next to me

_**(Aún oigo tu voz cuando duermes a mi lado)  
**_I still feel your touch  
In my dreams

_**(Aún siento tu tacto en mis sueños)**_  
Forgive me my weakness  
But I don't know why

_**(Perdona mi debilidad pero no sé porqué)**_  
Without you it's hard to survive

_**(Sin ti es dificil sobrevivir)**_

"**Por qué ahora eres mío" **– le dije viéndolo a los ojos y sin pena ni miedo ni dudas me quite la blusa, quedando solamente en ropa interior – **"Y quiero ser tuya"**

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

"**Y quiero ser tuya"** – me preguntaba si hacía lo correcto, ya sabía que me amaba pero ¿y si la lastimaba? ¿y si me dejaba llevar demasiado?, pero mis mente parecía no estar conectada con mi cuerpo, la tenía sentada en mí con su intimidad casi expuesta, con aquel sostén blanco delgado que dejaba ver sus pezones erectos, ella tocándome el pecho con deseo, con delicadeza, sus ojos me pedían que la hiciera mía y sus manos parecían querer recorrer todo mi cuerpo y las mías explorar todo el suyo y así lo hicieron sentir su cintura suave y su piel erizándose con el mínimo toque – **"Tócame"** – me pidió, mi hechicera me había callado, no podía articular alguna palabra – **"Bésame de nuevo… y nunca dejes de hacerlo" **– la abracé a mi cuerpo y mis labios rozaron su mentón, su cuello, sus mejillas, su nariz, y los labios, pero no la besaba, olía su perfume en su pelo y quité la liga para verlo caer sobre sus hombros y pegué mi nariz a su cuello y su lóbulo.

"**Eres hermosa… nunca lo dudes… me has enamorado por ser quien eres"** – odie que dijera que no eran tan bella… y por fin tomé sus labios y me apoderé de su boca, tomando su cintura con mis dos brazos y subí mis manos para quitar su sostén, cuando quité el broche su beso se detuvo y abrió los ojos para verme, corroboró mi deseo y me beso con ansia y pasión mientras le deslizaba los tirantes por las manos para que sus senos se fundieran con mi pecho desnudo. La tomé de la cintura y la alcé para acostarla en la cama y seguir besándola, sintió mi erección y gimió.

"**Oh… como te deseo… duele… duele Sev"**

'Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling,

_**(Porque cada vez que nos tocamos**_

_**Me llega este sentimiento)**_  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I can fly,

_**(Y cada vez que nos besamos**_

_**Juro que puedo volar)**_  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last

_**(¿No puedes sentir lo rápido de mis latidos?**_

_**Quiero que esto dure)**_  
Need you by my side

_**(Te necesito a mi lado)**_  
Cause every time we touch  
I feel the static,

_**(Porque cada vez que nos tocamos**_

_**Siento electricidad)**_  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky,

_**(Y cada vez que nos besamos**_

_**Llego al cielo)**_  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow?  
I can't let you go

_**(¿No puedes sentir lo lento de mis latidos?**_

_**No te puedo dejar ir)**_  
Want you in my life

_**(Te quiero en mi vida)**_

"**Aliviaré ese dolor cariño"** – tomé sus pechos con mis manos masajeándolos, eran firmes, no eran pequeños pero tampoco demasiado grandes, eran redondos, hermosos y deseables, sus pezones eran rozados y deseables, los bese mordiéndolos suavemente para no hacerle daño.

"**Ahhh"** – susurró como aliviando un poco algo inconcluso en ella, con ambas manos intentó quitar mi cinturón con sus manos temblando, tardó un poco pero lo quitó y desabrocho el pantalón bajando el cierre, los bajo un poco para acariciar mi miembro que necesitaba con urgencia estar dentro de ella.

"**Ghhhhrr… me encantas… vas a volverme loco Herms"** – le dije mientras me tocaba.

"**Por favor hazme tu mujer ya"** – su suplica era una orden para mí, me levante y me quite los zapatos, y calcetines, seguido por bajar mi pantalón y quitarme los bóxers negros, al quedar completamente desnudo su mirada bajo de mi cuerpo a aquella zona y vi y sentí en sus ojos miedo, sorpresa, deseo, angustia, desesperación… subió su mirada hacia mí y me sonrió con pasión sonrojada al mismo tiempo pero fue cuando me di cuenta que era su primer experiencia, no podía penetrarla ahora como pensaba. Me subí de rodillas a la cama y me recosté sobre ella para seguir besándola, la besé completamente empezando por sus ojos, aquellos en los cuales me perdía más de una vez al ser curada por ella, seguido por sus labios aquella sonrisa que me ayudó a soportar horas de tortura para volver a verla, su cuello era el camino al deseo, blanco y suave, lo mordía despacio mientras me conducía a sus senos los cuales volvía a saborear succionándolos mientras mi mano se metía un poco en su tanga húmeda sintiendo sus rizos mojados, yo la había puesto así, deslicé mi dedo de en medio sobre su vulva acariciándola, ella se retorcía y gemía por mis caricias – **"Aghhh así… aja… si…" **– mi lengua recorrió su vientre plano, sus caderas mordiéndola y ella suspirando por los besos y gimiendo de deseo, quité sus bragas recorriendo sus piernas suaves y blancas y seguí besándolas hasta llegar a su intimidad, me fascinó su olor a mujer, olor a deseo y ansiedad, son mis dedos me abrí paso y le di un pequeño beso en sus labios superiores a lo cual ella respondió tomándose de la orilla de la cama.

"**Eres perfecta…" **– y me adentré a ese oasis que me mostraba y que ahora era completamente mío.

**HERMIONE **

Ante el primer beso me estremecí pero después su lengua pasó desde la entrada de mi intimidad, recorriendo mi vulva para al final succionar mi punto de placer, nunca había sentido tanto con tan poco, mis manos se aferraban al edredón que ya estaba mojado por mi excitación, sus besos eran suaves, como si estuviera saboreando esa parte, me beso, me chupó y succionó mi clítoris hasta perder casi la cordura.

"**Aghhhh…"** – quería articular una palabra, decirle algo pero cada vez que planeaba hacerlo mi placer no me lo permitía, de pronto fui penetrada por su suave lengua y creí desfallecer – **"¡Oh por Dios!"** – no me esperaba ese acto ni ninguno anterior a ese, mi experiencia era nula en todos los sentidos y me alegraba pues quería que todo el me lo enseñara, que una vez más fuera mi maestro en todo. Su lengua dentro de mí me estaba poniendo al cien y mientras seguía penetrándome suave y tortuosamente succionando mis jugos, sus dedos jugaban con mi clítoris en formas circulares, mis manos se aferraban a la cama como si fuera a caer en un abismo y quisiera sostenerme, mi espalda estaba completamente arqueada y llegó el momento de la explosión, mi mente cayó en un vació como si fuera un remolino gigante, mi vista se nubló y tuve una sensación que corría desde mi punto de excitación hasta la punta de mis pies, estirándolos por necesidad y al mismo tiempo sentí una explosión que recorría mi clítoris y subía por mi vientre expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo y palpitando mi zona de placer desmedido. – **"Ahhhhhhhhhhhmmmm Sev… Sev"** – cuando mi sentido de la vista pareció regresar a mi cuerpo lo vi hincado ante mí sonriendo de deseo.

Your arms are my castle

_**(Tus brazos son mi Castillo)**_  
Your heart is my sky

_**(Tu corazón es mi cielo)**_  
They wipe away tears that I've cried

_**(Limpian las lagrimas que lloro)**_  
The good and the bad times  
We've been through them all

_**(Los Buenos y los malos momentos **_

_**Los hemos atravesado todos)**_  
You make me rise when I fall

_**(Tu haces que me levante cuando caigo)**_

"**Eres dulce, exquisita y la mujer perfecta cariño" **– me dijo tomando mis caderas.

"**Y tú eres… ah… mío"** – con agilidad me giré para quedar arriba de él y lo besé con pasión mezclando nuestros sabores, sintiendo el mío en su boca, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda bajando hasta mis glúteos. Bajé mi mano hasta tocar su miembro, lo hice con un poco de temor pero con decisión,

"**Ahhh" **– quería darle ese mismo placer a él, lo bese despacio hasta llegar a su ombligo y cuando casi llegaba al punto preciso me detuvo. – **"No… ¿qué haces?"**

"**Lo mismo que tú... espero hacerlo bien… sino pues aprenderé"** – le dije coqueta.

"**No Hermione"**

"**Tú sólo déjate llevar amor"** – le dije volviéndolo a acostar pero volvió a detenerme.

"**No, no lo hagas por favor"** – me dijo serio.

"**¿Por qué?"** – pregunté curiosa y seria.

"**Digamos que no me gustaría verte ahí abajo haciendo eso"**

"**¿Por qué? Quiero darte el mismo placer"**

"**Porque no mi amor, no me gustaría viéndote hacerme eso, por favor cariño, además…" **– se acercó y me besó el cuello mordiendo mis oídos – **"Puedes darme placer de otra forma, algo más excitante, algo que disfrutaré mucho más que eso… algo que deseo" **– la manera en que me hablaba era terriblemente encantadora y seductora, todos esos sueños en los que me hablaba así estaban formándose en ese preciso instante.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Sus labios me volvieron loco, sus manos inexpertas recorrían mi cuerpo con pasión y a la vez con mucha timidez, pero cuando sus intenciones fueron notorias al querer hacerme lo mismo que yo a ella, me tensé y la detuve, su insistencia me ponían increíblemente nervioso, debía de aceptarlo… era muy conservador y no quería verla haciéndome eso, ella no era aquellas mujeres con las que había estado, ni era una chica obligada a satisfacerme era la mujer que amaba y respetaba como tal.

Su sabor era exquisito, sus gemidos excitantes y cómo se vino en mi boca fue el máximo placer hasta ese momento, el hecho de que me haya permitido hacer eso, algo que nadie antes había realizado en su cuerpo me perdía en el deseo pero el que ella me hiciera de igual forma sexo oral no estaba dentro de mis planes, de mis deseos y mucho menos de mis fantasías, no me gustaba ese era el problema y que ella me lo hiciera: menos.

"**¿Y qué es?" **– me preguntó.

"**Déjame hacerte mía… déjame ser el primer hombre en tú vida" **– era eso lo que me partía en deseo y placer, hacerla mía, que me dejara tocarla, besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, amarla… sólo eso.

**HERMIONE**

"**Déjame hacerte mía… déjame ser el primer hombre en tú vida"** – me respondió con su voz jodidamente provocadora, cualquier cosa que me hubiese pedido se la hubiera dado.

"**Si… pero… ¿qué…te… dice que… serás el pri… mero?"** – le pregunté entre besos y caricias intimas.

"**Tu mirada"** – sonreí penosamente, por una parte me excitaba y me alegraba que el hombre a quien en verdad amaba fuera a ser el primero pero por otra no tenía idea de cómo complacerlo, me senté bien sobre él llevando mis rodillas lo más adelante que podía hasta sentir la punta de su miembro en mi entraba y fui bajando – **"No, así no, te lastimaré más si estas arriba probaremos esa posición después, ahora baja"** – entré besos me puse debajo de él con las piernas abiertas nerviosa y mi corazón dando fuertes latidos. – **"Te amo más que a nada, y más que a nadie"**

'Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling,

_**(Porque cada vez que nos tocamos**_

_**Me llega este sentimiento)**_  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I can fly,

_**(Y cada vez que nos besamos**_

_**Juro que puedo volar)**_  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last

_**(¿No puedes sentir lo rápido de mis latidos?**_

_**Quiero que esto dure)**_  
Need you by my side

_**(Te necesito a mi lado)**_

"**Y yo a ti"** – sentí como entraba despacio – **"Aj"** – sentía un deseo desmedido mezclado por el dolor y se detuvo un poco mirando cada una de mis expresiones.

"**Sólo será al principio lo prometo pequeña" **– se inclinó para besarme y abrazarme mientras entraba despacio, llenándome por completo… mis uñas se clavaban en su espalda y fue creciendo el deseo en su mirada.

"**Ohhhh"** – por fin estaba dentro, sentía placer, ansiedad, deseo, dolor, alegría y satisfacción al mismo tiempo.

"**Lo siento… lo siento… ¿te dolió mucho?"** – negué con la cabeza.

"**No… solo un poco"** – le dije – **"Quiero más Sev"** – sonrió y empezó a moverse despacio mientras masajeaba mis pechos y me besaba. Su vaivén era suave sin ser demasiado profundo – **"Más… siii… más Sev… quiero sentirte más"** – cada vez lo sacaba y lo metía más adentro – **"Oh Merlín si… así…"** – a pesar de ser más profundo seguía siendo suave y delicioso, sus manos estimulaban mi clítoris y me estaba volviendo loca, sentía escalofríos en mi piel **– "Oh por Dios Morgana… más"**

"**Vas a volverme loco cariño"** – me decía por legeremancia mientras me besaba feroz y apasionadamente mordía mis labios y mi cuello, sus estocadas fueron justo como las pedía.

"**Ah… Merlín… Circe… OHhhhhhhhhhhh"** – gemía porque sentía como se acercaba esa oleada de placer.

"**¿Qué sigue? ¿Los fundadores de Hogwarts?"** – me dijo burlón.

"**No… tú… sigues tú… Sev… mi Sev… mío… sólo mío"** – comencé a moverme torpemente siguiendo mi sentir y mis deseos de mujer, poco a poco fui acoplándome hasta lograr su propio ritmo.

"**Herms… eres tal cálida… tan pura… puedes obtener cualquier cosa de mí cariño"** – nos abrazamos mientras seguíamos entregándonos a algo que llevábamos demasiado tiempo deseando – **"Tan entregada…. Tan apretada…"** – sólo escuchamos algo en el piso de abajo y sus movimientos se detuvieron – **"Alguien se apareció"**

"**No se apareció nadie… sigue…por Dios no pares" **

"**Pero…"**

"**Me importa un carajo si es Voldemort, hazme tuya… sigue…"** – lo apreté más atrayendo su atención moviéndome para provocarlo.

"**Eres tremenda"** – sonrió y seguimos con lo nuestro besándonos, levantó mis caderas y me embistió profundamente.

'Cause every time we touch  
I feel the static,

**(**_**Porque cada vez que nos tocamos**_

_**siento electricidad)**_  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky,

_**(Y cada vez que nos besamos**_

_**Llego al cielo)**_  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go

_**(¿No puedes sentir lo lento de mis latidos?**_

_**no te puedo dejar ir)**_  
Want you in my life

_**(Te quiero en mi vida)**_

"**Oh Sev… siiiii… más mi amor… más…"** – lo hizo y sentí como llegaba poco a poco.

"**Oh Herms cariño… vente mi amor… vente para mí"**

"**Si… casi… tócame… por favor sigue tocándome"** – lo siguió haciendo en movimientos circulares, metiendo y sacando su miembro sin descanso pero eróticamente… tan suave… sin hacerme daño – **"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"**

"**Así nena… así…" **– la explosión recorrió mi cuerpo sintiendo como el terminaba dentro de mí, con tanta calidez, con tanto amor, cayó sobre mi abrazándome, dando pequeños besos en mi cara – **"Te amo… te amo… te amo… mi amor"** – sonreía como una tonta que por fin lograba ser feliz.

"**Y yo a ti… no… no te salgas quiero sentirte dentro"**

"**Traviesa"** – sin decirnos nada nos abrazamos, en algún momento caía rendida en cansancio y sentí como salía de mi interior, acostándose a un lado mío, puso una sabana sobre nosotros y me acurruque en su pecho – **"Duerme un poco"** – y así lo hice, me entregué en sus brazos al sueño profundo.

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Cuando la penetré era llegar a la gloria, era la mujer que había estado amando por años, a la que protegí y deseé al cansancio, me entregaba el mejor regalo y yo pondría mi mundo a sus pies, le hice al amor de todas las formas posibles, primero no me moví demasiado para no lastimarla, pero nuestro deseo fue creciendo y me pedía más… lo hacia de la manera que ella quería sin dejar de ser delicado, suave pero apasionado, comenzó a moverse al compás conmigo mientras seguía tocándola, besándola, acariciándola… y en el momento en que nos venimos juntos con su explosión de placer sus ojos brillaron de una forma especial… un brillo que nunca se apagó.

'Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling,

_**(Cada vez que nos tocamos**_

_**Me llega este sentimiento)**_  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I can fly,

_**(Y cada vez que nos besamos**_

_**Juro que puedo volar)**_  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last

_**(¿No puedes sentir lo rápido de mis latidos?**_

_**Quiero que esto dure)**_  
Need you by my side

_**(Te necesito a mi lado)**_

'Cause every time we touch  
I feel the static,

**(**_**Porque cada vez que nos tocamos**_

_**siento electricidad)**_  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky,

_**(Y cada vez que nos besamos**_

_**Llego al cielo)**_  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go

_**(¿No puedes sentir lo lento de mis latidos?**_

_**no te puedo dejar ir)**_  
Want you in my life

_**(Te quiero en mi vida)**_

Me abracé a ella aún estando dentro, oliendo su cabello, me salí despacio y me acosté a su lado, se acomodó en mi pecho mientras cerraba los ojos y nos cubrimos con una sabana, la abracé mientras nos dormíamos juntos…

**HARRY POTTER **

Aparecí en la Madriguera con mi corazón saliéndose…

"**No has tardado nada" **– me dijo mi prometida.

"**POR DIOS GINNY ME HAS ASUSTADO"** – le dije tomándome el pecho.

"**¿Hablaste con ella? O con el imbécil aquel"** – aquella mañana Ron estaba en cama con la cara hinchada y jurando que las cosas no se quedarían así, fui mandado a la cabaña porque mi prometida aseguraba que Severus había intentado matar a Ron, no entendía nada, además Hermione al parecer había regresado a vivir a la cabaña y nadie me decía nada, pero eso sí, fui mandado para preguntarle a Herms la verdadera razón del porque se había ido.

"**No… no pude hablar con ella"**

"**¿Por qué?"** – _buena pregunta._

"**Estaba ocupada"** _– demasiado_ diría yo.

"**¿Ocupada en qué precisamente?" **– mmm _¿Con sinceridad?_ No creo que a mi Ginny le gustará saber en que estaba ocupada.

"**Hablando… con Severus en la biblioteca" **– había llegado y no los encontré en el piso de abajo y terminando de subir las escaleras vi una prenda de Hermione en el pasillo y la puerta de mi ex profesor abierta y se escuchaban gemidos de mi amiga y para que negarlo también del mejor amigo de mi madre, sólo de acordarme… ni siquiera baje las escaleras ni me acerqué al cuarto me desaparecí de ahí como un cobarde.

"**¿Y por qué no tocaste o no le dijiste que estabas ahí?"**

"**Ginny… al parecer estaban hablando de algo… importante, ellos… necesitaban… volveré más tarde vale"** – y simplemente me negué a escuchar sus reclamos y me fui a mi casa a tratar de olvidar los gemidos de placer de ambos y de reconocer que no fue algo fácil de olvidar.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

En algún momento nos dormimos, al abrir los ojos por la ventana me percaté que ya estaba oscureciendo, aún seguía sobre mi pecho tapada con la ligera sabana, debió sentir como me había despertado porque ella abrió los ojos sin levantarse, acaricie su cabeza y ella se aferró más a mi pecho, nadie dijo nada y es que las cosas en la mañana pasaron tan rápido, ella con el golpe de Wesley, yo casi matándolo a golpes, su confesión, la mía y después perdiendo el control por amarnos.

"**¿Estas arrepentida?"** – le pregunté, no dudaba de sus sentimientos hacia mí, la piedra lo decía todo pero había puntos en contra de lo nuestro.

"**Nunca… sólo arrepentida de no haberlo hecho antes… ¿tu si?" **– me preguntó temerosa.

"**No mi amor, nunca"** – la abracé y escuche que tenía hambre y sonreí – **"Vamos, necesitas reponer energía"**

"**Vale"** – se levantó cubriéndose con la sabana, se veía tan bella, tomó su sostén y se lo fue colocando, me incorporé y se lo abroché dándole pequeños besos en la espalda – **"Mmmm…"**

"**Creo que mejor de detengo"**

"**Creo que sí… pero tenemos toda la noche"** – me dijo seductoramente, se puso su ropa interior y buscaba algo – **"¿Y mi falda?"**

"**Creo que fue lo primero que cayó… afuera… en el pasillo"**

"**Mejor voy a darme un baño"**

"**Si… yo también… pero creo que cada uno por separado"**

"**Buena idea"**

Bajé primero y saqué algunas cosas para comenzar a preparar la cena, de rato bajo con su pijama roja y sonreí, se acercó y empezamos a hacerlo juntos, como tantas veces sólo que esta vez no podía evitar robarle besos, tocarla, acariciarla, abrazarla y demostrarle lo mucho que podía amarla, por primera vez en mucho tiempo creí que podía disfrutar de una segunda oportunidad de amar y por primera vez ser correspondido, de cierta manera creo que mi madre, Albus y la misma Lily sabían de esto y por eso me ayudaron a regresar con mi pequeña.

Estábamos poniendo la mesa cuando tocaron a la cabaña, los dos nos sorprendimos, no había motivo para una visita a esa hora y de esa manera. Ella terminó de poner lo que faltaba mientras yo abría, viendo a Harry ahí.

"**Pasa Harry"** – le dije – **"Siéntate"**

"**Gracias"** – dijo serio algo incomodo.

"**Harry… ¿ya cenaste?"** – le preguntó Hermione y él negó con la cabeza – **"Entonces acompáñanos, siéntense ya" **– nos sentamos y empezamos a comer. – **"¿Por qué tocaste la puerta? Eres bienvenido sólo aparécete o usa la chimenea"** – el cerró los ojos y abrió la boca queriendo decir algo.

"**Ammm de hecho… bueno… yo no quería… ser inoportuno"** – los dos subimos la vista para ver lo que quería decir – **"No… quiero romper… su privacidad"**

"**¿Fuiste tú el que vino en la tarde?"** – le preguntó Hermione.

"**Si… pero te juro que me fui inmediatamente"** – los dos sonreímos del nerviosismo de Potter. – **"No le dije a nadie y no planeo hacerlo se los prometo"**

"**Pues muy mal hecho Harry, lo que tengo con Sev no es algo que yo busque ocultar, no es algo prohibido, no es casado, ni religioso ni mi maestro y yo soy libre de estar con él"**

"**Mi amor Harry tiene razón, soy el más buscado, si saben que estas conmigo te vas a ganar una mala reputación"**

"**No me interesa lo que piensen los demás Sev" **– terminamos de cenar y nos sentamos en la sala a seguir conversando. – **"¿Y a qué veniste en la mañana?"**

"**Ginny me mandó, no quisieron decirme que fue lo que pasó pero Ron estaba… en malas condiciones y tu tienes un golpe en tu cara ¿qué pasó?, Ron gritaba que las cosas no iban a quedarse así"**

"**Claro que no van a quedarse así, si ese imbécil la vuelve a buscar o ponerle la mano encima ahora si voy a matarlo" **– le sentencié para que le dijera a la comadreja.

"**¿TE PEGÓ HERMS? ¿RON TE PEGÓ?"**

"**Si y cuando llegué a la cabaña Sev vio y pues has de suponer que pasó, casi lo mata"**

"**Y VOY A TERMINAR DE MATARLO YO, GINNY ME VIO LA CARA DE ESTÚPIDO Y… VENGO LUEGO" **– se levantó dirigiéndose a la chimenea – **"Ah… mmm Felicidades, creo que ya se habían tardado"** – terminó diciendo antes de desaparecer.

"**Es tarde… vamos a acostarnos"** – le dije en el oído y volteó para darme un largo y apasionado beso.

"**Yo no tengo sueño… pero si tengo ganas de otra cosa"** – dijo mordiendo mi oído succionando mi lóbulo.

"**Lo que mi reina quiera"** – y la alcé para que rodeara sus piernas sobre mis caderas y nos seguimos amando en la recamara, y fue igual de plena, entregada y tan amorosa, y le hice el amor tal como me lo pedía, besando su cuello despacio, sintiendo como se contraía y me pedía más y más pasión y amor, sentía sus uñas en mi espalda jadeando conmigo y sus manos en mi cabello, y la tenía ahí para mí y por primera vez en muchos años disfruté de una felicidad absoluta.

"**¿Te he dicho que te amo?"** – le pregunté viéndola a los ojos, ambos abrazados en la cama desnudos, cubriéndonos solamente las caderas.

"**Muchas veces el día de hoy…"**

"**Voy a amarte siempre, te seré leal… y fiel, te respetaré como mi mujer, te admiraré como persona, te apoyaré como la amiga que has sido para mí y te amaré cada día con la misma intensidad que ahora"**

"**¿Es una promesa?"**

"**No… es un juramento" **– sellé mi pacto con un beso simple en sus labios mientras nos fuimos durmiendo felices de que por fin estábamos juntos.

_**Nerviosa por el lemmon y no se porque… extraña de regresar a este fic taaan abandonado y sólo espero que les haya gustado así que dejen su review con sus opiniones sean cual sean vale, para ir mejorando. Besos y ya estoy aquí…**_

_**Sueksnape: pues es que los pelirrojos con unos cabeza huecas… ya los irás viendo como son con la parejita y espero que la pasión te haya gustado y como se desahogaron después de tanto silencio y sentimientos guardados jejejeje**_

_**Mama Shmi: jajajaja pues digamos que traté de poner mucha pasión… no es el kamasutra o algo así como explicito pero intente dar lo mejor, me falta demasiado para ser una de esas escritoras que escriben cosas que te quedas OMG**_

_**Luna White 29: pasión… pasión… pasión y más pasión, yo quiero un Severus así oh por Dios como amo a ese hombre, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y pues si llegaron a interrumpirlos como la ves? Imagínate la cara de Harry… jejeje**_

_**Miara Makisan: me he tardado… lo sé… espero no vuelva a pasar y pues creo que todas querían mas tortura pero es que Sev no es tan malooo solo estaba enojado yyyy espero que te haya gustado el Lemmon. Saludos y prometo no ausentarme tanto**_

_**Yazmín Snape: Ginny es una tonta pero tendrá mucho que ver más adelante… mmm no puedo decirte porque rompería el hilo… quiero que tus emociones sean vírgenes cuando llegue el momento… y espero que te haya gustado el lemmon chica, me esforcé lo mejor que pude. Besoos**_

_**Alexza Snape: Ron es un idiota que no entiende de razones, aún no sé si ya sacarlo de la historia y que continúe… lo pensaré y pues Ginny también es una hipócrita pero llevara un papel importante dentro de Sev y Herms… espero que haya sido de tu agrado el Lemmon. Saludos Alexa**_

_**Tequila Nervous: a mi me encantó como Sev le pateó en trasero pero aún no sé si ya sacar a Ron de la historia ya que los problemas que tendrán que enfrentar esta parejita va mucho más allá que el pelirrojo infeliz.**_

_**Guest: lemmon garantizado, espero te haya gustado, opina mucho please**_

_**Nuane: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te haya gustado… y ojala que el lemmon sea de tu agrado, hazme saber tu opinión. Saludos**_

_**Bueno chicas, eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos la próxima semana. Besos **_


	9. volvi solo por ti

_**Hola de nuevo por acá, es un capitulo un poco corto en comparación con lo que suelo escribir pero mi musa anduvo floja con este fic, pido disculpas pero aún así dejen su comentario. Prometo ponerme a trabajar y poner más esmero en el siguiente capítulo.**_

**VOLVI SOLO POR TI**

**HARRY POTTER**

Llegué a la Madriguera furioso, en la sala se encontraba el matrimonio Weasley, Ginny y Ron que aún tenía marcada la cara debido a la paliza que le dio Severus y la verdad fue muy justificado, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si un imbécil se hubiera atrevido a tocar a la mujer que amo, pero ante todo Ron seguía siendo mi amigo, estaba cabreado con él pero no al punto de arrojarle un crucio.

"**Vengo de la cabaña"** – les dije enojado plantándome frente a mi prometida y mi amigo.

"**Aja"** – me dijo Ginny esperando a que prosiguiera.

"**Y Hermione tiene un golpe en la cara"** – todos se quedaron callados – **"Ginevra me mandas con Severus para que le reclame por lo que le hizo a Ron, CUANDO TÚ PEDAZO DE ANIMAL GOLPEASTE A HERMIONE"** – le dije a Ron apuntándolo con un dedo.

"**Ron ¿Cómo es eso?"** – le dijo el señor Wesley levantándose.

"**Me provocó"**

"**Bien me encantaría saber cómo te provocó"** – le reclamé.

"**Me dejo por Snape… la muy zorra se fue a seguir calentándolo"**

"**RONALD WESLEY"** – gritó su madre.

"**Es cierto mamá, me dijo que se iba, además donde vive es… da igual directamente me dijo que me estaba dejando por él luego el muy bastardo llegó me maldijo y me dio la paliza de mi vida"**

"**DEJASTE QUE GOLPEARA A HERMIONE"** – le dije a Ginny – **"No tienes derecho a hacerle eso Ron, si ella terminó enamorada de él fue porque mientras tú te revolcabas con Lavander él le daba todo el cariño que tu le negaste por años, es mucho mejor hombre que tu"**

"**¿De qué lado estas Harry?"** – me preguntó mi amigo.

"**Del de Hermione, no la busques Ron"**

"**Ella va a volver conmigo cuando se le pase el caprichito de Snape pero para que la quiero así usada"** – ni siquiera sintió venir el golpe del señor Weasley terminando en el suelo.

"**A UNA MUJER SE LE RESPETA, SI ELLA NO QUIERE ESTAR CONTIGO LO ACEPTAS Y YA"** – me había encargado de que las personas más cercanas a nosotros creyeran en Severus y el matrimonio Weasley eran uno de ellos, Ginny también pero desde esa mañana no había bajado a Severus de ser un aprovechado, pervertido y asesino.

"**PERO ESTA CON SNAPE, EL MORTIFAGO, POR DIOS LE LLEVA EL DOBLE DE LA EDAD"**

"**Creo que eso es cosa de ella Ron"** – le dijo su madre – **"No es la primera mujer que se queda con un hombre mayor ni será la última, esa chica estuvo enamorada de ti desde primer curso y tú no quisiste estar con ella, ahora deja que ella este con quien quiere y no vuelvas a ponerle la mano encima, pareces muggle desquiciado, vas a ir y le pedirás una disculpa"**

"**No creo que sea una buena idea señora Weasley, Severus sigue muy molesto y no creo que le haga gracia, él es un buen hombre pero dañaron a Hermione y es lo que más quiere en la vida"**

"**¿Cómo pudo vernos la cara de esa manera?"** – dijo Ginny – **"Creí que amaba a Ron, me dijo que se iba y la apoye pero de ahí a que se fuera a vivir con un mortifago…"**

"**Me voy" **– la interrumpí – **"Con su permiso señores Weasley" **– me retiré y Ginny me alcanzó en la puerta donde nadie nos oía.

"**¿Qué te pasa Harrys?"** – me dijo deteniéndome del antebrazo.

"**Nada, luego vengo"**

"**Tu tienes algo, no dejes que lo de Snape nos arruine el momento"**

"**No es Severus Ginny, es Ron, tú y tu hermano que permitieron que le pegara Hermione"**

"**George lo detuvo pero ya le había pegado, intentó seguirlo haciendo pero llegamos a tiempo"**

"**Menos mal"** – le dije con sarcasmo.

"**¿Por qué te pones del lado del miserable que le hizo eso a tu mejor amigo?"** – me reprochó.

"**Ese miserable dio la cara y ha protegido a la que es como mi hermana y ese amigo la humilló, la pisoteó y la golpeó"**

"**Oh Por favor Harry…"**

"**Mira Ginny… no me interesa discutir contigo pero las cosas están así: te pedí matrimonio te amo y mucho pero si quieres estar conmigo vas a tener que aceptar que Severus forma una parte en mi vida ahora, fue el amigo de mi madre y ahora lo considero lo más cercano que tengo a una familia me aceptas con él o cancela la boda, haz lo que mejor te parezca"** – y me desaparecí dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Me levanté y ella ya no estaba en la cama pero la escuchaba en el baño, la cama estaba impregnada con su aroma y su almohada con algunos rizos suyos. Salió del baño con una toalla que le llegaba a medios muslos y otra rodeándole su cabellera.

"**No te quise despertar"** – me dijo acercándose a besarme y tomando su ropa – **"Vaya la recamara es un desastre, parece que una fiera pasó por aquí"**

"**Tal vez buscaba a su presa"** – la dije tumbándola en la cama besándole el cuello – **"Me meteré a bañar"**

"**Vale, voy a cambiarme"**

"**Oye… podrías pasar tus cosas a esta recamara ¿no crees?"**

"**Me parece perfecto, vete a bañar tigre" **– dijo mordiéndose en labio inferior.

"**Hechicera"** – salí de bañarme y me puse ropa sport negra, no le veía el caso de vestirme bien si me la pasaba encerrado en esa cabaña, la vi en la cocina picando unas cosas, la vista desde donde estaba era perfecta llevaba un short blanco y una blusa gris de tirantes, el pelo se lo recogió en una coleta y movía sus caderas en compás con la música que había puesto.

Eran como en los viejos tiempos ella cocinando, sonriendo y para seguir con la rutina que tanto amábamos me acerqué a ayudarla y la abracé por la espalda rodeando mis manos sobre su cintura esparciendo besos en sus hombros.

"**Me encanta tenerte en casa"** – le dije – **"No pienso dejarte ir nunca"**

"**Más te vale… estoy preparando unos emparedados, quiero ir al río ¿te apetece?"**

"**Sabes que si, siempre y cuando te pongas ese bikini negro espectacular, como te deseaba cuando te lo ponías, no tienes ni idea"** – le besé el cuello mordiéndolo despacio mis manos vagaban por su cintura y su vientre disfrutando de su cuerpo que ella me entregó para amarlo completamente, mis manos fueron bajando un poco hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón, quitándolo despacio mientras seguía besando la parte de arriba de su espalda sintiendo como ella se erizaba ante el toque.

"**Sev…"** – su voz significaba _"estoy a punto de perder el autocontrol",_ pero no me importó y baje el ziper, metiendo mi mano sintiendo el encaje de su pequeña prenda.

"**Mmmm ¿qué color es?"**

"**Violeta"** – me dijo en susurros, estaba excitada pero seguía cortando vegetales.

"**Nunca te he visto de violeta, deberás parecer una ninfa ¿verdad?" **– no esperé a que me respondiera y metí mi mano acariciando sus rizos y llegando a sus labios superiores, metí un dedo en su vulva disfrutando de su humedad – **"¿Yo te puse así?"**

"**Sabes que sí"** – acaricie su clítoris erecto con movimientos lentos y rectos llegando de la punta a su entrada – **"Ahhh" **– apoyo sus manos sobre el mueble aún con el cuchillo en la mano.

"**Sigue cortando… sigue"** – trató de proseguir haciendo rebanas más gruesas de jitomate, unas veces deteniéndose a disfrutar de la sensación, pero le pedía que siguiera y siguiera, sin esperarlo la penetré con dos dedos mientras seguía estimulando su botoncito, abrió un poco más las piernas para permitir que moviera mejor los dedos.

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"** – me pegué más a ella para que sintiera mi erección en sus glúteos – **"Oh Morgana"** – sonreí y le mordí pasionalmente el lóbulo de la oreja y por fin se vino, sintiendo esas hermosas palpitaciones en mis dedos mojando toda mi mano.

"**Ahora sí vámonos al río" **– le dije satisfecho mientras ella retomaba su respiración.

**HERMIONE **

Teníamos la cabaña que era el mejor lugar para vivir juntos, no teníamos mucho dinero pero eso era algo de segundo plano, a mí nunca me habían gustado los lujos y creo que a él eso no le importaba por ahora. Seguíamos siendo los mejores amigos compartiendo charlas, horas de lectura y de más. El amor fluyó de forma espontanea y la pasión ¡Oh Dios la Pasión! Hacíamos el amor todo el tiempo, y me sentía tan amada y tan deseada, era todo cuando estábamos juntos: un caballero, un hombre que ama, uno hombre pasional que lo tienen en sequía sexual, y me di cuenta que me amaba tal cual era y me decía que era hermosa y que había deseado eso por mucho tiempo.

La escenita en la cocina me dejo sin palabras, siempre me sorprendía con esas cosas y es qué él era un hombre con tanta experiencia y yo con nada que saber, cada cosa que me enseñaba en la cama me encantaba que el fuera el primero en hacerlo conmigo y el fascinado de que fuera así, aunque sé que sino hubiera sido así, me hubiera amado de igual manera.

Estábamos en la orilla del río con una manta sobre la arena lisa, había llevado emparedados, fruta picada, zumo de mango que era mi favorito y zumo de frutas cítricas que era el preferido de él, estaba acostado sobre la manta viendo el cielo, ensimismado en sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Me levanté con sigilo y me quité los tenis, baje mi short cayendo al piso e hizo un poco de ruido, el volteó a verme y alzó la ceja, no llevaba ese bikini negro pero si un conjunto violeta muy sensual, sonreí al ver lo que podía provocar en ese hombre.

"**¿Una ninfa?"**

"**Una muy hermosa y muy provocativa me atrevería a agregar"** – me quité la blusa dejándole ver mi sostén delgado del mismo color. – **"Desvistio"** – y su ropa quedó en el suelo con solo su bóxer, me tomó en brazos y nos metió en el río sumergiéndonos por completo, besándonos abajo.

"**Me encanta que tengas esos ataques conmigo Sev"** – le dije cuando habíamos salido a la superficie, no dejábamos de abrazarnos ni besarnos.

"**Acostúmbrate porque no vas a escapar de mí"** – estuvimos buen tiempo bajo el agua nadando y besándonos.

Salimos del agua y nos sentamos a comer algo bebiendo los fríos zumos, hablando de lo que pasaría después, había estado evitando el tema del juicio pero sabía que tarde o temprano teníamos que enfrentándonos a él. Volvimos a meternos un rato más al agua, pero era ya tarde y nos salimos, nos vestimos y arreglamos las cosas para regresar a la cabaña.

"**Venga acá señorita Granger"** – me jalo del brazo y me tiro a la arena húmeda y nos besamos más pero en esta ocasión más lento y despacio permitiéndome sentir lo agrio del zumo y lo dulce del mío, mordió poquito mis labios mientras abrí un poco las piernas y que él se pudiera frotar sobre mi sexo que llevaba toda la mañana deseándolo.

"**No hagas eso, Harry me mandó una lechuza en la mañana vendrá al rato, tenemos que llegar a la cabaña"** – me molestó profundamente que Harry viniera y baje mi mano para acariciar su miembro – **"Ghhhr… cariño… no hagas eso… o acaso quieres que Harry te oiga de nuevo, podrías traumatizar al chico ¿acaso no viste su cara anoche?"**

"**Bueno espero que se de una idea de lo cómo eres y se lo diga a Ron"** – le dije riéndome y el no pude evitar también reírse.

"**Sería buena idea" **– nos levantamos y nos fuimos a la cabaña. Me metí a bañar de nuevo ya que mi cabello termino sucio con la tierra, él se encontraba abajo limpiando la cocina mediante magia. Me puse una lencería negra para darle una sorpresa.

"**Voy a meterme a bañar Herms"** – me dijo, pero no permití que me viera.

"**Vale"** – quería que esa noche fuera aún más especial que la anterior. Me puse crema con olor a lavanda y jazmín, cepillé mi cabello e iba a empezar a maquillarme cuando escuche que se aparecieron abajo, anunciando la llegada de Harry a la cabaña – **"¿Harry?"** – no me respondió y me inquieté. Me puse un vestido blanco casi transparente que usaba para dormir y baje con la varita viendo a quien menos deseaba: Weasley. – **"¿Qué haces aquí?"**

"**Quiero hablar contigo" **

"**Y ¿no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?"**

"**Creí que no necesitaba avisar"**

"**Ron vete por favor, Sev está arriba y si sabe que estas aquí se va a enojar"**

"**O sea que si andas con él… vale… te perdono" **– alcé mi ceja ¿y a que puñetereas horas yo le he pedido perdón? Se acercó a mí y se estrechó a su cuerpo – **"A él sólo le importas para estar en la cama yo en cambio te amo, déjame demostrártelo"**

"**Suéltame imbécil, después de pegarme que piensas ¿violarme?" **– le dije aventándolo.

"**Oye no te pongas en ese plan, te estoy aceptando así cuando ya te has entregado a otro"**

"**Yo no quiero irme de su lado cabrón"**

"**Pero cuando el se aburra de ti va a sacarte de su vida, el no sabe querer ni amar y mucho menos convivir con una persona. Es un asesino Hermione te estás quemando" **

"**Te lo ganaste idiota"** – lo arrojé con la varita hasta que su cuerpo rozó la tierra que había afuera de la cabaña, yo respiraba agitadamente y llegó Sev bajando las escaleras rápido con una toalla verde en la cintura y el pelo mojado.

"**¿Qué demonios pasó?"**

"**Arroje a una alimaña fuera de la casa"** – le dije para salir a terminar con ese idiota.

"**Oh… ¿viene a defenderte?"** – dijo levantándose.

"**Yo no necesito que nadie me defienda puedo hacerlo yo sola, ¿Quién cuido de tu trasero en la guerra Ron? ¿Quién arduo los planes? ¿Quién? Yo estúpido"**

"**Bonito conjunto mi amor"** – me dijo señalando mi lencería negra.

"**Hermione metete a la casa"** – me dijo Severus ya empezando a enojarse en verdad.

"**Esto lo arreglo yo Sev, no te metas"**

"**Hermione no voy a volver a repetírtelo" **

"**Déjame arreglarlo amor, si el idiota se pasa puedes acabar con él"** – le dije por legeremancia.

"**Esta bien"**

"**Este conjunto es el favorito de Sev para él me lo puse"** – se le cayó la mandíbula a Ron y se puso rojo del coraje mientras que Sev no dejaba de mover la cabeza a los lados sonriendo ante mi comentario.

"**Sabe Snape antes de que usted disfrutará a Hermione lo hice yo… me la puse como quise"**

"**Weasley no haga el ridículo, ayer hice el amor por primera vez con Herms y era virgen, y fui el primer hombre en su vida y planeo ser el ultimo" **

"**Eso si yo se lo permito"**

"**Ron no seas idiota… realmente piensas que puedes ofrecerme más de lo que Sev me da, amor, cariño, conversaciones interesantes algo que no tiene nada que ver con el Quidditch y créeme en la cama me deja completamente satisfecha algo que no creo tú puedas darme" **– Ron no pude articular una palabra – **"Por Dios Ron mírate y míralo a él, Sev es todo un hombre es más te voy a dar un regalito"** – y mi plan surgió como agua en río.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Mi chica era una Slytherin, se estaba vengando del estúpido pelirrojo de una forma que no me esperaba, ni siquiera sabía a que se refería con aquel regalo, tomó la varita y sacó ese hilo blanco azulado que conocía bien y se lo extendió a Weasley.

"**Después de que los fuimos de la Madriguera Sev y yo aclaramos muchas cosas y sabes que Ron me hizo suya, exploró el cuerpo que nadie había tocado"** – le dijo sonriendo, yo no dije nada me encantaba la actitud que estaba tomando mi leona.

"**Cállate Hermione"** – ató a Weasley a un árbol y le puso un hechizo silenciador a él.

"**No… vas a escucharme"**

"**Hermione"** – apareció Potter – **"¿Qué haces aquí Ron? ¿Volvió a pegarte?"**

"**No, tranquilo Harry, Ron y yo estamos aclarando unos puntos, quiero que te lleves estos recuerdos de cómo me hizo disfrutar algo que tu nunca podrías hacer Ron o mejor aún, pregúntale a Harry que fue lo que escucho cuando vino a la cabaña"** – le quitó el hechizo silenciador a Ron.

"**¿Harry? Dijiste que estaban hablando en la biblioteca"**

"**No… ellos estaban en la recamara… no me hagas decirte que fue lo que escuche"** – le dijo serio Harry.

"**Bueno esta conversación se terminó aquí, ¿quieres los recuerdos?"**

"**Eres una zorra Hermione"** – le dijo con coraje y eso me enfureció.

"**Tranquilo Sev, él ya se va"** – me dijo deteniéndome con su mano mi pecho.

"**¿No te has puesto a pensar que él solo te quiere para el puro sexo? Hermione se inteligente el mismo Harry nos lo dijo: todo lo hizo por su madre, por Lily"** – la mirada de Hermione se ensombreció y se quedó callada – **"Ambas inteligentes, de la misma casa de Gryffindor, hijas de muggles, y ambas las únicas "amigas" que este bastardo a tenido, la ve a ella, no a ti" **– se acercó a Weasley y con la varita realizo un hechizo no verbal que estaba asfixiando al pelirrojo, me acerqué a ella corriendo tomando su cintura.

"**Cálmate mi amor, cálmate, miente, lo sabes…"** – pero no reaccionaba, iba a terminar matando a Weasley con un hechizo que yo le enseñé, sentía su dolor por la piedra, sus celos **– "Te amo como a nadie, baja la varita amor"** – pero incrementó la maldición.

"**Hermione para"** – le gritaba Potter.

"**Tú eres mi patronus"** – bajo la varita dejando respirar al chico que casi muere. La seguí abrazando – **"Harry llévate a Weasley, no lo quiero volver a ver aquí ni cerca de ella, hacédselo saber a sus padres, hablo en serio"** – el chico asintió y desapareció con el idiota. Hice que se girara hacia mí y dos lagrimas brotaron de sus mejillas, ese pendejo la hizo llorar – **"No, no llores, no por una mentira, siente el amor que te tengo, la piedra no miente"**

"**Lo siento"**

"**El que se debe de disculpar es él, estamos bien y no dejaré que él lo arruine, vamos a cenar"** – le dije secándole las lágrimas.

"**Pero no hemos hecho nada"**

"**Calentaremos lo que sobró anoche y veremos que más hay, pero quiero que estes bien vale"**

"**Estoy bien te lo prometo"**

"**Mentirosa… vamos anda" **– entramos a la casa y subí a vestirme, para cuando baje ya estaba la cena en la mesa y ella seguía con su pequeño vestido transparente. Nos sentamos a cenar sin mencionar absolutamente nada sobre el accidente con el zanahorio.

"**No había nada de postre pero hay duraznos en almíbar ¿quieres?" **

"**Si, eso está bien"** – sirvió en dos tazones duraznos y se sentó sonriendo. – **"¿De qué te ríes?"**

"**De nada en especial"** – se sentó y comenzó a comer el almíbar dejando que una gota se deslizara sobre sus labios recorriera su cuello y se perdiera en el escote de su falda, yendo a parar no sé donde, tomó una servilleta y la limpió mientras que me imaginaba quitarla yo mismo con mis labios y en un momento ya estaba preparado para hacerla mía. – **"¿Qué ves?"** – me dijo sacándome de mis fantasías.

"**Nada en especial"** – intenté seguir comiendo cuando tomó un trozo de durazno y lo recorrió por su cuello dejándolo caer en su escote.

"**¿Te gustó el durazno? ¿Quieres más?"** – sus ojos brillaban de deseo.

"**Demonios Hermione te tenías que salir con la tuya"** – quite las cosas de la mesa con la varita las cuales se escucharon como cayeron en el piso – **"Desvistio"**

"**Tigre"** – fue lo último que dijo antes de subirla a la mesa y besar sus labios mientras la hacía mía. – **"Ohhh llevo deseándote todo el día… tócame… más… así… ahhhh"**

**HERMIONE **

Estábamos acostados en la alfombra de la sala, completamente desnudos y cansados de la reciente actividad, sólo podían escucharse nuestras respiraciones.

"**Quiero contarte algo que no había tenido oportunidad de decirte" **– me dijo abrazándome y girándose para quedar de frente.

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Cuando caí inconsciente en la casa de los gritos vi a muchas personas, a mi madre, a Albus ¡Dios ese brujo me torturara hasta la muerte! Vi a Lily y al idiota de Potter, te escuchaba a ti, cómo me pedías que no me fuera, que me quedará a tu lado… mi madre me ayudo a recordar quién era la mujer que estuvo a mi lado toda la guerra, me ayudó a entender que no había muerto y me recordó que tu lo perdonaste todo y mi madre me dijo que no entendía nada del amor que tú me tenías, ella sabía que tu me amabas, dijo que eres bonita y que regresará… Lily me dijo que me había perdonado y con ella y ayuda de Potter regresé a ti, nadie en la vida me ha importado más que tú, pude quedarme ahí con ella pero no quería, ya no era mi Lily eras tú la que no me dejó y me espero a que regresara… a nadie eh amado más que a ti… a nadie… regresé creyendo que amabas a otro porque prefería tener un poco de ti a no tener nada, no quiero que tengas dudas de lo que siento"**

"**No las tengo"** – le dije.

"**Las tienes, las puedo sentir Hermione"**

"**Lo siento"**

"**Ojala pueda demostrarte de alguna forma lo mucho que significas para mí… tengo una idea, cierra los ojos" **– lo hice y no supe lo que estaba haciendo pero sentí la piedra calentándose –** "La piedra la hice para que transmitiera pensamientos y transportarnos cuando estuviéramos lejos, no abras los ojos aún… cuando ambos aceptamos este amor la piedra abrió su segundo poder transmitiendo los sentimientos del uno al otro, sin conciencia ni pedir permiso, podrás evitar que me entere de un pensamiento pero no de un sentimiento ¿sientes esto?" **– era una paz, calidez, tranquilidad, felicidad, esperanza, amor – **"Esto que sientes es amor, el amor que siento por ti… yo siento tu amor ¿sientes el mío?"**

"**Puedo sentirlo" **– le dije abriendo los ojos.

"**Qué bueno porque nunca dejaras de sentirlo"**

_**Como estuvo medio flojo prometo subir un capítulo antes de que se cumpla la semana. Besos**_

_**RR73: jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado, es que escuche la canción y dije esta es perfecta para este fic… mucha pasión y toqueteos. **_

_**Mama Shmi: que mejor manera verdad? Imaginarse al mismísimo Severus de esa forma… claro que si! Y con esa voz que mata a cualquiera y esos ojos… y todo…**_

_**SuekSnape: esa es la finalidad de los lemmons, que provoquen eso, ojala siempre pueda ser así cuando escriba algo. Se que sigues odiando a Ginny pero no será tan mala como parece, al menos tendrá un trabajo muy importante en el capitulo 11, ya verás porque.**_

_**Luna White 29: Ya me imagino la cara de Harry al escuchar lo que escuchó jajaja, bueno Ron realmente no es el gran problema de la historia sino los hechos que le acontecen y ellos mismos serán un problema para seguir juntos, ya ves que el fic es de drama… **_

_**Yazmín Snape: mi musa anda de floja y no quiso trabajar mucho en este capítulo, pero te lo anticipo para que estes a prevenida el siguiente es drama… lo siento, debo andar de depre ya que las dos cosas que estoy escribiendo es drama puro… tendré que hacer algo al respecto, lo prometo.**_

_**Tequila Nervous: a mi también se me afigura así Ginny pero en este fic Harry tiene su carácter y no se dejará manipular por ella, ya ves le puso las cosas en claro o te aplicas o me voy…**_

_**Alexza Snape: qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, me gustó la forma en que se entregaron a lo que llevaban sintiendo mucho tiempo y realmente pero realmente espero que no sufras una decepción con este capi… prometo ponerle muchas ganas al que sigue. Saludos **_

_**Aurora Snape: Tenía abandonado ese fic por el anterior que llevaba, espero poder llevar a la par los dos que estoy llevando ahora. Gracias por seguirlos y espero no sufras decepción con este y bueno tal vez Ron no sufrió la paliza de su vida pero si una lección que no olvidará.**_

_**Miara Makisan: ¿verdad que la canción quedó perfecta? En cuanto la escuche dije: directa para mi Severus… jajajaja todos los Weasley son unos tontos pero Ginny tendrá un papel importante, esta enojada por lo de su hermano pero ya verás que no es tan mala: capitulo 11. Y que mala soy no torturé a Ron pero le pisoteé su orgullo ¿cuenta? Jajaja y actualicé lo más rápido que pude y subiré un capítulo espero el fin de semana ya que esta parte estuvo muy floja y aburrida. Saludos**_

_**Patybenededmalfoy: te lo dije jajajaja es puro drama jajajajaja ya acabe con el pelirrojo ahora se acercan lo que en verdad serán problemas para la pareja, sé que debes estar odiando a Ginny pero no es tan mala sólo que esta muy enojada… Saludos**_

_**Guest: más en corto… ojala pueda subir un capítulo el fin de semana. Que bueno que te haya gustado, nunca dejaré ninguno de los fics que haga… gracias por leer y dejar tu review Saludos**_

_**Yetsave: que bueno que te haya gustado, ojala que sea así todo el fic, como ves en este capí no pasa la gran cosa pero te diré de que tratará el siguiente: el juicio… lo subo el fin de semana. Besos y gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario, no dejes de hacerlo.**_

_**En unos días nos leemos chicas :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Mmmm nada que decir por acá arriba… nos leemos abajo…**_

**EL JUICIO **

**HERMIONE **

Después de la aparición de Ron sus padres le pusieron un ultimátum y él no se volvió aparecer en la cabaña, cosa que me tranquilizó ya que si no lo mataba yo, lo terminaría haciendo Sev.

Nuestra vida juntos era tranquila y feliz, hasta parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad. Me encontraba viendo la televisión mientras él se daba un baño, pude escuchar como bajaba las escaleras y se sentaba a mi lado, era tal pasional a mi lado y a la vez tan cariñoso, y yo me derretía con sus caricias, sus manos se situaron en mis piernas mientras me besaba despacio, fueron subiendo a través del vestido que llevaba y le paré en seco.

"**¿Qué pasa?"** – me preguntó serio – **"¿Hice algo mal?"**

"**No, claro que no, es sólo que estoy algo indispuesta, te dije que estaba a días de…que me…"** – porque era tan difícil explicar aquello.

"**Oh… pero eso no evita que te bese"** – me dijo apoderándose de mi cuello – **"Y que te acaricie…"**

"**Claro que no"**

"**Bueno creo que es hora de preparar aquella poción… me siento tranquilo de que nuestro amor no haya tenido consecuencias"** – aquello me inquieto un poco, no es que yo quisiera hijos inmediatamente pero si me gustaría tenerlos y más a su lado.

"**¿No quieres familia conmigo?" **– no pretendía hacer esa pregunta pero digamos que salió sola sin voluntad ni intención.

"**Mmmmm ahorita no es el momento ¿quieres hijos?"** – se separó de golpe viéndome.

"**Bueno yo… ahorita no pero me gustaría estar a tu lado en todos los modos posibles, pero si tú no quieres tenerlos está bien"**

"**Más adelante sí, ahorita no mi amor, soy un prófugo, no tengo nada que ofrecerte, mis bienes fueron confiscados pero cuando todo mejoré iremos planeando algo aquí"** – terminó diciendo acariciando mi vientre. – "**además es muy pronto, quiero que disfrutemos de nosotros primero"**

"**Gracias Sev"**

"**De nada mi amor"**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nuestra felicidad e intimidad duró dos meses llenos de demasiado amor y pasión que no sabía poseía Severus, cocinábamos, leíamos juntos y a veces me acompañaba a ver la televisión o algunas de mis películas favoritas. Era perfecto despertar a su lado, durmiendo sobre su pecho entrelazando nuestras piernas o despertando con ganas de hacer lo que hacíamos antes de dormirnos.

En el transcurso de esos meses Harry se casó con Ginny en una ceremonia muy íntima, recibimos la invitación de nuestro amigo pero yo preferí no ir, Severus me dijo que fuera yo sola pero bien sabía que no lo decía en serio, estar cerca de Ronald no era algo que estuviera en la mente de Severus, Ginny accedió a que Severus y yo fuéramos juntos como pareja pero también sabía que lo hacía por Harry y para no estar incómodos nosotros y no hacer sentir incomoda a la novia y a su hermano preferimos no asistir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El día tan temido fue llegando, Harry aviso que iría a hablar con Sev por la tarde, sabíamos a que iba y eso me ponía aún más nerviosa, el juicio era algo que no podíamos evitar pero yo quería que limpiaran su nombre sin que él tuviera que presentarse en el Wizengamot.

"**Hola Harry, pasa ¿quieres tomar algo?"** – le dije mientras pasaba a la sala.

"**Un whisky de fuego Hermione por favor"**

"**Algo fuerte eh Harry"** – le dijo Severus.

"**Si… de hecho que sea doble"** – serví dos copas, una para Severus y otra para mi amigo. – **"Me gustaría hablar contigo Severus a solas"**

"**Ella se enterará Harry, habla"**

"**Harry… mas te vale que hables" **– lo sentencie.

"**Vale… ya saben que estas recuperado y suponen que llevas semanas estándolo, pedí tiempo para que estuvieras bien y ya no quieren retrasar más tu juicio, me dan diez días nada más"** – bebió de golpe el trago mientras trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo.

"**Muy bien, que sea en diez días entonces"** – le respondió Sev jugando con la copa.

"**Harry… habla, eres influyente ahora en el Ministerio, diles que nos den más tiempo, que no esta recup…"**

"**Linda…" **– me interrumpió – **"El juicio es inevitable, no hay que esperar mas ¿qué posibilidades tenemos Harry?"**

"**Es complicado, tenemos suerte que quisieran acceder a un juicio, casi ningún mortifago lo tuvo, los mandaron directo a Azkaban… los pocos que hubo fueron cortos, con pocas pruebas y testigos, corruptos y nada objetivos, quiero que sepan todo esto para prepara lo mejor que se pueda su defensa"**

"**¿Quién lo defenderá?"** – le pregunté, dependiendo del abogado tendríamos más o menores posibilidades.

"**Nadie quiso tomar el caso, lo haré yo" **

"**Bueno pues hay que ponernos a trabajar entonces, tenemos muy pocos días para tener una defensa aceptable, después de eso limpiaremos tu nombre Sev y mandaremos a toda Gran Bretaña a la mierda"** – les dije tratando de dotarlos de optimismo, cosa que no logre ni tantito.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Primeramente necesitamos las pruebas: los recuerdos son indispensables"** – le dije a Harry que tomaba nota. – **"Que sepan que lo hizo por tu madre, que te protegió por todo este tiempo, que te dio la espada y lo más importante que mató a Dumbledore porque él así se lo pidió etc etc etc o sea muestra todos los recuerdos que te dio en la casa de los gritos"**

"**El cuadro del profesor Dumbledore"** – me dijo Harry anotándolo.

"**Claro que sí, él debe de estar ahí para arreglar todo este lío que él mismo armó"** – dije tratando de que sonara indiferente pero no pude decirlo de forma violenta.

"**Pasando a los testigos Severus, yo formaré el primero, supongo que mi palabra vale de algo para los tribunales, ¿alguien más Severus?"** – le preguntó Harry.

"**Nadie"**

"**¿Y yo qué? ¿estoy pintada o qué?"** – les dije.

"**Mi vida… preferiría que no fueras al juicio y presenciaras eso… mucho menos…"**

"**Voy a ir Sev y no vuelvas a insinuar eso o realmente me vas a hacer cabrear y lo que le hice a Ron será una caricia con lo que estaré a punto de hacerte"** – interrumpí a Severus que parecía no tomarle importancia al juicio.

"**Muy bien, entonces Hermione será la segunda testigo y el cuadro de Dumbledore formará el tercer testigo, hay algunos que te apoyan Severus pero no podemos llamarlos a declarar puesto que tu papel fue muy bien interpretado"** – le dijo Harry.

"**Así es, va a ser difícil lograr algo, mi trabajo era que el Señor Tenebroso pensará que mi lealtad era con él… si él que era un oclumantico me creyó… los demás también lo hicieron, los únicos que supieron todo fue Albus y tu mi amor, eso es todo lo que tenemos de testigos y no deje pruebas de nada para no ver implicada mi lealtad, iremos al juicio con lo poco que tenemos" **– Severus tenía razón pero presentarse así a los juicios era un tremendo suicidio.

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

La magia se había terminado, no era nada estúpido, sabía que no tenía posibilidades de ganar ese juicio, todo era una locura, realmente la única razón por la cual pude terminar en los tribunales y no directo a la prisión de Azkavan fue porque Harry lo ordenó, él no me lo dijo pero no era difícil de deducir.

Todas las tardes iba un par de minutos para ir concretando las posibles preguntas y respuestas que pudieran hacerme en el juicio al cual Hermione estaba empeñada en ir y no sabía cómo impedir que se humillara, se rebajara y terminara muy lastimada. Fui un completo imbécil al decirle que yo también la amaba, al hacerla mía, ella bien pudo después de tiempo rehacer su vida y enamorarse de alguien que lo conviniera mejor pero en cuanto escuche lo que sentía por mí no pude resistirme y la bese, la ame como siempre había deseado y lo peor: la hice mi mujer y no quería que eso terminará pero hice muchas cosas malas, y tengo que pagar la cuenta de mis errores y mis crímenes, los haya querido cometer o no. Al menos me iba tranquilo que no la había dejado embarazada, al menos si me condenaban ella podría casarse sin algún impedimento o problema. Habíamos estado juntos pero ahora con poción en mano y sabia que con ella no podría haber ningún accidente.

"**Vamos de nuevo: ¿Cómo te declaras?"** – me preguntó Hermione, estábamos en la biblioteca de nuevo repasando el juicio que se llevaría a cabo en dos días.

"**Es estúpido Hermione, te consta lo que hacía, torturar, matar, quemar, desparecer personas, viol…"**

"**Cierra la boca Severus, me consta todo eso pero también me consta que no lo hacías por gusto ni placer, yo misma vi como llegabas esas noches de alterado, contesta la maldita pregunta ¿Cómo te declaras de los cargos?"** – me gritó mi castaña.

"**Culpable"**

"**Maldita sea Sev"** – tiro los pergaminos al suelo con furia y salió de la biblioteca azotando la puerta.

"**Pon algo de tu parte Severus, haz lo que ella dice, ha leído mucho sobre las leyes mágicas…"** – me dijo Potter.

"**Mañana Hermione saldrá a comprar despensa a la una de la tarde, quiero hablar contigo de algo importante sin que ella esté presente ¿puedes venir?" **

"**Claro Severus, estaré aquí puntual a la una"** – me dijo y entró Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas del coraje.

"**¿Vas a poner de tu parte o no?"**

"**Si Linda, ven acá"** – nos dimos un beso y comenzamos a perder el tiempo en algo que ya estaba perdido.

"**¿Cómo te declaras?"**

"**Inocente" **– sonrío satisfecha y empezó la ronda de preguntas.

Al día siguiente Hermione salió a comprar todo lo que supuestamente se termino, cosa que no era cierta ya que había tirado cosas indispensables para que ella estuviera fuera de la cabaña algunos minutos que necesitaba para poder intercambiar algunas palabras con Harry.

"**Seré breve ya que no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo ella estará fuera de la cabaña"** – Harry asintió – **"No quiero que la llames para que testifique a mi favor"**

"**Estás loco, el veneno de Nagini te afectó el cerebro"**

"**No, estoy hablando completamente en serio"**

"**Me matará Severus, si ella se da cuenta va a matarme en pleno juicio"**

"**Y sino me haces caso el que te matará soy yo Potter… si ella declara a mi favor y todo lo que vivió a mi lado como mi aprendiz se va a acarrear una mala reputación como hechicera, va a vivir de una forma que no merece, ambos somos consientes de las posibilidades de este juicio y sabemos que no voy a ganar y quiero que si eso sucede ella pueda empezar de nuevo sin esa carga que soy yo"**

"**¿Piensas que ella va a superarte así de fácil?"**

"**Claro que no pero con el tiempo lo hará"**

"**Y si me niego"**

"**Me queda la maldición imperius"**

**HERMIONE **

Una noche antes del juicio Severus estuvo muy atento conmigo, después de cenar mientras lavaba los platos que se ensuciaron me tomó de la cintura y me subió a la mesa mientras me besaba despacio, quitando mi blusa acariciando mi cintura, enredé mis piernas a su cuerpo y noté lo excitado que se encontraba.

"**Vamos a la cama Sev"** – me llevó cargada hasta la cama y me hizo el amor demasiado suave, acariciando mis piernas y succionando mis pezones, mordiéndolos un poco más fuerte cuando llegaba al climax – **"No te estés despidiendo Severus"**

"**¿Por qué dices eso?"**

"**La forma en que me tocas, cómo me ves a los ojos, como si quisieras grabar este momento para siempre en tu mente"**

"**Quiero que recuerdes la forma en que te amé esta noche"**

"**¿Y para que voy a recordarla si me lo harás noche tras noche cuando regresemos a casa mañana?"**

"**Si mi amor" **– me dio por mi lado mientras acariciaba mi espalda desnuda y me esa la frente, así me quedé dormida en sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos a la par, nos dimos una ducha y preparamos en desayuno, hacia el medio día Harry apareció con la mirada seria, y muy nervioso.

"**¿Listos?"** – los dos asentimos y usamos la chimenea para llegar al Ministerio, en cuanto nos vieron la gente no dejaba de cuchichear a nuestras espaldas, llegamos a los tribunales y un par de aurores se lo llevaron por una puerta negra quitándole la varita.

"**¿A dónde se lo llevan Harry?"** – le pregunté nerviosa.

"**Él va a entrar por la parte de atrás, recuerda que es el acusado Hermione, ven nosotros entraremos por aquí" **– entramos y toda la maldita sala estaba llena de curiosos metiches que no les importaba más que ver caído a Severus, me sorprendió ver ahí a los señores Weasley, algunos profesores de Hogwarts pero no estaba Ginny ni alguno de sus hermanos. Harry se paró frente al Ministro que se llamaba Houdson Dankwort y detrás de él se encontraban los miembros de Wizengamont que eran cincuenta, todos con sus togas ciruela y por su seriedad se notaba que iban a ser intransigentes. – **"El ministro es el ex auror Houdson Dankwort, más loco que Ojoloco y no va a ser fácil tratar con él, solo quiere que Azkaban se llene de mortifagos"** – me susurró Harry. – **"Los miembros son iguales, muchos sufrieron las pérdidas de sus familiares y… quiero que sepas a lo que nos enfrentamos Herms" **– sus palabras me pusieron un poco mareada.

Todos los miembros guardaron silencio y esperé a que Severus entrara por la puerta que estaba por debajo de las gradas pero en vez de eso se abrió un círculo en el centro de la sala y subió una reja de hierro oxidado con púas y adentro estaba el hombre que amaba con la mirada hacia abajo. No sé que sentimiento pudo más conmigo si la rabia o el dolor. Me levanté y Harry me detuvo del brazo.

"**Cálmate"** – me dijo.

"**¿Cómo se atrevieron?"** – Harry y yo teníamos que mantenernos serenos si queríamos permanecer todo el juicio ahí pero dadas las circunstancias iba a ser muy difícil – **"Sev sube la vista"** – le dije por legeremancia – **"Maldita sea Severus veme"** – por fin lo hizo pero no pude percibir nada en sus ojos.

"**Por esto no quería que vinieras cariño"**

"**Tú no eres culpable, yo sé quién eres y eso es lo único que importa, lo lograremos Sev"**

"**Te amo mi amor"**

"**Juicio numero 79 contra Severus Snape Prince, enumerándose los cargos siguientes: ser partidario de Lord Voldemort por ello torturar, matar a muggles y magos de orígenes no mágicos, hacerse por la fuerza del colegio de magia y hechicería, el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore, y otros actos violentos que compartió con magos tenebrosos ¿cómo se declara?"** – primero me miro y le supliqué que respondiera bien.

"**Inocente"** – la sala se llenó de murmullos y ofensas.

"**¿Niega haber matado a Albus Dumbledore?"**

"**No, no lo niego" **

"**Un poco contraproducente entonces"**

"**DILES PORQUE LO MATASTE"** – me levanté diciéndole.

"**Silencio señorita, siéntese"** – obedecí porque no quería que me sacaran del juicio pero quería matarlo al muy imbécil.

"**Muy bien, también ¿niega haber participado en la guerra como la mano derecha de Voldemort?"**

"**No"**

"**¿Niega haber torturado, matado, violado, masacrado familias enteras?"**

"**No"**

"**¿Niega haber desaparecido personas pertenecientes a la Orden del Fenix para después acabar con su vida entre ellos la profesora Charity Burdage?"**

"**No"** – el ministro sonrío de la forma más cínica que encontró.

"**¿Entonces nos podría argumentar brevemente ¿Por qué se declara inocente?"**

"**Todas mis acciones llevaron un fin en particular: ser espía de la Orden, mi lealtad siempre estuvo con Albus Dumbledore, para ello debía fingir que era un mortifago y mi finalidad era proteger a Harry Potter con mi vida si era necesario"**

"**¿Y si su lealtad estuvo con Albus Dumbledore porque lo mató?"**

"**Era necesario y él lo sabía, sino lo mataba yo, no le iba a servir ni a él ni a Voldemort, en cambio lo hice y obtuve la confianza del Señor Tenebroso, eso me dio la posibilidad de ayudar a los míos"**

"**Vaya señor Snape me sorprende su capacidad de enredar las circunstancias a su conveniencia" **

"**Basta señor Ministro, creo que es hora de que se muestren las pruebas"** – dijo Harry acercándose a ellos. – **"Primero quiero que todos los miembros del Wizengamot vean estos recuerdos" **– mediante magia vertió los recuerdos en un pensadero e hizo que se reflejaran en el azulejo de la sala.

Se podían ver a dos estudiantes caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, una pelirroja y un chico de pelo negro, pasando a como se separaron…

_"**Escóndalos a todos, a los tres por favor… se lo suplico" **– le decía el joven Severus a Albus Dumbledore._

_"**¿Y qué me ofreces a cambio Severus?"**_

_"**¿A cambio?... Lo que usted quiera"** – sellándose el pacto que en ese momento dejo de ser un mortifago para convertirse en otra persona._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Los miembros del Wizengamont solo observaban las escenas que cambiaban sin parar, Severus no las veía sino a mí, veía miedo en sus ojos, se estaba despidiendo y yo le rogaba con los míos que no lo hiciera, que en cuanto acabara ese maldito juicio iríamos a casa y le prepararía algo delicioso de comer y haríamos el amor toda la noche.

"_**Ayúdame a proteger a su hijo… por Lily"** – le pedía Dumbledore después de la muerte de los padres de Harry._

_"**Él no necesita protección el Señor Oscuro se ha ido"** – le decía Severus afligido llorando._

_"**Pero regresará y Harry Potter correrá un grave peligro…" **– Severus se queda pensativo ante la pregunta de Dumbledore, respira y responde…_

_"**Está bien, pero no se lo cuente a nadie Dumbledore, esto debe de quedar entre nosotros, júremelo"**_

_"**¿Jurarte que no revelaré lo mejor de ti?"** – los miembros se observaban unos a otros tratando de creer ese recuerdo – **"Si insistes"** – pasamos al primer año de Harry cuando lo salvó de caer de la escoba o protegiéndolo de Quirell, cuando lo protegió de Lupin en plena transformación y llegamos al cuarto año en las competencias del Torneo de los Tres Magos._

_OoOoOoOoOOoo_

_"**¿Y tu piensas huir igual que Karkarov?"** – le preguntaba el director en su despacho._

_"**No, no soy tan cobarde" **_

_"**Es cierto, eres más valiente que muchos, ¿sabes? Creo que elegimos demasiado pronto a nuestros alumnos" **– el rostro de Severus sonrío irónicamente._

oOooOoOoOoOoO

"**El muy vejete insinuaba que pude haber quedado en Gryffindor amor, estaba loco…" ****- **me dijo Severus por la mente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_"**¿Si Malfoy falla Voldemort te pedirá que me mates tú, cierto?"** – Severus dio una cabeceada en señal de aprobación – **"Se hará en ese momento del colegio, y pondrá a su mano derecha a la cabeza del mismo ¿me prometes que verás por los alumnos Severus, por su seguridad?"**_

_"**Si Albus"**_

_"**Ahora bien, ayuda a Malfoy…"**_

_"**¿Piensas dejar que Malfoy te mate?"** – le preguntó sorprendido Severus._

_"**Claro que no, tienes que matarme tú…"**_

_"**¿Y porque no dejas que te mate él?"**_

_"**Su alma Severus no está dañada"**_

_"**¿Y la mía Albus, mi alma no importa?"** – _sin proponerme mis lagrimas resbalaron, yo aquello no lo supe hasta la huida de Severus, sentí dolor y coraje por el egoísmo del director al pedirle una prueba aún más grande al hombre que lo estaba entregando todo.

_"**Tú solo sabrás si perjudicara a tu alma ayudar a un anciano a morir evitándose más dolor y humillación…"** – _la conversación siguió hasta que en el azulejo Severus accedía a hacerlo.

_"**Gracias Severus"** – y así sellaron la razón por la cual estaba él ahora en una reja a punto de ser condenado a Azkaban_.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_"**¿Lo ha mantenido con vida par que muera en el momento adecuado?"** – la voz de Severus sonaba escandalizada y comenzando a enojarse – **"Me ha utilizado"** – y era verdad, sólo lo utilizó como una pieza de ajedrez. **– "Lo ha criado como quien cría a un cerdo para el matadero" **– los recuerdos estaban por terminarse lo sabía, el último fue en el despacho cuando se encontraba hablando con dos cuadros: el director Dumbledore y Nigellus._

_"**¿Acaso le has tomado cariño al chico?"**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_"**Están en el Bosque de Dean, Potter, la sangre sucia…"**_

_"**No emplee esa palabra"** _– siseo furioso. Y llegaron al final los recuerdos cuando toma la espada para llevársela a Harry, yo mostraré los otros recuerdos, como él le salvó la vida a Harry, como me quiso llevar después del ataque de los mortifagos en la casa de los Malfoy o como nos ayudó a entrar a Gringoots.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Como pueden ver la fidelidad de Severus Snape estuvo con el director Albus Dumbledore desde que Voldemort estuvo persiguiendo a mis padres, mi segunda prueba y funcionará a la vez como testigo es el cuadro del director que he mandado traer del colegio"**

"**El cuadro no puede ser removido" **– le respondió el ministro.

"**Entonces que traigan en que esta aquí en el Ministerio"**

"**Fue quemado, gracias a sus compañeros Snape"** – algo no me estaba gustando del juicio.

"**Bueno pues entonces el primer testigo que soy yo"**

"**¿Y qué puede decir usted señor Potter? Si usted mismo vio matar a Albus Dumbledore, como huía con los mortifagos, y lo llamó cobarde minutos antes de caer Voldemort"**

"**Me equivoque, él me protegió por siete años, desde que entré al colegio"**

"**¿Y por qué Snape?"** – le preguntó a Severus – **"¿Qué lo llevó a proteger a Harry Potter?"** – primero me observó antes de contestar.

"**Por Lily Potter, por su madre" **- le respondió Sev.

"**¿Por qué?"**

"**Porque la amaba, ella era muy importante para mí y por ella cuide a su hijo como si fuera ella misma la que lo hiciera" **– le volvió a responder al ministro.

"**Vaya… algo irrelevante… lamentablemente sus palabras carecen de fundamento señor Potter, usted vio matar a Dumbledore y cómo casi lo ataca sino hubiera sido por Minerva Mcgonagall"**

"**Él solo buscaba hablar conmigo" **– le debatió Harry.

"**PARA ENTREGARLO A VOLDEMORT"**

"**No… él quería que supiera que era un horrocrux"**

"**Y ASÍ PODER ENTREGARSE"**

"**Si yo no me hubiera entregado Voldemort no estaría completamente muerto"**

"**LE HA LAVADO LA CABEZA SEÑOR POTTER LLENO DE SENTIMENTALISMOS QUE LO MEZCLAN CON SU MADRE, LLENÁNDOLE DE IDEAS QUE LE PROTEGÍA CUANDO QUIZÁS SOLO BUSCABA LA FORMA DE ACABAR CON USTED O PROTEGIÉNDOLO PARA ENTREGARLO EN MANOS DE VOLDEMORT"**

"**Claro que no, él tuvo miles de oportunidades de matarme en el colegio, cumpliendo castigos, cuando me enseñaba oclumancia y no lo hizo"**

"**PORQUE DUMBLEDORE ESTABA PRESENTE"**

"**¿Acaso no vio los recuerdos señor ministro?"**

"**Los vi pero bien pudieron ser manipulados y creados con un fin ¿qué acaso Snape no es mejor oclumantico que se conoce?" **– Severus se quedó callado y Harry también – **"Si engaño a Voldemort bien puede engañar a toda esta sala pero no a mí, yo no soy Dumbledore"**

"**Estan cometiendo un error"** – les dijo Harry.

"**¿Algo más señor Potter?"** – Harry negó con la cabeza y se sentó a mi lado – **"Una sola prueba y un solo testigo, muy buena defensa"**

"**¿Cómo que un único testigo?"** – le pregunté a Harry – **"¿Cuándo van a llamarme?"**

"**No van a llamarte… no te incluí en la lista de testigos"**

"**¿Por qué hiciste eso?" **– le pregunte enojada pero sin gritarle.

"**Severus no quiso, dijo que te iba a acarrear mala reputación, que quería que rehicieras tu vida si perdía el caso y lo mandaban a Azkaban"** – vi a Severus y pude leer en sus labios un te amo.

"**En vista a que no podemos comprobar la fidelidad de los recuerdos…"**

"**Claro que pueden ser comprobados, debe haber un oclumantico en el ministerio que se encargue de comprobar que los recuerdos sean verdaderos"** – le dijo Harry, todo eso lo habíamos tenido contemplado y estábamos completamente seguros de que tenían que validar esos recuerdos.

"**Lamentablemente el oclumantico que tenemos no se encuentra, posiblemente esta oculto ya que era de orígenes muggles**" – todo era una trampa.

"**ESTE MALDITO JUICIO ES CORRUPTO Y NADA OBJETIVO"** – les grité.

"**Orden señorita porque la próxima interrupción se ganara que la saquen de la sala"**

"**Cálmate Hermione"** – me dijo Severus.

"**Como íbamos diciendo los recuerdos no pueden ser comprobados y en la declaración del señor Potter no dice algo que no hayamos sabido antes y la palabra de un mortifago no tiene mucho peso en los juicios, se dictara la sentencia en unos minutos"**

"**Sev"** – susurré en la piedra para que volteara a verme pero no lo hizo y me percate que no la llevaba puesta – **"No lleva la piedra"**

"**Me dijo que no quería que se la quitaran los del ministerio"** – me dijo entregándomela. Me dolió tanto que se la hubiera quitado cuando juro nunca hacerlo.

"**¿Quién esta a favor de que quede libre de los cargos el mortifago Severus Snape?"** – muy pocas manos se alzaron y Severus bajo la vista.

"**¿Quién esta a favor de una condena?"** – más de la mitad del Wizengamont apoyo la idea del ministro – **"Muy bien la sentencia por asesinato, tortura y desaparición de muggles y magos de orígenes muggles, así como la muerte de Albus Dumbledore… etc., los cargos son demasiados, se le sentencia a cadena perpetua en Azkaban escoltado de tiempo completo por un dementor" **– los miembros comenzaron a levantarse y retirarse mientras baje las pocas escaleras corriendo y acercándome a él.

"**¿Sev?"** – me desviaba la mirada – **"¿Amor?"** – tome los barrotes de la jaula y me quemaban, estaban hechizadas – **"Mírame"**

"**Suelta los barrotes Hermione"** – me dijo sin verme, sentí el ardor en las palmas de mis manos...

"**No lo haré sino me miras" **– me quitó las manos con furia haciéndose él mismo daño – **"Por favor amor veme… ¿Sev?" **– Harry llegó para tomarme de la cintura, me retiro un poco mientras Severus por fin me vio con la mirada más fría que nunca.

"**Llévatela Potter"** – fue lo último que dijo antes de que la jaula fuera bajando de nuevo a los calabozos del Ministerio

"**No… no… Sev… mi amor…"** – no me vio más – **"No me daré por vencida vale… tú no lo hagas tampoco" **– le dije llorando mientras el circulo se cerraba pudiendo ver a tres dementores en abajo. – **"Tienen dementores ahí abajo"** – le dije a Harry.

"**Lo sé, pero no pude hacer nada al respecto"** – estaba hincada llorando cuando unos brazos me levantaron.

"**Tranquila mi niña, todo estará bien" **– me dijo la señora Weasley.

"**Él es inocente… todo lo hizo por…"**

"**Apelaremos Hermione"** – me dijo Harry poniéndose a la misma altura que yo tomándome la barbilla – **"Te juro que voy a sacarlo de aquí" **– empezaron a tomar fotografías de la escena y Harry y el señor Weasley me sacaron de ahí llevándome a la Madriguera.

"**Te quedaras con nosotros Hermione"** – me dijo la señora Weasley, llegó Ron y tomó una manzana comiéndosela sonriendo.

"**¿Qué esperabas Hermione? ¿Qué lo declararan inocente? ¿De qué te sirvió el revolcón?"**

"**RONALD"** – le gritó el señor Weasley – **"Toma tus cosas, te irás unos días con Bill y Fleur"**

"**No señor Weasley, me iré a la cabaña, estaré bien"** – me despedí de un beso y me dirigí a la puerta donde se encontraba Ginny muy seria y con su expresión frívola. – **"¿También te alegras Ginny? ¿Eres feliz de que el hombre que amo fue sentenciado? ¿Te alegras de mi dolor?"**

"**Claro que no, pero es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado así recapacitaras Hermione y retomaras tu vida, en esta ocasión sin errores"**

"**Él no fue un error, que no te das cuenta lo mucho que estoy sufriendo"**

"**Te lo buscaste"**

"**GINEVRA"** – le gritó Harry – **"Voy a acompañar a Hermione a la cabaña y cuando vaya a Grimmauld Place te quiero ya ahí, mientras recuerda nuestra pequeña conversación porque parece que ya la olvidaste… Vamos Herms"**

Me llevó a la cabaña y nos sentamos en la sala sin decirnos absolutamente nada, yo no había podido llorar, creo que la noticia todavía no la había procesado bien, llevaba aún la piedra en las manos sintiéndome extraña y vacía, desde que me lo puso en aquella navidad nunca nos la habíamos quitado y ahora estábamos más distanciados que nunca.

"**Me pidió que te diera esto"** – me dijo extendiéndome un pergamino – **"Te dejaré sola porque se que lo necesitas pero no lo estas, yo estaré a tu lado siempre a pesar de lo que diga Ginny"**

"**Gracias Harry"**

"**Apelaremos y les ganaremos Herms te lo juro"** – utilizó la chimenea y leí el pergamino.

_**Cariño: **_

_**Si lees esto es porque pasó lo que tanto temí: perder el juicio, algo muy probable debido a la situación del Ministerio, si algo así llegase a ocurrir no quiero que te pongas como cuando caí en la casa de los gritos, tienes que vivir Hermione, no te encierres en tu mundo, demuéstrame que la mujer que conocí aún existe, mi pequeña sabelotodo que nunca se rindió, que llevaba sus estudios a la par con todo lo que le enseñaba, no me defraudes amor, quiero que también me demuestres que sigues siendo la mujer de la que me enamore: una mujer fuerte.**_

_**Debo admitir que me siento muy culpable por lo que puedas estar sufriendo en este momento pero en el momento en que me dijiste que correspondías a mi amor me volví loco de felicidad y no pude negarme a algo que había deseado hace varios años, y te amé con locura y juro que una parte de mi ser egoísta no se arrepiente de haberte hecho mía porque tu aroma quedó en mi piel y tu amor quedó grabado en mi mente, cada caricia que te hice y cada beso que te di guárdalos en tu mente como el amor más sincero que pudimos conocer.**_

_**Debes odiarme por no haberte permitido testificar pero lo hice porque era lo mejor, ahora podrás ingresar a una buena universidad mágica y después conseguir un buen empleo, si llegaran a saber que estuviste a mi lado con todo lo que te enseñe y que fuimos pareja tu reputación caerá por los suelos y es algo que no deseo. Empieza hechicera, empieza como siempre lo has hecho. **_

_**Busca a tus padres, es hora de que te reúnas con tu familia, aún queda algo de dinero en la cabaña tómalo amor y si es necesario vende la cabaña, te pagaran bien por ella y haz lo que debes hacer: es una orden señorita Granger.**_

_**Te enseñe a que nunca te rindieras pasara lo que pasara… has honor a lo que este profesor te enseño cariño… No olvides lo mucho que te amé y que la vida sigue… **_

_**Severus Snape **_

Por fin pude desahogarme y cada palabra me hirió el alma con profundidad y comencé a llorar silenciosamente con el pergamino arrugado en mis manos y la piedra sola al igual que yo.

_**No me maten! Que en unas cuantas horas subiré el capítulo número cinco del otro fic… se que Severus no se merece eso pero quería un poco de drama en la historia… lo siento, déjenme sus cruciatus por un review vale…**_

_**SuekSnape: y cómo puedes ver el apoyo hacia Hermione es incondicional en lo que respecta a Harry y el matrimonio Weasley, de Ginny me encargaré en el siguiente capítulo… ya verás lo que pasara con ella… sé que no va a gustarte la forma en que termino este capi pero me fascina el drama, supongo que ya lo has notado… Saludos**_

_**Yazmin Snape: lo primero que me dices y lo primero que hago… poner mas drama, pero juro que mientras este se encuentra en drama el otro va mejorando, lo verás en el capítulo que subiré cuanto antes… Besos Yaz**_

_**Aurora Snape: Hola chica, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado, como puedes ver la actualización de este fic va un poco lenta: a una por semana pero es que se me ha dificultado un poquito pero la otra va mas rápido, creo que van cuatro capítulos… y es cierto: ya nos estamos aburriendo sin Sevmione… tenemos que ponernos las pilas… espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Besos**_

_**RR73: completamente de acuerdo contigo, como dice un dialogo de la película El dia de la boda: es la puta perfección… (buena peli… aunque no salga Alan), creo que lo que me encanta de ese hombre es la forma de sus labios, la mirada que te envuelve, no sé si has visto los cortos de la película de Mesmer OMG como quisiera que me viera así… tienes que verla… hay un Sevmione en youtube que se titula Love Potions donde sale con cortos de Harry y de Snow Cake también esta genial! Y de pasada ve los de la película Mesmer y el beso OH Dios ya me explaye… siiii la voz de toooodo un hombre seduce a cualquiera jajajajajaja**_

_**Tequila Nervous: que bueno que te haya gustado y es que aquí no pienso poner a un Harry que se deje mangonear por Ginny sino todo lo contrario: el manda joder!**_

_**Miara Makisan: que bueno que pienses así del capítulo, espero que este a pesar de lo que le hice a Sev te guste y se ve que ooooodias a Ron jajajaja en este fic yo también lo odio…**_

_**Alexza Snape: me tarde un poquito Alexa pero como ves ando en el otro fic también… y como puedes ver también el Ron no desaprovehca hacer sentír mal a Hermione y más en estos momentos, esperemos que ella no se deje caer con la separación que tendrá que sufrir con la condena de Severus. Saludos… crucificameeeee por ser tan mala con Sev**_

_**Patybenededmalfoy: ¿qué te pareció el juicio?... lo sé muy malo… pero me gusta complicar las situaciones para que la parejita se de cuenta de lo mucho que se aman y lo mucho que pueden vencer esas complicaciones. **_

_**Xerxes Eli: ojala que lo hayas podido leer y que te haya gustado al igual que el primero y el tercero que estoy escribiendo y no os preocupéis Sevmione que comienzo Sevmione que terminaré, lo prometo. Saludos**_

_**YetSave: que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y no te preocupes porque de Ginny me encargaré el próximo capítulo. **_

_**SnarryRomione: me alegra que te vuelvas adicta (si eres chica verdad) a los Sevmione… y ojala que puedas leer todo el fic y te invito a leer los otros dos que hice (uno ya terminado y otro que estoy empezando). Gracias por leer y por tu review. Saludos**_

_**Guest: claro que la seguiré y lo más pronto que pueda, pero ya sabes mínimo a la semana habrá un capítulo nuevo. Saludos**_

_**Saludos chicas XOXO**_


	11. Luchemos juntos de nuevo

_**Un capítulo más de esta historia, tengo el capítulo escrito del otro Sevmione pero no me convence y la he corregido miles de veces, así que la siguiente actualización será de esta también sino logro que el capítulo de la otra me quede como espero. Espero que puedan disfrutarlo chicas… **_

**LUCHEMOS JUNTOS DE NUEVO**

**HERMIONE**

Eran dos semanas que no estaba con Severus, había ido a visitarlo pero él se negaba a recibirme, Harry movió todas sus influencias para que se le permitieran visitas y él muy capullo no me quiso ver ninguna de las veces que fui, ya no sabía si seguir llorando o arrojar una bombarda a Azkaban y torturar a Severus hasta que me pidiera perdón por su actitud tan estúpida.

Llegó el patronus de Harry pidiendo permiso para ir a la casa, y accedí a que viniera, apareció mientras yo estaba sentada en la sala consumiendo con la mirada las llamas de la chimenea.

"**Hermione…" **– se sentó a mi lado y nos dimos un beso en la mejilla – **"¿cómo estás?"**

"**Bien Harry… ¿lo has visto?"**

"**Si, ayer fui a verlo, quise darle las ideas para apelar y quedé en que le llevaría hoy los papeles para que los revisara y firmara… ¿aún no ha querido recibirte?"**

"**No ¿sabes por qué?"**

"**Dice que no es un lugar para ti, que no quiere que vuelvas a poner un pie en Azkaban, me pidió que lo olvidaras" **– me dolió que mandara ese tipo de cosas.

"**Dile que se vaya a la mierda… ¿te firmó los papeles?"**

"**No lo sé, mandé a Ginny es que tenía que hacer otras cosas"** – me reí irónicamente, él no recibiría a Ginny.

"**No va a recibir a Ginny"**

"**Si la recibió, me mandó un patronus pero me dijo que en la casa me diría el mensaje de Severus" **– me levanté sorprendida.

"**¿Recibió a Ginny?"** – el asintió y mi cabeza trabajo a mil por hora: tenía un plan. – **"Llévame con tu esposa Harry"** – mi amigo abrió los ojos como plato.

"**Hermione no creo que sea una buena idea, ella aún está muy enojada, no puedo controlarla, hizo un gran esfuerzo para llevarle los papeles a Severus"**

"**Llévame con ella…"** – lo interrumpí.

Inmediatamente llegamos a Grimmauld Place, pasamos el pasillo y me senté en el comedor, Ginny tenía la casa impecable, igual que su madre le gustaba el orden y tener bien atendido a Harry, mi amigo subió al piso de arriba a buscarla y escuche como bajaban las escaleras, al verme mi amiga alzó amabas cejas en señal de enfado, no le parecía tenerme en su casa y supongo que suponía que quería algo de ella.

"**Ginny… quiero hablar contigo"** – quiso irse pero Harry la detuvo del brazo y la sentó frente a mí para después él sentarse en medio de los dos. – **"Por favor escúchame… se que estas molesta…"**

"**Eso es poco Hermione"** – me dijo fríamente.

"**¿Tan malo fue que amara a otro hombre que no fuera tu hermano?"**

"**No me molestó eso, cuando me dijiste que no amabas a Ron te dije que te deseaba lo mejor, pero no al lado de Snape, no me pareció que le fueras infiel a mi hermano con un mortifago" **– traté de no exaltarme porque si lo hacía perdía mi oportunidad con ella – **"¿Por cuánto tiempo nos viste la cara?"**

"**Ginevra"** – siseo Harry en advertencia.

"**Yo nunca estuve con Severus, aquel día donde tu hermano me golpeó cuando regresamos a casa le dije que lo amaba, desde ese momento empezamos a amarnos, no antes"**

"**¿Y eso a mí qué?"**

"**Tienes que creerme Ginny… por favor"**

"**¿Por qué de él Hermione?"** – ella no era así, me estaba taladrando con palabras frías.

"**¿Por qué? Dios Ginny cuide de él por dos años, mientras ustedes reían por los pasillos él se debatía muchas tardes entre la vida y la muerte, teniendo que hacer cosas que no quería, cuidó de mí ¿preguntas porque lo amo? Porque él me amó en silencio soportando que le dijera que amaba a Ron"**

"**¿Por qué vienes a decirme esto a mí ahora?"**

"**Debes ayudarme… él no quiere verme… ayúdame, te lo suplico, necesito verlo"**

"**Te voy a ser sincera, fui hoy porque mi "amado esposo" me lo pidió o más bien casi me obligo, tu hombre me odia y quieres que le pida que te reciba, no va a funcionar Hermione, además… la verdad no quiero ayudarte"**

"**Ginny" **– respiré para elegir las palabras adecuadas para convencerla – **"Había días donde él no volvía, pasaba noche tras noche y cuando aparecía en las mazmorras estaba lleno de sangre, con fiebre, delirando… pero nunca se rindió, su misión era proteger a Harry y siempre lo hizo; aquella idea de formar el Ejercito de Dumbledore fue de él, me enseñó de todo para proteger a tu esposo… cuando estábamos buscando los horrocrux Nagini mordió a Harry en Godric Hallow ¿no sabías?" **– por su cara la respuesta era no y me confirmó Harry con la cabeza **– "Estaba sola con Harry inconsciente y llamé a Severus con una piedra y él dejo su misión como mortifago y no se separó se él en tres días hasta que se recuperó completamente… ¿te imaginas que tipo de castigo sufrió por haberse ausentado esos días? ¿La fuerza mental que tuvo que hacer para que Voldemort no se enterará de lo que estaba haciendo?"**

"**Puedes mentir, él estaba inconsciente… y no hay más que tu palabra"**

"**Ginny… Hermione bebió Veritaserum antes de venir aquí" **– Harry le mostró el frasco vacío con unas gotas al final, Ginny se quedó callada.

"**No mentiría con esto, él lo cuido, me ayudó a que entráramos a Gringotts, y cuando estábamos en la casa de los gritos utilizo sus últimas palabras para decirme que no me diera por vencida y ayudara a Harry… me enamoré sin querer Ginny" **– mis lagrimas resbalaban porque si ella no me ayudaba no volvería a ver al hombre que amo – **"¿Cómo no amarlo? Si solamente yo conocí quien es, el hombre valiente que nunca se escondió ni huyó como un cobarde, me enamoré ¡sí!, pero me negué a mi misma de ese sentimiento creyendo que estaba enamorada de tu hermano"**

"**Estabas enamorada de Ron Hermione" **– me dijo con fuerza.

"**Si, lo estaba pero por Dios Ginny él siempre me ignoró y tú bien sabes que tu hermano si sabía que lo amaba pero no le importó y se la pasaba revolcándose con Lavander donde quiera restregándomela en la cara, sabiendo que me lastimaba él lo hacía, pedía migajas de su cariño y él nunca me dio nada… y Severus soportó que le hablara de Ron y secó mis lagrimas cuando mis palabras lo lastimaban, él me dio ese cariño que yo necesitaba sin saber que en el fondo era amor… Mientras tu hermano me trataba como una mierda él me trataba como lo haría todo un caballero y cuando tu hermano se le pegó la gana hacerme caso ¿ahora si tengo que amarlo?"**

"**¿Para qué vienes a decirme todo esto?"**

"**No acabo aún, Ron nos dejo solos a Harry y a mí a media búsqueda de los horrocrux"**

"**Él nunca haría eso Hermione"**

"**Lo hizo, nos dejo por su carácter inseguro…por su debilidad y ¿sabes quién le ayudo a regresar?... Severus ¿sabes por qué? Porque me vio deshecha sin él"**

"**¿Harry?" **– le preguntó a su esposo.

"**Es cierto Ginny, él se fue y nos dejo solos por meses, volvió después de la mordedura de Nagini, cuando Severus me dio la espada dejo entrar a Ron" **– Ginny no creía todo eso, me lo decían sus ojos.

"**El hombre que amo está encerrado injustamente, no niego que haya matado, torturado y de mas, pero estoy consciente de en qué condiciones llegaba después de hacer lo que él no quería, el juicio fue corrupto y subjetivo, pero tengo que sacarlo de ahí ¿firmó los papeles?" **– le pregunté.

"**No, dijo que no iba a firmarlos nunca, que no quiere que te hagas ilusiones"**

"**Ginny por favor ayúdame a verlo, pídeme lo que quieras" **– había bajado un poco las barreras pero seguía muy molesta y seria, me levanté y me puse frente a ella – **"Te lo imploro Ginny eres mi última esperanza" **– iba a hincarme pero Harry me detuvo del brazo impidiendo que llegara a tocar el piso.

"**¡NO HERMIONE! Ginny por favor" **– le dijo Harry enojado.

"**¿Qué quieres que haga Hermione? El no quiere verte ¿quieres que lo someta a la maldición imperius?"**

"**No… quiero que me des uno de tus cabellos"**

"**Lo siento pero no" **– se levantó y perdí la fe de todo.

"**Espera... por favor… ya no sé que más decirte…" **– las palabras se me habían acabado y solo lloraba mientras pensaba que mas argumentar.

"**Ginny por favor linda, tú no eres así…" **– le dijo Harry con calma, lo vio a él y después a mí, suspiró y se arrancó un cabello extendiéndomelo.

"**Gracias, gracias Ginny"**

"**Herms ¿tienes poción multijugos aún?" **– me preguntó mi amigo.

"**Sí, tengo que ir a la cabaña a prepararlo todo, gracias a los dos" **– me desaparecí para irme y planear qué era lo que haría una vez dentro de Azkaban.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente por la mañana me baje a desayunar y me di una ducha con agua fría, tenía el plan en forma para verlo, cuando me acababa de vestir escuche como llegaba alguien por la chimenea, y solamente podía ser Harry, baje y vi a mi amigo con Ginny que tenía la vista hacia abajo.

"**Hola Hermione" **– me dijo Harry – **"Puedo tomar tu baño un minuto" **– asentí y subió de inmediato, yo no sabía cómo comportarme con Ginny.

"**Hermione… mmm… te traje esto" **– recibí la bolsa y al abrirla había ropa de ella – **"Podría darse cuenta si usas tu ropa y al entrar al Azkaban te identifican con la varita y vine a que las intercambiemos mientras vas allá"**

"**Gracias Ginny" **– intercambiamos varitas y el silencio lleno la sala de nuevo.

"**Lo lamento Hermione, no sabes cuánto lo siento, me deje llevar por el dolor de mi hermano y él me decía que lo habías engañado, que cuando intimó contigo tu no eras virgen y que te habías entregado a Snape mientras tú estabas aquí en la cabaña cuidándolo, me dio rabia que jugaras con él y…"**

"**Ginny… tu hermano quiso intimar conmigo cuando me fui a la Madriguera pero no pude corresponderle porque me di cuenta que no lo amaba, de inmediato decidí dejarlo, Severus fue el primer hombre en mi vida"**

"**Lo siento… no debí creerle… yo… se supone que era tu amiga también y debí ponerme de tu lado de cierta forma sin darle la espalda a Ron… Perdóname por favor" **– me sentí tranquila que las cosas pudieran volver a la normalidad.

"**No te preocupes, el que me hayas ayudado y estés aquí, para mí eso basta"**

"**Gracias Herms… si nuestra amistad hubiera terminado por mi inmadurez creo que no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca" **– nos abrazamos y Ginny le gritó a Harry – **"Listo Harry puedes bajar"** – vi a mi amigo bajar y nos separamos – **"Harry me convenció de que tenía posibilidad de que me perdonaras… sin él estaría acobardada en la casa"**

"**Te dije que lo haría… tiene su carácter pero es una buena chica… el que está en problemas ahora es Severus"**

"**Puedes estar seguro, una vez que toque su trasero en la cabaña dormirá en este sillón" **– los dos se rieron y subí con Ginny a la recamara para que me ayudara a aparentar ser ella, primero me cambiaría de ropa y después tomaría la poción.

"**No te atrevas a besarlo siendo yo Hermione" **– me comentó espantada pero a la vez riéndose, era bueno que volviéramos a ser amigas.

"**Te prometo que no lo haré" **– también me reí con ella.

"**¿Y cómo es él contigo?" **

"**Pues… es atento, acomedido, cariñoso, tiene su carácter pero nada que no se pueda manejar, tiene sus ratos de seriedad donde no le logro sacar ni una palabra pero le gusta compartir conmigo lo que me gusta aunque sean practicas muy muggles, y es pasión en toda la extensión de la palabra"**

"**Vaya… no me imagino al profesor Snape en ese ámbito… pasional… es que es tan inexpresivo que no lo veo" **– las dos nos reímos ya que yo tampoco me lo hubiera imaginado.

"**Yo tampoco me lo imaginaba" **– dijo Harry recargándose en la puerta, el muy idiota había estado escuchando la conversación – **"Aquella tarde cuando dije que estaban hablando en la biblioteca… realmente… no era la biblioteca y la conversación fue un poco traumatizante para mi persona"**

"**¿Traumatizante?" **– le preguntó su esposa.

"**Digamos que Harry llegó sino me equivoco cuando se acercaba a mi segundo orgasmo"**

"**Ya, voy abajo, tomaré algo… platicas de chicas… me retiro" **– dijo poniéndose nervioso y se fue, Ginny se río un poco.

"**Vaya con Snape ¿es cierto lo que le dijiste a Harry**?"

"**Claro que lo es, Severus tiene muchos secretos debajo de la levita, y yo inexperta… me lleva a las estrellas de mil maneras"**

"**Creo que no quiero detalles"**

"**Lo tengo todo con él, amor, respeto, confianza y mucha pasión, si no logro sacarlo de ahí…"**

"**Lo haremos… primero por las buenas, sino se puede volaremos Azkaban en mil pedazos y se van a vivir a la Patagonia"**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tomé la poción, me puse unos lentes negros, Ginny arreglo los últimos detalles, me dieron los papeles que tenía que firmar Severus y nos fuimos a Azkaban, mi amiga tuvo que quedarse en la cabaña mientras que Harry me esperaba afuera. El lugar seguía custodiado por dementores pero coordinados por magos para que no pasara lo de le vez anterior. Me quitaron la varita y me introdujeron en un pequeño cuarto iluminado pero en pésimas condiciones, había una mesa de metal en el centro y dos sillas de madera, yo entré por una puerta oxidada pero enfrente estaba otra puerta con cristales rotos. Después de cinco minutos apareció Severus que estaba custodiado por un dementor y un mago, este último no dejo que entrara el dementor y solamente entraron los dos hombres, la mirada de Severus era cansada, vacía pero al verme se convirtió en un verdadero fastidio.

"**Señora"** – me dijo el mago poniéndose a un lado de la mesa.

"**Váyase por favor, mi esposo habló para que esta conversación entre Snape y yo sea confidencial" **– le dije lo más fría que pude y no me costó trabajo.

"**No me han informado"**

"**Que le parece si hace su trabajo y se informa mejor"**

"**Graden, déjalos solos, el señor Potter lo ordenó"** – el primero bufó y se retiraron dejándome con él a solas.

"**¿Qué espera Snape? Ponga su trasero en esa silla ahora, que no tengo todo el día"** – de pronto esa mirada de cansancio se convirtió en una de sorpresiva molestia, me vio con ira y alzó la ceja cabreado: justo lo que quería.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

La primera vez que fue a verme Hermione fue mi muerte, el mago que custodiaba esa tarde fue por mí, porque tenía una visita, sabía que en Azkaban no tenían permitido eso así que supuse que era Harry, llegué a la puerta y la vi sentada en aquel cuarto que estaba hecho una porquería, me detuve en seco y no quise moverme.

**Flash Back**

"**No quiero verla"** – le dije al mago – **"Dígaselo y que no vuelva"**

"**Otra oportunidad como esta no se le presentara Snape, ¿está seguro de que no quiere tomar la visita?"**

"**Ya le dije que no, quiero ir de regreso a mi celda"**

"**Si es lo que quiere, llévalo de regreso" **– le ordenó al dementor.

"**SEVERUS REGRESA AQUÍ" **– me gritó golpeando el cristal – **"Mi amor no me dejes por favor"** – la estaba lastimando lo sabía pero era lo mejor, no quería que se ilusionara, sólo deseaba que comenzara de nuevo – **"Sev"** – me di la vuelta y la deje llorando en esa habitación.

**Fin del Flash Back **

El trabajo de los dementores era mantener a los presos controlados, si llegaron a extraerme mis mejores momentos que para ser sincero no eran muchos, y me dejaron con lo peor de mí y esos sí que eran demasiados, pero los aurores que controlaban a esos seres evitaban que se les pasara la mano.

Tenía que pasar en ese lugar el resto de mis días y cada uno de ellos no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en Hermione_, ¿cuánto daño te habré hecho con mi amor?_ Ahora debe de estar rota en mil pedazos por mi culpa, pero haberla amado esos meses fueron la gloria para mí y la única razón para mantenerme cuerdo.

Pasaron algunos días y Potter vino a darme unas ideas para la apelación a las cuales no les presté mucha atención ya que mi intención no era esa, después vino su esposa de mala gana a la cual recibí ya que llevaba un mensaje de su marido que se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero tormento para mí persona, me pedía que le firmara unos papeles para poder empezar a tramitar la apelación, me negué a hacerlo, vi la cara de Hermione cuando me condenaron y supe que no querría volver a verla en mi vida, sólo se crearía ilusiones que quizás nunca se hicieran realidad.

Pero al día siguiente me volvieron a llamar para visitas y de nuevo era la señora Potter sentada con autosuficiencia con una túnica abrigadora y lentes negros (algo contradictorio) obligada por su marido pensé.

"**Señora"** – le dijo el mago que me llevó.

"**Váyase por favor, mi esposo habló para que esta conversación entre Snape y yo sea confidencial" **

"**No me han informado"**

"**Que le parece si hace su trabajo y se informa mejor"** – _que huevos_, Potter se las ha de ver duras con ella, bueno creo que se compaginan él también la hace a su manera.

"**Graden, déjalos solos, el señor Potter lo ordenó"** – otro auror hizo la orden y nos quedamos solos.

"**¿Qué espera Snape? Ponga su trasero en esa silla ahora, que no tengo todo el día" **– _mocosa engreída, niña estúpida_, no me moví ni un centímetro. – **"Por favor"** – dijo indicándome la silla – **"Quiero tratar un tema que creo le va a interesar"**

"**No hay nada que me interese señora Potter"**

"**Vamos Snape, siéntese por favor, Hermione me dijo que era usted un caballero ¿acaso se equivocó?"** – me sentí tan mal que la mencionara, o sea que la ha visto, me senté y sonrío con satisfacción la muy engreída.

"**¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirme señora Potter?"**

"**¿Decirle? Muchas cosas una de ellas es que es un tremendo cabrón"**

"**¿PARA ESO QUERÍA QUE ME SENTARA MUJER ENGREÍDA? ¿QUIÉN SE CREE QUE ES USTED PARA VENIR AQUÍ A INSULTARME? GRYFFINDOR TENÍA QUE SER Y PARA COLMO ESPOSA DE POTTER"** – le grité con la sien palpitando del coraje y ella sonreía como una estúpida.

"**Según estoy informada usted amaba a una Gryffindor ¿no? O el amor murió ya Snape"**

"**Eso no es de su incumbencia señora Potter"** – siseé amenazante.

"**Vaya con que el Slytherin no tiene palabra…sabe señor Snape…"**

"**CIERRE LA BOCA NIÑA ESTÚPIDA, ¿QUÉ SABE USTED DE LA VIDA? ¿DE LO QUE HABÍA ENTRE HERMIONE Y YO? QUE YO RECUERDO LE DIO LA ESPALDA CUANDO EL POCO HOMBRE DE SU HERMANO LA GOLPEO COMO UN COBARDE"** – le recordé golpeando la mesa con el puño.

"**A eso suena espectacular… firme el documento Snape o no se esté quejando de lo que haga el mediocre de mi hermano ¿es eso lo que quiere para ella? Sabe una cosa, Hermione no está en buenas condiciones… y si él va a molestarla… quien sabe que pudiera pasar… no tiene a nadie"** – _maldita seas Weasley…_ sus palabras fueron una chispa para mí, me encendí de rabia, el solo hecho de pensar que ese inepto fuera a molestar a Hermione y ella no pudiera… no eso si que no…

"**Si su hermano se atreve a ponerle una mano encima o algo parecido escaparé de aquí señora Potter y lo mataré con mis propias manos, no necesitaré varita alguna, hágaselo saber a Weasley"**

"**Firme el documento y eso no tiene porque pasar"**

"**No firmaré nada, ¿quiere que ella se ilusione y luego vuelva a sufrir una decepción?"**

"**Muy bien Snape como quiera, las consecuencias próximas caerán sobre sus hombros"** – guardo los papeles en su bolso y se levantó.

"**Un momento señora Potter ¿a qué se refiere con consecuencias?"**

"**A nada en especial Snape"**

"**¿La ha visto?"** – ella asintió – **"¿Cómo está?"**

"**Creo que usted le dijo que no quería verla ¿no es así?, se lo pediré una vez más firme el documento no sea inmaduro, parece un mocoso hormonado de Slytherin claro"** – y ahí fue cuando en verdad exploté.

"**MALDITA SEA MOCOSA… IDIOTA, ES USTED UNA ENTROMETIDA, UNA ESTÚPIDA IMPERTINENTE… UNA…"** – se me acabaron las palabras del coraje.

"**¿Arrogante?"** – me preguntó volviéndose a sentar.

"**Si una majadera arrogante"**

"**Dime insolente Severus"** – iba a continuar insultándola pero se me fueron los insultos **– "Oh vamos dime insolente"**

"**CLARO QUE ES USTED UNA INSOLENTE"**

"**Oh Merlín… Morgana y toda su descendencia eso se oyó tan sexy… esperaba poder ver salir ese odioso carácter tan atrayente… y que me gritara una vez más con esa voz tan erótica" **– ni siquiera puedo describir la cara que tenía al escuchar las palabras de la esposa de Harry – **"Insolente… eso fue taaaan excitante Severus"**

"**¿Disculpe?"** – fue la única palabra que salió completa de mi boca.

"**Ya sabe… cada vez que pasaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, la manera en que caminaba tan derecho, tan perfecto, como se desenvolvía, su capa ondeándole con aires de superioridad, de mando, de liderazgo… y esa levita… Oh Dios… denotaba su cuerpo tan perfecto" **– se levantó y tocó mi pecho – **"Si pasamos arriba… la mirada… podría acabar con todas las mujeres cuando mira de esa forma Severus"** – alcé la ceja sin decir más – **"Oh no me haga ese gesto, esa ceja me vuelve loca… podría terminar aquí mismo"**

"**Señora Potter compórtese… no sé lo que está haciendo ni porque, pero si ingirió una poción o uno de esos magos la hechizo debe decírmelo…"**

"**Habla mucho Snape y su voz no está ayudando mucho que digamos conmigo, siempre me pareció que su voz era muy sensual y esos labios, delgados, deseables…"** – los tocó y yo me fui haciendo para atrás, esa mujer estaba loca. – **"Ojos, labios, su pecho… ¿qué hay más abajo?"** – fue bajando y cuando su mano llegó a mi ombligo le agarre la mano con fuerza.

"**¿QUÉ CARAJOS ESTÁ HACIENDO?"** – sonrió sentándose mientras se quitaba los lentes oscuros dejando ver unos ojos castaños de la esposa de Harry pero la mirada, _maldita sea… esa mirada, _baje la vista y entre la túnica café se veía una cadena en el cuello, cerré los ojos decepcionado de mi mismo. – **"Hermione"** – bufé sintiéndome el ser más estúpido del mundo.

"**Hola amor"**

"**¿Qué haces aquí?, te dije que no vinieras y en la carta te pedí que…"**

"**No me rindiera, es lo que estoy haciendo" **

"**Hermione no quiero que vuelvas a venir, esto no es lugar para ti, lo siento"** – me levanté para irme.

"**Antes de que te vayas contéstame algo ¿ya dejaste de amarme?"** – su mirada era la misma la sentía triste y feliz por verme – **"¿El tiempo que nos amamos significó algo para ti? O solo fue…"**

"**No he dejado de amarte nena" **– le respondí antes de que terminara esa frase.

"**Mi amor… firma los papeles por favor, vamos a apelar Sev, hagámoslo"**

"**No quiero que te ilusiones Hermione, no voy a firmarlos"**

"**Me vas a dejar sola… hagamos una cosa, apelamos esta vez y luchamos juntos como antes, en equipo, si… te vuelven a condenar yo no volveré a visitarte y reharé mi vida"**

"**Hermione" **– su mirada era una súplica – **"Esta bien, dame los papeles" **– me los extendió sonriente y los firme – **"Eres una manipuladora… Gryffindor si como no, eres digna de pertenecer en mi casa con esas artimañas"** – le di el documento y lo guardo en el bolso.

"**Aprendí del mejor… quisiera besarte pero le prometí a Ginny que no lo haría"**

"**Ni yo… créeme… ¿Cómo le hiciste?"**

"**Me pidió disculpas… le expliqué algunas cosas, era mi última esperanza para verte… además entré a Gringotts que no entrará a Azkaban"**

"**Esto es una locura, no debiste hacerlo, debiste resignarte"**

"**¿O sea que hubieras preferido que rehiciera mi vida?"** – asentí mientras la veía sonreír maquiavélicamente – **"¿Prefieres que alguien más me toque y me haga el amor? ¿Qué tenga hijos con él?"**

"**No, no quiero que nadie te toque, me muero de celos nada mas de pensarlo… quiero que tus hijos sean míos también"**

"**¿Y porque querías que tomara la poción entonces?" **– me cuestionó.

"**Nena quiero hijos contigo, todos los que tú quieras… pero no es el momento, no tengo nada que ofrecerles… además ocupémonos de salir de aquí, después haremos la tarea para lo otro"**

"**Vale… ¿primer misión profesor?"**

"**Hay un viejo amigo que me debe un favor… no… me debe la vida el desgraciado"** – le dije con ironía.

"**¿Cómo entró en Hogwarts?" **– mi chica nunca dejaría de ser tan inteligente, pues captó a la perfección de quien estaba hablando.

"**No podrás sacar el cuadro de Albus del despacho… Debes conseguir a alguien del colegio pero alguien de extrema confianza, dale la contraseña de mis aposentos y detrás del cuadro del dragón esta un cuadro de Albus, que lo saquen y tome el saco con galeones que debe de haber ahí también, servirá de algo… no vayas tu ¿me oyes? La situación del colegio ahora es la misma que en el Ministerio, debe haber alguien en quien confiar, búscalo, no vayas a ir, es una orden"**

"**Vale, no te fallaré"**

"**Lo sé, pero no me hace gracia que arriesgues tu vida mientras yo estoy aquí"**

"**Bueno creo que ya hiciste ese trabajo, ahora me toca a mí hacerlo, aguanta amor"**

"**Lo haré… Albus te ayudara… y… creo que tenemos posibilidades"** – su pelo comenzó a rizarse.

"**Me voy… la poción esta dejando de hacer efecto… te amo amor… dime insolente"**

"**Granger usted es una insolente… si estuviéramos en el colegio le quitaría cada uno de los puntos de su casa y le pondría una detención de por vida" **– le dije hablándole como me lo pedía.

"**¿Y qué me haría en esa detención profesor Snape?"**

"**Tomarla una y otra vez señorita Granger"**

**Que erótico… cuando salgas de aquí no te dejare ni respirar"** – me dijo sensual.

"**Eso espero… vete amor… te amo y perdón por lo que te hice"**

"**Ya me las pagaras"** – se retiró mientras el auror venía por mí con el dementor, me fui a mi celda con algo de fe de poder salir de ahí, pero el dementor me la quitaba al instante, lo que me tenía con vida era el miedo a que le pasara algo, eso no me lo podría perdonar nunca.

**HERMIONE**

Llegamos a la cabaña y Ginny nos esperaba en la sala, cuando vio mi sonrisa correspondió el gesto, comimos y de inmediato le di los papeles a Harry, yo sabía que ellos no iban a darnos mucho tiempo para apelar, por una parte estaba bien ya que Severus pasaría menos tiempo en Azkaban pero por otro lado no tendríamos tiempo suficiente para prepararnos.

"**Harry… ¿quién es el director de Hogwarts?"** – él se pasó el bocado con dificultad.

"**La prometida del ministro" **– genial… corrupción… y más corrupción.

"**¿Y cómo se llama?"**

"**Alondre Umbridge"** – casi me atraganto con el nombre.

"**¿Umbridge? ¿es pariente de la sapo?" **– asintió – **"Pero ¿qué demonios le pasa al mundo mágico ahora?"**

"**Es su hermana pero igual de loca que ella, sólo busca sacar a la sapo de Azkaban a través de su matrimonio con el ministro"**

"**Pero si fue condenada por la persecución a hijos de padres muggles… el mismo ministro la condenó Harry" **

"**Si… por eso se encargó de embaucar al ministro, cree que así podrá sacarla argumentando que su hermana hizo todo aquello por estar bajo la maldición imperio…"**

"**Bueno no me importa la situación legal del sapo… sino me interesa conseguir alguien de plena confianza en Hogwarts"**

"**Será difícil, hay una razón por la cual nadie quiso testificar a favor de Severus, la directora ordenó que no intervinieran en el juicio, hubo algunos a los que convencí pero se ganarían la expulsión y prefirieron quedarse para proteger a los alumnos de los castigos medievales que acostumbra poner la directora" **

"**Bueno, en esta ocasión esa bruja o mago no se enterara de la ayuda que pueda proporcionarnos alguien del personal docente, el favor que pienso pedirle no comprometerá a quien nos ayude"**

"**Bien, supongo que un Gryffindor podrá ayudarnos"** – sonreímos al ver que los tres sabíamos la única persona que nos ayudaría.

"**Entonces ¿la profesora Mcgonagall confía en Severus?"** – le preguntó Ginny.

"**Si, Albus le contó todo personalmente antes de que le quitaran la dirección de Hogwarts y se la entregaran a Umbridge, iré a verla inmediatamente pero debes decirme que quieres que le diga"**

"**Sencillo, tiene que entrar en los aposentos de Severus, la contraseña es Rubercor y hay un cuadro con un dragón negro a un lado de la cama, la contraseña de ahí es: Iter In Umbra, ahí hay un cuadro de Albus, que lo minimicé y lo saqué de ahí, junto con un sacó de dinero, voy a necesitar ambas cosas"**

"**Bien, creo que iré a verla ahora mismo, con algo de suerte, mañana podremos tener esas cosas en nuestras manos"** – Harry y Ginny se fueron y me quedé en la cabaña haciendo anotaciones de todo lo que tendría que hacer: y me dio miedo pues había muy pocas pruebas…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Debía de ser de madrugada cuando escuche ruido en la parte baja, me puse un camisón y baje con la varita en la mano, no podían ser mortifagos porque nadie sabía de la ubicación de la cabaña.

"**Somos nosotros Herms"** – me dijo Harry y baje con más confianza, estaba él, Ginny, la profesora Mcgonagall, la profesa Sprout y Hagrid.

"**Lamento la hora señorita Granger pero fue el único medio para entrar en los aposentos de Severus sin ser vistos"** – dijo la profesora Mconagall y claro eran como las cuatro de la madrugada – **"Primeramente estamos aquí para darle nuestra ayuda, pero no podemos comprometernos, los alumnos de Hogwarts nos necesitan espero que pueda comprender eso"**

"**Claro profesora"**

"**Aquí tiene el dinero, si le hace falta no dude en pedírmelo, le debemos tanto a Severus… ni siquiera hemos podido ir a pedirle disculpas…"**

"**Profesa… Severus siguió siendo espía y mortifago para proteger a los alumnos de los Carrow él entiende la situación"**

"**Él fue tan valiente mientras que nosotros no podemos hacer nada"** – dijo Hagrid – **"Ya lo decía el profesor Dumbledore que Snape era un gran hombre"**

"**Lo es Hagrid"**

"**Bueno la segunda cosa que me pediste esta aquí"** – sacó el pequeño cuadro y lo colocó en uno de los sillones y lo convirtió a su tamaño natural apareciendo el cuadro de Albus pero no se movía – **"Granger recuerda que el único cuadro de Albus esta en el despacho de la directora por lo tanto cuando hables con él deberá ser exclusivamente en la madrugada o a las horas de comidas, ahora debe de estar en Hogwarts"** – asentí con la cabeza.

"**¿Profesor Dumbledore?"** – le llamé acercándome al cuadro.

"**Señorita Granger"**

"**Profesor creo que le debe un favor a alguien especial ¿está informado de la situación legal de esta persona?"**

"**Más que informado señorita… dígame una cosa ¿tiene esa maravillosa bolsita de cuentas todavía?"** – dijo agachándose mientras sus ojos azules se veían a través de sus gafas de media luna.

"**Claro"**

"**Vamos a necesitarla" **– sonrió completamente mientras se entrelazaba los dedos unos a otros: _gracias a Dios… Dumbledore tenía un plan…_

_**Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado el capítulo chicas…**_

_**Luna White 29: Ginny merece una segunda oportunidad, es que Ronald le lavó el cerebro, además ella será la única que comprenderá a Herms en todo lo que se le viene encima y obvio quien la apoyara en todo y así tratar de remediar un poco el error que cometió, no podía crucificarla porque sino Herms se quedara sola… espero te haya gustado el capítulo sino arrójame un jitomatazo. Besos Luna **_

_**SuekSnape: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y el drama porque vas a ver mucho en las historias actuales. No sé aún si saque de nuevo a Ron pero con Ginny no podía terminar mal es que se dejo llevar por lo que le dijo su hermano, además ella será de gran apoyo para Herms no sólo ahora sino más adelante, ya luego me encararé de los del Ministerio… espero que te guste el capítulo: los dos siguientes serán de aventura, de cómo irán reuniendo las pruebas y testigos para ayudar a Severus. Saludos y abrazos…**_

_**AlwaySeverus: Gracias, me alegra que te guste mi historia y se agradece los reviews: son alimento para mi imaginación, las cosas se irán arreglando poco a poco con muchas complicaciones eso si… denle una oportunidad a Ginny: esta medio zonza pero será la amiga más fiel de ahora en adelante: es más les sorprenderá un poco. Saludos chica**_

_**Aurora Snape: siiiiiii! Me merezco el peor de los crucios, soy taaan mala, lo peor: eso es lo que merezco, pero déjame viva para continuar la historia… no podía torturar a Ginny: mas adelante iras viendo porque. Ahora es el momento en que Herms se vuelva fuerte para poder sacar a Severus y se entere de unos cuantos secretos de su hombre. Besos Aurora **_

_**Yazmín Snape: Hola Yaz… con Ginny no pude hacer mucho porque ella será mucho apoyo para Herms en otros problemas, tiene que tener una amiga ¿no?... nunca me había planteado matar a Ron ¿quieres que lo mate? Podría tratar de incluirlo en la historia. Se que soy muy mala Yaz pero verás que todo va a ir mejorando poco a poco, complicándose más y más y mejorando a veces… Besos Yaz y ya sabes adoro tus comentarios **_

_**Snapevain: muchas gracias! Espero que te siga gustando el capítulo y no dejes de comentar, que por ustedes sigo escribiendo. Muchos saludos**_

_**TequilaNervous: Hola Tequila, claro que no va a quedar así, ella moverá cielo mar y tierra para sacarlo de ahí y recibirá mucha ayuda… ¿qué quieres que le suceda a Ron? Yo pensaba ya dejarlo en la miserable soledad pero mis lectoras quieren y exigen sangre… ¿opiniones? **_

_**MiaraMakisan: a mí se me partió el alma cuando lo mandé a la cárcel pero solo intento fortalecer su amor… y no te preocupes porque habrá muchas personas que ayudaran a Herms a sacarlo de la cárcel yyyy bueno… yo pensaba dejar hasta ahí el asunto de Ron pero dime ¿quieres que acabe con él de alguna forma en particular? Ustedes digan y veremos que se puede hacer… denle una oportunidad a Ginny… ya le pidió perdón… Saludos**_

_**Alexza Snape: Hola Alexza… claro que todo se ira arreglando poco a poco y con más ayuda de la que espera Herms… ya verás en el juicio. Besos ahhhhh yo pensaba dejar al pelirrojo por la paz pero todas me piden que acabe con él ¿tu que opinas? ¿y cómo acabo con él si es que quieres claro? Saludos**_

_**Patybenededmalfoy: Claro que ella hará todo lo posible por sacarlo de ahí con todos los que la apoyen… ¿quieres que le haga algo especial a Ron? Muchos saludos**_

_**Actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda… besos **_


	12. Reuniendo las pruebas

_**Un adelanto mis lectoras, actualizaré el miércoles yo creo ¿cuál historia? La que me pidan o en la que este más inspirada. La parte del juicio va a ir con calma chicas, espero les agrade el capítulo y no les aburra… Besos**_

**REUNIENDO LAS PRUEBAS**

**HERMIONE**

En cuanto me entregaron el cuadro las dos profesoras y Hagrid se retiraron para quedarnos solamente Harry, Ginny y yo con el profesor Dumbledore aprovechando el tiempo empezamos a planear la apelación de Severus ya que teníamos un mes para reunir las pruebas, Harry iba a tratar de conseguir un poco más pero por lo pronto nos fijamos ese tiempo.

"**Lo primero que tenemos que localizar es al oclumántico que analiza los recuerdos, buscaremos al que extrañamente esta perdido y llevaremos a uno nuestro"** – dijo el profesor Dumbledore y yo anotaba todo.

"**Pero ¿dónde vamos a buscarlo? Nos va a llevar mucho tiempo"**

"**No exactamente, por una razón en especial no quieren que un cuadro mío testifique, de demasiado señorita Granger, mañana mismo debe partir a España, hay un pueblo que se llama Jerez de los Caballeros, cerca de la Ermita de San Lazaro hay un bar mágico que se llama El brujo mediocre pregunte por Gilda y dígale que va de parte mía y que estamos buscando a Henry Gordon"**

"**Muy bien y lo traigo bajo imperius supongo ¿verdad?"**

"**No necesariamente, en cuanto lo encuentre recuérdele muy bien el favor que me debe y donde radica su fidelidad, y cuando lo tenga me llama por el cuadro si puedo acudiré de inmediato sino pues espéreme en una hora de comida"**

"**Muy bien profesor y ¿el otro oclumántico? ¿dónde lo busco?"**

"**Suecia señorita, irá a la ciudad de Örebro, se hospedará ahí y le mandará una lechuza al señor Viggo Sjöberg, es amigo de Severus y profesor en Dumstrang así que eso le dará más credibilidad al asunto"**

"**Muy bien ¿y después?"** – le pregunté.

"**Primero esto señorita, después pasaremos a la búsqueda de testigos"**

"**No hay profesor"** – le dije desanimada.

"**Los hay señorita y no tiene ni idea de cuantos, vaya lo más rápido que pueda"**

"**Hoy mismo, iré a arreglar las pocas cosas que me faltan"** – el cuadro me sonrió y desapareció.

"**Y nosotros también iremos por las cosas"** – dijo Harry.

"**No es necesario chicos en serio, Severus me preparó bien, puedo hacerlo sola"**

"**Una chiquilla me ayudo a buscar la piedra filosofal, después fue petrificada para ayudarme a buscar al heredero de Slytherin, posteriormente casi la muerde un hombre lobo y me ayudó a salvar a Sirius, fue la única que me apoyo en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, fue al Ministerio y casi muere dentro en manos de mortifagos, me acompañó a buscar el alma de Voldemort y se preparó para ser la mejor por mí ¿realmente crees que voy a dejarte sola?"** – me reí recordando todas esas aventuras que tuvimos en el colegio muchas de las cuales fueron arrebatadas vidas y destrozando sueños de muchos – **"Un momento ella solía decir 'estamos juntos en esto' ¿lo recuerdas Herms?"**

"**Si, gracias Harry" **– le dije abrazándolo fuerte saliéndose unas lagrimas de felicidad de que no estaría sola en esta última batalla.

"**Bueno quédate con ella Harry arreglando todo yo iré a la casa por ropa y cosas que pudiésemos necesitar"** – Ginny me sonrió como hace meses no lo hacía – **"No me perdono lo que te dije y como lo traté… voy a ir contigo hasta el final, además que no se rompa la tradición, debe de haber un Wesley en el trío"**

"**Gracias Gin"** – y mientras Harry me abrazaba Ginny me tomaba de la mano, y me di cuenta que ya no me sentía tan sola.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nos aparecimos en aquel pueblo de España llamado Jerez de los Caballeros, tardamos un par de horas para llegar a la Ermita de San Lázaro, el bar que nos dijo Dumbledore parecía desapercibido ante los muggles como un lote abandonado, al entrar parecía el bar del hermano del ex director, lúgubre con algunas mesas altas de madera desgastada y sillas de igual manera, nos acercamos a la barra con seguridad para que no fuéramos a tener problemas y nos atendió una mujer de unos 60 años regordeta con una larga trenza hasta la cintura.

"**Buenas tardes tres whisky de fuego por favor" **– le pedí mientras nos sentábamos.

"**Claro… ey Lucas tráeles tres whisky a los muchachos"** – se retiraba un poco cuando Harry fue el que habló.

"**Venimos a buscar a Gilda ¿podría indicarnos donde está?"**

"**¿Para que la quieren?"** – la bruja ya estaba alistando su varita desconfiada.

"**Buscamos a un hombre el oclumantico que el Ministerio de Londres mandó aquí a ocultarse se llama Henry Gordon" **– le respondió Harry con mucha seguridad.

"**No sé de qué persona me hablan"**

"**Venimos de parte de Albus Dumbledore"** – le dijo Ginny.

"**Creo que él murió hace mucho tiempo"** – ella desconfiaba de nosotros, no iba a decirnos nada.

"**Sabe que Gilda no tengo tiempo para estupideces, tengo que sacar el trasero de ese miserable de aquí y llevarlo directo a Londres ¿cooperara o no?"** – le amenacé.

"**No mocosa engreída"** – urge en su mente hasta localizar la cara de Gordon… joder vivía ahí con ella escondido, eso va a estar muy difícil.

"**Gracias de todos modos, le pago las bebidas"** – mis amigos me voltearon a ver con ojos que me comían viva, le pagué para que fuera por el cambio – **"Cúbranme tengo que borrarle la memoria"** – Harry entretuvo al hombre de la barra mientras que Ginny me tapaba por completo, la apunté con la varita mientras susurraba el hechizo dándome ella la espalda, modificando los puntos que eran riesgosos.

"**Aquí tiene señorita"**

"**Muchas gracias, con su permiso" **

Salimos y nos hospedamos los tres en un hotel muy sencillo con habitaciones dobles, tomamos un baño, pedimos algo para cenar y nos sentamos sobre la cama para seguir con el plan.

"**No podemos llevarnos al mediocre de Gordon porque podría acusarnos de secuestro y mil porquerías más, sabemos dónde está y vendremos por él en el último momento, iremos por el amigo de Severus primero, le plantearemos el asunto y le mandaremos una lechuza días antes de que comience el juicio para que analice los recuerdos"**

"**Tu mente trabaja rápido, planteaste lo de Gilda todo en segundos"** – me dijo Ginny sorprendida, sonreí algo avergonzada por su cumplido.

"**Severus me ponía pruebas como estás donde tenía que planear algo rápido así y pues aquí me tienes… ¿seguros que no quieren tomar una habitación aparte?"**

"**No, es mejor permanecer juntos"** – me dijo mi amiga metiéndose a la cama y Harry me vio con toda la malicia que cabía en él.

"**Anda Hermione acuéstate y traumatízate como lo hiciste conmigo" **

"**Harry eres un idiota"** – le arroje una almohada pero sonriendo. – **"Mantén las manos donde pueda verlas"**

"**No necesito las manos Herms" **

"**Amor metete a la cama ya y déjala de molestar de una vez por todas"** – a regañadientes nos fuimos todos a dormir, ya que al día siguiente partiríamos a Suecia a buscar al otro oclumántico.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegamos a Örebro por la mañana temprano, era una ciudad bellísima, el Castillo era imponente y hermoso hubiese querido quedarme ahí por siempre pero al lado de Severus. Llegamos cerca del lago había un hotel modesto y nos hospedamos ahí, al igual que la noche anterior pedimos una habitación doble, Harry sufriría de abstinencia por un buen tiempo, salimos a una de las plazas y fuimos a un café que estaba cerca a desayunar algo.

"**Buenos días ¿qué se les ofrrese?"** – nos dijo el mesero que me recordaba mucho a Viktor.

"**Buenos días, para mí un capuchino caliente grande con una tarta de fresa y el desayuno del día"** – le dijo Ginny. – **"¿Y tu Harry?"**

"**Igual cariño ¿Herms?"**

"**También igual" –** comimos despacio y nos regresamos al hotel a escribirle al amigo de Severus, era extraño tratar con alguien cercano a él, ya que me imagino que tipo de persona sería.

Tomé un baño y me puse unos simples jeans con botas ya que hacía un frío de muerte y un suéter de cuello de tortuga color verde, Ginny y Harry ya se habían bañado y preferí dar una vuelta antes para darles un poco de intimidad y por la cara de mi amiga creo que sufrió una sobredosis de pasión.

"**Harry demonios van tres cartas que escribo y arrugo, no se me ocurre que ponerle, ¿qué tal si lo intentas tú?"**

"**Vale, dame la pluma"** – después de cinco cartas que se convirtieron en cenizas quedó una más o menos decente.

_**Viggo Sjöberg: **_

_**Usted no nos conoce en persona, me temó que ni siquiera ha escuchado hablar de nosotros, pero somos amigos de Severus Snape, él ahora se encuentra en un verdadero problema al cual solamente usted podría ayudarle, Albus Dumbledore nos dio conocimiento de su amistad con Severus, nos encontramos hospedados en el hotel blanco que se encuentra frente al lago, no nos haga decirlo Suecia tiene unos nombres tan extraños. Por favor esperamos su respuesta y que pueda entrevistarse con nosotros. **_

_**H.H.G.**_

"**No me convence pero enviémosla" **– dijo Ginny.

"**¿Y en qué vamos a enviarla?" **

"**Oh maldición" **– dije golpeándome la frente – **"Podríamos hacerlo en un patronus, la recitará pero… es la única opción que tengo"**

"**Pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo viajará el patronus, la persona que lo envíe podría debilitarse Herms" **– me dijo Harry.

"**Lo sé… pero es la única forma, no sabemos cómo entrar al mundo mágico aquí en Suecia y esperar a la madrugada a Dumbledore… hagámoslo ahora… expecto patronum" **– mi nutria salió y recitamos los tres la carta para que supiera que éramos más de una persona.

HARRY POTTER

Habían transcurrido dos días en los que el patronus de Hermione había viajado al norte, al lugar más frío de la zona, ¿Por qué tanto secreto por ocultar Durmstrang?, Hermione el primer día estuvo bien, estuvimos todo el tiempo en el hotel por si regresaba la nutria pero nada, Ginny ese día salió para conseguir comida para los tres, al segundo día veía a Hermione mas debilitada, tomo tres pociones revitalizantes y durmió casi todo el día, se estaba agotando lo sabía.

"**¿Qué hacemos Harry? Mírala"** – estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso, había dormido demasiado y en la misma posición, se levantó hacía cinco horas tambaleándose para ir al baño, la escuchamos devolver el estómago y regresar a acostarse.

"**No lo sé, si ella no despierta de aquí a media noche, hablaremos con Dumbledore" **– a las dos horas ella abrió sus ojos y se sentó con calma.

"**Joder… fue el viaje más pesado"** – dijo ronca.

"**¿Cómo sabes? ¿Tu patronus ya llegó?"** – ella asintió.

"**Si, sólo espero que el muy cabrón si acceda a venir, mande una maldita carta o algo por el estilo"** – se levantó mareada metiéndose a tomar un baño.

Fue hasta la mañana siguiente cuando llegó una lechuza negra a la habitación del hotel, yo que era el único que estaba despierto abrí la ventana y le quité el sobre que traía, no espero nada para emprender el vuelo, su amo debió decirle que no necesitaba respuesta alguna.

_**Estaré en la orilla del lago justo al medio día, sino son amigos de Severus solo esperen de mí un Avada, no me gustan las bromas. Viggo Sjöberg.**_

"**¿Respondió Harry?" **– dijo Hermione levantándose.

"**Si, nos ve a las doce en el lago, pero creo que es un hombre de cuidado, dice que si te tendemos una broma nos matara"** – le dije sarcásticamente.

"**Tranquilo… es oclumántico, sabrá la verdad, abriré mi mente para él"**

"**Solo espero que todo salga bien Hermione… Gin despierta amor, el maniático amigo de Severus nos espera"**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegamos a la hora pactada al lago y se encontraba un hombre de unos 30-35 años de pelo castaño y corto, tez blanca y ojos cafés oscuros, con un abrigo negro muggle, nos vio desde lejos y preparó su varita, lo podía ver desde lejos.

"**No ataquen"** – nos dijo Hermione y ella sacó su varita poniendo un hechizo protector a los tres, nos fuimos acercando hasta quedar a un metro de distancia **– "¿Por qué no nos relajamos señor Sjöberg?"**

"**Nombrrres"** – dijo sin bajar la varita.

"**Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y su esposa Ginevra"**

"**Potterrr, el hijo del infame de James Poterrr ¿amigo de Severrrus?"** – preguntó con voz alta y gruesa riéndose, me hizo enojar como se refirió a mi padre pero he de reconocer que también él no actúo de la forma más decente con Severus.

"**Limamos asperezas" **– le respondí.

"**¿Qué quierrren?"**

"**¿Qué tan amigo es usted de Severus?"** – le preguntó Hermione.

"**Aquí el que hace las prrreguntas soy yo, o me dicen que quierrren o me voy"**

"**Vale, tienes el carácter más irritable que Severus eh y eso es decir mucho… él está en Azkaban ya has de suponer porque"** – el tipo no le respondió y en cambio mi amiga siguió hablando **– "Bueno supongo que sabías que era un mortifago ¿no?"** – el asintió – **"¿Sabías donde radicaba su fidelidad?"**

"**Con Lily Poterrr"** – eso dolió y no precisamente a Herms solamente… sino a mí.

"**Bueno entonces sabrás que él trabajaba para Albus Dumbledore"**

"**Si"**

"**No pudimos demostrar su inocencia en los tribunales del Wizengamot" **– continuó mi amiga – **"Lo condenaron a cadena perpetua, no teníamos testigos y pocas pruebas y sin abogado"**

"**Con una defensa así que esperrraban"**

"**Nos dieron poco tiempo y el maldito juicio de mierda fue más corrupto que pareciera que lo estuviera rigiendo otro mortifago, no le permitieron hablar mucho, cuestionaban sus respuestas e invalidaron la única prueba que teníamos: sus recuerdos, dijeron que pudieron ser manipulador por él"**

"**El trrribunal debió tenerrr un oclumántico que validara los recuerdos, un pocionista que admnistrrrarrra veritaserrrum, les debierrron de dar un abogcado y más tiempo parrra prrreparrrar la defensa" **– argumentó el mago.

"**Pues no, ni le administraron la poción, el oclumántico supuestamente había desaparecido en la guerra y no hubo abogado que quisiera tomar el caso"**

"**¿Y vienen parrra que orrrganice su fuga en Azkabban? Eso no va a serrr fácil"**

"**Por supuesto que no pediríamos eso" **– le dije.

"**¿Entonces?"**

"**Estamos apelando, buscamos al oclumántico del Ministerio, ya lo tenemos localizado pero queremos llevar a alguien de nuestra confianza"**

"**¿Y esa perrrsona es?"** – preguntó avecinándose la respuesta de Hermione.

"**El profesor Dumbledore nos dijo que usted era amigo de Severus y pensé que podría ayudarnos"**

"**Le pagaré el precio que me imponga"** – le dije inmediatamente y se molestó demasiado.

"**Ya tenía rrrazón Severrrus errres igual de insolente que tu padrrre, mi amistad por el cuerrrvo no tiene prrrecio, tal vez seamos magos oscurrros, no conocemos la amistad entrrre nosotrrros sino algo más solido: fidelidad"**

"**¿Entonces va a ayudarnos?" **– le preguntó Ginny.

"**Clarrro que sí, perrro necesito inforrrmación, toda la que puedan darrrme" **– nuestro espíritu por fin descansó y nos sentamos a la orilla del lago.

"**Por ahora no hay mucho que decir, a penas estamos reuniendo las pruebas y testigos para la defensa, nos dieron 4 semanas de las cuales nos restan 3, en cuanto reunamos lo que nos falta le mandaremos una lechuza para que vaya a Londres" **– le dijo Hermione.

"**Tienen dos semanas solamente"** – dijo – **"Para que en la semana que falte ponerrrme de acuerrrdo con el abogado y planear la defensa, tienen que conseguirrr un buen abogado"**

"**Muy bien entonces que sean dos semanas"** – dije, Hermione estaba completamente callada.

"**¿Y porrrque tres jóvenes ayudan a una perrrsona que se supone los traicionó?"**

"**Porque sabemos dónde radicaba su fidelidad y somos justos, nos hicimos amigos en su recuperación después de la guerra además nos enteramos porque hizo todo"** – le dije.

"**Nunca entendí esa parrrte de la vida de Severrrus y con todo rrrespeto claro hacia ti Poterrr pero se me hizo exagerrrado la fidelidad por el amorrr hacia tu madrrre"**

"**ÉL NO LA AMA"** – dijo Hermione levantándose y dirigiéndose al hotel.

"**Iré con ella"**

"**Si, Ginny"** – las dos se fueron y me quede con aquel mago **–"Esta un poco sensible con todo esto, el juicio, Severus no la dejo testificar y en fin" **– no quise dar detalles de la vida privada de mi amiga porque no sabía si podía confiar en él.

"**Muy bien entonces deberrrían irrrse ya, en dos semanas estarrre en el Callejón Diagon a medio día parrra que me rrrecogan ahí"**

"**Gracias señor Sjöberg" **– nos levantamos y estrechamos las manos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Entré en la habitación y Hermione estaba sentada en un sillón mientras que Ginny la veía, mi amiga fue la primera en decir algo.

"**Lo siento vale, no tengo nada en contra de tu madre Harry" **

"**No te preocupes Herms"** – le dije como si aquello que dijo fuera cualquier cosa y realmente lo era, yo sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

"**Siempre voy a vivir bajo su sombra"** – y se puso a llorar, no pude decir nada y Ginny me hizo la señal de que las dejara solas.

**HERMIONE **

"**Tranquila Herms, no llores más"** – me decía mi amiga abrazándome.

"**Joder todo… el mundo sabe… que… él la amaba… y que… su participación… en la guerra… fue por… ella" **– le dije entrecortadamente.

"**Pero Hermione Harry me dijo que hay mucho amor entre ustedes, supongo que si amo a la mamá de Harry pero eso ya paso, ahora están juntos"**

"**¿Juntos? Pero si esta en Azkaban"**

"**Pero para eso estamos aquí, para ayudarlo a salir"**

"**Es que si no trabajo junto a él, sino lo veo… no funciono Ginny, lo extraño tanto"** – me quedé dormida en el sillón, el hechizo para mandar a mi patronus me había debilitado demasiado, sentí como Harry me tomaba en brazos y me ponía en la cama. – **"¿Harry?"**

"**Shhh soy yo, duerme"**

"**Debemos hablar con Dumbledore y reunir los testigos"**

"**Mañana, ahora descansa"** – sin querer le hice caso rindiéndome al cansancio.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Llegamos a la cabaña al día siguiente en la mañana, mis amigos se fueron a descansar unas horas mientras que yo hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore pero no respondió las veces que lo intenté, así que esperamos en la madrugada hasta que él se pareció en el retrato.

"**Señorita Granger"** – me saludó – **"Lamento no haber podido acudir a su llamado pero me fue imposible"**

"**No se preocupe profesor, llamaré a Harry"** – los llamé vía chimenea para más rápido y llegaron ambos en pijama.

"**¿Y bien? ¿Qué lograron en esta semana?"**

"**Poco y mucho" **– comencé diciéndole **– "Ya tenemos localizado al oclumantico del ministerio, iremos por él días antes del juicio y el cuanto a Viggo ya lo localizamos y accedió a ayudarnos no sólo como oclumántico sino apoyando al abogado que contratemos, ahora tenemos dos semanas para localizar testigos y reunir pruebas"**

"**Muy bien, entonces comienza la emoción, tenemos que localizar a ciertos testigos, anote sus nombres señorita Granger"** – acerqué el pergamino y pluma – **"Penelope White, Jack Nicollson, los hermanos Hudson de ellos no recuerdo el nombre, Bill Tyler, Sara Laurent, Margaret Black, Elizabeth Jones, Anne Owen y Jonh Rooney, quizás haya más pero no creo que alcancen a localizar a todos"**

"**¿Y ellos quienes son profesor?" **– le pregunto Harry.

"**Hijos de padres muggles"** – esa parte no me la sabía **– "En un momento Severus no pudo deshacerse de todos los hijos de padres muggles que le ordenaba Tom y empezó a ocultar a todos los que podía con el hechizo fidelio"**

"**Él nunca me dijo"**

"**Fue cuando Severus se convirtió en director… creo que cada vez que lograba salvar a uno la recordaba a usted, creía que al ponerla a salvo la protegía a usted señorita de cierta forma"** – me deje caer sobre el sillón sorprendida de ese pequeño secreto de Sev. – **"Él no le dará las direcciones, dijo que los pondría a salvo hasta que capturaran a todos los mortifagos, pero el otro fidelio soy yo, compartió esa información por si llegara a morir"**

"**Son muchos, debemos buscarlos mañana mismo"** – dijo Ginny.

"**Así es, Harry hijo empieza a anotar las siguientes direcciones, la señorita Granger esta un poco sorprendida…"** – mi amigo me quitó el pergamino y siguió anotando_… Mi Severus… con esto te sacaré de ahí amor_.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"**La primera dirección de Penelope White se encuentra en la ciudad de Richmond aquí en Inglaterra, creo que debemos empezar por esa, al parecer fue a la primera chica a la que logró sacar de la Mansión Malfoy, sólo que me dijo que cada casa estaría protegida no sólo por el hechizo sino por maldiciones"** – me dijo Harry mientras guardaba pociones en la bolsa.

"**No te preocupes, podremos con ellas"**

"**Entonces vámonos ya" –** nos tomamos los tres del brazo y nos aparecimos cerca del Puente de Richmond. – **"¿Hacia dónde Harry?"**

"**Dijo que en los departamentos que están hacia allá"** – me dijo señalando unos edificios cerca del Rio Támesis – **"Una vez dentro del circulo de protección podremos usar magia pero se activaran las maldiciones"**

"**Vamos de una vez, son 10 testigos más los otros que no quiso decirnos y 14 días"** – nos acercamos hasta que Harry localizó el edificio, una vez dentro del circulo de protección se llenó de una tranquilidad terrorífica, era un pasillo hasta que llegaríamos a la puerta cuando el pasillo desapareció y nos encontrábamos en la orilla de un precipicio que se estaba desmoronando, hacia abajo solamente estaba un fuego que consumía todas las almas y cada árbol de un bosque escuchándose el grito desgarrador de bestias y de banshees que custodiaban el lugar.

"**Oh por Dios esto se va a acabar tarde o temprano"** – dijo Ginny viendo como donde estamos parados se desmoronaba y solo nos sosteníamos de una pequeña porción de tierra.

"**¿Hermione?"** – me preguntó nervioso Harry.

"**Calma es sólo una ilusión, se alimenta de su temor, guarden la calma sólo eso"** – pero el hechizo no se detenía, la banshee que guiaba a las demás se acercó a mí dejándome sorda con su grito en la cara transmitiéndome en la mente el momento en que Severus desfallecía en la casa de los gritos, alcé la varita y produje la contramaldición hasta que escuche como se quebraba el cuello y caía al precipicio, pero no paraba la cosa, eran cuestión de minutos: caeríamos también.

"**¿Y ahora que Hermione?"** – me preguntó Ginny.

"**Contraseña"** – gritó una voz que era la de Severus.

"**Ammmm… no recuerdo la pregunta"**

"**El patronus de Severus Snape ¿en qué se transforma?"** – espero que no me haya mentido.

"**Un una nutria"** – el pasillo volvió a aparecer y nosotros caímos en el piso frío.

"**Tu hombre es un… perdóname Hermione pero me he llevado un susto de muerte"** – dijo Ginny recuperando la respiración normal de su cuerpo. Nos acercamos a la puerta y la abrimos con un alohomora y a penas pudimos parar los hechizos que nos arrojó una persona, era una muchacha de unos 16-17 años de pelo largo negro y delgada.

"**Expelliarmus"** – era la única bruja ahí, pero había una niña pequeña de tres años, tres hombres y una mujer. – **"No quiero lastimarte… ¿sabes quién soy?"**

"**¿Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Weasley?"**

"**Ginny"**

"**¿La Guerra terminó?"** – me preguntó y asentí – **"¿Él murió verdad?"**

"**¿Voldemort?"**

"**No, yo hablo de profesor Snape"**

"**Oh… él no, no ha muerto… ¿él te ocultó aquí?" **– le pregunté.

"**Si, a mí y a toda mi familia, es mi padre, dos hermanos, mi hermana y yo" **– dijo señalándolos a todos.

"**¿Penelope verdad?"**

"**Si, de Huffepuff"**

"**Muy bien, plantearé esto rápido ya que tenemos poco tiempo, Severus fue condenado a cadena perpetua porque no logré comprobar su inocencia, pero el hecho de que haya salvado a magos de hijos muggles podría ayudar en su apelación"** – ella asintió – **"¿Accederías a ser testigo de ese juicio?"** – sonrío.

"**El profesor Snape curó a mi hermana, ocultó a mi familia, y nos traía suministros, le debo mi vida y la de todos ellos, entre magos sabemos que una deuda asi es muy importante, entregaré mi vida si es necesario para ayudarte a sacarlo de ahí"** – los tres sonreímos, si ella nos ayudaba quizás los demás también.

"**¿Nos podrías mostrar el recuerdo cuando los salvó?"**

"**Claro"** – saqué el pensadero de la bolsa y ella con su varita sacó el hilito azul y los cuatro nos sumergimos a ver el recuerdo.

**Flash Back **

"**SSSeverus"** – le decía Voldemort en un cuarto negro – **"Felicitaciones por matar a Dumbledore, desde hoy tendrás mi absoluta confianza, mi mayor servidor" **

"**Mi Lord" **– se inclinó ante él con la mirada más vacía que nunca, quizás fue esa misma noche, cuando nos despedimos.

"**Tu regalo Severus de tu amo, ¡Goyle, tráele a la sangre sucia!"** – el sucio del mortifago le trajo arrastrando a Penelope quien chillaba de dolor – **"Disfrútala Severus y cuando termines ya sabes qué hacer con ella"** – Voldemort hizo aparecer una cama en el cuarto y se retiro de la habitación, aparecieron tres mortifagos más riéndose de la desgracia de la joven.

"**Desnúdate"** – le dijo Severus con una voz fría, cansada y harto de toda esa mierda y yo que lo conocía realmente… no quería hacerlo… Ginny había comenzado a llorar mientras que Harry la abrazaba, pero Penelope se mantenía fuerte a mi lado.

"**Por favor…"** – le suplica con sangre en la cara y brazos, sabrá Dios cuantas horas de tortura habrá sufrido esa chica.

"**SÚPLICA PUTA BARATA"** – le gritó un mortifago – **"TE QUEREMOS OÍR GRITAR AHORA… CRUCIO"**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

"**Creo que el Lord les dijo que el que se va a divertir con ella soy yo Goyle"** – siseo Severus.

"**Podemos hacerlo los cinco a la vez Severus"**

"**Me temo que no, es hermosa, quiero disfrutarla yo solo, ¿eres virgen?"**

"**Si señor" **– le respondió a Severus y el cerró los ojos con más culpabilidad y pesadez.

"**Quítate la blusa"** – Penelope llorando se comienza a desabrochar la prenda mientras Severus se le acerca quitándose la levita y desabrochando su camisa blanca.

"**El Lord nos llama… hay una misión por cumplir… no tu no Snape, dice que te mereces el premio, tendrás privacidad, pero hazla sufrir mucho, luego mátala"** – le dijo otro mortifago y todos se retiraron dejándolos solos, Severus se dejó caer en la cama sentado removiéndose el pelo con enojo, recargó sus codos en las rodillas y miro a Penelope que seguía llorando.

"**Ponte la blusa"** – la chica lo hizo y Severus no dejaba de verla – **"Voy a sacarte de aquí… deja tu ropa interior en la cama y la blusa también, ponte encima esto"** – le dio su túnica – **"Te espero afuera, hazlo rápido"**

La chica hizo lo que Severus le pidió y salió a su encuentro, **"Sigueme",** ella lo hizo y la sacó por unos túneles de la Mansión Malfoy hasta llegar a un jardín donde la apareció en un bosque – **"Estamos seguros aquí ¿tienes familia?"**

"**Si"**

"**¿Dónde viven?" **– ella no le respondía – **"Escúcheme señorita White ellos creen que la mataré, no la buscaran, voy a llevarla a una casa de seguridad con su familia, de aquí a que termina la guerra, si acepta se salvara si se niega ya tiene idea de lo que le harán ¿no?"**

"**Si… lo llevaré" **– le tomó de las manos y aparecieron en la sala de una amplia casa, esa chica debía de tener mucho dinero.

"**¿Hija que te pasó?" **– le preguntaba su madre.

"**Me capturaron mamá"** – le dijo llorando abrazándola.

"**¿Él… quien es él?"** – dijo señalando a Severus.

"**Yo soy quien la…"**

"**Quien me salvó mamá… él me salvó la vida y evitó que me hicieran cosas horribles"** – la interrumpió – **"Él va a ocultarnos en lo que acaba esto, si nos quedamos aquí, ellos vendrán y nos matarán, sube por cosas de todos y apuraos"** – todos subieron a recoger cosas.

"**¿Yo la salve? Iba a violarla señorita White"**

"**Pero no lo hizo ¿Por qué me está ayudando?"**

"**Confórmese con saber que lo hago"** – los integrantes bajaron y los tomó a todos de la mano llevándolos al departamento donde ahora vivían – **"Sólo tiene tres habitaciones pero estarán seguros aquí" **– miro a Penelope y bufó – **"Acérquese White" **– se la llevó al baño y la limpio con agua y puso un ungüento en la cara – **"Póngase esto en donde tenga heridas ¿qué tiene su hermana?"**

"**No lo sé, no han sabido porque habla, creen que es un problema neurológico"**

"**Vamos a verla" **– salieron y Penelope le puso a la niña en la sala.

"**Creen que es un tipo de retraso"** – Severus no le respondió e hizo hechizos sin parar.

"**Mmmm nada que no se pueda solucionar, aléjense un poco"** – Penelope los separó – **"Ponga un hechizo silenciador White, va a gritar mucho por el dolor en la cabeza pero les garantizo que la niña quedara bien"**

"**¿Hija?"** – le preguntó a Penelope y ella solo asintió. Severus susurraba hechizos mientras la niña gritaba y pataleaba, después de algunos minutos la niña cayó dormida.

"**Estará bien, sólo denle de comer bien y que descanse… haré los hechizos protectores y algunos más para evitar que entre alguien más, no deben preocuparse"** – Severus salía del lugar y Penelope lo alcanzo.

"**¿Profesor Snape?"** – él volteó a verla – **"Gracias"** – solo hizo una inclinación antes de cerrar la puerta.

**Fin del Flash Back **

Me senté en la sala seria y sorprendida de que salvó todas la vidas que pudo, Harry y Ginny estaban igual que yo, Penelope se sentó con nosotros esperando pacientemente a que uno de nosotros hablara de una vez por todas.

"**¿Testificaras?"** – le pregunté.

"**Mostrare al tribunal estos recuerdos, testificaré y ayudaré en lo que me digas hasta verlo libre"**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"**Hermione tengo una idea para ahorrar tiempo"**

"**Pues me encantaría escucharla"** – le dije con ironía.

"**Seleccionamos tres direcciones, vamos a la primera rompes la maldición respondes la pregunta y me quedo yo a interrogar, preguntó si nos van a ayudar y reunir los recuerdos, te vas con Ginny al segundo lugar y la dejas ahí y te vas sola al tercer lugar y haces lo mismo ¿qué opinas?"**

"**Suena bien, quizás así lo haríamos más fácil"**

En una semana habíamos logrado recabar a 7 testigos solo faltaban: Elizabeth Jones, Anne Owen y Jonh Rooney; nos habíamos estado mostrando los recuerdos unos a los otros y más comprobaba que tenía a mi lado al mejor hombre. Teníamos una sola semana para conseguir a los otros tres testigos más, a unos que nos daría Dumbledore pronto y conseguir un buen abogado para hablarle por fin a Viggo y ahora si ponernos a trabajar con todo el material que teníamos.

Había ido con Harry a la casa de Elizabeth Owen y lo deje ahí mientras me iba con Ginny que descansaba un poco en la cabaña ya que la veía muy desmejorada, yo tampoco iba a poder quedarme ya que estaba informándome de quién podría defender a Severus. Mi amiga descansaba en la habitación donde dormía Harry a veces, tenía libros de leyes mágicas y pergaminos por doquier cuando Harry llegó, con la varita atraje el pensadero para que pudiéramos ver esos recuerdos.

"**No"** – dijo de repente mi amigo.

"**¿No qué?"**

"**Estos recuerdos no los verás" **

"**¿Y cómo porque no?"**

"**Porque serán una sorpresa para ti y para Severus, Hermione vamos a ganar ese juicio"** – cualquier cosa que hubiese ahí debía de ser completamente bueno… confiaba en mi amigo, iba a sacar a Severus muy pronto.

Al cabo de unos minutos y discutir entre dos abogados que teníamos; subimos a ver a Ginny que había tardado mucho en dormir y la vimos acostada con los ojos completamente rojos.

"**¿Qué pasa amor?"** – le preguntó Harry preocupado.

"**D..nada"** – le respondió hipando.

"**¿Cómo que nada Ginny? ¿Qué tienes?"**

"**P…b… Perdóname Hermione"**

"**¿Perdonarte qué?"**

"**Todo… los dos recuerdos que conseguí son demasiado para mí… él protegió a esas familias y yo nunca lo baje de asesino y cobarde… quiero pedirle perdón pero sé que me mandara a la mierda"**

"**Sev no es así Gin… no te preocupes por eso, el que tu estés aquí apoyándome vale mucho"**

"**Quiero hacer algo más"**

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Testificar… aquel día que quisimos robar la espada de Godric Gryffindor, él nos descubrió a todos, quiero compartir esos recuerdos con ustedes y con el tribunal"**

"**Claro Ginny, lo anotaré también"**

"**Es poco pero se demostrara que cuando él podía nos salvaba de las manos de los Carrow…"** – Harry y yo asentíamos abrazándola pero seguía llorando…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Hermione…. Es Dumbledore"** – me estaba bañando y salí con jabón en el pelo y una toalla, esas oportunidades no se desaprovechan.

"**Profesor"**

"**Señorita Granger… vengo a darle los otros testigos, es Neville Longbootom, Luna Lovegood y si quiere usted señorita Weasley, los otros no pueden por seguir estudiando en Hogwarts… tengo que irme… para la otra oportunidad les diré quien representara a Severus"** – y desapareció.

"**Veamos… supongo que lo que testificaran ellos será lo mismo que tú ¿verdad Ginny?"** – mi amiga asintió.

"**Harry mándale una carta a Neville, invítalo a comer a tu casa"**

oOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Neville ¿cuánto tiempo?" **

"**Pues nos vimos en la boda que ya hace algunos meses… ¡Hermione! A ti si que no te había visto desde el final de la guerra"**

"**Hola Neville" **– nos abrazamos.

"**A comer chicos"** – gritaba Ginny desde la cocina.

"**¿Vamos?"**

"**Claro… Hola Ginny"** – los cuatro nos sentamos en el comedor redondo que Harry tenía en su casa, los tres nos dábamos miradas cómplices y nerviosas, hasta que nuestro amigo capto que esa no era una invitación que había surgido de la nada, todo tenía una razón de ser.

"**¿Pasa algo verdad?"** – los tres asentimos – **"Solo díganme que no es Voldemort"**

"**No, claro que no Neville, es un juicio"**

"**¿Un juicio? No entiendo"**

"**Queremos que testifiques a favor de un amigo nuestro" **– le dijo Harry **– "Esta en Azkaban y pronto se acerca su apelación, queremos sacarlo de ahí, es muy importante para todos nosotros"**

"**Pues si es importante para ti Harry cuenta conmigo, haré lo que me pidas, me alegra que nuestras aventuras del Ejercito de Dumbledore no se hayan acabado con el fin de la guerra" **– dijo muy emocionado.

"**Gracias Neville"**

"**De nada ¿díganme a favor de quien voy a testificar?"** – preguntó llevándose un pedazo de tarta a la boca, respiramos y exhalamos los tres a la vez para contestar yo esa pregunta.

"**Severus Snape"** – mi amigo tosió escupiendo toda la tarta.

"**¿El Ppprofesor Snnannpe?"** – tartamudeo mientras asentíamos… pero ya dio su palabra de Gryffindor _¿eso significa que no puede retractarse verdad?_

_**Esta es la primera parte de recaudando las pruebas… el próximo capítulo espero subirlo el miércoles. Dejen algún review… Besos **_

_**Suek Snape: Tu emociónate! Esta es la primera parte de aventura, la siguiente será con el amigo de Severus, y un pequeño favorcito que Sev le pedirá a Viggo, espero te haya gustado… es difícil escribir algo emocionante jajajaja… ya veremos que puedo hacer con Umbridge y su familia, el ministro y Hogwarts… pero primero lo primero. **_

_**Aurora Snape: Ginny no es tan mala solo estaba cegada, ya veremos en su declaración… y en como apoyara a la parejita, he estado pensando en lo de Hogwarts, el Ministerio y lo demás pero estoy algo corta con esos temas, a penas estoy tratando de deshacerme del pelirrojo (Y me está costando…. Que no tienes idea)… espero te haya gustado los secretos de Severus… en el juicio se verán otros. Saludos**_

_**Lisicarmela: Bienvenida en mi historia y ya que estamos en eso ¿ideas para acabar con Ron? Se los he pedido a todas mis lectoras y estoy reuniendo opciones para los siguientes capítulos… Saludos**_

_**Luna White 29: Jajajaja Solo por ti Luna estoy planteándome una historia donde Ginny no está con Harry… será Sevmione… pero aún estoy buscándole pareja a Harry… a Ginny ya le conseguí una y como se enamoran y todoooo pero aún está en formación, no está concluida así que no sé cuando empiece a escribirla… espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos**_

_**Alexza Snape: muchos ayudarán a Sev, Dumbledore y hasta el pobre de Neville… estoy formando en mi mente acabar con Ron ya que no me lo había planteado… pero ¿sabes el riesgo de que Severus lo mate? Todavía no lo saco de Azkaban… y eso correría el riesgo de que ahora si lo metan de por vida… pero de que hago algo con él eso puedes estar segura. Besos **_

_**Tequila Nervous: muy bien Tequila anotado, ya tengo algunas ideas para con el pelirrojo y claro que habrá paliza o crucios… ahora se acerca la verdadera ayuda que recibirá Sev. Saludos y ojala te guste el capitulo.**_

_**Yazmín Snape: mucha pero mucha ayuda recibirá Severus como puedes ver hay alumnos y un importante abogado aparecerá, estoy debatiéndome entre algunos personajes, espero elegir bien, y ya estoy viendo cómo acabar con Ron… pero debe ser algo más humillante que doloroso… Saludos, espero te guste.**_

_**Miara Makisan: sí que me has dado algunas ideas, estoy recopilando varias de todas mis lectoras y lo iré metiendo en los capítulos porque acabaré con él lentamente como debe hacerse. Gracias y besos**_

_**Patybenededmalfoy: como no reaccionar si lo manipuló como quiso jajajaja pero eso le pasa por estarle enseñando trucos dignos de su casa y Herms aún no acaba con todo lo que hará para formar la mejor defensa… Besos**_

_**Mama Shmi: Albus ahora si tiene buenas intenciones para ayudarlo, es una forma de pagarle todo lo que hizo por el mundo mágico… y más tarde me encargaré del Ministro y las Umbrigde… espero que lo disfrutes. Saludos **_

_**Xerxes Elli: me alegra que te estén gustando mis historias, pero aún no me mandes la cuenta porque esto va para largo, tu respira… y se fuerte ajajaja. Saludos, besos y gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**Hasta la próxima chicas XD**_


	13. Preparando la defensa

_**Aclaro: capítulo muy largo, pero no quise quitarle nada, léanlo con calma…**_

_**Capítulo dedicado a AURORA SNAPE para que no muera de nervios… tenía el capítulo desde antes Aurora pero no me gustó por eso me tarde un poquito más, espero te guste… y también una dedicatoria a YAZMÍN SNAPE (léelo y sabrás porque) y a todas mis lectoras también espero que sea de su agrado.**_

**PREPARANDO LA DEFENSA **

**HARRY POTTER **

"**Te amo Lily"** – era complicado ver a mi madre de nuevo… Severus se le acercaba tomándola de la cintura despacio como si fuera a romperse y la atrajo hacia él dándole el beso más tierno y lento que pudiese darse a una persona, se separaron viéndose a los ojos con amor.

"**Nunca te dejaré Sev"**

"**Ni yo a ti mi leona"** – los dos recargaron sus frentes amándose y se fijaron en mi amiga castaña que estaba bañada en lagrimas, conforme ellos se acercaban ella caminaba hacia atrás, tenía la varita en la mano pero conforme fue avanzando el hechizo ella fue bajando la varita a la vez.

"**¡HERMIONE!"** – le grité para que reaccionara pero ella estaba inmóvil viendo a la pareja como se acercaba a ella.

"**Vete"** – le dijo mi madre.

"**Herms es sólo una maldición… sólo tú puedes deshacerlo"** – le dijo Ginny.

"**No pued…"** – de pronto cayó de espaldas en lo que parecía una capa de musgo y lodo – **"No se acerquen"** – varios animalillos salieron del musgo, ya habían picado su piel en piernas y brazos – **"Levita uno, necesito ver que es… oh Joder… el veneno está haciendo efecto"** – levité a un animal color rojo quemado muy parecido a un escarabajo normal pero con un solo gancho largo color negro enfrente – **"VALE… LEVÍTAME YA HARRY… AHORA" **– su voz me decía que algo no iba bien.

"**Wingardium Leviosa" **

"**DESAPAREZCAMOS DE AQUÍ YA"** – dijo nuestra amiga, tomé a Ginny y nos dirigimos a la cabaña, al llegar Hermione ardía en fiebre. – **"Armario de pociones… anti… antídoto para escarabajo adolebat… ya… dámelo de beber… después…" **– se desmayó en ese momento.

"**Súbela Harry iré por el antídoto"** – la cargué y la deposité en la cama – **"Aquí esta"** – era una poción color sangre, se la dimos pero sólo bajó la fiebre, seguía inconsciente, ella estaba diciéndome las instrucciones y no alcanzó a terminarlas – **"Tenemos que buscar un medimago… o decirle a alguien… Dumbledore tal vez" **

"**Saca el cuadro de su bolso" **– saco el cuadro en miniatura y lo extendimos – **"Profesor Dumbledore… es una urgencia necesitamos su ayuda"** – tardó unos minutos pero apareció.

"**¿Qué sucedió?"**

"**Estábamos en una de las últimas casas de seguridad, la maldición pudo con Hermione y se bloqueó, no pudo con ella y cayó en un musgo y dijo que eran escarabajos adolebat, le aplicamos en antídoto pero no despierta"**

"**Señora Potter rápido llené la bañera con agua lo más caliente que usted pueda consentir" **– mi mujer corrió y se escuchó cómo se llenaba – **"Harry en el armario de pociones busca un purificador, vierte ahí más antídoto y una poción que se llama Nefris" **– busque las pociones y cuando Ginny llenó la bañera pusimos las pociones que tornaron el agua color rojo vivo – **"Desnúdenla, sólo que se quede en ropa interior y pónganla en el agua"** – en brazos llevé a Hermione tal como el profesor me lo decía y la puse en el agua que estaba muy caliente – **"Despertará… tengo que irme, vendré en la madrugada"**

"**Gracias profesor"** – pasamos media hora sin que ella se moviera, tenía pequeñas picaduras en sus brazos y pies, poco después abrió los ojos extrañada por el lugar.

"**Ayyy amiga por fin despiertas"**

"**Ginny… Harry…"**

"**No hables… descansa"**

"**Sáquenme de aquí, ya estoy bien"** – se pudo levantar con ayuda de los dos, le puse una bata de baño y la recostamos – **"No puedo creer que me haya dejado vencer por una maldición tan fácil… lo siento, los puse en riesgo"**

"**No te preocupes por eso ahora Hermione, me darás la contramaldición e iré yo a esa casa de seguridad, Ginny y yo iremos a la otra, estas agotada, necesitas descansar"**

"**No… Severus nos espera a las cuatro, tengo semanas sin verlo Harry… por favor"**

"**Hermione… vale vamos y que te vea así" **– eso pareció hacerla recapacitar.

"**No… no puede saber que fallé… vayan ustedes y no le digan lo que pasó, dile que me quedé hablando con el abogado o preparando la apelación, yo que sé"**

"**Si, pero Ginny se queda contigo" **

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

"**Visitas Snape"** – dijo el mago abriendo la reja, por fin voy a separarme de ese maldito dementor aunque sea por unos minutos, llevaba casi tres semanas sin que nadie viniera a verme y no me quejaba ya que en realidad sabía que estaban buscando testigos y pruebas para la apelación. Me levante y vi a Harry que estaba sentado en aquel mismo cuarto.

"**La visita es confidencial" **– le dijo fríamente al mago, el cual hizo una mala cara y se fue. – **"Severus"**

"**¿Y Hermione?"** – ahora que no iba a prohibirle que me visitara no sabía porque no había ido a visitarme.

"**Está preparando la defensa, casi tenemos al abogado, se está informando sobre cuál será el mejor para ti"** – en su voz escuche como había ensayado ese dialogo una y otra vez.

"**Has tenido siempre la mente débil y aunque este encerrado aun puedo leer tus pensamientos ¿por qué no vino Hermione?"** – le volví a preguntar.

"**Me matará si te digo" **

"**Pues si no lo haces te mataré yo aquí en este momento"**

"**Esta herida" **– me dijo por fin, _me lleva la que me trajo…_

"**¿Cómo? ¿Está bien?"** – el asintió – **"¿Qué pasó?"**

"**Fuimos a la casa de Sara Laurent y cuando…"**

"**A ver ¿cómo? ¿Sara Laurent? ¿Quién demonios…? Albus… no deben sacarlos de ahí, hay mortifagos sueltos, corren peligro"**

"**Pues mira llevamos a varios y son tus testigos así que cierra la maldita boca ¿no me estabas jodiendo que querías saber que le había pasado a Hermione?"** – me recriminó.

"**Pero como te pareces a tu padre a veces… continua" **

"**Bueno pues llegando ya te imaginas lo que pasó, su… visión… miedo o que quiera que sea la intimidó en lo absoluto no pudo responder…"**

"**¿Qué vio?" **– le pregunté, era una maldición muy simple pero muy poderosa, se transformaba en su peor debilidad… no era como un boggart porque no reflejaba miedo, más bien mostraba algo que te hiciera vulnerable.

"**Pasemos por ese tema…"**

"**¿Qué vio?"** – le sisee amenazándolo.

"**A mi madre"** – _eso es mala señal_ – **"Y a ti"** – _puta madre_ – **"Le decías que la amabas"** – _maldita sea _– **"Se besaban"** – _porquería de mierda… ¿cómo se me ocurrió poner eso ahí?_ – **"Y ella te decía que nunca te dejaría y tu respondías igual"** _– ¿cuándo va a parar esto? _– **"Y al final mi madre le decía a Hermione que se fuera"** – _mi pequeña… y yo aquí encerrado y ella ahí arriesgando su vida…_ - **"La acorralaron y cayó en el musgo"**

"**Maldita sea"** – golpeé con fuerza – **"¿Le dieron el antídoto?"**

"**Si, llamamos al profesor Dumbledore y la tratamos, está débil pero bien, pero hay algo que me preocupa, está muy deprimida, todo empezó cuando tu amigo Viggo…"**

"**¿Viggo Sjöberg?" **– sí que se están preparando…

"**Si, él… dijo algo de mi madre… tu amor por ella… no tiene caso repetirlo, Hermione desde ese día está ausente, seria, triste, dijo que siempre viviría bajo la sombra de ella" **

"**Dile que venga a verme" **– era la única forma de quitarle esas inseguridades.

"**Claro… le hará bien, en un momento Ginny yo creímos que estaba embarazada por sus cambios de humor y mareos" **

"**No me jodas Harry… un hijo es lo último que necesito en este momento… ella tomaba la poción es imposible"**

"**Tranquilo, le hicimos el hechizo y salió negativo"** – respiré dejándome caer en el respaldo. – **"Vine a traerte las nuevas noticias, tenemos a casi todos los testigos un total de 14 testigos, tenemos al oclumantico, a tu amigo, poción de la verdad y muy pronto a un buen defensor, ganaremos Severus"**

"**Muy bien, gracias…"** – no me agradaba decirle eso a Harry pero no tenía opción – **"Dile a Hermione que la amo… que…" **– de pronto entendí lo que estaba sintiendo ella… estúpido me dije mil veces, yo la condené a esos sentimientos.

"**¿Qué?" **

"**¿Hermione usa la piedra aún? ¿La gemela que te di?"**

"**Si, nunca se la quita, creo que es lo que la mantiene en la realidad, a veces sólo la ve y la acaricia"** – Snape eres un pobre pendejo.

"**Debe quitársela, eso la tiene así"**

"**Creí que eso los unía o los mantenía conectados… algo así ¿no?"**

"**Si pero yo no tengo la piedra, todo está inclinado hacia ella, lo único que siente es el vacío porque la piedra no tiene portador ahora, no hay equilibrio, la está debilitando y llenando de inseguridades porque los únicos pensamientos y sentimientos que conoce son los suyos, debes quitársela"**

"**Muy bien, se lo diré… te necesita Severus"**

"**Y yo más a ella… díselo" **

**HERMIONE **

Me sentía tan fracasada… me deje llevar por mis temores pasados, estar separada de Severus me tenía muy debilitada, deprimida, triste… necesitaba de él, tenía miedo de no poder sacarlo de ahí, porque si fallaba tenía que cumplir mi promesa y no buscarlo jamás.

"**Ya llegó Harry"** – dijo Ginny, mi amigo apareció sentándose con su esposa, los envidiaba tanto… ellos juntos y felices y yo separada de Severus.

"**Le dijiste, lo veo en tu cara de culpabilidad"** – no estaba molesta pero si preocupada.

"**Me mandas con un oclumantico a que le oculte información ¿encuentras la coherencia en eso Hermione?"**

"**¿Cómo esta?"**

"**Enojado y preocupado"**

"**Por eso no quería que le dijeras, ahora no estará concentrado en el juicio sino en lo que me pasó, ni siquiera tiene importancia, ya mañana estaré bien"**

"**Si pero no podía ocultarle eso a él Hermione, está enojado por sacar a los testigos, dice que corren riesgos con mortifagos sueltos, se cabreó por tus pensamientos y preocupado por ti, dice que debes quitarte la piedra"**

"**Está loco, es lo único que me une a él en este momento"**

"**Dice que es peligroso Hermione, hay un desequilibrio porque la otra piedra no la tiene puesta él"** – no sabía si eso era verdad, pero la piedra era todo para mí.

"**Me arriesgaré"**

"**Terca igual que él, ya sé porque están juntos…por cierto dice que quiere verte, que te necesita"**

"**Mañana iré a verlo, vayan a descansar a su casa y quizás mañana por la tarde vayamos por los otros dos testigos que nos faltan"**

"**No Hermione, iremos Harry y yo, podremos con eso, si nos vamos temprano en un día tenemos a todos los testigos, además ya casi llega Viggo a Londres y seguimos sin abogado" **

"**Dumbledore dijo que vendría en la madrugada amor, Hermione ¿podríamos quedarnos aquí a dormir? Así estaremos juntos para cuando él venga"**

"**Claro Harry pueden tomar cualquiera de las dos habitaciones"**

"**Dijo Severus que durmieras mucho y comieras algo caliente"** – me dijo Harry.

"**Te prepararé algo Herms, déjala dormir amor"** – mis amigos se fueron y claro que me dormí, tenía días sin hacerlo bien.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"**Severus"** – lo abracé con fuerza, y él me estrechó a su pecho – **"Te extraño amor, no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho"**

"**Yo también mi amor" **– nos separamos y nos sentamos de frente el reviso mis brazos quitando los vendajes – **"Mira a donde te he enviado… ni siquiera puedo protegerte"**

"**No pienses en eso Sev, ya saldrás de aquí"**

"**Hermione, ven" **– me atrajo hacia él rodeando sus manos en mi cuello – **"Debes quitarte la piedra cariño"**

"**No…"** – le dije quitándome.

"**Linda escúchame con atención nena, la piedra te está llenando de inseguridades infundadas porque yo no tengo la otra puesta, todo está recargado en ti, no hay equilibrio en la balanza, sólo sientes un vacío, por favor quítatela"**

"**No puedo Sev, la piedra es un pedazo de ti, nunca me le he quitado desde que me la diste"**

"**Lo sé, pero si no te la quitas no vas a rendir en el juicio, no vas a poder pensar con claridad ¿eso quieres? ¿Qué perdamos el juicio?"**

"**Claro que no Sev"**

"**Entonces quítatela"** – se acercó y me quitó la piedra – **"Vas a ver que te sentirás mucho mejor sin ella, cuando salga nos la pondremos y todo marchará bien, ahora bien Hermione Jane Granger quiero hablar con usted seriamente"** – baje la vista avergonzada porque sabía el tema de conversación.

"**No me digas nada Sev por favor"**

"**Pues vamos a tomar este tema cuantas veces sean necesarias hasta que te quede claro, como si fuera uno de los tantos temas que tratamos cuando eras mi aprendiz"**

"**Perdóname, no sé en qué pensaba" **

"**No me pidas perdón porque no es tu culpa… no bajes la vista cariño"** – tomó mi mentón para que lo viera a los ojos – **"Todo lo que pensabas, esas inseguridades se debieron a la piedra, pero quiero que te quede claro que lo que siento por ti no se compara con lo de ella, pude quedarme en el mundo de los muertos Hermione, me dieron a elegir y la vi a ella pero volví por ti amor ¿eso significa algo?"**

"**Si"**

"**Entonces no quiero que vuelvas a pensar cosas como esas, te amo, eres mi mujer, y tenemos una vida por delante que no quiero se vea opacada por un amor juvenil que nunca tuvo futuro… es como si me pusiera ahora a tener miedo que Krum venga y tu termines yéndote con él"**

"**Severus yo te amo a ti él no es nada"**

"**Es lo mismo Hermione… ahora pasemos al tema del juicio, no debieron de sacar a las familias que tengo en casas de protección"**

"**¿Por qué no me dijiste de eso?"**

"**No tiene importancia lo que haya hecho o no, además iba a sacarlos hasta que no corrieran riesgos"**

"**Pues ellos formaran tu pase a la libertad, están muy agradecidos contigo ¿por qué los salvaste? Ponías en riesgo que te descubrieran"** – bajo la vista sonriendo.

"**Creía que te salvaba a ti… deseaba que si te capturaran el que lo hiciera te protegiera en vez de hacerte daño… no quiero hablar de eso… ¿quién es el abogado?"**

"**Aún no lo tenemos, pasado mañana Albus nos dirá quién nos conviene y mañana llega tu amigo Viggo Sjöberg así que tenemos a los oclumánticos… todo saldrá bien"**

"**Lo sé amor…"**

OoOoOOoOoOoOo

Harry fue a recoger al amigo de Severus, Ginny fue a ver a sus padres que tenía muy abandonados desde que se dedicaba a ayudarme con la apelación, yo me quedé en la cabaña esperando que el profesor Dumbledore se apareciera ya que seguíamos sin abogado.

La chimenea se activó y salió de ahí Ginny y poco después casi en coordinación Harry y Viggo.

"**Buenas tarrrdes señorrita Granger"** – nos estrechamos las manos.

"**Buenas tardes, pero dígame Hermione por favor, siéntese"**

"**Grrracias pero entonces dime Viggo y tutéame porrr favorrr"** – ellos se sentaron mientras preparaba café y galletas para empezar a preparar la defensa. – **"¿A que horrra llega el abogado?"**

"**No lo tenemos aún, pero en cuestión de un día o dos"** – le dijo Harry.

"**Bueno… mientrrras yo harrré su trrrabajo… empezamos por las prrruebas ¿qué tenemos?"** – puse sobre la mesa el café, galletas y saqué los pergaminos con las anotaciones.

"**Pues los recuerdos, el cuadro de Albus Dumbledore nada más"**

"**Los rrrecuerrdos hablan porrr si solos, lo verdaderrramente imporrrtante es tener a muchos testigos ¿los tienen verdad?"** – preguntó con su voz amenazadora.

"**Claro que sí, son 10 testigos hijos de padres muggles que Severus escondió para salvarlos de la guerra, 3 alumnos que pueden testificar que él trato de protegerlos en el colegio, el cuadro de Albus y yo que fui su aprendiz durante dos años para poder ayudar a Harry"**

"**Muy bien, crrreo que son suficientes, ahorrra bien necesitamos Verrritaserrrum para los testigos y que me muestren todos los rrrecuerrrdos para ir validándolos y pueden irrr buscando al otrrro oclumántico"**

"**Si, prepararé la poción y bueno creo que ya tengo todos los recuerdos ordenados, puedes pasar al laboratorio de Severus o a la biblioteca a validarnos, mañana mismo iremos por el oclumántico"** – le dije con seguridad.

"**Entonces mañana vendrrré a hacerlo, quisierrra irrr a descansagrrr un poco, me hospedarrré en el Calderrro Chorrreante" **– me dijo levantándose.

"**No, claro que no Viggo tú te quedarás aquí en la cabaña, hay dos habitaciones que puedes ocupar"**

"**No quierrro causar molestias"**

"**No, yo te traje desde no sé donde a que ayudaras a Severus por favor acepta mi ofrecimiento"** – le supliqué.

"**Está bien, irrré entonces por mis cosas al Callejón Diagón" **– se desapareció y me topé con la mirada furiosa de Harry.

"**No estoy de acuerdo que te quedes con este hombre estando sola, no sabemos como es Hermione"**

"**Tiene razón Harry, mejor que se vaya a nuestra casa o que nos quedemos todos aquí"** – me dijo Ginny.

"**No chicos todo está bien, me puedo defender a la perfección si él intentase algo, además ustedes necesitan intimidad un poco, vayan a su casa y dense un tiempo"** – a regañadientes aceptaron justo en el momento que Viggo llegaba con una maleta negra.

"**Viggo puedes quedarte en cualquiera de las dos últimas habitaciones… pero estaba pensando, ya que estas aquí y estamos todos ¿por qué no vamos por el cobarde de Henry Gordon?"**

"**Algo de aventurrra… dejarrré mis cosas y vamos por el incompetente ese"** – subió mientras mis amigos lo observaban alzando las cejas a la vez.

"**Es… algo Severus ¿no?"** – les dije algo sarcástico.

"**Demasiado Hermione"**

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Llegamos al bar de Gilda y ella estaba ahí, ahora sí que no iba a echarme para atrás, faltaba una semana para el juicio y necesitábamos que el inútil empleado del ministro se presentara a los tribunales sin falta ni demora.

"**Buenas tardes ¿qué les ofrezco?"** – los dijo Gilda.

"**Una botella de vino de elfo y cuatro copas por favor"** – le dijo Harry.

"**En seguida… Rosenda tráeles una copa de vino de elfo y cuatro copas a la mesa tres"** – la señora se retito y por lo que vi no nos reconoció.

"**¿Aquí está el oclumántico?"** – nos preguntó Viggo.

"**Si, en la parte de atrás es la casa de Gilda, ella lo tiene oculto pero no sabemos cómo dar con él, como entrar" **

"**Aquí tienen"** – llegó la mesera morena y con sus ojos color chocolate y su larga cabellera rizada color negro profundo.

"**Acompáñenme" **– nos dijo Viggo después de habernos bebido la mitad de la botella entre los cuatro, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a Gilda. – **"Buenas tarrrdes vengo a buscarrr a Henrrry Gordon"**

"**No he escuchado hablar de él"** – dijo cautelosa.

"**Gilda venimos de Londres, sabemos que el Ministerio tiene aquí al señor Gordon, Albus Dumbledore nos manda a través del cuadro claro, sé que lo tiene en su casa así que entraremos a las buenas o a las malas usted decide"**

"**Pues a las malas será"** – dijo y antes de que sacara su varita ni fuego interior se apoderó de mi.

"_**Demaius"**_ – cayó al suelo mientras Harry y Ginny amenazaban a la mesera y a otro hombre que trabajaban ahí, los pocos clientes salieron de inmediato – **"Siempre haciéndolo difícil" **– Viggo y yo entramos por la puerta mientras que nuestros amigos se quedaban a cuidarnos las espaldas.

Aquella puerta de madera nos conducía a un largo pasillo hasta otra puerta, al cruzarla vimos a un hombre de baja estatura calvo y delgado, cuando nos vio se levantó en seguida.

"**No me obligues Gordon, he tenido tres semanas de muerte y estoy realmente agotada, quiero volver a ver tu culo flaco en ese sillón maltrecho"** – le amenacé con la varita.

"**Ya oíste a la señorrrita y hazle caso yo no soy tan ¿cómo decirrrlo?... mmm educado"** – con dos varitas apuntándole Gordon no pudo hacer otra cosa más que regresar a su sitio.

"**¿Gordon? ¿Conociste a Albus Dumbledore?"** – le pregunté sentándome sin quitar la varita de su cara, el asintió sin dejar de ver mi amenaza – **"¿Le debes algo?"**

"**De cierta manera"**

"**Muy bien, mira Gordon tu fidelidad esta ahora con Albus Dumbledore, él manda decirte que debes presentarte en una semana a la apelación de Severus Snape"**

"**No puedo, ellos no quieren que él salga libre"**

"**Eso ya lo sé miserable cretino pero no me interesa lo que ellos quieran o lo que tú quieras, le debes algo a Albus Dumbledore y es hora de pagarlo"**

"**Yo…" **– titubeo.

"**A verrr animal rastrrrerrro vas a irrr a presentar tus penosos conocimientos de oclumancia si yo no te veo ahí te perrrseguirre por toda tu vida y el castigo de los morrrtifagos parrrecerrran carrricias a lo que yo te harrré miserrrable ¿te quedó clarrro?"**

"**Si"**

"**Gordon si no te veo ahí una hora antes créeme Viggo te encontrará en un minuto, traerá arrastrando tu culo por todo el continente europeo hasta sentarte en los tribunales del Wizangamot y cuando termine el juicio te dejara impotente y no creo que puedas moverte de la sesión de maldiciones que te daremos, no me gustan los errores Gordon, no me hagas ponerme preocupada sino llegas, porque cuando me preocupo… hago locuras ¿no quieres que las haga verdad?"**

"**No"**

"**Nos hemos entendido a la perfección" **– nos levantamos y Viggo regreso lanzándole un hechizo color azul violeta.

"**Un hechizo rastrrreadorr porrr si cometes una estupidez saberrr donde buscar tu trrraserro"** – adoraba a los amigos de Severus…

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Ahora sólo nos faltaba el bendito abogado y listo, faltaba menos de una semana, Viggo trabajaba todo el día analizando los recuerdos, tomando nota sobre que preguntarle a cada testigo para sacarle el mejor jugo a los interrogatorios.

"**La cena estuvo espectacularrr Herrrmione, estoy cansado me irre a dormirrr"**

"**Descansa Viggo"** – yo también estaba cansada y deje las cosas sobre la mesa, ya mañana me encargaría de recogerlas.

Subí a la recamara y me quede en ropa interior para irme a dormir, me puse un camisón corto y delgado debido al inmenso calor que últimamente hacía, había quedado ir a Severus dentro de los dos días siguientes, inmediatamente me quedé dormida.

Me desperté sobresaltada con una mano cubriéndome la boca, unos ojos grises llenos de lujuria y de odio desenfrenado, quise gritar y no pude, patalear pero el cuerpo de aquel hombre me tenía aprisionada, sus manos subieron por mis piernas hasta llegar a mis senos apretándolos con mucha fuerza, yo estaba ya bañada en lagrimas ante tan atroz intromisión.

"**Ahora si vas a saber lo que es un hombre de verdad" **– de un tirón desgarró mi camisón sin soltarme la boca para que no gritara, mi varita estaba demasiado lejos, no iba a poder evitar todo lo que él quisiera hacerme. Con su mano libre desabrochó su pantalón sacando su miembro el cual ya sentía erecto en mi pierna – **"Quiero oírte gemir mientras lo hago ¿te ha quedado claro?"**

Me moví lo más que pude pero nada era posible, tiré una lámpara de cristal de la mesita de noche rompiéndose y haciendo un ruido fuerte debido al silencio de la madrugada, con su mano hizo a un lado mis bragas y con sus dedos quiso abrir mis piernas pero yo las tenía demasiado juntas, con fuerza las abrió y lloré de dolor físico y de miedo.

Me golpeó en la cara cuatro veces y la última con un objeto que tomó de la mesa, aproveche ese momento para tirar la mesa entera y causar el mayor ruido que pudiese. Me abrió las piernas de un tirón posicionando su pene en mi entrada.

"**¿Herrrmione?"** – preguntó Viggo tocando la puerta, Ron volteó a la puerta.

"**¿Quién putos es?"** – lo mordí en su descuido. – **"Maldita"** – me volvió a golpear pero esta vez tomando mis cabellos y azotando mi cabeza en la cabecera de la cama.

"**VIGGO"** – frite horrorizada, él quiso abrir la puerta pero el imbécil de Ronald la debió atrancar, la arrojó con un hechizo y Ron lo apuntó con la varita, pero vio a un mago experto y con la cara fría, se puso nervioso y desapareció de la casa.

"**¿Estás bien?"** – me preguntó corriendo hacia mí.

"**Oh Por Dios… sino estuvieras aquí"** – ahora lloraba de coraje, de rabia… tenía que sacarlo de alguna manera, me quede viendo la habitación destrozada y mi cuerpo expuesto, él también pareció percatarse de eso y jalo una sabana para cubrir mi cuerpo casi desnudo.

"**¿Quién era él?"**

"**Un… idiota… maldito cobarde"** – recordaba la sensación y el asco… de sentirlo casi dentro de mí.

"**Trrranquila… irrre a ponerrr protecciones a la cabaña parrra que nadie se aparrrezca" **– asentí mientras él bajaba a hacer el cometido, escuche como varias personas subían las escaleras corriendo y tomé mi varita nerviosa temblando hasta que vi entrar a Harry y Ginny con Viggo detrás de ellos – **"Lo siento Herrrmione perrro no sé como manejagrrr esto… llamé a tus amigos"**

"**Ginny"** – me desahogué con ella mientras que Viggo cuchicheaba con Harry.

"**¿Quién fue Hermione?"** – me dijo sobando mi espalda.

"**Tu hermano"** – me vio a los ojos y tuve miedo que no me creyera – **"Te lo juro"**

"**Te creo, cálmate…"**

"**Hijo de puta…"** – salió Harry escuchando como se desaparecía.

"**Trrraerré una poción para que descanse" **– el pelinegro regresó y bebí la poción para quedar dormida inmediatamente con Ginny en la habitación.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Desperté con Ginny en la habitación, ya se habían encargado de arreglar los destrozos y tenía una bata color azul puesta, mi amiga se acercó a mi sin decir nada.

"**Lo siento mucho… Harry fue a buscarlo por la noche pero no dio con él, mi madre me dijo que llegó casi al amanecer pero para esto Harry ya les había dicho todo y le han dado la espalda, el golpe, los insultos y lo de anoche solo se gano que para ellos Ron este muerto"**

"**Lo lamento Ginny"** – le dije sentándome.

"**No tienes porque Herms… mis padres están muy apenados… si tú quieres demandarle nadie te pedirá lo contrario"** – me dijo agachando su cabeza.

"**Ahora quiero concentrarme en el juicio, sólo eso"**

"**Si… Viggo está abajo con Harrry ¿quieres ir a desayunar algo o subo algo para las dos?"**

"**Bajaré… no puedo permitir que esto me deprima, ahora no puedo darme ese lujo"**

"**El baño está caliente"** – me levanté y me encerré en el baño y no pude evitar llorar.

Me quedé bajo la regadera enjabonando mi cuerpo, mis piernas tenían moretones por la fuerza que había empleado Ron en abrírmelas, terminé de ducharme y me pude vestir, al verme al espejo me dio una rabia e impotencia, era la segunda vez que tenía la cara marcada por aquél al que una vez creí mi amigo, me puse un ungüento para que fueran bajando las marcas, me hice una cola de caballo y baje a desayunar. Todos me saludaron con naturalidad, Ginny había preparado la comida, en esta ocasión deje que todos se estuvieran encargando de todo.

"**Ya todo está listo Hermione"** – me dijo Harry respeto al juicio y le agradecí que no tocara el tema de la noche anterior.

"**Me dijerrron que un día de estos habían quedado de verrr a Severrrus" **

"**Así es Viggo… pero no sé si podamos ir hoy… quizás mañana… quisiera ir a dormir un poco más"** – me retire por la perspectiva, si le mentía a Severus se daría cuenta… pero si le decía la verdad no podría concentrarse en el juicio.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"**Vayan ustedes Ginny, si él me ve así se va a molestar y no va a estar concentrado en el juicio, pero si no voy va a sospechar algo… no sé que hacer"** – le dije hundiendo mi cara en las manos.

"**Con algo de ungüentos de estos"** – me empezó a color cremas pastosas – **"Y maquillaje muggle" **– me maquilló demasiado y solo se veía un ligero moretón en mi pómulo derecho – **"Él se enterara de todos modos… toda mi familia sabe que Snape terminará tomando justicia por lo que te hizo…"**

"**Trataré de que no sea así, lo prometo"** – bajamos a donde estaba Viggo y Harry – **"Vamos a ver a Severus, antes que nada quiero pedirles que no mencionen el incidente de la otra noche, quiero que Severus este al cien en el juicio, después yo le diré todo"**

"**Muy bien, por mi no hay problema" **

"**Errres buena"** – me dijo Viggo, intentó meterse a mi mente y no lo deje, creo que esto podría salir bien.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

El día de ayer me la había pasado esperando a Hermione pero no llegó, eran pasadas de las doce del día y temí que tampoco fuera pero apareció el mago anunciándome las visitas, y ahí estaba mi hermosa castaña esperándome, la vi algo cabizbaja.

"**Hermosa"** – me dio un beso en los labios sonriéndome – **"Te maquillaste… como sea te ves perfecta cariño"**

"**Gracias amor"** – cuando bajo la vista vi un pequeño moretón en su pómulo.

"**¿Qué te pasó?"**

"**Fuimos por el oclumantico y se puso rebelde, me golpeé pero nada de importancia"**

"**¿Segura?"**

"**Sí, claro que si… ya tenemos todo Sev, ayer Albus solo alcanzó a decirnos que mañana por la mañana llega el abogado, en tres días le explicaremos las cosas y presentaremos ese juicio" **– me dijo algo entusiasmada.

"**Vamos a olvidarnos de ese juicio… ¿qué tienes?"**

"**Nada" **– dijo empezando a llorar.

"**Amor dime…"** – pero ella negaba con la cabeza conteniendo las lagrimas – **"Joder cariño dime que tienes ¿pasó algo?"**

"**Vamos a concentrarnos en esto Sev, cuando salgas de aquí veremos lo otro"**

"**¿Y qué es lo otro?" **– hacía un gran esfuerzo por cerrar su mente, sólo sentía su dolor, y me sentía terriblemente mal por no ayudarla.

"**Es que te necesito tanto… solo me dieron poco tiempo, vengo con Harry, Ginny y Viggo pero no nos dejaron pasar a todos, el siguiente es Harry, luego Ginny y al final tu amigo"**

"**Y ¿para qué quiere venir Ginevra Potter?" **– aún no se me olvidaba que ella le había dado la espalda a mi Hermione.

"**Dale una oportunidad Sev… ha estado conmigo en todo este tiempo y va a testificar"**

"**Está bien"** – se despidió con un beso y llegó Harry solo para saludar, pero en el momento en que le pregunté sobre Hermione dijo que no teníamos tiempo de eso por ahora, y salió antes de que pudiera leerle la mente, la situación me estaba poniendo nervioso y preocupado, algo me decía que era grave y por eso no querían decirme nada.

"**Buenas tardes profesor Snape" **– entró la esposa de Potter sentándose en la silla.

"**Señora Potter"** – le hice una inclinación.

"**La razón por la cual estoy aquí es para disculparme, de verdad lo lamento mucho, haber desconfiado de usted, haberlo insultado, haber defendido a mi hermano, darle la espalda a Herms, todo, todo eso me arrepiento señor Snape… quizás le cueste algo de trabajo perdonarme pero se lo digo con sinceridad"**

"**Usted ha estado con Hermione todo este tiempo"** – ella asintió – **"El hecho de que no la haya dejado sola este tiempo para mi basta y estoy en deuda con usted"**

"**Claro que no… yo lo hice por ella y porque vi cuanto se aman"**

"**Me alegra que le quede claro que mi relación con ella es seria para que se lo comunique a su hermano"**

"**Ya no tengo comunicación con él" **– lo dijo con coraje y pena.

"**Eso es bueno…"** – el silencio se hizo incomodo entre dos personas que se dijeron muchas cosas y ahora intentaban llevarse bien por Hermione.

"**Voy a testificar… por lo del robo de la espada"**

"**Si… recuerdo ese día señora… aún me debe una detención"** – sonrío por lo patético del castigo que les puse.

"**Ganaremos ese juicio… y sino ya estamos organizando un ejército volaremos este lugar y Hermione y usted se irán a vivir en la Patagonia o cualquier otro lugar"**

"**Espero que no sea necesario…"** – quise preguntarle sobre mi Hermione pero ella no era la indicada… y dudo que Viggo supiera algo, tendría que esperar unos días a que mi pequeña me contara cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado.

"**Me retiro, aún falta que pase el señor Viggo, con permiso señor" **– nos dimos la mano en un acto meramente educado. Entró Viggo dándome cuenta de los años que llevaba sin verlo.

"**Severrrus" **– nos estrechamos fuertemente.

"**Viggo"**

"**Tienes un mal aspecto mi estimado colega" **– el muy capullo… mal aspecto… con un dementor pegado a mí que esperaba.

"**Gracias colega"**

"**De nada, no sé cómo demonios te metiste en esta pero estoy haciéndome carrrga ahorrra del juicio y crrreme Severrrus ganarrremos, estoy completamente segurrro" **– el que él me lo dijera ahora si me transmitía más seguridad.

"**Gracias Viggo me urge salir de aquí y ¿dónde te estás quedando?"**

"**En una cabaña, supongo que es tuya ya que he trrrabajado en tu laborrratorrrio… ¿sabes que te tengo fidelidad mi estimado Severrus?"** – asentí – **"tengo que prrreguntarrrte algo"**

"**Claro, lo que quieras"**

"**¿Esa chica… qué es de ti?"**

"**¿Hermione?"** – asintió y sin proponérmelo me cabree. – **"Ella es mi mujer Viggo y no te atrevas a ponerle los ojos encima y mucho menos tus manos estúpido"**

"**Severrrus hay otrrro hombre que le puso más que las manos encima a tu mujerrr"**

"**¿De qué me estás hablando?" **

"**Me pidió que no te dijerrra nada pero hace un parrr de noches un tipo quiso forrrzarla"**

"**Forzarla a…" **– afirmó y golpeé la mesa con mis puños – **"¿Quién? ¿Le hizo daño?"**

"**No sé quien sea, crrreo que llegué a tiempo… no lo sé Severrrus… yo no sabía qué hacerrr y llamé a Ginny y a Harry… crrreo que fue un herrrmano de ella, se lo escuché decir a Hermione" **– me levanté y arrojé la silla contra la pared que se hizo añicos.

"**Abre tu mente, quiero verlo" **– pensó un momento y me dejo entrar al recuerdo donde él entra a nuestra habitación y ve a Hermione casi desnuda golpeada de la cara, con sangre, con ese imbécil encima de ella y lo vi claramente era Weasley… el recuerdo no decía mucho él tenía los pantalones un poco abajo con el miembro erecto y ella aterrada… salí de su mente **– "MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA"** – tiré la mesa golpeándola tantas veces hasta que me cansé – **"PERRO MISERABLE… VOY A MATARLO… JURO QUE SALDRÉ Y LO MATARÉ" **– ¿acaso estaba pagando mis errores con mi Hermione?

"**¿Qué quierrres que haga?"** – me preguntó recordándome la fidelidad que existía entre nosotros.

"**No lo mates… lo quiero vivo pero recuérdale que nadie se mete con Severus Snape"**

"**Clarrro ¿dónde lo busco?" **– abrí mi mente para que viera la Madriguera y la playa donde cerca vivía el matrimonio Bill y Fleur, el negocio de los Sortilegios Weasley.

"**Si no está en ninguno de esos lugares, búscalo en Rumania donde trabajan con dragones… no me importa si no puedes presentarte al juicio… quiero sangre en tu varita, pero deja que acabe yo con él"**

"**Así serra, **_**Reparo**_**"** – todo volvió a su lugar y en una sola pieza – **"Me voy Severrus"**

"**Cuida a mi mujer mientras salgo de aquí"** – le pedí.

"**Con mi vida Severrrus"**

"**Dile a Hermione que entre quiero hablar con ella"** – le dije serio y cabreado aún.

**HERMIONE**

Estábamos parados recargados en una pared húmeda de Azkaban esperando a que Viggo saliera de hablar con Severus, Harry alcanzó a salirse antes de que entrará en su mente y a Ginny no le preguntó nada, sólo faltaba que Viggo no abriera su bocota.

"**Ya salió, vámonos"** – dijo Harry viendo venir a Viggo.

"**Quierrre verrrte Hermione"**

"**¿Le dijiste?" **– le reproche sabiendo su respuesta.

"**Cuando nos conocimos te dije que entre nosotrrros había fidelidad y él me dijo que tu errres su mujerrr así que lo lamento prrrincesa"** – me respondió burlón.

"**Gracias a eso no estará concentrado en el juicio Viggo"**

"**Ahí sí que te equivocas, él saldrá para matar a ese tipejo… lo lamento mucho Ginny" **– mi amiga bajo la vista.

"**Mi familia sabe que Severus buscara justicia bajo su propia mano, esperan poder hablar con él para que las cosas no se salgan de control y todo termine en una condena aquí" **

"**Ve a hablar con tu hombre y tranquilízalo un poco"**

"**Eres un… bbaaaa" **– me dirigí a la puerta y en cuanto lo vi mi coraje bajo por completo, me senté a su lado y ninguno de los dos supo que decir,

"**Debes dejar de mentirme y de ocultar cosas nena" **– asentí para que pudiera continuar, sus ojos negros no se mostraban fríos ni enojados, más bien cautelosos – **"¿Viggo llegó a tiempo?"** – preguntó temeroso a mi respuesta.

"**Si"**

"**¿Quieres mostrarme el recuerdo?"**

"**No" **– se levantó y me extendió la mano para levantarme también, me abrazó como siempre lo hacía, cuando el miedo ante la guerra me paralizaba.

"**Llora, sé que lo necesitas"** – me deje llevar por el sentimiento, de que Ron me hubiera tocado, cuando me abrió las piernas, cuando casi lo sentí dentro de mí, los golpes que me dio, solo sollozaba mientras Severus me trataba de calmar acariciando mi espalda.

"**Casi lo hizo… si Viggo no hubiera estado ahí…"**

"**No digas más amor… Weasley no es importante ahora… sólo tu, te deje desprotegida, no quiero que te le despegues a Viggo de aquí en lo que se da el juicio ¿vas a hacerme caso?"**

"**Si Sev"**

"**Ya mi pequeña… ven, te juro que nadie va a volver a dañarte"**

"**Me tocó, y me abrió las piernas a la fuerza"** – lo sentí como se tensaba pero era con el único que podía desahogarme – **"Y casi estaba dentro…"**

"**Shhh no pienses en eso, no lo repitas más, quiero que lo quites de tu mente y recuerda mis besos y el amor que te tengo… ¿sí?, cuando salga de aquí ya me encargaré de eso"** – asentí.

"**Es suficiente"** – dijo el mago entrando con el dementor.

"**Vete amor, esto no te hará bien ahora, te amo pequeña"** – asentí y vi como se lo llevaban.

**VIGGO SJOBERG**

"**Irrre a descansarrr con perrrmiso"** – les dije subiendo a la recamara en la que me quedaba.

Me aparecí en la Madriguera hice el hechizo que me garantizaba que en ese lugar solo estaban tres personas y ninguna de ellas era la que buscaba, me di una vuelta por el Callejón Diagon pero el lugar estaba cerrado sin nadie dentro. Pensé seriamente que el muy imbécil se había ido a Rumania pero antes fui a ver si estaba en el otro lugar donde me había dicho Severus.

Me aparecí en la playa que en ese momento estaba tranquila, me tomó un poco más de tiempo encontrar la casa pero cuando llegué lo vi sentado en la sala bebiendo como un vil borracho, directo de la botella.

"**Imperio" **– dejo la botella enseguida y salió a mi llamado – **"Mirrra que tenemos aquí… camina hasta las cuevas que están hacia allá" **– al llegar lo arrojé dándole una patada estrellándose contra las rocas abriéndole la frente.

"**¿Quién eres?"** – me preguntó muerto de miedo.

"**Me gusta mucho el silencio Crucio" **– se retorcía y gritaba como marrano. – **"Te dije que me gusta el silencio… Crucio"**

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"**

"**No te ha quedado claro Crucio… Sectusempra"** – su pecho se abrió en varias cortaduras profundas.

"**Por favor ya…"** – suplicaba bañado en sangre, me acerqué a él agachándome lo jale del cabello para susurrarle el recado de Severus.

"**Nadie se mete con Severrrus Snape sin que salga librado… crucio… crucio… no te vuelvas a meterrr con su mujerrr crucio" **– en determinado momento dejo de gritar y supe que tenía que detenerme porque podría matarlo y ese no era el chiste.

"**Ella solo es su puta"**

"**Me temo que no… vamos a lavarte esa boca Sectusempra"**

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggg" **– se llevó las manos a su boca para vomitar sangre, le había abierto las encías y el paladar, me senté dejándolo descansar un poco.

"**No sé aún porque se te ocurrió dañar a la mujer de Severus nadie en su sano juicio lo haría…"** – hice aparecer un tarro de sal – **"¿Sabes qué es?"** – me reí mientras el tipo intentaba arrastrarse para huir, me acerqué despacio permitiendo que se alejara un poco con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

"**Gl..no"** – balbuceo hasta que le aplasté la espalda con mi bota negra, lo tomé del cabello para que se hincara.

"**Espero que con esto no se te ocurra ni siquiera pensar en acercarte a Hermione" **– le tomé con fuerza la boca para introducirle un puñado de sal en la boca y chillaba de dolor viéndole las lagrimas resbalar – **"Esto a penas empieza" **– hice lo mismo en las heridas que le había causado.

"**Aggghhhhh por favor… ¿vas a matarme?" **– me carcajee sentándome de nuevo sobre las rocas.

"**Clarrro que no, tendrrrás que esperrrarrr a que Severrrus salga y acabe contigo el mismo, no sé si sea buena o mala suerrrte pero es la que te tocó… Incarcerous"** – lo até con las manos juntas hacia arriba sobre una piedra para que tuviera que ponerse de puntitas – **"Crucio… crucio…"** – del dolor se dejaba caer y sus muñecas soportaban todo el peso, estaba perdiendo muchas sangre, iba a terminar matándolo – **"Herdeb"**

"**Amo" **– apareció mi elfo inclinándose ante mí.

"**Te vas a quedar con esta basura encárgate que no escape, dale agua para que no se deshidrate, y dale un pequeño recordatorio de los que te he enseñado, tortúralo lo más que el pueda consentir pero no lo mates"**

"**Como ordene el amo" **– mi elfo sonrío y se acercó a Weasley, cuando lo tenía cerca alzó su pequeña mano iniciando lo que le indique.

"**Ahhhhhhhhh Oh Dios yaaaa"**

"**Son distintas las torrrturas que otorrgan los elfos ¿verrdad…?"** – le puse un hechizo antiaparición y quebré su varita en tres partes – **"No lo mates Herdeb"** – lo escuché gritar mientras me aparecía de nuevo en la habitación y me acosté a descansar un poco…

**HERMIONE **

Estábamos en la casa de Harry porque ahí se presentaría el misterioso abogado que se supone sacaría a Severus de ahí, el desayuno que Ginny había preparado para los cuatro no me había sabido a nada estaba cada día más nerviosa, un par de días y por fin tendría de nuevo al estúpido ministro al cual quería matar de todas las formas posibles.

"**Esta rrretrrrasado"** – dijo Viggo perdiendo la paciencia.

"**En serio, vendrá se los prometo"** – Harry trataba de calmarnos pero no estaba ayudando mucho que digamos.

"**Eso espero, pero solo tiene un par de días Harry y mira la hora que es"** – nadie dijo nada y a la media hora el timbre del Grimmaulde Place sonó.

"**Te dije que llegaría"**

"**Yo abro Harry o moriré aquí mismo"** – le dije levantándome.

Al abrir la puerta vi al mago que nunca esperé, hombre alto y moreno, con un conjunto mágico color azul marino y una túnica larga azul un poco más claro con las mangas más largas de lo habitual, no tenía cabello y llevaba un sombrero del mismo color pero no en pico sino circular que hacía juego con su túnica, sus ojos color marrón respondieron a los míos, diciéndome que todo estaría bien y su franca sonrisa lo corroboró.

"**Hermione"** – me saludó con su voz grave y tranquilizadora.

"**Kingley"** – lo salude – **"Pasa"** – lo conduje a la sala donde Harry me sonreía por la sorpresa que me había preparado. Se sentó en la sala donde todo el mundo esperaba que alguien hablara y fue él de nuevo.

"**Manos a la obra…"** – dijo estirando las manos tronándose los dedos – **"¿por dónde comenzamos?"** – ahora lo tenía claro: íbamos a sacar a Sev de ahí.

_**Espero les haya gustado muchachas, nos leemos la próxima semana en el siguiente capítulo, ahora sí será el juicio y aún no termino con Ronald así que se aceptan sugerencias, y díganme que les pareció la introducción que le dio Viggo. **_

_**Yazmín Snape: Hola Yaz ojala te haya gustado la calentadita que le dio Viggo (para eso fue creado este personaje) jajajaja… en el siguiente juicio se verán algunos recuerdos de lo que hizo Severus por algunos alumnos, no los podré todos porque serían muchos pero ahí saldrá el recuerdo que Harry no le quiso mostrar a Hermione, ya más adelante veré que hacer con el ministro y Umbridge porque ahí si no tengo ni la menor idea (porque no lo tenía contemplado) jajajaja. Muchas gracias por tus reviews y que te gusten mis Sevmione… nos seguimos leyendo. Besos**_

_**SuekSnape: puntual Suek jajajaja ya en el próximo capítulo veremos esos recuerdos espero que no te defrauden jajaja y ya saldrán más recuerdos para que todos sepan quién es Severus realmente. Saludos **_

_**Alexza Snape: Hola Alexa, ya verás que son más personas las que apoyarán a Severus a salir de ahí, y con la ayuda de Viggo no dejo cabos sueltos… Saludos **_

_**Mama Shmi: siii van a ser varios testigos, pondré algunos flash back y dejaré lo más hermoso al final… y ahora si que el oclumantico la tiene ya sentenciada, si no aparece sacará lo peor de Viggo. Espero ya estés recuperada. Abrazos**_

_**Luna White 29: jajajajaja primeramente Luna ya vas viendo las pruebas en el siguiente serán los recuerdos de testigos y unos más interesantes de una personita, paciencia y lo subiré la próxima semana y en segundo lugar…. Mmmmm… me dejaste sin palabras… en ese fic ella si queda enganchada de Draco porque evita que la torturen los Carrow y esa pareja es de gran apoyo cuando todos le dan la espalda a Herms por la forma en que inicia su relación del Severus… aún estaba formándose la historia… jajajajja, espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos **_

_**Miara Makisan: ¿cómo ves la defensa? Y claro que se aceptan ideas para la venganza de Severus pero cabe aclarar que no quiero matarlo, quiero que Ronald vea la felicidad que tiene Sev a un lado de Hermione… saludos**_

_**Aurora Snape: espero que no hayas muerto de ansiedad jajajaja gracias por leer, dejar tu review y por todo. Todos los secretos a la luz saldrán en el juicio: próximo capítulo, espero te haya gustado. Besos **_

_**TequilaNervous: valdrá la pena yodo ese dolor y sufrimiento al final del juicio… ya verás, espero poner cosas interesantes en él. **_

_**Patybenededmalfoy: así es, y el ministro querrá condenarlo pero por eso Viggo está pensando en todo para no dejar cabos sueltos y que Severus salga libre. Espero te haya gustado… besos **_

_**Xerxes Eli: vivito si esta, un poco demacrado por el dementor pero no al punto de matarlo… fijate que si eh llegado a pensar en darle en ese punto a Ronald… dejarlo impotente o dejárselo pequeñito (su orgullo) jajajajaja veré que se me ocurre para que suceda de aquí a que Sev sale y le patea todo u trasero. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos **_

_**Yetsave: Ante todo muchas gracias y estoy de acuerdo contigo quisiéramos un Severus personal para cada una… la verdad Lily me caí mal muy pero muy muy muy mal y creo que la inseguridad de Herms esta basada en que Sev estuvo en esa guerra en parte por la memoria de Lily, Severus aún así le hará entender a Hermione cuanto la ama y que dejo a la horrible pelirroja atrás. Besos **_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo…**_


	14. Juicio parte I

_**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y a las nuevas que me han agregado como favoritos o siguiéndola…**_

_**El tan esperado juicio ha llegado, espero les guste… **_

_**Tuve que cortarlo porque quedo tremendamente larguísimo, si de por sí este quedó bastante largo… pero el lunes o martes les subo la otra parte sin falta. **_

**JUICIO**

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

"**Lo que es tener la mejor de las influencias afuera ¿verdad Snape? Visita especial camina"** – me levanté sin decir nada, el dementor últimamente estaba acabando conmigo, no tenía muchas fuerzas, hice el recorrido hasta la habitación negra pero no había nadie, giramos hacia la izquierda por un pasillo más iluminado – **"¿Realmente crees que Potter te sacará de aquí?"**

"**Lo que yo crea no es de su incumbencia Roselth" **– le respondí con desprecio.

"**Me alegrara ver como mañana le vuelven a condenar"**

"**Quizás tenga que quedarse con las ganas… se cometen errores ¿sabía? Usted presenció uno especial… decirle al ministro que estuvo bajo la maldición imperius y que le creyera es lo más inteligente, cuando le vi matar y torturar por voluntad propia a muggles"**

"**Cierre la boca"** – se giro apuntándome con la varita.

"**Vaya vaya Roselth me conmueve… un día los papeles se invertirán" **– llegamos a una puerta grande de metal color gris y la abrió con coraje. Dentro estaba Kingsley, Hermione, Potter y Viggo, el mago que me provocó cerró la puerta quedándose fuera, mi mujer me abrazo y la recibí con gusto a pesar del asco de hombre que debía ser en ese momento.

"**Toma esta poción Sev"** – la reconocí y la bebí completa, era para que mis fuerzas regresarán después de más de un mes de estar bajos dementores era lo que tanto necesitaba. Nos sentamos y salude a todos con la cabeza.

"**¿Kingsley? ¿qué haces aquí?"**

"**Soy tu abogado Severus"** – me dijo haciendo aparecer unos pergaminos.

"**Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa"**

"**El tiempo de esta visita es reducido por ser más de una persona así que nos pondremos a trabajar rápidamente, esta es la lista de testigos y pruebas, quiero que la revises y me digas si quieres que haga una pregunta en particular a cada testigo para que te ayude en el veredicto" **– tomé el pergamino y comencé a leerlo… Penelope White… la lista se extendía a 10 de las 17 personas que oculté, seguí abajo…

"**¿Neville Longbottom?"** – les pregunté burlón.

"**Hablamos con él Severus y testificará"** – me dijo Harry, me conformé y seguí leyendo, la esposa de Potter… la señorita Lovegood, Harry de nuevo, Dumbledore, vejete ese hombre me debía mucho, quemaría su maldito cuadro si se hubiera negado a testificar y al final mi mujer.

"**Me parece bien, solo… que Hermione no va a testificar"**

"**Severus ya me mostró algunos recuerdos inclusive me hizo una lista de preguntas que ayudaran mucho, como abogado su testimonio es el broche de oro del juicio"**

"**Tal vez lo sea, pero no quiero que testifique"**

"**A ver Sev…"** – sabía que se estaba conteniendo para empezar a dar su discurso – **"No venimos a pedirte permiso, te estamos informando que testificaré"**

"**NO Y ES MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA HERMIONE"**

"**¿Y SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ NO?"**

"**PORQUE SALDRÁ A LA LUZ TODO, SI ME CONDENAN QUIERO QUE REHAGAS TU VIDA SIN EL PESO DE LO QUE SOY A TU LADO"**

"**Y UNA MIERDA SEVERUS, CUANDO DICES QUE SALDRÁ A LA LUZ TODO TE REFIERES A LO NUESTRO ¿VERDAD? TE PESA TANTO QUE SEPAN QUE ESTÁS CONMIGO ¿ES ESO?"** – bufé indignado pero a la vez enojado.

"**Sabes que no"**

"**¿Sabes qué? la verdad no sé nada, voy a testificar porque es lo correcto, si te parece o no, me importa un carajo, tú no me ordenas yo no soy tu alumna y haré lo que crea correcto" **– se volteó para darme la espalda.

"**Nena…"** – Harry sonrío tímidamente mientras que Kingsley iba de lado a lado entendiendo lo que estábamos discutiendo – **"Lo hago por tu bien, ¿qué va a decir el Wizengamot si saben lo que tenemos? Te crearas mala fama Hermione"**

"**Voy a sacarte de aquí y cuando estés fuera me iré a la casa de mis padres para no crearme mala fama" **– se levantó furiosa y se fue de la habitación.

"**Creo que la has cagado"** – me dijo Harry.

"**¿Ustedes…?"** – preguntó Kingsley moviendo las manos tratando de que interpretara su pregunta, ni siquiera sé que somos ella y yo, no le habíamos puesto un título a algo que era natural.

"**Tenemos una relación desde hace algunos meses, no quiero que la llames a declarar" **– Kingsley tomo sus papales y los desapareció.

"**Soy tu abogado y haré lo que crea conveniente para ti, sus problemas entre pareja los solucionarán al salir ¿quieres que haga alguna pregunta en especial?"** – mi cara debió tener la respuesta en la frente – **"Nos vemos mañana en el juicio Severus"** – se retiró y sólo me quedé con Potter.

"**Ha tenido unas semanas muy difíciles, creo que la has cagado… ya me los imagino en una verdadera pelea"**

"**Pues es lo que pasa en las peleas Harry me manda a la mierda y hace lo que se le viene en gana"** – suspiramos y me resigné a que Hermione hiciera lo que quisiera, no me preocupaba su reacción ya que miles de veces se iba dejándome con la palabra en la boca y a la siguiente vez no quedaban rastros de la pelea.

**HERMIONE **

Me veía en el espejo donde se reflejaba una mujer totalmente distinta, no había rastros de debilidad, ni de flaqueza, sino todo lo contrario; me puse un vestido negro hasta las rodillas pegado y una túnica roja de terciopelo con botones negros; me maquillé para ocultar los moretones que aún me quedaban y me arreglé el cabello dejándolo suelto.

"**¿Lista?"** – me preguntó Harry subiendo a mi habitación.

"**Lista"** – utilizamos la chimenea para ir al juicio, estaba más nerviosa que la vez pasada.

Entramos sin decir una sola palabra a los tribunales, estaban ya todos los miembros del Wizengamot, el ministro que me sonreía irónico desde el centro, había una silla donde se supone estaría Kingsley y detrás de él me senté con Harry y Ginny, estaban todos los testigos, ambos oclumánticos, y todo listo, se escuchó el silencio, había comenzado.

"**Que suban al acusado" **– se abrió el círculo del centro de la sala, dejándole ver a Severus dentro de la jaula oxidada, me observo a los ojos y sostuve su mirada, el día de hoy era decisivo para todos.

"**Todo va a salir bien"** – le dije.

"**¿No estás molesta ya?"** – sonreí para él.

"**Sabes que no me dura mucho ese estado"**

"**Me alegra ¿vas a irte a la casa de tus padres?"**

"**No, en la cabaña te espera un baño caliente, una cena deliciosa y una mujer esperando en la cama"**

"**Se oye interesante"**

"**Juicio contra Severus Snape Prince en calidad de apelación por los delitos de ser partidario de Lord Voldemort por ello torturar, matar a muggles y magos de orígenes no mágicos, hacerse por la fuerza del colegio de magia y hechicería, el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore, y otros actos violentos que compartió con magos tenebrosos ¿cómo se declara?"**

"**Inocente"** – de nuevo los murmullos contra él.

"**Cosa que se comprobó la vez pasada ser mentira"**

"**Eso se debe a la mala calidad de la defensa, sin testigos, pruebas y abogado, pero la situación cambia hoy señor ministro, nombre de la defensa: Kingsley Shacklebolt, pretendo demostrar que Severus Snape participó como espía de la Orden del Fénix, asesinó a Albus Dumbledore por orden de él mismo, si cometió algún crimen fue porque sólo así Voldemort confiaría en él y así seguir protegiendo a Harry Potter"**

"**Muy bien, comencemos entonces, ¿ahora si tiene testigos?"**

"**Muchos señor ministro, llamo a declarar a Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"**

"**El cuadro no puede ser removido ¿qué no se lo informaron?"**

"**Tenemos otro, Hermione por favor"** – saqué el cuadro y con la varita lo coloque en el centro donde todos pudieran verlo, el rostro del profesor Dumbledore era una amplia sonrisa mirando a cada uno de los miembros del Wizengamot, muchos se sintieron intimidados.

"**Buenas tardes Dankwort" **– saludo al ministro – **"Igual para todos ustedes"** – saludo con la mano a todos los presentes – **"Pregunten… pregunten… ¿o hablo yo?" **– como nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca, Kingsley fue el que lo interrogó.

"**Profesor Dumbledore nos podría decir ¿quién le asesino?"**

"**Severus Snape"**

"**¿Por qué razón?"**

"**Porque se lo ordené"**

"**Nos podría dar más detalles de eso por favor"**

"**Un año antes de mi muerte por motivos que son ya conocidos como los horrocrux de Voldemort al destruir uno caí en una maldición a la cual Severus pudo retardar, sin embargo el final era inevitable iba a morir, lo único que pudo hacer por mi era darme un año de vida, cuando morí solo me quedaba un mes de ese tiempo; posteriormente se vio en la necesidad de realizar un juramento inquebrantable con Narcisa Malfoy el cual consistía en proteger a su hijo y realizar lo que éste tuviera que hacer si fallaba"**

"**¿Y qué era eso?"**

"**Matarme… creo que ustedes ya presenciaron esos recuerdos donde le pido que salve el alma de ese muchacho matándome él, eso le otorgó la confianza plena de Voldemort"**

"**¿Él quería matarlo?"**

"**No… se retractó en un momento, ya no quería pertenecer ni a un circulo ni al otro, pero tuve que recordarle donde estaba su fidelidad, además sabía bien que sin él teníamos la guerra perdida" **

"**Hermione necesito el Veritaserum para el acusado"**

"**No tenemos pocionista aún Kingsley"** – le dijo sonriendo el ministro, me levanté con una caja llena de pociones.

"**Supuse que llegaríamos a este tipo de problemas señor ministro y traje las necesarias para nuestros testigos"** – le extendí la caja en una mesa que estaba a un lado de la silla, donde solían colocarse pociones y el pensadero.

"**Podría no ser Veritaserum"**

"**Supongo que uno de los miembros del Wizengamot cursó pociones avanzadas en sexto año ¿no?"** – cogí una poción y se la di a un hombre de 30 años que participaba como miembro, la cogió y la destapó oliéndola.

"**Está bien realizada, una de las mejores me atrevería a decir"**

"**Me enseño a prepararla Severus Snape que esperaban ¿burbujas?"** – regresé a mi asiento para ver sonreír a Severus, al ministro no le quedó de otra más que aceptar la poción.

"**Severus Snape ¿desde cuándo forma parte de la Orden como espía doble?"**

"**Año y medio antes de la muerte de los Potter"**

"**¿Cambio su fidelidad en algún momento?"**

"**Nunca"**

"**¿Por qué deja a Voldemort para estar en la Orden?"**

"**Por Lily, la madre de Harry"** – se notaba que mi hombre quería reprimir esas palabras y la poción lo obligaba a lo contrario – **"Perdóname nena"** – le sonreí para decirle que todo estaba bien.

"**¿Por qué por ella?"**

"**Fuimos amigos desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts, nos separamos por un problema pero mis sentimientos hacia ella no cambiaron, yo la amaba y cuando supe que iban tras ella traté de protegerla fallando pero hice todo lo que pude, después mi misión era cuidar de su hijo con mi vida si era necesario, hacer el trabajo que Lily haría si estuviera viva"**

"**¿Cuido a su hijo siempre?"**

"**Hasta que las circunstancias me lo permitieron"**

"**Y ¿tuvo que matar, torturar, violar y masacrar familias enteras Snape?" **– intervino el ministro.

"**Era necesario, si yo no hubiera hecho eso quizás Harry estaría muerto, yo también y Voldemort vivo"**

"**Mató…"**

"**Un momento ministro…" **– dijo el profesor Dumbledore **– "Quizás él haya matado y torturado y todo lo demás para seguir siendo la mano derecha de Voldemort pero también hizo otras cosas que no formaban parte de misiones de un mortifago"** – por fin llegamos al punto que quería.

"**De que habla Dumbledore"**

"**Kingskey"** – hizo la seña el ex dierectot.

"**Llamo a declarar a la señorita Penélope White" **– la chica bajo despacio y se colocó en la silla de testigos frente a todo el tribunal – **"Nombre y generales señorita"**

"**Mi nombre es Penélope White, hija de padres muggles, ex estudiante de Hogwarts de la casa Hufflepuff de 15 años"** – dijo firme ante el estrado.

"**¿Y usted que tiene que decir… con sinceridad por favor" **– si el ministro volvía a decir algo en ese tonó iba a terminar matándolo.

"**Kinsley…"** – le susurré.

"**Tome una poción de Veritaserum por favor"** – ella sin titubeo la bebió. – **"Puede dar su introducción señorita"**

"**Vengo a declarar a favor de Severus Snape quien me protegió a mí y a toda mi familia cuando la guerra estalló… quiero mostrarles un recuerdo de esa noche… Dumbledore había muerto, la profesora Sprout me dijo que huyera con mi familia al extranjero pero fui capturada en Hogsmeade por mortifagos, me llevaron a la Mansión Malfoy donde fui torturada durante horas por varios de ellos"**

"**¿Snape la torturó?"** – le preguntó Kingsley.

"**No"**

"**¿Dónde entra él en esto?"**

"**Me llevaron ante él para satisfacerlo sexualmente"** – los murmullos comenzaron con insultos tan fuertes que quise arrojarles un avada a cada uno – **"ÉL NO ME TOCÓ"** – eso les silencio – **"El recuerdo"** – nos hizo la seña, Kingsley tomó el primer recuerdo y lo llevó al pensadero.

"**Creo que ya dejamos en claro que los recuerdos no participan como testimonio, pueden estar manipulados"**

"**Sin lugar a dudas señor ministro, por eso nos atrevimos a buscar al oclumántico Henry Gordon le pedimos que baje a validar los recuerdos, y tal como lo dice la ley trajimos a uno nuestro al cual le pedimos que baje a corroborarlo Viggo Sjöberg" **– Viggo empujó a Gordon y se acercaron al pensadero a validar el primer recuerdo.

"**Auténtico"** – dijo Gordon cabizbajo mientras el ministro no cerraba la boca, Viggo les sonreía a todos irónicamente.

"**Adelante" **– con el hechizo de Kingsley el recuerdo se reflejó en el azulejo del estrado… **Disfrútala Severus** dijo la voz de Voldemort, la escena fue cambiando como mi Sev le pedía con pesadez y dolor que se desvistiera, se encuentra recargado sobre sus codos sobándose la melena pensando… la ve y no quiere hacerlo lo sé… y ellos lo saben… **Te sacaré de aquí… **el recuerdo llega al final desapareciendo de la casa –

"**Señorita White ¿no cree que la salvo para despistar y que sus recuerdos puedan servirle para dejarlo libre ahora?"** – le preguntó el ministro.

"**No, no lo creo, él no quería violarme, lo vi en sus ojos y a la primera oportunidad que tuvo me sacó de ahí, ya que le dio el Veritaserum al profesor Snape ¿por qué no le hace la misma pregunta?" **– el ministro fulminó a la testigo.

"**Snape ¿qué pretendía salvando a la señorita White?"**

"**Nada, sólo que estuviera a salvo en lo que duraba la guerra"**

"**¿Fue la única a la que salvo?" **– siguió preguntando Kingsley.

"**No, fueron un total de 17 familias"**

"**¿Dónde las ocultaba?"**

"**Algunas en casas de seguridad de la orden y en ocasiones compraba pequeños departamentos, al final colocaba dos familias por casa"**

"**Me permito llamar al segundo testigo Jack Nicollson"** – un chico moreno claro de pelo largo, delgado, de unos 23 años bajo, bebió el Veritaserum y se sentó. – **"Nombre y generales"**

"**Mi nombre es Jack Nicollson 23 años, hijo de padres muggles y empleado del Ministerio en el área de seguridad mágica"**

"**¿Cuándo lo ocultó señor Nicollson?"**

"**Cuando tomaron el ministerio me encontraba en un área solo, cuando llegaron, Snape me localizó, él sabía mi condición porque me dio clase y me exigió que me fuera, tuvo que someterme a un imperio donde lo tendría que esperar en un punto preciso y una vez ahí me salvo la vida y un poco más"**

"**Pasemos a ver el recuerdo"**

**Flash Back**

Se veía a Jack en un tipo archivero buscando algo cuando un estallido lo sacó de lugar, se asomó y vio a miles de mortifagos rompiendo la tranquilidad del ministerio, él sale a ayudar a los demás cuando Severus entra a ese lugar, lo ve y supongo que lo recuerda para tomarlo de la túnica y regresarlo de un tirón al archivero. Jack respira rápidamente, tiene miedo lo sé, Severus no habla solo observa y analiza sus posibilidades.

"**Jack Nicollson… Ravenclow… hijo de padres muggle… **_**Imperio…**_** espéreme en el Café Elliot en Londres llegaré ahí en media hora"**

"**Si señor"**

"**Desaparézcase ahora"** – Jack aparece de inmediato y entra a una cafetería en shock pide un té helado y espera a Severus, entra él sin la túnica y levita y se sienta a su lado – **"Le quitaré el hechizo pero va a comportarse como se debe, me escuchara y hará lo que crea conveniente **_**Finite"**_

"**¿Qué quiere?"**

"**Usted es uno de los principales blancos por su condición, tengo una casa que consta de una sola habitación, cocina, sala y baño; seré su fidelio si usted así lo quiere, podrá irse ahí pero tendrá que ser ahora mismo ¿tiene familia?"**

"**No… mi padre murió el año pasado, pero tengo a Dany mi mujer es muggle y a nuestra hija, tiene apenas tres meses…" **– se queda callado observando el té y sube la vista aún un poco inseguro – "**Iré por ellas"**

"**Nos desapareceremos en el baño" **– Jack lo condujo hasta su departamento, Severus se quedó en la sala mientras que una mujer bajita de pelo rizado color caoba, se notaba que acababa de tener a un bebe por su vientre un poco abultado, observaba a su esposo extrañada.

"**Dany coge unas cosas de la niña y empácalas, tomaron el ministerio debemos huir"**

"**¿A dónde Jack?"**

"**Él nos prestará una casa y estaremos protegidos bajo un fidelio, corre nena no tenemos tiempo"** – mientras su mujer corría por la casa tomando ropa, cobijas, biberones y de más, Jack las minimizaba en una maleta.

"**Tengo miedo Jack" **– cogió a la bebé que lloraba en sus brazos.

"**Escucha nena no dejaré que te suceda nada ni a ti ni a Lizzi, te lo juro"**

"**No les pasará nada, pueden estar seguros de ello" **– les extiende la mano, Jack abraza a su mujer y toma a Severus, aparecen en un pequeño departamento – **"Se quedarán aquí… y saldrán hasta que la guerra termine, más tarde les traeré alimentos, con permiso"**

"**Gracias profesor Snape"**

**Fin del Flash Back**

"**¿Por qué acepta la propuesta de Snape?"**

"**Era mi única opción, mi última esperanza de mantener a mi mujer con vida y a mi hija, algo de lo cual no me arrepiento le debo la tranquilidad de mi familia"**

"**¿Por qué cree que lo hizo?"**

"**No lo sé, quizás se sintió arto de esa mierda, quizás quiso cambiar algo o puede que no es lo que todos pensamos que era, mi idea de él cambio en el momento en que salvo a mi familia y estoy aquí para demostrarlo"**

"**Puede retirarse, pase Bill Tyler" **– el ministro estaba rojo de coraje, sus posibilidades de condenarlo estaban disminuyendo… bajo un chico bajito de estatura, gordito y algo tímido, hizo el procedimiento del Veritaserum.

"**Bill Tyler, hijo de padres muggle, ex alumno de Hogwarts Hufflepuff, 12 años"**

"**Antes de mostrarnos su recuerdo háblenos de cómo lo escondió Snape"**

"**Estudiaba en el colegio, cuando la guerra estalla el hombre lobo Greybak me muerde, huí esa misma noche al bosque prohibido y el profesor Snape me encuentra en la siguiente luna llena, cuando vuelvo a la normalidad me encontré en una casa en ruinas en Gales, me dijo que me quedaría ahí y debería tomar poción matalobos para minorar mi condición, me preguntó sobre mi familia, le hable de mi padre que trabajaba duro en Escocia, lo oblivio y me quedé solo en esa casa, sólo lo volví a ver un par de veces, pero salvó mi vida de cierta forma"**

"**Muéstrenos el recuerdo"** – era un recuerdo de un par de minutos donde Severus le señala las pociones y le dice que cuando sufra transformación tendría que ocultarse en el sótano, le señala la comida que hay y que lamentablemente no le puede ofrecer algo mejor, le plantea la idea de obliviar a su padre para protegerlo y el pequeño accede.

"**¿Por qué acepta lo de su padre?"**

"**Era lo mejor para él, yo podría dañarlo y si yo moría… no quería que sufriera por mí"**

"**¿Cree en la inocencia del acusado?"**

"**Si"**

"**Puede bajarse, llamo a declarar a Margaret Black"** – baja una muchacha de 24 años, delgada, alta y no muy bonita. – **"Sus generales"**

"**Margaret Black, sangre mestiza, empleada del señor Olivanders, de 25 años"**

"**Comience"**

"**Fui capturada junto con mi jefe, me separaron de él dejándome en un calabozo con otra chica que se llamaba Linda Druver ella era hija de padres muggles, la mataron días antes de que Snape me llevara, una noche Voldemort perdió los estribos y ordenó matar a los prisioneros, el profesor me dijo que me ocultara en las sombras, les dijo lo mismo a tres más pero a ellos los mataron… prefiero que lo vean"**

**Flash Back**

Se encontraba recargada en la pared húmeda, a penas se veía ese recuerdo, se veían tres rejas, en una estaba ella, en otra había un hombre mayor y dos jóvenes muchachas, la otra estaba vacía. Se escuchaban gritos de mortiagos que estaban sometidos a torturas.

"**Esto es para que no se les olvide que Lord Voldemort no tolera los errores y no da segundas oportunidades, mátalos Snape"**

"**Como ordené mi Lord Avada Kedavra"** – se escucha la maldición cuatro veces.

"**Baja y acaba con los prisioneros, mandare a Trevs a que te ayude"** – se escuchan los pasos de Severus y ella lo ve entre las sombras.

"**Escuchen con atención, diré que los mate, sean de algo útiles y escóndanse en las sombras"** – Margaret se desliza en la esquina pero baja un hombre joven.

"**Me manda el Lord… Avada Kedavra" **– cae una chica muerta y la otra llora desconsolada – **"Irás tras de ella sangre sucia Avada Kedavra"** – la otra chica muere y el hombre se desmaya, el hombre entra a la reja y corrobora un ataque al corazón, sale y abre la reja vacía, se acerca a la otra y no alcanza a ver a Margaret. – **"Creí que había alguien más"**

"**Si fueras más inteligente te habrías acordado que nos deshicimos de ellas hace unos días, vámonos, hay una misión que cumplir"** – ambos suben las escaleras dejando a esa chica ahí.

**Fin del Flash Back**

"**Tres días pase en ese lugar muerta de miedo, esperando morir, esperando algo sin saber qué, y un día llegó él"**

**Flash Back **

Permanecía en el mismo lugar donde la dejo cuando entre las sombras aparece Severus…

"**¿Puede levantarse?"** – Margaret intenta hacerlo sin lograr nada – **"Genial"** – se agacha y la toma en brazos, sube las escaleras hasta el punto donde se desaparece, llega a un cuarto solitario y oscuro, la deja en un sillón – **"Le traeré algo de agua"** – le acerca un vaso lleno y ella lo bebe desesperada, le extiende una manzana y hace lo mismo.

"**La recuerdo bien… Gryffindor, huérfana, prefecta, aprendiz de Olivander" **– ella asiente. – **"Los dueños de la casa ignoran este sótano, no tengo algo que ofrecerle más que esto, pero hay una cama, alimento, agua y un baño, en resumen un refugio"**

"**¿Por qué no me mató?"**

"**Porque no era mi intención hacerlo, estoy arto de responder esa pregunta señorita Black, si mato y torturo segundos antes me preguntan porque, si hago lo contrario más me cuestionan, ¿no pueden quedarse callados y solo aceptar lo que hago?" **– siseo enojado desapareciéndose.

**Fin del Flash Back **

"**¿Qué creyó usted después de esto señorita?" **– le preguntó Kingsley paseándose por la sala.

"**Lo mismo que todos ustedes ahora, que él no era lo que aparentaba"**

"**Llamo a declarar a John Hudson" **– hizo el mismo procedimiento.

"**Jonh Hudson, sangre limpia, auror, 28 años"**

"**¿Sangre limpia?"** – le preguntó el ministro acercándose a él – **"Si… tu padre y yo éramos amigos ¿por qué te capturaron?"**

"**Por ser un traidor a la sangre"**

"**Háblenos de eso" **– le ordenó Kingsley sentándose un poco.

"**En una misión acorralamos a 8 mortifagos, matamos a seis de ellos, nosotros éramos seis, sufrimos una baja de cuatro personas, mi hermano hirió al último de ellos, sólo estábamos Snape y yo, me arrojo un sencillo hechizo que consistía en debilitar mi magia, el otro mortifago murió desangrado mientras que mi hermano sufría lo mismo, Snape se percató de ello, lo llevó a nuestra casa conmigo bajo la maldición imperio, lo curo y nos dejo a ambos ahí, nunca quise su ayuda pero nos tenía bajo una maldición"**

"**¿Por qué viene a declarar sino cree en él?"**

"**Yo nunca dije eso, dije que no quise su ayuda… con el tiempo confié… intentó salvar a mi hermano pero él murió, cuando eso pasó él me quitó el hechizo dándome plena libertad de salir a pelear pero mi magia estaba debilitada y mi espíritu por la pérdida de Brian peor, acepté su ayuda porque me daba igual pero una parte de mí confió en él"**

"**Tal vez lo engaño" **– me levanté y Harry me detuvo sentándome de nuevo con fuerza.

"**Mi hermano creía en él, para mí eso es más que cualquier cosa"** – mostró los recuerdos donde él se muestra altanero, grosero… lo odia pero le agradece… terriblemente orgullosos ambos.

"**Sara Laurent"** – baja una mujer grande de edad, quizás 50 años.

"**Sara Laurent, hija de padres muggle, medimaga, 45 años… fui hecha prisionera para curar las heridas de los mortifagos, cuando consiguieron una medimaga de sangre limpia le ordenaron a Snape matarme, me llevó a una casa que yo acaba de comprar en París, le supliqué que no me matará y me dejo quedar ahí con la condición de que no saliera hasta el término de la guerra, me propuso ser mi fidelio y accedí, nunca tuve hijos y enviude a los 10 años de casada, Dumbledore siempre decía que no había hombre más valiente que él y confiaba a ojos cerrados… algo me decía que su muerte tenía un trasfondo"**

"**¿Creyó siempre en su inocencia?"**

"**No… pero dudaba, y cuando no me mató lo corroboré"**

"**En el tiempo que estuvo ahí con los mortifagos ¿qué vio hacer a Snape?"**

"**Organizar juntas, misiones, matar, torturar, y obligar a dos chicas a estar con él"** – _maldita poción… _el ministro sonrió y Kingsley decide mejor cambiar de testigo.

"**Puede retirarse, llamó a testificar a Anne Owen" **– se sienta una muchacha de buen cuerpo, cabello corto y negro, de piel blanca y muy bonita, se ve con carácter atrevido y libre, la llegué a ver en el colegio y era la alegría de su generación.

"**Anne Owen, hija de padres muggles, ex alumna de Hogwarts de la casa Ravenclow, 17 años"**

"**Cuéntenos su historia"**

"**No lo haga señorita Owen a nadie de los presentes le incumbe, siéntese, no es necesario su testimonio"** – le dijo Severus.

"**Le debo mucho profesor… no me importa nada, solo devolverle un poco de lo que usted me dio"** – vertió sus recuerdos y se plasmaron en el azulejo, esos le tocaron a Ginny así que no supe de lo que hablaban, vi a Severus enojado por eso y tenía la vista hacia arriba.

**Flash Back **

Una chica rubia de mi edad permanecía de rodillas sobre un hombre… Lucius Malfoy, muchos de los presentes bajaron la vista, los gemidos de Malfoy se escuchaban a lo alto, Owen no se avergonzaba, Severus estaba tremendamente cabreado.

"**Más rápido Susan ohhh que más rápido te digo" **– la cabeza de la chica aumentó la velocidad sobre el miembro del mortifago – **"Si… joder… yaaaaaaaa"** – tomó sus cabellos para que se tragara su semen, la chica se atragantó pero se lo tomó todo, la jalo hacía atrás – **"Dilo"**

"**Soy tu puta Malfoy"**

"**Eso es mi niña, ahora bájate las bragas y abre bien las piernas para recibirme" **– se alzó la falda y bajo unas bragas pequeñas color rojo, abrió las piernas y éste la embistió rápido y fuerte – **"Gime como me gusta"**

"**Si… agggh"**

"**Lucius…" **– entra Severus parándose de golpe, la chica se sonroja y Lucius la embiste aún más fuerte – **"No sabía que estabas ocupado… vuelvo más tarde"**

"**Ogggg no acércate Severus… acomódate Susan para que te la meta por atrás"** – los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos pero se acomodó.

"**No se me apetece… búscame en la sala de estar… Narcisa ya llegó"** – Severus se retira y aquel bastardo sigue tomando a la chica con una bestialidad…

"**Tengo que terminar… ábrete la blusa"** – él comienza a acariciar sus pezones mordiéndolos – **"Tócame putita… anda hazlo"** – Susan acaricia sus testículos – **"Toma esto… perra"** – se viene en su vientre, se viste con magia y sale de la habitación.

Susan no se mueve ni un centímetro, respira lentamente, toma su varita y se limpia, se viste con magia, llora en silencio, se sienta en el piso, su cabello rubio comienza a volverse más corto y color negro… se apresura y saca una poción verde y la bebe.

"**¿Cuándo va a parar señorita Owen?"** – le dijo Severus que había aparecido detrás de ella, la poción multijugos… no era Susan… era Anne… Anne Owen.

"**Cuando termine la guerra" **– le responde sin mirarlo.

"**Venga quiero hablar con usted"** – ella respira enfadada y comienza a desvestirse – **"¿Qué demonios está haciendo niña?"**

"**¿No quiere… que le de placer?"**

"**¿Alguna vez se lo he pedido?"** – le preguntó molesto, ella negó – **"Eres a penas una niña… debes salir de aquí"**

"**No puedo"**

**Fin del Flash Back**

Todos están en silencio, el ministro no hace preguntas, Severus se toma de las rejas, soportando el calor de la maldición, mira hacia el piso… furioso, decepcionado, mal en todos sus sentidos.

"**Podría explicarnos el recuerdo señorita Owen"** – por fin dice Kingsley.

"**Había una chica francesa de sangre limpia llamada Susan Vial, era… se encargaba de darle placer a los mortifagos, creo que le gustaba… un día a uno se le pasa la mano y la mató, nadie se dio cuenta… tomé cabellos suyos y estuve preparando poción multijugos, me transformé en ella durante 4 meses… haciendo lo que ella hacia"**

"**¿Por qué?"**

"**Tengo familia, quería volver a verlos, ellos planeaban matarme… ser Susan iba a mantenerme con vida, transforme su cuerpo en una pluma y la quemé… lo siento mucho" **– lloró silenciosa – **"Ellos creyeron que logré escapar… pero mi comportamiento cambió… el profesor Snape se dio cuenta y… paso lo que paso"**

"**¿Alguna vez Snape le pidió placer?"**

"**Nunca"**

"**¿Cuándo la oculta?"**

"**Véanlo ustedes mismos" **

"**Pare por favor señorita Owen… nadie tiene porque ver eso" **– eso sonaba a una súplica por parte de Severus.

"**Le dije que un día le pagaría lo que hizo por mí"**

**Flash Back**

Era un área circular color negro, sobre ella estaba Susan con su pelo perfectamente lacio hasta la cintura, llevaba un corsé de cuero y una tanga de la misma tela, llevaba los ojos vendados, un mortifago se le acercó y le puso unas esposas en las manos hacía atrás.

"**Híncate"** – la chica lo hizo, el mortifago la inclino hasta que su mejilla tocaba el suelo, sus manos estaban en su espalda con sus glúteos parados, se veía en la tanga una abertura a la altura de su entrada, el maldito bastardo se bajo los pantalones y la penetró de un tirón mientras los demás reían y otros se masturbaban – **"Estrecha como me gusta… gime como gata en celo anda"**

"**Siiii… más duro, más rápido" **– no había alguien del jurado, testigos, que estuviera viendo la escena, todos desviaron la mirada hasta que terminó el mortifago, pero después la tomó uno y otro y otro… fueron saliendo de la sala dejándola atada en el piso frío y sucio de residuos, Severus se le acerca a un mortifago.

"**Creo que es mi turno, pero a mi… no me gusta compartir, la quiero a mi disposición, con permiso"** – la jala subiéndola a las escaleras y entrar a una habitación – **"Recuéstate"** – ella lo ve con miedo, le quita las esposas y le extiende un frasco – **"Tu cabello ya es negro"** – bebe la poción y respira **– "No voy a hacerte daño"**

"**¿Qué quiere entonces?"**

"**Puedo sacarte de aquí, si Susan desaparece nadie le buscará, a ti ya te han olvidado, puedo protegerte con el fidelio"**

"**Quiero ver a mi familia algún día" **– Severus se sienta a su lado.

"**Iré por ellos, te llevaré a una casa de seguridad de la Orden y estarás ahí… no te humilles mas o terminarás como Susan, piénsalo" **– se plantea la idea algunos minutos.

"**Acepto… ¿Cuándo me llevara?"**

"**Ahora mismo"**

**Fin del Flash Back **

"**¿Cumplió?" **– le pregunta el ministro.

"**Si, me llevó con mi familia y vivimos en una casa hasta que Ginny Weasley fue por mí diciéndome que lo habían enjuiciado por lo que es, y yo le diré que es: el único que no me trato como una prostituta, el que me convenció de dejar esa vida, el que me dio una nueva oportunidad, eso es él"**

"**¿Le pidió algo a cambio de esa protección?" **

"**No les ha quedado claro que el profesor Snape nunca me tocó un pelo"**

"**Puede retirarse señorita Owen, pase a declarar Sara Laurent" **– interviene Kingsley para pasar a la siguiente testigo.

"**¿Sara Laurent? La asistente del ex ministro" **– pregunta el señor ministro, Kingsley toma el pergamino para corroborar datos.

"**Si, 29 años, trabajo para la Orden en los últimos meses y efectivamente era la asistente de Scrimgeour ¿cuál es el problema?"**

"**La mataron ayer, había regresado a vivir en su casa y en el atentado de los mortifagos la mataron junto con dos familias muggles"** – me sorprendió tanto y me sentí tan culpable de haberla sacado, fui egoísta y mucho, Severus tiene la cabeza hacia atrás.

"**Lo siento Sev perdóname"** – se encuentra con mis ojos y me tranquiliza su mirada.

"**Tú no la mataste… sigamos"**

"**En ese caso el siguiente testigo es John Rooney… la poción y sus generales señor Rooney" **– el testigo tiene la complexión de Viktor, es rubio con su cabello rizado, algunas pecas y ojos grises.

"**No hay recuerdos de él, sino de Andrea Rooney" **– explica Henry Gordon.

"**Andrea te exigí que no formaras parte de esto"** – grita John mientras baja una niña de 7 años, con el pelo igual a su hermano solo que con los ojos marrón, bebé la poción de golpe.

"**Y yo te dije que no voy a formar parte de tu estúpido plan"**

"**Andrea regresa a la casa"**

"**Y se te olvida que esa casa la pago Severus"**

"**Andrea"**

"**Un momento… señorita pasara a declarar pero primero será su hermano, por favor sus generales señor Rooney" **– pone orden Kingsley.

"**John Ronney, hijo de padres muggles, ex alumno de Hogwarts de la casa Gryffindor, 18 años… vine a que no se cometa un error, este asesino debe pertenecer donde esta pudriéndose en Azkavan maldito bastardo"**

"**PINCHE PENDEJO MALAGRADECIDO CIERRA TU BOCA"** – le grito bajando.

"**Señorita si vuelve a interrumpir la sacaré de aquí"**

"**Tomé Veritaserum Granger… no estoy diciendo mentiras, Severus Snape mató a mi madre y a mi padre, un hermano que estaba a punto de casarse"**

"**Era necesario Rooney" **– le responde.

"**Johnny… nos salvó a los dos"** – lloraba Andrea – **"Evito que ellos me hicieran cosas, paró los crucios… deberías agradecerle"**

"**Andrea cállate"**

"**Cállense los dos, muéstrenos los recuerdos señor Rooney" **– extrae sus recuerdos y se los da a Viggo, dos minutos después.

"**Tienen una ligerrra modificación"**

"**Yo tengo los mismos recuerdos"** – dice Andrea – **"Pero no soy bruja"**

"**Bien, quierrro que hagas esto, pienses solamente en ese prreciso momento, yo sacarrre tus recuerdos"** – ella asiente y Viggo analiza – **"Sin modificación alguna"**

**Flash Back **

"**Crucio" **

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"**

"**Crucio"**

"**Déjala maldito"** – le gritaba John, entró Severus y aventó al mortifago que chocó en la pared.

"**No me gusta que se metan con mis prisioneros, los capturé yo, los torturo yo, si es chica las disfruto yo y los mato yo ¿alguna duda?"**

"**Ninguna Snape"**

"**Señor Snape para ti… crucio… crucio"**

"**Ohhhh"**

"_**Desmaius"**_ – el hombre cae inconsciente, revisa a Andrea y ve que no le hicieron mucho daño – **"Levántate despacio"**

"**No se atreva a tocarla"**

"_**Imperio"**_– toma a ambos y los lleva a una casa pequeña – **"Se van a quedar aquí, los haré pasar por muertos y saldrán al termino de la guerra"** – John no puede decir nada por la maldición, Andrea está más mejorada, Severus la observa mientras cierra sus heridas con la varita – **"Siento mucho lo de sus padres, no tuve alternativa… les prometo que no les pasara nada"**

"**Gracias señor Snape"** – Andrea le abraza con fuerza mientras que Severus se congela con su afecto.

**Fin del Flash Back**

"**¿Usted presenció la muerte de sus padres señorita Rooney?"**

"**Si"**

"**¿Y por qué le defiende?"**

"**Porque evito que ellos me lastimaran, porque nos protegió a mi hermano y a mí, vivíamos en un casa pequeña y nos llevaba comida y un día me llevó una muñeca de porcelana con sus rizos rubios y decía que era igual de hermosa que yo y me compró un vestido igual al de ella, color rosa con flores blancas"**

"**De todo tuvo que decir esa parte****" **– dijo Severus negando.

"**Hay un recuerdo más señor"** – le dice a Viggo y extrae uno más.

**Flash Back**

"_**Expellir…"**_ – gritó Jonh mientras Severus bloqueaba el hechizo.

"_**Incarcerous"**_ – ató a John sobre la cama **– "Patético Rooney"**

"**Asesino… cobarde miserable"**

"**Le voy a dar una última oportunidad para que recapacite y se comporte como debe, porque si no lo hace lo mataré y me llevaré a Andrea con una familia que la puede cuidar se lo advierto"**

"**No señor Snape no lo haga" **– le suplica Andrea, Severus baja la varita y sienta a Andrea en una silla.

"**No llores, ven mira te he traído algo" **– la niña sonriendo abre el paquete color verde y saca un vestido largo color blanco con cintas rojas en la cintura y otra cinta que sería para el cabello – **"¿Te gusta?"**

"**Es hermoso, gracias señor Snape"**

"**Severus hermosa, ya te he dicho que me digas Severus"**

"**Severus…"** – la niña lo abraza y él le corresponde – **"Te quiero Severus"** – Sev no responde nada pero se ve la tranquilidad en su rostro, un momento de paz en esa guerra.

**Fin del Flash Back **

"**No puedo creer que te pongas del lado de él Andy"**

"**Ni yo que te hayas convertido en esto Johnny… ¿puedo retirarme?"**

"**Si, ambos pueden irse"**

"**No me han interrogado"**

"**Ya dijo lo que queríamos saber, que asesino a sus padres, que los ocultó y que les dio alimento y lo que necesitaban… y que su hermana le tomó aprecio, váyase"** – John se levanta y toma a Andrea llevándosela.

"**Cuidado con tratarla mal Rooney"** – le amenaza Severus.

"**¿Piensa matarme si lo hago?"**

"**No, sólo pienso buscarle una familia a su hermana y ponerle una orden de restricción si se atreve a dañarla" **– John sale furioso con Andrea.

"**Prosigamos, este juicio se está volviendo demasiado largo por favor" **– mientras el ministro se nota cansado, los miembros del Wizengamot están más interesados en el juicio y de las cosas que están saliendo a la luz.

"**Llamo a declarar a Elizabeth Jones"** – el recuerdo que no le visto… el que Harry consiguió. Baja una mujer delgada, ojos color miel claro, su pelo rizado y dorado, sus bucles le llagan hasta la cintura, su piel es blanca, le sonríe a Severus y creo que él no tolerará otro testigo más. Ella toma la poción y se sienta frente a todos, la reconozco…

"**Elizabeth Jones, hija de padres muggles, ex alumna de Hogwarts de la casa Gryffindor, 16 años"**

"**Empiece por favor"**

"**Me capturaron cuando me hospedaba en un barrio muggle, me escondía de los carroñeros… intentaba llegar a casa para salir hacia Barcelona donde mi familia y yo teníamos una casa; me capturaron tiempo después ese mismo grupo y me llevaron a una casa, supongo que la Mansión Malfoy donde me percate se hacían todas las reuniones"**

"**¿Cuándo la oculta Snape?" **– ella sonríe entregándole el recuerdo a los oclumánticos.

"**Auténtico"**

**Flash Back **

Asquerosos mortifagos, un carroñero la viola sobre el piso aún con la ropa puesta, gracias al cielo no es Severus…

"**Por favor basta…"** – le suplica la chica llorando de dolor.

"**Terminaré y luego te mataré sangre sucia… estas tan apretada" **– entra sigilosamente Severus viendo la escena, el mortifago no se percata de eso y sigue embistiéndola sin piedad desgarrándola, alza su varita sin expresión en su rostro.

"_**Avada Kedavra"**_– el hombre muere encima de Elizabeth la cual se queda inmóvil llorando sin saber qué hacer, él lo quita de encima con la varita y empieza a golpear su cuerpo sin cesar, descargando todo lo que sentía en ese momento. – **"Hijo de puta… estoy arto de toda esta mierda… arto… arto" **– se recarga en la pared cuando se cansa, ella lo mira aterrado, tiene sus piernas llenas de sangre… debió ser virgen, no se mueve, sólo espera lo peor. – **"No voy hacerle nada Jones"** – se escuchan pasos y él la levanta – **"Tome polvos flu… diríjase a La Hilandera, nadie estará ahí, suba a la recamara, tomé un baño, y espéreme ahí, no se atreve a contradecirme o verme la cara Jones porque le pesará"**

"**Si señor" **– toma polvos flu – **"La Hilandera"** – se esfuma y el recuerdo termina.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Inmediatamente ella le entrega el segundo recuerdo y con una cabeceada lo aprueban para mostrárnoslos a todos.

**Flash Back **

Estaba ella sentada en la cama bañada, sus rizos caen sobre sus hombros, observa el piso mientras espera, lleva sólo una camisa negra puesta de él que le llega hasta medios muslos, son blancos pero lastimados por el acto al que fue víctima. Severus entra a la habitación y la ve por un minuto.

"**¿Qué estaba pensando en quedarse en Londres? ¿Por qué no huyó?"**

"**Intentaba llegar a casa con mi familia"**

"**Los Gryffindors siempre tan sentimentalistas…"** – abre lo que debía ser un armario de pociones y saca unos frascos – **"Acérquese"** – con timidez ella se pone enfrente y el le pone ungüentos para bajar la hinchazón de su cara, la observa demasiado, quita sus rizos de la cara para verla mejor, ella se ruboriza y él rompe el contacto dándole dos pociones – **"Bébalas completas, la primera le ayudará con el dolor en… con el dolor y la segunda es para que no quede preñada"**

"**Gracias señor"** – las toma y se queda en silencio.

"**No trae otra cosa debajo de esa camisa ¿verdad?"** – Elizabeth con timidez baja la camisa lo más que puede, Severus busca en el closet y saca una túnica y se la extiende – **"Póngase esto… no puede quedarse aquí señorita, iremos por su familia y la llevaré a una casa que acabo de comprar"**

"**¿Qué va a pasar?"**

"**No tengo intención alguna, sólo mantenerla con vida" **– ella asiente, el recuerdo cambia cuando entra en una casa más grande que las otras, las paredes son blancas y esta más amueblada, aparece Severus con ella, otra joven más grande que Elizabeth y una señora que podría ser su madre – **"Hay comida en la cocina, pociones y ungüentos que pudiesen necesitar en el baño, dos habitaciones, una sala de estar, no podrán salir de aquí hasta que el mundo mágico sea seguro"**

**Fin del Flash Back **

"**Protegió a mi hermana y a mi madre, volvió una noche muy especial, donde me enteré quien era realmente Severus Snape, es el recuerdo que quiero compartir"** – no me gusta cómo ve a Severus, entrega el recuerdo y lo ponen en el pensadero.

**Flash Back**

"**Vamos Eli... préstame ese libro… ya terminé el que estaba leyendo, estoy aburrida"** – le dice su hermana.

"**Vale intercambiemos con la condición que me prestes esta noche tu walkman para escuchar música"** – su hermana se lo plantea.

"**Está bien"** – cambian libros y cada una se recuesta en la sala a leer mientras la señora cocía una prenda; se escucha un golpe en la puerta como si alguien la estuviera empujando; las tres se levantan espantadas, Elizabeth toma la varita y apunta hacia la puerta cubriendo a su familia.

"**Nadie sabe la localización de la casa, sólo el profesor Snape"**

"**¿Crees que nos delató?"** – las tres se quedan calladas hasta que la puerta se abre de golpe entrando él sosteniéndose de la puerta, me llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito, se toma el costado con fuerza se puede ver la sangre correr por sus brazos, tiene la cara con golpes y la ropa sucia.

"**¡Profesor!"** – las tres se acercan a ayudarlo a entrar y recostarlo en la sala – **"¿Qué le sucedió?"** – pero no le responde a ninguna, solo se fija en el techo de la casa.

"**Vamos a ayudarlo Eli ¿qué hacemos?"**

"**Ruth ve al baño y trae todos los frascos y ungüentos que encuentres… vendas, gasas y unas tijeras, mamá trae agua y toallas limpias" **– las mujeres salen corriendo mientras Elizabeth lo levanta con dificultad para llevarlo a una de las recamaras poniéndolo en la cama.

"**Aquí está todo"** – ella desabrocha la levita y la camisa esta mojada en sangre y en partes se encuentra seca, llevaba días de estar siendo torturado… con las tijeras quita todas las prendas y hay cortaduras en el pecho y hombros, a la altura del vientre hay un herida demasiado profunda y por lo mismo la que sangra más. Severus pierde la conciencia y ella comienza a limpiarlo con las toallas mojadas, lo limpia por completo y pone algunas pociones que le ayudarían, le coloca gasas y lo deja descansar… yo no estaba ahí para cuidarlo… para curarlo… – **"Eli… tiene fiebre"**

"**Lo sé pero no sé que más hacer" **– se acerca a Sev que tenía escalofríos, esta medio despierto, observa a Elizabeth, alza su mano quitando los rizos de su cara y sonríe.

"**Hermione… mi pequeña"** – Harry me toma la mano mientras sigo viendo el recuerdo.

"**¿Quién?"** – le pregunta su madre.

"**Dijo Hermione, creo que esta delirando…" **

"**Necesitaba verte"** – le dice tocándola… eso no se sintió bien.

"**Había una prefecta de mi casa que se llamaba así pero no creo que se refiera a ella… Profesor…"** – Sev cae de nuevo inconsciente, y ella se encarga de bajarle la fiebre, pero no tiene conocimientos de lo que hace, no tiene las pociones adecuadas y sufre recaídas, los recuerdos se van cortando poco a poco. – **"¿Necesita algo?"**

"**Que no te rindas, dile a Potter lo que te indique… cuídate" **– la sigue confundiendo conmigo…

"**No profesor" **– lo empieza a desvestir para bajarle la fiebre y lo moja demasiado, el se mueve y entre sueños me llama de nuevo.

"**Hermione"** – ella lo ve y se queda pensativa, mojando su rostro, no me gusta como lo ve… se acerca a él y le da un beso en los labios suave y se queda ahí un par de segundos, me levantó _pero que le pasa a esta tipa… zorra…_ Harry me detiene sentándome de nuevo, se separa de él y cambia la escena de nuevo cuando el ya está incorporado. Volteó a ver a Severus y efectivamente esta igual de sorprendido que yo.

"**¿Se siente ya mejor?"**

"**Si, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?"**

"**Tres días, deliraba, creí que moriría… llamaba a una mujer… Hermione" **– él se queda callado – **"Hablaba de ¿Hermione Granger? ¿La prefecta de mi casa?"**

"**Debe olvidar todo lo que puede decir en mis delirios señorita Jones"**

"**¿Qué le pasó señor?"**

"**Nada que le incumba" **– se levanta poniéndose la ropa que ya estaba limpia abrochándose su levita. – **"Tengo que irme"**

"**Y yo tengo que saber la verdad"** – le reta y Severus alza la ceja.

"**¿La verdad sobre qué?"**

"**Sobre usted… ¿por qué llegó aquí estando herido? ¿quién lo hirió?"**

"**Gryffindor tenía que ser"** – siseo levantándose, ella le detuvo – **"¿Quién? Voldemort, ¿por qué? Porque me desaparecí tres días sin darle reportes de mis actividad, ¿por qué llegue aquí? Le recuerdo que estaba delirando, bien pude aparecerme en otro lugar, con permiso señorita Jones"**

**Fin del Flash Back **

"**¿Por qué le interesaba tanto saber de él?"** – le preguntó Kingsley.

"**Porque… quería conocer un poco más al hombre en quien confiaba y quien salvó mi vida… porque me enamoré de él"** – se tapa la boca como si hubiera dicho una palabrota.

"**¿Qué le pasa a esta tipa?"** – le gritó a Harry, él me toma la mano para calmarme.

"**¿Tuvo que ver algo con Snape?"** – sonrío el ministro.

"**No claro que no pero nos protegió, creo que él no es lo que pensé por mucho tiempo"**

"**Snape… ¿algo que decir?"**

"**Si pudiera formular mejor la pregunta a mi cliente señor ministro por favor"**

"**Claro, primeramente díganos ¿por qué llegó de esa manera?"**

"**Ya lo escuchó, me desaparecí días sin darle reportes a Voldemort, eso implicaba un castigo"**

"**¿Y qué hizo en esos días?"**

"**Salvar a Harry Potter, lo había mordido Nagini y tardó en hacerle efecto el antídoto… me tomó tres días estar con ellos" **– _tomen esa idiotas_, el ministro se queda callado, ya no puede replicar ya que el Veritaserum lo dice todo.

"**¿Quién puede garantizar eso?"**

"**Yo" **– intervengo – **"Le mandé llamar y cuido de Harry hasta que estuvo recuperado, se fue antes de que él despertara para evitar poner su fidelidad en riesgo… en mi testimonio con recuerdos lo podrá corroborar"**

"**¿Por qué acude con la señorita Jones, de todos por qué con ella?"**

"**Porque… sabía la gravedad de mis heridas, sabía que había posibilidad que muriera y ella se parecía… más bien ella me recordaba a Hermione, quería ver un poco de ella por última vez"**

"**¿A quién se refería con Hermione?"**

"**A Hermione Granger"**

"**¿Por qué la llamaba a ella en sus delirios?"**

"**Porque era la única que confiaba en mí, que sabía quién era y porque hacía lo que hacía, la que me aceptaba… mi amiga, la extrañaba, creía que iba a morir y necesitaba ver a la mujer que amo una vez más" **– bendito Veritaserum, Severus intenta callarse pero no puede.

"**¿Cómo que la mujer que ama? ¿Qué es usted de la señorita Granger?"**

"**Ella y yo tenemos una relación"**

"**¿Se metió con una alumna?"**

"**NO LE PERMITO QUE LE FALTE RESPETO A HERMIONE, JAMÁS LA TOQUÉ SIENDO MI ALUMNA"** – le gritó Severus.

"**Pero si violó a varias muchachas, pero un momento su comentario hace ver que no siendo su alumna si la tocó"**

"**No respondas eso Severus" **– le dice Kingsley.

"**Lo que haga conmigo no es parte del juicio señor ministro"**

"**Creo que ya ha respondido mi pregunta señorita Granger… ya veo su insistencia en sacarlo de Azkavan"**

"**No le he respondido pero lo haré, soy la mujer de Severus Snape y claro que quiero sacarle de aquí porque sé todo lo que hizo por la guerra y mi situación con él es algo que no le incumbe a los miembros del Wizengamot, mándame llamar para declarar Kingsley"**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Desde que la vi sentada atrás de Kingsley vi a la mujer de la que me enamoré, fuerte, impulsiva e inteligente, iba increíblemente hermosa, sus ojos brillaban y sus palabras eran fuego, esa era la chica a la que enseñé a nunca rendirse y siempre lograr lo que se propusiera, sin embargo no puedo evitar preocuparme, ahora todos saben que es mi mujer y eso podrá perjudicarla pero a la vez me hace feliz que sepan que una mujer como ella es completamente mía…

Kingsley la mandará llamar, lo sé… y beberá Veritaserum, lo cual no me parece, puede decir muchas cosas… puede perder los estribos. Veo sus ojos que parecen dos llamas, está comenzando a enojarse, pero es verdad: su testimonio me sacará de aquí.

_**Perdón por cortarlo de esa manera… pero era necesario. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muchos flash back? ¿Demasiados testigos? ¿Algún review?**_

_**Aurora Snape: No tarde nada Aurora! Jajajaja trataré de subir la otra parte igual de rápido, ya después seguiré con el pelirrojo… aún tengo que planearlo bien, y pues además primero esta el reencuentro entre Sev y Herms! Saludos, espero te haya gustado la primera parte, la segunda es el testimonio de Hermione.**_

_**SuekSnape: siii a mi también me cayó super y más cuando le dice a Fudge: "Puede que no le guste ministro pero no podrá negar que Dumbledore tiene estilo" jajaja y yo comparto tu opinión oooodio a Lily Evans, se me hizo que solo terminó de esa forma con Sev para andar agusto con Potter. Espero haber podido aliviar un poco esa sensación en el estomago. Besos**_

_**Mami Shmi: ojala que este capítulo también te guste! Ya seguiremos con Ron más adelante con ayuda también de Viggo. Saludos**_

_**Miara Makisan: Me pone mega contenta saber que les gusta mis historias, por lo mismo trato de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo… no sabes la que se le espera a Ron cuando Severus salga y desocupe un poco de atender a Hermione… y tomaré algunas de tus ideas para darle un escarmiento, y que no se le olvide que lo de Severus Snape no se toca. Besos**_

_**Yazmín Snape: Hola Yaz… a mí también me gusta Viggo me lo imagino súper sexi, chico malo, atractivo e inteligente jajajaja no nos caería nada mal un elfo, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, dejo en pausa lo de Ron pero lo retomaré en el capítulo 16 o 17… pondré de todo un poco, ya verás. Muchos saludos**_

_**Luna White 29: Ahí siiii que coincido contigo: el odio hacia Lily Potter, maldita zorra arpía… Más adelante retomaré a Ron por ahora será el juicio y un poco de pasión… jejeje Saludos Luna**_

_**RR73: Muchas gracias! Realmente cada una tenemos a nuestro Severus personal cuando dormimos o escuchamos música ¿si o no? Jajajaja**_

_**Alexza Snape: que bueno que te gusto! Y claro que Severus saldrá a terminar con él pero primero tiene que atender a Hermione porque la ha tenido muy abandonada jajaja. Saludos**_

_**Patybenededmalfoy: ya va a llegar Sev a retomar sus prácticas de mortifago con el estúpido pelirrojo ese, jajaja… no me odies por poner solo la mitad del juicio pero es que esta tremendamente largo, prometo actualizar pronto. Saludos **_

_**TequilaNervous: le pateará el culo y le dejará un recuerdito del porque no debe ni siquiera pensar en Hermione… jajaja Besos chica.**_

_**Yetsave: y este me quedó más largo que nunca jajajaja ojala que te hayan gustado los flash backs y todo! Saludos y gracias por dejarme review**_

_**Xerxes Eli: es que Severus bien conoce a su gente, le dejo en claro que no debe poner los ojos en lo que es suyo… falta muy poquito para esa ronda de besos y amor entre Hermione y Severus y después de eso ahora si Ron va a saber lo que es amar a Dios en tierra de indios jajaja**_

_**Melys de Snape: me encantó el nombre que tienes en tu cuenta! Comentarios como los tuyos me ponen súper feliz, me motivan para seguir escribiendo, claro que terminaré con el idiota de Ron, eso de lo dejaré a Sev y su mente maquiavélica jajaja, espero te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y te invito a que leas el otro fic que estoy escribiendo junto con este, también es Sevmione. Muchas gracias por dejar tu review. Besos**_

_**Gabriela C: Muchas gracias, espero también te guste este capítulo. Besos y sigue comentando.**_

_**Hasta la próxima chicas XD**_


	15. Juicio Parte II

_**Lo prometido es deuda… la próxima actualización será del otro Sevmione… espero les guste XD Gracias a las chicas del escuadrón por agregarme y ayudar a relajarme un poco… Estoy muy feliz porque ha aumentado el número de reviews y me han seguido agregando la historia a favoritos, gracias e invito a los que leen en silencio a que pasen a dejarme un review… a leer se ha dicho**_

**JUICIO Parte II**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

La veía bastante enojada, primero cuestionándola lo que había entre nosotros y lo de la señorita Jones no ayudó demasiado, la mató con la mirada… esa es mi leona, fiereza en la sangre, pasión en la mirada, amor en sus labios, fuego en su carácter y dulzura cuando me miraba…

"**Llámame para declarar Kingsley" **– le exige Hermione.

"**Te dije que no te quería como testigo Hermione"**

"**Cierra la boca Severus que ya estoy más que cabreada"** – me quedé callado, mientras la veía bajar el escalón.

"**Hermione, espera un testigo más primero pasarán la señora Ginevra Potter y el señor Neville Longbottom" **– era lógico que la señorita Lovegood no pudiera testificar, ella aún estaba en Hogwarts y la directora no iba a permitir que nadie testificara a mi favor. Bajan ambos, la esposa de Harry segura de sí misma mientras que Longbottom algo nervioso, como siempre, ¿quién diría que mi peor alumno iba a testificar a mi favor? ambos toman la poción mientras que Viggo analiza el recuerdo de alguno de los dos.

"**Ginevra Potter, sangre limpia, ex alumna de Hogwarts de la casa de Gryffindor, 17 años"**

"**Neville Longbottom, sangre limpia, ex alumno de Hogwarts de la casa de Gryffindor, 18 años"** (N/A: cabe aclarar que según Rowling Hermione es un año mayor al de todos sus compañeros)

"**Pueden iniciar su introducción por favor, primero la señora Potter"**

"**Cabe decir que yo no confiaba en él, hasta hace poco" **– comienza a decir con sinceridad.

"**¿A qué se debió ese cambio?"**

"**A… que… Hermione me habló de unas cosas sobre él y todo lo que ayudó a mi esposo en la guerra, creo que todo lo que ella me dijo se los mostrará a ustedes más adelante, además él siempre ha visto por ella y la ha defendido de mi hermano que se portó de una forma muy grotesca… él la ama y creo en él"**

"**Prosiga"**

"**Poniéndome a analizar la situación de Hogwarts, cuando era posible Snape se encargaba de los castigos y eran menos fuertes que los que impartían los Carrow, ahora que lo sé esa fue la misión del profesor Dumbledore: que el profesor Snape se quedará con la dirección y así en lo que él pudiera proteger a los alumnos"**

"**¿Eso según quién señorita?" **

"**Según yo ministro, yo le pedí a Severus que viera por los alumnos y los protegiera tanto como fuesen sus posibilidades sin poner en riesgo su aparente fidelidad"** – interviene Albus.

"**Continué"**

"**Podrá comprobar lo que le digo en los recuerdos"**

**Inicio del recuerdo**

"**Tal parece que estos Gryffindors nunca se rinden ¿verdad Alecto?"** – en el despacho de la dirección de Hogwarts se encuentra la señora Potter, Longbottom y Lovegood, junto con los hermanos Carrow.

"**Así es Amycus… me encargaré yo del castigo"**

"**¿Qué pasa aquí?"** – entré analizando la situación, se ensañaban mucho con los Gryffindors por represalia a Albus.

"**Severus, estos niñatos intentaron robar la espada de Godric Gryffindor"**

"**No te causaran problemas Snape, me haré cargo"**

"**Fuera… los dos" **– siseé **– "Me intentaron robar… por lo tanto yoo me encargo del castigo para que no les quede duda quien es Severus Snape"**

"**Como digas"** – ambos se van y me dejan solo con ellos, me siento en atrás del escritorio y los observo, Longbottom tiene la vista baja, mientras que la pelirroja me fulmina con la mirada, Lovegood en cambio es inexpresiva.

"**Silencio Weasley"** – la detengo antes de que hable **– "Cumplirán su castigo con Hagrid desde hoy a las 9 de la noche hasta el amanecer ahora largo" **– se retiran – **"Y pobre de ustedes que repitan lo que hicieron en el castigo, si me entero de lo contrario buscaré a su hermano el estúpido pelirrojo ese y le mataré suficientes razones tengo para hacerlo; a su padre le capturaran como tienen planeado Lovegood y le haré un favor a la comunidad mágica deshaciéndome de usted Longbottom… Hagrid tiene ordenes exclusivas de ser intransigente en los castigos, así que mucho cuidado… y no vuelvan a hacer algo tan estúpido"**

**Fin del Recuerdo **

"**¿Qué les pone hacer Hagrid señor Longbottom?"**

"**Pues… primero cenamos lo que él cocino y creo que eso fue suficiente castigo; ayudamos a alimentar algunas criaturas nocturnas y después nos llevó a conocer a su hermano Grawp"**

"**¿Snape? ¿Qué esperaba que les hiciera Hagrid, como quería que los castigara?"**

"**Justo como actuó"** – el interrogatorio hacia ambos jóvenes había terminado ahí, no había nada que decir cuando las cosas habían sido demasiado claras.

"**Pueden sentarse, que pase Hermione Jane Granger"**

"**Pensé que iba a hacerme vieja"** – la volví tan… arrogante, pero me encantaba esa parte de ella, me volvía loco, se toma la poción y se sienta con la pierna cruzada frente a mí, dejándome ver sus piernas blancas y lisas, jugarreta algo Slytherin.

"**Hermione Jane Granger, hija de padres muggles, ex alumna de Hogwarts de la casa Gryffindor, de 19 años, vamos ministro no muerdo"**

"**Señorita Granger a ¿qué se refería Snape con que sólo usted lo conocía? Dijo que eran amigos, como surge esa relación si usted sólo era su alumna" **– era primero Kingsley quien habla, el ministro escupirá su veneno en las últimas preguntas.

"**Cuando termina el Torneo de los Tres Magos el profesor Dumbledore y Severus me piden que me reúna con ellos esa misma noche, para plantearme la idea de instruirme y prepararme para la guerra, tenía que ser la mano derecha de Harry Potter, ayudarlo y protegerlo para que pudiera matar a Voldemort… me convertí en su aprendiz, me lo enseño todo y le conocí y supe quién es en realidad"**

"**¿Sabía que era mortifago?"**

"**Si"**

"**¿Cuándo lo supo?"**

"**Esa misma noche, se fue con Voldemort y regreso delirando de las torturas que le infringió, una de tantas"**

"**No cree que pudo engañar a una niña de 16 años señorita"**

"**¿Engañarme? ¿Habla en serio señor ministro? Viggo el recuerdo número uno"** – los oclumánticos lo analizaron y lo preparaban para mostrarlos – **"Mientras el ministro Fudge se negaba a creer en la segunda venida de Voldemort Severus arriesgaba su vida por todos, llegaba con fiebre, con las costillas rotas, viéndosele la carne y los huesos" **– se había levantado y temí lo peor, debido a la magia que le había enseñado se encendía con mayor facilidad. – **"Mientras ustedes organizaban patéticas capturas de magos bajo la maldición imperio dejando a los verdaderos mortifagos sueltos, él tenía que hacer cosas que no quería, yo le vi regresar después de matar y torturar y vi en sus ojos su pesar, hubo noches en las que creí que moriría ahí intentando curar sus heridas, noches en las que no lograba hacer que reaccionara mientras ustedes no eran otra cosa que cobardes"**

"**HERMIONE"** – le hable y a penas me miro dos segundos.

"**Y fueron buenos para decirle cobarde por matar a Dumbledore cuando nadie de aquí tuvo los cojones para hacer algo por el mundo mágico"**

"**HERMIONE SUELTA LA VARITA…"** – tenía miedo que me sacara de Azkavan y la metieran presa por asesinar al ministro, aunque haría un favor a toda la comunidad mágica.

"**Vean miembros del Wizengamot todo lo que este hombre hizo mientras ustedes protegieron a sus familias, muchos huyendo del país, muchos poniéndose a las ordenes de Voldemort con tal de seguir vivos"**

"**GRRANGER" **– le grité… por fin me encontré con sus ojos castaños – **"SUELTA LA VARITA… CALLATE Y CALMATE ES UNA ORDEN"**

"**Lo siento… el recuerdo Viggo"** – dijo para aminorar un poco la tensión.

**Inicio del Recuerdo**

Entré a la recamara de las mazmorras tomándome de la pared, la herida que llevaba no era cualquier cosa y lo sabía bien, saqué una poción para limpiar la herida pero el tiempo avanzaba y la maldición hacía cada vez mas efecto, Hermione estaba haciendo los deberes y me vio sobresaltada en la situación en la que me encontraba.

"**Dios…"** – corrió hacia mí – **"¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías? Para así tener preparada la curación"**

"**No tengo… la fuerza… ni para eso"** – me acostó sobre la cama y me quitó la camisa con magia, se llevó las manos a la boca temblándole las manos, era una maldición que iba quemándome la carne hasta llegar a donde algo la detuviera. – **"Vamos, límpiala"** – sacó unas toallas y vertió la poción limpiadora secando la herida – **"Hay una poción que se llama Quefur utilízala"**

"**No puedo" **– le temblaban las manos, la tome de las muñecas con fuerza.

"**Hazlo, demuéstrame que de todo lo que te he enseñado ha valido la pena"** – saca el frasco con el liquido negro y toma una toalla, la doble y me la da.

"**Muerde esto… ¿quieres que te amarre?"**

"**No" **– mordí la toalla tomándome de las orillas de la cama, cuando sentí la quemazón en la carne, dolor en el hueso, como la poción iba reconstruyendo mis tejidos y cociéndome la herida rápidamente, en el recuerdo se ve claro el dolor que causa la poción.

"**Es todo por ahora, tengo ronda pero vendré más tarde a traerte de cenar y revisarte, no hagas esfuerzos"**

"**Gracias Hermione" **– el recuerdo cambia hasta cuando ella vuelve y me que me estoy vistiendo.

"**¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"**

"**Me está llamando, tengo que ir"**

"**No puedes, mándale a la mierda, regresa ahora a la cama Severus, no bromeo"**

"**Hermione no vayas a empezar con lo mismo, no ahorita por favor"** – me quita la camisa retándome – **"Se un poquito sensata"**

"**Lo estoy intentando, no puedes ni caminar… ¿Por qué carajos tienes que ser tú? ¿Por qué no puede otro arriesgarse?"**

"**Ya te expliqué porque"** – le siseé molesto.

"**Oh Dios mío eso paso hace años Severus, no tienes deuda con nadie"**

"**Dame la camisa"**

"**No"**

"**HERMIONE ¿CUÁNDO VAS A ENTENDER LO QUE REALMENTE PASA? ENTIÉNDELO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, ESTA GUERRA ES MÁS GRANDE QUE TU Y YO, TENGO UNA MISIÓN QUE HACER Y QUIERO QUE LO ACEPTES DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS"** – sus ojos de humedecieron y bufé – **"No quise gritarte lo siento"**

"**Lo sé… ven voy a vendarte para que puedas caminar mejor" **– mojó unas gasas con poción cicatrizadora y las puso en las heridas, después me vendó y me ayudó a vestir – **"Regresa"**

"**Siempre" **– usé la chimenea y el recuerdo termina.

**Fin del Recuerdo**

"**¿A alguno de ustedes lo hirieron de esa forma?, claro que no… segundo recuerdo Viggo"**

"**Clarrro Herrrmione"**

**Inicio del Recuerdo**

Oh joder tenía que elegir ese recuerdo… habiendo tantos…

Estábamos en su habitación en la casa que eran de sus padres, estaba poniéndose una sudadera y yo arreglando lo que tenía que llevar en la bolsa de cuentas.

"**Te he colocado todo, los libros, pociones, antídotos, yerbas, ropa, la casa de campaña, algo de dinero, todo lo que pudieran necesitar… si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, acudiré a ti inmediatamente"**

"**Lo sé"**

"**¿Por qué hay unos libros hechizados?"**

"**Es algo que quiero decirte antes de irme… Harry ya me contó lo que vamos a hacer, aquello que Dumbledore no quiso decirte"**

"**Es mejor que no me lo digas, él creía que era riesgoso que yo tuviera esa información"**

"**Me importa una mierda… yo te lo contaré" **– nos sentamos de nuevo – **"Horrocruxes es lo que Dumbledore mandó a Harry a buscar"**

"**Lo estas diciendo en plural"**

"**Es que son siete"** – me levantó empezando a plantearme esconderla y privarla de ayudar en la guerra – **"Pero dos ya están destruidos"**

"**Vaya eso me tranquiliza…" **– le dije irónico – **"¿y los otros?"**

"**Uno es un guardapelo que Harry y Dumbledore encontraron pero es falso, así que iremos a buscarlo, el otro es la copa de Hufflpuf, el cuarto es algo que le perteneció a Helena Ravenclow, creemos que el quinto es…"**

"**Nagini"** – la interrumpí, ella asintió – **"Y sé cual es el séptimo"**

"**¿En serio? ¿Cuál?"**

"**Escucha bien, antes de que matara a Dumbledore él me pidió una última misión, la noche en que Voldemort intenta matar a Harry una parte de su alma se adhirió a él, y Voldemort tiene que matarlo… tienes que decírselo justo cuando hayan destruido a todos los horrocrux, si yo no puedo darle el mensaje se lo dirás tú"**

"**¿Tiene que morir?"**

"**Si… y Voldemort tiene que hacerlo… lo siento pequeña…"** – le secó sus lagrimas – **"Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, debes cuidar de él hasta que sólo quedé Potter y Voldemort, se fuerte… es hora… vamos"** – bajamos las escaleras y vi que se detuvo al escuchar a sus padres reírse en el comedor – **"Puedo ocultarte a ti a tus padres, no tienes porque hacerlo"**

"**Tengo que… pero hazlo tú" **– asentí y bajamos.

"**Hija… ¿quién es él?"**

"**Lo siento mamá"**

"**Obliviate" **– hice el hechizo e hice aparecernos en el jardín, le solté la mano para que se fuera – **"Ve y cuídate mucho"**

"**Tú también" **– se da la vuelta y camina a paso firme por media calle, yo me quedo observándola en medio también, sus pasos se vuelven más lentos hasta que se detiene, se gira y corre hacia mi abrazándome – **"Prométeme que te veré al final de la guerra, júrame que vivirás"**

"**Hermione"**

"**Inténtalo al menos Sev"**

"**Te lo prometo"**

"**Te quiero… mucho"**

"**Sabes que yo también"**

**Fin del Recuerdo**

"**Lista para responder"**

"**Después de esto ¿recibió ayuda de parte de Snape?"**

"**Si, él salvó a Harry de un ataque de la serpiente, me ayudo a entrar a Gringotts, nos proporcionó la espada que utilizamos para destruir los horrocrux"**

"**¿Podría demostrarnos eso?"**

**Inicio del Recuerdo**

Estábamos en la casa de campaña, se podía ver a Harry acostado aún inconsciente y ella tomando café mientras veía si le hacía falta pociones o hierbas.

"**¿Cómo van las cosas en Hogwarts?" **– me preguntó para romper un silencio que esa noche se formaba incomodo.

"**Mal, creo que las pociones te alcanzarán, no te hace falta ninguna… no puedo hacer mucho, pero digamos que lo intento, es una locura que los padres manden al colegio a sus hijos, los hermanos Carrow… ya te hablé como son ellos…"**

"**¿Y tú?"**

"**Yo estoy bien Hermione"**

"**¿Te ha torturado?"**

"**Lo normal… nada de importancia"**

"**No estoy ahí para curarte ni para… como quisiera que luches de nuestro lado, que te quedes conmigo"**

"**Yo también quisiera eso, así no estaría todo el día preocupado de que algo te pasará pero Dumbledore quiere que me quede en el castillo para ver por los alumnos, se lo prometí… además no puedo permitir que ahora Voldemort dude de mí, necesito llegar al final de la guerra sin cambiar nada"**

"**Esta bien…"**

"**Me sorprende que ahora obtenga de ti un está bien y no un par de gritos contradiciéndome en todo"**

"**Se lo que eres y el papel que juegas, así que te apoyaré de aquí a donde mi paciencia me lo permita"** – su sonrisa… como la había extrañado en esos meses.

"**Esa es a la Hermione que enseñé, a no rendirse y aceptar lo que venga sin caer"**

"**Te debo tanto… duerme un poco, yo ya descansé, cuidaré a Harry" **– no puedo dormir, quiero disfrutar cada minuto de ese tiempo, viéndola, y disfrutando de ella.

"**No puedo dormir hasta verlo levantado… bueno tal vez no pero hasta que vea que el veneno se ha salido de su cuerpo, ven… te enseñaré a hacer estas curaciones por si vuelve a suceder" **– nos levantamos y le indicó lo que tiene que hacer.

**Fin del Recuerdo**

"**¿A cuánto tiempo se extiende su visita?" **– me pregunta Kingsley.

"**Tres días"**

"**¿Es por eso que después le tortura?"** – asentí – **"¿Por qué no le indica a la señorita Granger lo que tiene que hacer y se retira?"**

"**Tenía que asegurarme que estuviera vivo"**

"**¿Pudo haberle matado?" **- creo que la situación en la que llegué a la casa de Jones habla por si misma, claro que pudo haberle matado, en sí creí que moriría.

"**Así es, pero mi vida paso a segundo plano hace muchos años"**

"**¿Cómo entra en Gringotts señorita Granger?"**

"**Me comuniqué con Severus y le dije que había un horrocurx más, me dijo que esperará un poco a que formará un plan, cuando me llama me da un cabello de Bellatrix Lastrange, Harry iría bajo la capa de invisibilidad y oculte a Ronald con disfraz, con ayuda de un duende entramos a la bóveda y ya sabe el resto, salimos en un dragón"**

"**¿Cuántos horrocrux habían destruido para entonces?"**

"**Tres, uno estaba en la bóveda, otro en Hogwarts, Nagini y Harry"**

"**¿Y la espada era para eso?"**

"**Así es, pero cuando el duende nos la quita, acudimos a los restos del Basilisco, con los colmillos destrozamos uno, la diadema de Rowena se destruye con Fuego Maligno, Neville mata a Nagini y Harry hace su cometido entregándose"**

"**¿Cómo le entrega la espada a Potter?" **– me pregunta el ministro.

"**Estando solo, convocó un patronus que era una cierva lo conduje hasta un lago y tenía que meterse en él para conseguirla, pero hubo un accidente y termina sacándola Wesasley, pero no me fui hasta ver que estuvieran bien ambos"**

"**¿Por qué no se la entrega a Granger?"**

"**¿Y qué iba a decir ella a Potter?"** – ahora veo porque el Ministerio se está cayendo en pedazos, con tremenda inteligencia, ¿qué se podía esperar?

"**Ambos háblenos de cómo entraron ellos a Hogwarts… primero usted señorita Granger"**

"**Harry dijo que el quinto horrocrux tenía que ver con Rowena Ravenclow, les insistí en esperar a tener un plan, poder comunicarme con Severus para entrar de una forma segura pero Harry no quiso, llegamos a Hogsmeade y el hermano del profesor Dumbledore nos dejo pasar a través de un pasadizo que llegaba a la Sala de Menesteres, una vez ahí pude decirle a Severus que estábamos en el castillo"**

"**¿Y cómo le dijo?"**

"**Él creó una piedra con la cuál nuestras mentes se conectaban, de esa manera él me ayudaba y esa noche pude decirle que habíamos llegado; él manda llamar a toda Hogwarts y me pide que lleve a Harry, que las cosas se estaban terminando y que tenía que hablar con él"**

"**¿Usted pensaba entregarle a Potter a Snape?"** – mi castaña asintió al ministro – **"¿Y si le mataba?"**

"**¿Sabe para que sirve el Veritaserum señor ministro? ¿Por qué no le pregunta a Severus si tuvo intención de matarle?"**

"**Lo protegí por siete años ministro, si hubiese querido matarle lo hubiera hecho en el momento en que fui a Godric Hallow y tenía apenas un año"**

"**¿Qué pasa después?" **– dijo ignorando mi intromisión.

"**Viggo el tercer recuerdo por favor, pero hay una comunicación en oclumancia ¿podrás hacer algo para que todos escuchemos eso?"**

"**Clarrro"** – eso le iba a llevar algunos minutos.

"**El recuerdo que les quiero mostrar es de la reunión que hace Severus esa noche, me hace las últimas indicaciones, es lo último que me ordena antes de irse"**

"**¿Le enseño él oclumancia?"**

"**Así es, yo recibía la misma información que Dumbledore y Severus, mi mente tenía que ser segura si me capturaban, él me preparó para ser la mejor y creo que sólo le fallé cuando nos capturaron los carroñeros"** – _no le fallaste nena, sólo que creí que me volvería loco si te perdía a ti también._

"**Listo Herrrmione" **

**Inicio del Recuerdo**

"**Parece que a pesar de sus minuciosas estrategias de defensa, todavía tiene problemas de seguridad señor director"** – entra Harry desafiándome en medio de tantos mortifagos y alumnos, le había pedido a Hermione que me lo llevará, esperaba batirme a duelo con él y de alguna manera llevármelo para darle mis recuerdos pero Minerva lo protegió y todo se fue al retrete – **"Y me temo que son bastante grandes"** – entró toda la Orden del Fénix por la puerta principal del Gran Comedor, vi a Hermione que era lo que más me importaba en ese momento.

"**¿Qué quieres que haga ahora Sev?"** – me pregunta, pero analizo la situación y no veo muchas posibilidades y ella también lo sabe.

"**¿Cómo se atreve a pararse en su lugar? Dígales lo que pasó esa noche, dígales como vio al ojos al hombre que confiaba en usted y lo mató, cuénteles"** – Hermione avanza dos pasos hacia Harry.

"**Detente"** – le ordene.

"**No, esto se acabó, no tienes porque fingir ahora, basta"**

"**No te muevas, es una orden Hermione"** – lo apunto a Harry con la varita para hacer lo único que se me ocurre en ese momento, llevármelo de ahí – **"Me lo llevaré para decirle lo que tiene que hacer"**

"**Sev" **– Minerva se entromete entre Harry y yo y bajo la varita… quizás ella tenga razón y pueda pelear de su lado, pero tengo a los Carrow atrás de mí y vuelvo a apuntarla – **"¿Vas a matarla?"** – me pregunta sin tomarle importancia al asunto, ella sabe que hay personas que deben morir a cambio de que se gané esa guerra.

"**No… trataré de no hacerlo, te lo juro" **– pero ella empieza a atacarme en verdad, logró esquivar y bloquear cada uno de sus hechizos, pero los Carrow están observando mi debilidad, mi papel esta en juego, tengo que matarla pero no puedo hacerlo por mi Hermione – **"Sino logro darle los recuerdos a Harry… tendrás que decirle que hacer"** – estoy cerca… mi mente se debate entre que hacer y que no.

"**Vete"** – su petición me hace ver su miedo en sus ojos castaños a pesar de ser fuerte, sabe lo que puede pasar.

"**No"**

"**Huye" **– me pide acercándose más a mí.

"**No soy un cobarde"** – en el azulejo de la sala se ve cada hechizo que Minerva me manda y como no le devuelvo ni uno solo.

"**Lo sé… huye Sev… por favor" **– detengo mi varita, su mirada me desarma y vuelo hacia la ventana haciendo lo que me pide.

"**Cobarde"** – es la última palabra que oído de todos ellos.

**Fin del Recuerdo**

"**¿Por qué le pide que huya?"**

"**No quería que lo mataran entre todos, los Carrow estaban dudando de él… él tenía que irse y entregarle los recuerdos a Harry"**

"**¿A dónde se va Snape después de su huida?"**

"**Al bosque prohibido a esperar el llamado de Voldemort o el de ella si me necesitaba"**

"**Después de eso destruimos la copa de Hufflepuff, Harry buscaba la diadema y me encontré con Severus, necesitaba saber que estaba bien y teníamos que planear cómo íbamos a entregarle los recuerdos a Harry… Viggo el cuarto recuerdo por favor"**

**Inicio del Recuerdo**

**"Es riesgoso Hermione, si te ven conmigo todo se puede perder, si él me ve contigo te matara"**

**"Tenía que verte una vez más, tuve miedo, no eres un cobarde Sev, eres el hombre más valiente y maravilloso, el mejor"**

**"No te preocupes, así tenía que ser, debían creer que soy un asesino, lo único que importa es que tu sepas quien soy, solo eso"**

**"Esto se acabó Sev, todos sabrán quien eres, lucha conmigo, con nosotros"**

**"Aún hay una misión que cumplir Hermione, no puede dudar de mi fidelidad, al menos no ahora"**

**"Pero…"** – me tomo el brazo pues me estaba llamando. –** "No vayas"**

**"Es solo una vez más, cuídate, cuídate mucho, si no logro darle los recuerdos a Harry tú tienes que decírselo"**

**"¡NO! Lo harás tú, pero Sev no vayas por favor"** – me abraza aferrándose a mí, si en ese momento supiera que lo único que quería era llevármela lejos de ahí, la separó un poco dándole un beso en la frente, tengo que despedirme por si algo sale mal.

**"Te quiero"** – le digo alejándome de ella.

**"¡NO!, no vayas por favor**" – me suplica llorando –** "Quédate Sev conmigo por favor"**

**"No puedo"**

**"Prométemelo, júrame que volverás conmigo una vez más, que no morirás, ¡PROMETEMELO SEV!"**

**"Te lo prometo… volveré" **– al menos eso era lo que más quería en la vida, regresar a su lado una vez más. –** "Iré a ver qué es lo que quiere, después esperaras a que Harry termine con el quinto Horrocrux, me lo llevaras diciéndole que has capturado a Nagini ahí le entregaré los recuerdos, él irá a entregarse y después entre tu y yo acabaremos con la serpiente"**

**"¿Qué recuerdos le mostrarás?"**

**"Donde Dumbledore me dice que es un horrocrux y que tiene que morir, no necesita saber otra cosa ¿por qué?"**

**"Quiero que se lo cuentes todo"**

**"¿A qué te refieres con todo?"**

**"A Lily… dile que fueron amigos, que se pelearon, que intentaste salvarla, que gracias a ti sus padres pudieron ocultarse por meses, que si los mataron fue por la rata de Pettigrew, dile que por el amor que le tienes a Lily tu luchaste hasta este momento, que le salvaste de Quirrell, que lo protegiste de Lupin aquella noche, que lo buscaste por todo el laberinto en la tercera prueba para cuidar de él pero no lo encontraste, que intentaste ir al departamento de misterios pero aquel bastardo te tenía en una misión, que fue tú idea lo de crear el Ejército de Dumbledore, que fuiste profesor de Defensa para prepararnos mejor a él y a mí, dile todo, dile que fui tu aprendiz, que Dumbledore te pidió que lo mataras, que le salvaste del anillo, que te utilizó, dile todo Sev"**

**"¿Para qué Hermione?"**

**"Nunca te he pedido nada… te pido que no vayas y te vas con él, cúmpleme este deseo, dile a Harry toda la verdad… cuanto te molestó que Dumbledore te utilizara… que protegiste al hijo de Lily por años para que al final te saliera con que tenía que morir… díselo por favor"**

**"Esta bien pequeña, se lo diré todo, si falló… si él me mata"**

**"Si llegaras a sospechar de eso, quiero que regreses conmigo una vez más… y entre los dos le diremos la verdad"**

**"Está bien"** – le mentí, le acaricie la mejilla y me desaparecí de ahí.

**Fin del Recuerdo**

**"¿Qué pasa después señorita Granger?"** – se ha debilitado, su carácter bajo de nivel, su mente se cerró.

"**Regrese al castillo y me reuní con Ronald para buscar a Harry una vez juntos destruimos la diadema de Rowena con el fuego malignó que se extendió en la Sala ade Menesteres, después Harry dijo que Nagini era el sexto horrocrux y que Voldemort la tenía en la casa de los gritos, nos dirigimos ahí y nos ocultamos para escuchar la conversación entre Severus y Voldemort, no tiene importancia mostrar ese recuerdo, ya que todos suponen lo que pasó"**

"**Se equivoca Granger, nos interesará demasiado ese recuerdo ¿no es así?"** – pregunta el ministro a los miembros del Wizengamot, ellos asienten obligados y Hermione saca el recuerdo de su mente entregándoselo a Viggo.

"**Ni siquiera tiene importancia"**

**Inicio del Recuerdo**

El recuerdo se concentra en cómo ellos se ocultan mientras escuchan la conversación, sólo aparecen las siluetas, la primera de Voldemort y la segunda la mía, no van debajo de la capa, el imbécil de Ronald con el cual acabaré tan pronto como salga de aquí era la de un completo pendejo bueno para nada, Harry sólo se concentraba en buscar la forma de burlar el circulo de protección que tenía la serpiente, Hermione está nerviosa, y tiene miedo, ni siquiera yo quería ver ese recuerdo, verla débil y lastimada era lo peor para mí, no poder aliviarla y hacerla sonreír era una puta tortura, la veo recargada en el cristal esperando el momento propicio para intervenir, pero sabe que no puede hacer eso.

"**Eres un mago muy hábil Severus pero me temo que desde ahora no me serás indispensable… Ya casi hemos llegado… casi"**

"**Déjeme ir a buscar al chico mi señor, déjeme encontrar a Potter, sé que puedo encontrarlo mi señor, se lo ruego"**

"**Tengo un problema Severus" **– siseo Voldemort deslizándose por la habitación analizando la varita que mantenía en la mano.

"**¿Cuál mi señor?"**

"**¿Por qué no me funciona Severus?"**

"**¿Qué quiere decir mi señor? Ha logrado muchas proezas con esa varita"**

"**No Severus, yo soy extraordinario pero sin embargo esta varita no lo es como lo juro Ollivarder… he reflexionado mucho ¿sabes por qué te he pedido que dejes la batalla y vengas ante tu amo?"**

"**No mi señor, pero permítame volver y vaya a buscar a Potter"** – en ese momento ya sabía que me mataría, mi intención era darle los recuerdos…

"**No Severus, Potter vendrá a mi sin necesidad de buscarlo… no quiero hablar del chico sino de ti Severus, has sido un fiel servidor y muy valioso"**

"**Mi señor, sabe que mi único propósito es servirle, permítame ir por el chico se lo traére ante usted"**

"**He dicho que no… respóndeme algo Severus ¿Por qué las dos varitas que han intentado matar a Potter han fallado?"**

"**No lo sé mi señor"**

"**Según la leyenda… la varita de sauco no me es útil porque pertenece al mago que mata a su antiguo propietario y tu mataste a Albus Dumbledore por lo tanto la varita nunca será mía mientras tú vivas"** – recuerdo esa parte donde mire el vidrio y vi la silueta de mi Hermione desvaneciéndose, esperando lo peor, me colocó sobre el vidrio para que Voldemort no los vea y le doy mis últimas órdenes.

"**Quédate donde estas" **– le ordeno.

"**Te matará Severus"**

"**OBEDECE"**

"**No"**

**"No olvides el objetivo principal Hermione, veas caer a quien veas caer… Protege a Harry, no te muevas, no puede morir aún"**

**"Severus"**

**"Nagini ataca"** – dijo él.

**"No"** – la veo llorar sobre el cristal, como se deja caer ordenandole no hacerlo, se aferra a algo que creía no posible.

"**Lo lamento Ssseverus"** – dice por última ocasión Voldemort desapareciendo con Nagini.

"_**Basta… retira el recuerdo Viggo"**_ – le pide Hermione, mientras el ministro sonríe.

"_**Lo retirarán cuando yo lo ordene señorita Granger"**_ – los tres rodean el cuarto hasta verme tirado con la herida que debió de ser mortal, tengo un mal aspecto, es mi última oportunidad.

"**No te acerques, que ellos no sepan aún lo que te unía a mí, es riesgoso para ti" **– le digo y sus pasos se detienen, ahora el que se acerca es Harry sin un rastro de odio en sus mirada ni en su rostro, definitivamente me había equivocado, se parecía más a Lily con su bondad y simpleza.

"**Tómalas"** – le digo y Hermione le da un frasco, recoge las lágrimas y por fin después de un largo camino por recorrer iba a morir, en parte lo deseaba pero verla a ella me daban unas ganas de vivir que no creía poseer – **"Tienes los ojos de tu madre"** – era mi castigo final, ver los ojos de la mujer que una vez amé, a la que le debía tanto, pero no fueron los últimos ojos que veía sino unos castaños, más limpios, transparentes, amorosos y cálidos. Recuerdo las últimas sensaciones, el veneno lo sentía correr por mi cuerpo, necesitaba de ella como nunca – **"Hermione"**

**"No hables Severus… Aquí estoy"**

**"Lleva a Harry al pensadero, tiene que verlos él mismo, ¿cuántos faltan?"**

**"Solo Nagini y Harry"**

**"Harry llévalos al pensadero, Ron acompáñale, se está acabando el tiempo"** – ordena a sus amigos, iba a quedarse conmigo, no debía permitírselo pero en un momento así la quería para mí solo, podía decirle que la amaba pero eso la haría más miserable con mi muerte.

**"Mione ¿y tú?"** – no te la llevaras zanahorio estúpido, en estos últimos momentos ella era mía, o al menos esos eran mis pensamientos en esos momentos.

**"Yo me quedare aquí, vayan rápido, Harry tiene que verlos"**

**"No me iré sin ti Mione"**

**"Vete Ron ahora"**

**"Pero…"**

**"¡QUE SE VAYAN!"** – les gritó y ellos terminan aceptando y se van, se acercó hacia mí y la paz inundaba mi rostro, ella siempre tenía ese efecto en mí.

**"Debes irte, la guerra no termina, mata a Nagini sólo queda ella, Harry hará su parte"**

**"Ellos no me necesitan, tu sí, ayúdame a levantarte te sacaré de aquí"**

**"No Hermione, esto se acabó"**

**"Claro que no se ha acabado Severus, puedo hacerlo**

**"Debes entender que a veces se pierde"**

**"No perderemos"**

**"Escúchame, no olvides tu misión para que fuiste entrenada, además…"**

**"No, cállate, no te dejare lo sabes, si mueres dejare de luchar"** – eran miles de navajas en mi interior verla en el azulejo sufriendo, verla en la silla sufriendo viendo un recuerdo.

**"Mi pequeña"** – la acaricio diendole con mis manos todo ese amor que oculté por más de dos años.

_"**Basta… esto no tiene relevancia en el juicio"** _– exige con sus ojos humedecidos.

_"**Sino quiere que la saque del juicio, siéntese señorita"**_

**"Necesito que seas fuerte, lo serás, saldrás delante de esta, eres la mujer más aguerrida que conozco, quiero que me prometas que no me lloraras, odio verte llorar…"**

**"No te estés despidiendo de mi ¿vale? porque no yo no lo haré"**

**"Eres la mejor bruja que conozco, me superaste, quiero que triunfes, que conozcan tu nombre por todo el mundo mágico, cásate, Wesley es un idiota, muy poca cosa para ti, pero si lo amas cásate con él, ten hijos y se feliz"**

**"No, para por favor"**

**"Quiero verte feliz, promételo, hazlo por mí"**

**"No, te sacare de aquí y en unas semanas nos estaremos riendo de esto y vas a estar bien y…"**

**"Prométemelo"**

**"Te lo prometo, seré feliz"**

**"Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí en estos años, por esperarme cada día, cada noche, aunque a veces tardara en volver gracias, en toda esta oscuridad fuiste una luz en mi camino, una esperanza en esta guerra, fuiste la pureza en mi vida" –**

**"Quédate conmigo Sev"** – era una súplica…

**"Te quiero pequeña"** – era un te amo lo último que quería decirle pero un te quiero la mató.

**"¿Sev?... Sev no me dejes llévame contigo"** – se acurruca sobre mi pecho llorando, se lo que sigue y no entiendo porque el ministro quiere ver esa parte del juicio – **"Te amo Sev ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes?"**

**"Corten el recuerdo"**

Fin del Recuerdo

"**Lista para las preguntas señorita"** – ella asiente –** "¿Alguna pregunta Kingsley?"**

**"No, ya que no teníamos contemplado ese recuerdo"**

"**Muy bien, entonces lo haré yo… "** – se levantó y empezó a pasearse por la sala sonriendo viéndola decaída – **"Usted se oculta durante la conversación que tiene Snape y Voldemort… ¿qué esperaban al ir ahí primeramente?"**

"**Una oportunidad para matar a Nagini"**

"**Sin embargo sólo escucha la conversación ¿sabía que Voldemort pensaba matarle?"**

"**Al principio lo sospeché pero después conforme avanzó la conversación estaba segura que intentaría hacerlo"**

"**¿Cómo pensó que le mataría?"**

"**No lo sé, no pensaba en eso"**

"**Puedo hacerlo con un Avada"** – ella asintió llorando el hecho de pensarlo le dolía al igual que a mí sus lagrimas. – **"Usted no entró en escena, a pesar de que supo no intentó evitar el ataque de Voldemort, le dejo morir"**

"**¿Disculpe?"**

"**¿Esa es su manera de amar señorita? ¿de pagar al hombre que tanto hizo? ¿escondiéndose detrás de un cristal mientras él daba su vida, usted recargada escuchando todo y no actuando?"** – _maldito miserable._

"**Yo no podía hacer nada… yo…"**

"**Claro que pudo, pero no lo hizo"**

"**KINGSLEY"** – le grité para que hiciera algo.

"**Le pido que no acose a mi testigo señor ministro"**

"**Un par de preguntas más y este juicio se termina"**

"**¿Qué sintió cuando después de tantas enseñanzas y tanto conocimiento, siendo la mejor quizás igual que él, usted digna de ser una Gryffindor actua como una cobarde y deja morir al hombre más valiente y maravilloso?" **– dijo burlándose de sus propias palabras.

"**Ministro" **– le vuelve a recordar Kingsley, se quedó callada, intenté decirle algo pero su mente viajaba rápido en recuerdos, en pensamientos, en respuestas sin prestarme atención en lo absoluto.

"**No le defendió" **– la retó.

"**No, no lo hice"**

"**Le dejo morir"**

"**Si"**

"**Aunque él no lo merecía"**

"**CIERRE SU MALDITA BOCA, CERDO DE MIERDA"** – le grité, si algo me cabreaba en verdad era que alguien la dañara y ese imbécil lo estaba haciendo a la perfección.

"**Un poco de respeto a la autoridad Snape"**

"**Y UNA MIERDA, DÉJELA TRANQUILA, ELLA RECIBÍA ÓRDENES PRECISAS Y MI ORDEN ERA QUE SE QUEDARA DONDE ESTABA Y ESO TENÍA QUE HACER"**

"**¿Siente remordimiento Granger?"** – le dijo acercándose tanto a ella que su asquerosa boca estaba pegada a los ojos llorosos de mi mujer.

"**Si"**

"**NO SE LE ACERQUE A MI MUJER CABRÓN"** – era lo único que esperaba suficientes provocaciones para que ambos cayéramos y todo el juicio se fuera al carajo.

"**Crucio"** – la varita se levantó hacia mí produciendo la maldición que hace meses no recibía, ¿dolió? Claro pero nunca me quejé de ella, ahora menos, no gritaría y no me inclinaría ante él, de nuevo pose mi mirada en mi hermosa castaña la que mil veces me hacía aguantar horas de tortura, pero en esta ocasión realmente la tenía frente a mí y estaba sufriendo.

**HERMIONE **

"**Crucio"** – levanté la vista para corroborar si era verdad lo que había escuchado y lo vi soportando la maldición – **"Soy el ministro y no me gustan las interrupciones mientras interrogo Snape Crucio crucio"**

"**Basta, por favor"** – le supliqué, me apuntó con la varita hacia mí amenazándome.

"**NO SE ATREVA A TOCAR A MI MUJER" **

"**Crucio"** – de nuevo la maldición hacia él, me levanté con la varita en mano.

"**Harry…"** – Severus le gritó a mi amigo y me señaló a mí, se apareció justo detrás para tomarme y evitar que hiciera algo.

"**Voy a matarlo"**

"**DANKWORTH" **– le gritó el profesor Dumbledore.

"**MINISTRO CONTROLESE QUE ESTA COMETIENDO UN DELITO CONTRA MI CLIENTE"** – le dijo Kingsley.

"**Cru…"** – de pronto un escudo actuó protegiendo a Severus, un hombre de mayor edad se había levantado de entre los miembros del Wizengamot, era muy alto con el pelo canoso y corto, ojos azules y porte serio, bajo hasta donde estaba el ministro.

"**Nosotros no intervenimos de esa manera en los juicios Dankworth, y menos con una maldición imperdonable"**

"**Es un mortifago"**

"**Así sea Voldemort en persona"**

"**Si no te parece retírate ****Birdwhistle"**

"**Según yo recuerdo en las leyes mágicas… se puede pedir un ministro sustituto que funja como juez en los juicios si alguna situación indecente y falta de ética sucede ¿me equivoco?"** – intervino el profesor Dumbledore.

"**Así es Albus"** – dijo el mago que defendió a Sev – **"Votación por favor quien quiera destituir como juez del juicio contra Severu Snape al actual ministro Dankworth"** – la mayoría las alzo pero eso no significaba mucho.

"**No queremos a otro loco rigiendo el poder Dankworth considera esto como el principio del fin de tu ministerio"** – le dijo Kingsley.

"**Eso lo veremos"** – dijo retirándose, Harry me soltó o corri hacia la jaula donde estaba Severus.

"**¿Estás bien?" **– le pregunté preocupada.

"**Si"**

"**Te sacaré de aquí, si este juicio falla… estaremos juntos siempre"**

"**No quiero que llores"**

"**Señorita no puede comunicarse de manera privada con el acusado, le pido que regrese a su lugar, el interrogatorio para usted ha terminado" **– me retiró Harry hasta sentarme a su lado con Kingsley. – **"Pondremos el juez que sustituye al ministro ¿podrías encargarte Fernsbry"**

"**Claro"** – baja un mago de unos 70 años, calvo, de piel blanca ojos pequeños y negros, se sienta en su habitual lugar – **"Siguiente testigo por favor Kinsgley"**

"**Mandó llamar a Harry Potter"** – mi amigo se levanta y toma el Veritaserum.

"**Harry Potter, sangre mestiza, ex alumno de la casa Gryffindor, de 18 años, ya escucharon mi declaración en el juicio pasado, mis recuerdos son los mismos, Viggo checa su autenticidad"** – los oclumanticos se ponen a trabajar – **"Los recuerdos son los mismos que me entregó el profesor Snape, ¿quieren ver algo que ya vieron?"**

"**Son auténticos" **– dice Gordon.

"**Son exactamente los mismos señor Potter"**

"**Así es"**

"**¿Tiene algo más que decir además de esos recuerdos?"** – negó con la cabeza – **"En vista que recordamos a la perfección los recuerdos, que han confirmado su autenticidad y que está bajo la poción puede retirarse, siguiente testigo por favor"**

"**Ya no hay más señor ministro, así que si me permite terminaré de dar mi defensa"**

"**Adelante"**

"**Como pudieron ver en el transcurso del juicio, diez testigos argumentaron ser salvador por Severus Snape, dándoles un buen refugio y poniendo en riesgo su trabajo que hacia para Albus Dumbledore, así mismo en vista a sus posibilidades protegía a los alumnos de los otros mortifagos, se ha demostrado que el asesinato contra Dumbledore no esta justificado ya que él mismo ha reafirmado que el director le pidió matarle, los recuerdos de Hermione Granger reflejan quien era realmente Severus Snape, no niego que haya matado, torturado y actuado de la peor manera pero esa era la orden que recibía de Albus todos los días: hay muertes que no se podrán evitar, pero valdrán la pena siempre y cuando se gane la guerra, ahora les pregunto yo a ustedes miembros del Wizengamot ¿vale la pena enjuiciar al hombre que tuvo las agallas de hacer lo que hizo cuando en ocasiones no quería matar y torturar? ¿vale la pena acabar con la vida del hombre que salvó al mundo mágico? Reflexionen un poco en todo lo que han visto de las personas que conocieron otra faceta de Severus Snape"** – Kinsley se sienta mientras se dan los cinco minutos para pensar la sentencia, en ese tiempo Severus no me ve ni yo a él, ambos estamos demasiado tensos para ello.

"**Haremos una sola votación con una sola pregunta ¿Quién esta a favor de poner en libertad al ex mortifago Severus Snape?"** – el azulejo tenía extrañas figuras, un circulo de color crema con triángulos cafés, fui siguiendo figura por figura, hasta que sentí la mano de Harry en mi mentón queriendo alzar mi cara, pero negué llorando, no quería volver a sentir esa sensación de perderlo de nuevo.

"**Hermione… observa"** – alcé la vista y de los cincuenta miembros, había quizás cuarenta manos arriba incluido el juez y el mago que defendió a Severus.

"**Que se libere al acusado"**

"**¿Qué sigue Kingsley?"**

"**Lo bajaran para abrir la jaula y mañana estará ya libre"**

"**Que lo suelten ahora y aquí, en este momento… por favor"**

"**Su señoría, ¿podría soltar a Snape ya ahora?"** – el mago me observa unos segundos.

"**Abran la jaula"** – baje y en cuanto salió corrí hacia él abrazandole con fuerza.

"**Ya esta mi pequeña… no llores más"** – todos los que nos apoyaron se fueron acercando, pero el no me soltaba me tenía abrazada de la cintura y yo me aferraba a su espalda, después de unos minutos lo solte.

"**Viggo"** – ambos se dieron la mano afectuosamente – **"Harry, señora Potter… Kingsley… Longbottom y a todos ustedes muchas gracias"** – todos le sonrieron felices.

"**Viggo estas cordialmente invitado a pasar unos días en nuestra casa, Harry tiene una biblioteca enorme de la familia de su padrino los Black creo que hay unos títulos que te interesaran"**

"**Serrra un placerrr Ginny"** – agradecí el detalle de mi amiga quien me giñó el ojo, Albus le cabeceó a Severus y Sev hizo lo mismo, ya habría tiempo de hablar y ese no era el momento, Elizabeth Jones lloraba sonriéndole a Severus y él solo se inclinó agradeciéndole, pero se fue acercando un poco hasta que Harry se le acercó a Sev.

"**Gracias Harry, te debo mucho"**

"**No me debes nada Severus, la deuda que tengo contigo creo que no terminará de pagarla nunca… pero por ahora podrías ir a casa con tu mujer"** – Sev me tomó de la cintura y vi a Elizabeth más cerca.

"**Vámonos amor"** – le dije silenciando los pensamientos de Jones.

"**Si… vamos" **– caminamos hasta el elevador y bajamos hasta las chimeneas donde utilizamos la primera libre para llegar a la cabaña – **"Por fin en casa"** – me dijo para darme un beso en la frente despojándonos de toda esa tensión y abrirle la puerta a las nuevas oportunidades.

"**Regresaste Sev"**

"**Siempre nena"**

_**Van a dar las cinco de la madrugada… y hasta aquí dio pilas esta escritora… nos leemos espero el fin de semana… Besos nenas**_

_**Mama Shmi: y se pondrá mejooor… jajajaja consejo tomado, muchas gracias… estoy algo corta de palabras pero es que hoy he escrito como loca… solo espero que te guste y lo disfrutes mucho. Besos **_

_**Alexza Snape: creo que este quedo también decentemente largo, ya tenía que dejarlo libre después de casi 4 capítulos, ojala te guste la conclusión del juicio. Muchos saludos**_

_**Patybenededmalfoy: no mueras que ya he vuelto con la actualización! Y por fin con el testimonio de Hermione, ojala te guste. Saludos**_

_**Yazmin Snape: poco a poco el ministro irá cayendo y con ello todo el nuevo orden mágico, pero por ahora concentrada en la parejita, ya esta libre Sev con una nueva oportunidad para empezar. Espero que te haya gustado. Besos **_

_**Gabriela Cruz: espero te guste y muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome. Saludos**_

_**Miara Makisan: ojala te sigan gustando los pequeños secretos de Sev jajajaja Besos**_

_**Luna White 29: nada de gracia que le hará a Hermione lo de esa tipa, pero sabrá defender lo que es suyo, y no se me ocurrió lo de la niña jajajaja hubiese estado bueno, y espero que si haya sido emocionante la segunda parte del juicio. Besos **_

_**SuekSnape: jajajaja me alagan tus comentarios nena muchísimas gracias... oyeeeeee! me acaban de agregar a un escuadrón de Sev, donde ponen toooodo sobre él, Alan, fotos, fics… no sé si ya estas incluida si es así dime quien eres para localizarte bien, tiene cosas muuuuuuuuuuuy interesantes… jajaja. Que bueno que te gusto mi capí, ojala sea asi con el final de este. Y con respecto a tu fic, no te preocupes cuando yo ande en mi tesis que será muy pronto quizás me desaparezca un tiempo, pero lo importante es volver y no dejarlo votado, has un juramento inquebrantable en que volveras jajajaja, amo tus reviews muuuuchas gracias por leerme**_

_**Tequila Nervous: la atrevida de Jones… problemas problemas no causará pero si algunos roces, nada para preocuparse. Ya lo saque de Azkavan… poco a poco trataré de arreglar lo que falta, pero este fic no se esta acercando al final eh, aunque parezca… besos **_

_**Xerxes Eli: esperabas pasión lo seeeee pero mira voy en la palabra 7876… ya eran muchas, pero el próximo espero poder hacer algo con eso jajajaja, ojala te haya gustado los recuerdos de Hermione y todo el capítulo en general. Deja tu opinión… Besos **_

_**Aurora Snape: hola chica, pues ya sabes actualizo rápido (creo yo), el ministro no esta arrepentido por lo que ves y creo que dara mas problemas de los que pensaba… De cierta manera debo confesar que me gusta dejar en suspenso los capítulos porque se que los leerán con mas emoción y los esperaran con ansias, no quiero perder lectoras… Saludos y besos **_

_**Diosa Luna: espero te guste… ya se otro crucio por cortarlo en lo mejor… jajajaja tengo sueñoooo pero prometo mañana temprano empezar a redactar el del otro fic que ya te di algunos adelantos, puedes pregunar sobre cualquiera de las historias, y ya sabes yo suelto la sopa jajajaja Besos**_

_**Yetsave: que bueno que te haya gustado tanto, creo que este me quedó mejor que el anterior, depende de gustos, ya me dirás que te pareció. Saludos **_

_**Opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, besos y de mas en un review… muchas gracias a todas mis lectoras.**_


	16. Tu eres mío

_**Que abandonado tenía este fic, una disculpa de ante mano, espero les guste el capítulo y ténganme paciencia solo un poquito, estoy intentando titularme pero ya saben: no abandonaré ningún fic, sigo en ello… gracias a todas! CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A SUEKSNAPE… ANIMO AMIGA!**_

**TÚ ERES MÍO**

**HERMIONE **

Sin decir una palabra subimos las escaleras tomados de la mano, entramos a nuestra recamara, creo que Severus aún no creía que lo hubiesen dejado libre, se sentó en la cama pasmado mientras yo iba hacia la ducha, llené la bañera con agua tibia, coloqué hierbas aromáticas y relajantes y salí para verlo en la misma posición, sin moverse ni inmutarse. Me quité la ropa con magia dejando solamente mis bragas pequeñas color blanco al igual que mi delgado sostén de encaje, poniéndome una bata de encaje transparente.

"**Ven"** – le extendí la mano para que él la tomara, lo levanté y lo metí al baño – **"Quítate esa ropa y metete a la bañera, voy abajo por algo" **– baje a la cocina tomando dos copas, un vino de sauco y saqué de la nevera fruta que había comprado días antes, subí y lo vi relajado con la cabeza hacia atrás, me observo con ternura dándome la mano para acompañarlo. Metí los pies a la bañera y me sente en la orilla poniendo su cabeza entre mis piernas – **"¿Quieres que corté un poco tu cabello?"**

"**Si tu quieres"**

"**Solo un par de centímetros"** – lo hice al modo muggle pero evitando que los cabellos cayeran al agua, puse shampoo en su cabello dando un ligero masaje – **"¿Estas bien?"**

"**Si ¿por qué?"**

"**No has dicho nada desde que llegamos" **– me pare sobre la bañera y me senté a horcadas – **"¿Quitó esa barba o le doy forma?"**

"**Quítala"** – puse espuma y la fui quitando hasta dejarlo igual que siempre – **"Profesor Snape… ¿quiere una fresa?"** – por fin lo saque de su vacío mental y me observo como tomaba la fresa de la bandeja y lo acercaba a su boca rozando sus labios mojados, frunció su ceño cuando me lleve la fruta a la boca comiéndomela – **"Como no respondiste creí que no querías… ¿te apetece?"**

"**¿Qué intentas?"**

"**Que vengas por ella" **– lo rete poniéndola entre mis pechos.

"**¿Me está provocando Granger?"** – se acercó a mi cuello dando pequeños besos que apenas tocaban mi piel, tomó la fresa y se la comió para el final morder mi hombro, yo estaba tan excitada que ese acto me hizo gemir – **"Extrañaba tu coquetería" **

"**Yo también te extrañaba… ¿quieres una copa?" **

"**Claro"**

"**Brindemos por nosotros, porque el Ministerio no nos separó, ni Ron, ni las circunstancias"**

"**Nada me separará de ti Hermione… salud"** – tomó su copa hasta dejarla vacía, yo bebí un poco para dejar escurrir el resto por mi cuello bajando por mi sostén, observó hasta que la última gota se perdió en mi prenda – **"Joder Hermione ¿no puedes quedarte quieta?" **

"**Pero si yo no he hecho nada"** – le dije inocentemente. – **"¿Frambuesa o uva?"**

"**Depende" **– dijo limpiando el vino en mi piel – **"¿Dónde piensas ponerte la uva?"**

"**No tienes ni idea amor" **– su imaginación voló sintiendo crecer en medio de mis piernas su miembro – **"Alguien ya despertó"**

"**Que graciosa, lo malo señorita Granger es que le dará mucha lata… ¿va a aguantar?"**

"**Sev deja de hablarme así"** – su boca pegada a mi oído transmitía unas ondas de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo y se detenían en mi punto mágico. – **"Vamos Sev… salgamos de aquí o te violaré en la bañera"**

"**Suena interesante… esa es mi chica, siempre fuerte, osada… entregada mi amor"** – enjaboné la esponja y tallé su pecho suave, pasando por los músculos de sus brazos y bajando a su vientre hasta poder estimularlo de nuevo – **"Hermione… ¿quieres quedarte quieta un segundo?"**

"**La verdad no"** – me quité el camisón y el sostén mientras me frotaba sobre su erección, lo bese quedito para provocarle aún más, hice a un lado mis pequeñas bragas y me senté sobre el sintiendo como entraba todo de un tirón hasta el fondo.

"**Her…rrmione"** – la nueva sensación daba choques en las piernas, en cada fibra que conducía hasta nuestros sexos, sentí como su piel se erizaba y la mía se derretía con el roce de su piel, bajaba despacio pero firme… una sacudida invadía mi cuerpo como si el orgasmo se acercara, cuando apenas llevaba un minuto dentro de él – **"¿Qué hiciste?"**

"**Aghhhhhhhhhhhh"** – me moví mas rápido, lo sentía, venía el orgasmo y quería alcanzarlo – **"Oh Sev ahhh… oh mi amor… oh tigre"**

"**Hermione… ¿estuviste jugando en el laboratorio?... nena no sabes lo que has hecho…"**

"**Te necesitaba sentir… oh Merlín… oh Merlín… siii"** – sentía su miembro mas grueso y mis paredes vaginales lo rodearon aún más arrastrándolo conmigo a esa oleada de placer, las contracciones llegaron incrementando mis movimientos, Severus también lo necesitaba y me ayudo guiando mis caderas hacia abajo con fuerza – **"Mas rápido… Sev te necesito… más por favor"**

"**Hermione… oh nena"** – bajo mis caderas con más fuerza hasta poder alcanzar de lleno el orgasmo viniéndose él conmigo, los dos nos deslizamos sobre la bañera hasta quedar acostados, yo encima de él y con su amigo dentro de mí, respirábamos con dificultad esperando lo siguiente que de seguro sería más interesante – **"Sabes que esto no acaba aquí ¿verdad?"**

"**Si…"**

"**Hermione ¿por qué lo hiciste? Nosotros no necesitamos afrodisiacos… ni esta madre que le pusiste al agua… también se lo pusiste al vino ¿verdad?"** – asentí mientras su miembro sobraba vida dentro de mí.

"**Quería algo especial, algo que nos hiciera olvidar lo que vivimos en el Wizengamot… vamos a la cama" **– me sacó de la tina amarrada a él, mientras lo cabalgaba sobre su miembro erecto.

"**Hermione déjame llegar a la cama"** – mojamos las sabanas con nuestros cuerpos, me puso abajo con mis pies sobre sus hombros y me embistió lento.

"**No me hagas esto Sev, te necesito ya… rudo y fuerte, vamos hazme el amor así"**

"**Puedo lastim…arte"**

"**No… ohhh mi amor"** – la poción hacía el efecto uno que no creía sentir nunca – **"Vamos… quiero más… no me lastimaras te lo prometo"**

"**Si te hago daño dímelo" **– asentí y me empujó tal como se lo pedía, sólo sentía el ir y venir de su cuerpo, sus testículos chocando con mis glúteos y mis fluidos y los suyos escurriendo, una mano estimulando mi clítoris – **"¿Así corazón?"**

"**Oh si… así" **

"**Ohhhh… hermosa… ¿lista?"** – asentí para que diera la última embestida profunda y fuerte que nos llevó a un orgasmo aún más exquisito que el primero, vaciándose dentro de mí.

"**Severusss"**

"**Nena" **– con gemidos coordinados terminamos, él dejándose caer sobre mí agotado. Me hice a un lado para que se saliera de mí y nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos. – **"Ni creas Hermione, ni lo pienses"**

"**Vamos a cenar Sev… no has comido bien en días"**

"**Le pusiste esa madre el agua y ahora te aguantas"**

"**Pero Sev"**

"**Bajemos a comer, pero no te dejaré dormir en toda la noche, mira como me tienes"** – baje la vista y empecé a ver el problema de mi sorpresa, sonreí para levantarme y ponerme algo de ropa, saque unos jeans y blusa corta. – **"Ponte un vestido"**

"**¿Cuál?"** – sentí sus manos rodeando mi cintura y su miembro acomodándose – **"Sev quédate quieto"**

"**Jajaja… ponte el… más corto que tengas" **– saque uno color blanco de tela delgada y sin mangas – **"No nena… no te pongas ropa interior"**

"**Sev… ¿qué piensas hacer?"**

"**Que mañana no puedas sentarte ni a comer mi vida"** – como me excita Severus, siempre me tache de chica seria, recatada y tal como me educó mi madre, pero en cuanto empecé a andar con Sev todo cambió, recorrió mi cuerpo de una manera que no sabía que yo también deseaba. Me ha hecho el amor de todas las formas que se lo he pedido, no accedía a que le hiciera sexo oral pero lo compensaba de otras maneras al igual que él a mí. Me puse la única prenda que me pidió y baje a calentar la cena que le había hecho antes de irme al Wizengamot.

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

¿Cómo puede ser que no me haya dado cuenta de lo que me estaba tomando? ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber lo que le puso a la bañera? No se me bajaba con nada, ni lo haría hasta que se pasaran los efectos de las pociones, pero ella tendría que aguantarse y soportar toda la noche, quería algo especial lo tendría. Me puse un short como cuando iba a correr con ella, y baje a la cocina, donde estaba arrimando los platos para sentarnos a comer, justo lo que necesitaba ver, me acerqué a ella sin hacer ruido y la abrace por detrás para voltearla y besarla, creí que no estaría con ella de nuevo y mi castaña logró sacarme del agujero donde me encontraba. Al sentirla de nuevo ya estaba excitado y a ella le daba mucha gracia, la subí cerca del fregadero abriéndole las piernas, oliendo su humedad y la sesión de sexo que habíamos tenido minutos antes.

"**Mi amor se va enfriar la cena"**

"**Ahorita la vuelvo a calentar"**

"**Sev… para"**

"**Sé que te gusta, mira como estas de mojada"** – le mordía sus pezones rosados mientras succionaba su punta, estimulándola con la mano, con la otra baje un poco el short para hacerla mía, ella tenía razón no iba a haber ternura esa noche, sino pasión sin control – **"Vamos Hermione déjame penetrarte"**

"**No"**

"**No me retes hechicera… anda amor, abre un poquito tus piernas, tú tienes la culpa de como estoy"** – accedió y la penetré haciendo rápido, ella gimiendo, arqueando su espalda y contrayéndose más hacía mí – **"Estas tan caliente… ahhh"**

"**Mas… mas… más" **– ¿Por Merlín cuando voy a parar?

oOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Basta Sev… calienta la cena ahora"** – pasaban de las diez de la noche y se alejaba de mí hacia el comedor, sonreí y después me cabreé tanto que mi erección por primera vez bajo.

"**Hijos de puta… préstame tu varita"**

"**No cariño, lo harás al modo muggle"**

"**Estás loca Hermione, préstame tu varita o te subo otra vez en la mesa"** – inmediatamente me la dio y la cena estaba servida, nos sentamos y comimos despacio para irnos a sentar después a la sala a tomar en esta ocasión un simple e inofensivo jugo de calabaza. – **"¿Ha vuelto Weasley?"**

"**No, o no lo sé, Viggo puso hechizos protectores y al parecer su familia le ha dado la espalda, Ginny me dijo que después de que lo corrieron no lo han vuelto a ver" **– me pregunto que hizo mi amigo al respecto, espero que haya cumplido mis ordenes de no matarlo, puesto que lo quiero vivo para hacerlo yo mismo.

"**Menos mal, no quiero que se te acerque"**

"**Sev, vamos a olvidarnos de eso ¿sí?"**

"**Si mi amor"** – le mentí – **"¿Quieres ir a dormir?"**

"**Si vamos a ir a dormir si, si te vas a portar mal subiré yo y te quedas en la sala"**

"**Jajaja prometo portarme bien"** – subimos y la acosté sobre mi pecho escuchando como poco a poco iba agarrando el sueño – **"Gracias por sacarme de ahí"**

"**Nunca me hubiera rendido, y no iba a permitir que algo tan estúpido nos separara Sev"**

"**Gracias mi amor… ¿y las piedras?" **– sacó ambas del cajón que estaba al lado de la cama, ambas intactas y perfectas como el día que las cree – **"Ahora prometo nunca quitármela y quedarme siempre a tu lado"**

"**Más te vale… por cierto… quiero avisarte: Eres mío y no me gusta la idea de compartirte en ningun sentido posible"**

"**¿A que viene la amenaza?"**

"**A Jones o como se apellide tu alumna hormonada esa"** – me carcajeé ganándome un codazo de su parte. – **"Hablo en serio Snape"**

"**Ya te habías tardado en sacar las garras leona"**

"**Sev no estoy bromeando, escuchaste lo que la tipa dijo en los tribunales, tanto humanismo de tu parte hizo que ella se enamorará de ti y eso no me parece, quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo profesor cabrón que eras"**

"**Vaya… ¿así que un cabrón eh?"**

"**Lo eras Sev no pongas esa cara de ofendido, a pesar de todo mi casa sufrió una baja terrible por tu carácter" **

"**Y eso que no estuviste el último año nena…"**

"**No me cambies el tema" **– otro golpe.

"**No te preocupes, la salve como a cualquier otro mago o bruja"** – estaba molesta y me fascinaba ese tono en sus mejillas cuando empezaba a enojarse, pero no era un día que quisiera reservarlo para discutir con mi Hermione – **"¿Te molestó que dijera que me recordaba a ti?"**

"**Obvio"**

"**Era Gryffindor, su pelo parecido al tuyo y la inocencia en su mirada, la bondad, aquella noche creí que iba a morir y no podía ir contigo, era riesgoso, Harry había despertado y el idiota de Weasley ya estaba con ustedes, no podía curarme y quería llevarme algo de ti, estuve en las mazmorras queriéndote ver ahí esperarme como lo hacías, viendo tus ojos cuidando de mí pero no estabas, había perdido mucha sangre y deliraba, ella me recordaba a ti, era lo único que tenía y quise morir en esa casa, no contaba con que ellas me cuidarían y me salvaran la vida"**

"**Le agradezco que lo haya hecho… pero no la quiero cerca de ti"**

"**Celosa"**

"**No tientes a mi paciencia Severus"**

"**Vamos a dormir nena, que de seguro a primera hora estarán aquí Harry, su flamante esposa y Viggo"** – se acurrucó en mi pecho y se durmió mientras acariciaba su cabello castaño.

La había enseñado a ser fuerte, a soportar una guerra y ver caer a la gente que amaba, pero se lo había enseñado porque era necesario en cambio tuvo que sufrir mucho más para sacarme de Azkaban y se lo agradecía, ahora lucharía aún más para estar juntos, después de lo que el idiota de Weaslye había intentado hacerle me jure protegerla toda mi vida, mi amor por ella nunca se terminaría y bien se que su amor por mí eran tan verdadero y puro como el mío.

"**Nadie volverá a dañarte nena, te lo juro"** – le dije besando su cabeza mientras me dejaba arrastrar por el sueño a su lado.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Me desperté escuchando la regadera de nuestro baño particular, la condenada se había metido sin mí, ya no faltaba mucho para las condenadas visitas, me levanté y la puerta del baño estaba abierta, su silueta era la tentación encarnada, glúteos redondos y firmes con sus piernas delgadas y apetitosas, se volteó mientras enjuagaba su larga cabellera y sus senos escurría la espuma erizándose sus pezones, baje la vista permitiéndome ver sus rizos mojados, pero lo que más adoraba eran esos labios carnosos… abrió los ojos asustándose y cubriéndose.

"**¿No te parece tonto hacer eso?" **– le dije irónico.

"**No te parece a ti tonto espiar a tu mujer" **– mi mujer, eso se oyó tan bien en sus labios, me desvestí para meterme a bañar con ella – **"Te lo advierto… Harry me ha mandado una lechuza, dice que llegan en media hora"**

"**Para hacer lo que pienso, es justo el tiempo necesario"** – nos salimos desnudos besándonos sintiendo el calor en nuestra piel. – **"De espaldas hacia mí pon tus rodillas sobre la cama y tus manos… te quiero en cuatro"**

"**Pero…"**

"**Pero nada… anda nena" **– aún mojada se puso en la posición que le pedí, abriéndome espacio entre mis pliegues, la empecé a besar estimulando su clítoris con mi lengua, recorriendo su vulva de arriba abajo, penetrándola con un dedo, no era necesario que estuviera mojada para recibirme, aún teníamos un poco el efecto de la posión y estaba lista para recibirme – **"Relajadita amor"** – cuando sentí que su orgasmo se acercaba me retire, sintiendo su frustración.

"**Sev"**

"**Ahorita terminas, paciencia Hermione"** – la penetré sintiéndola caliente y apretada a pesar de haber hecho el amor como locos desde que había llegado.

"**Oh Sev… mi amor"**

"**No bajes tu cuerpo, siéntelo así como estas"** – le di suave porque sabía que podía estar lastimada, tomaba sus caderas meneándolas hacia mí, su espalda estaba arqueada del placer y gemía fuerte al igual que yo con su voz de sirena. – **"No te vengas todavía"**

"**Ya no aguanto…"** – me salí para voltearla de frente.

"**Quiero verte cuando te vengas, piernas en caderas"** – le hice el amor aún más suave y lento retomando sus sensaciones, sus ojos se humedecieron de placer, sintiendo como volvía acumularse el goce entre nuestros sexos…

"**YA LLEGAMOS HERMIONE"** – gritó Harry y ambos nos observamos perplejos.

"**Paras Severus Snape Prince y te mató" **

"**Jajaja hasta crees que voy a detenerme, solo quédate calladita"**

"**AHORA BAJO HA…HARRY"** – la estremecí de placer besando sus senos – **"Ohh"**

"**Shhhh"** – con gemidos lentos y silenciosos la sentí tensarse, apretar mis caderas, silencie su orgasmo con un beso, dándole la ultima estocada derramándome en ella – **"No seas escandalosa"**

"**Joder… no vuelvo a ponerte eso en la bebida"**

"**¿Gozaste?" **

"**Como no tienes una idea"**

"**Perfecto"** – agarre su varita para vestirme y se la regrese – **"Bajaré y tú mientras arreglare y te espero abajo… te ves hermosa"** – la deje acostada bajando las escaleras para encontrarme con las visitas en la sala viendo como habíamos dejado esa area la noche anterior **– "Hermione bajas la varita cuando vengas"** – le grité.

"**¿Interrumpimos algo?" **

"**¿Tú qué crees Viggo?" **

"**Buenos días Severus"**

"**Buenos días Harry… señora…"** – lo pensé mejor y dadas las circunstancias no era prudente el formalismo – **"Ginny"**

"**Snape"**

"**Severus Ginny, creo que es mejor"**

"**Hola Severus… ¿y Hermione?"**

"**Esta arriba terminando de vestirse"** – los tres sonrieron en complicidad mientras Ginny comenzaba a poner todo en su lugar con la varita en mano, Hermione bajaba con unos jeans y blusa negra, Dios bendito que se puso algo cubierto y gracias a Merlín la poción había dejado de hacer efecto.

"**Hola buenos días… madre mía"** – dijo viendo el desorden. – **"Olvide… recoger esto anoche"** – se sonrojo mientras junto con Harry y su esposa limpiaban la estancia… definitivamente necesitaría una varita.

"**Severrrus comprrre una varrita crrreo que la necesitarrras"** – y mucho, el problema ahora será escaparme de Hermione sin que fuera sospechoso, ella no aprobaría lo que pienso hacer, pero nada ni nadie me hará desistir de hacer pagar a Weasley lo que le hizo a mi mujer, tendrá que recordar que con Severus Snape nadie se mete y si lo hace, para que no se le olvide nunca.

**HERMIONE **

"**Ginny ¿me ayudas?" **

"**Traje la comida"** – con la varita llenó la mesa de platillos, frutas, zumos, tostadas y de todo – **"Supuse que estarías ocupada… en otras cosas"** – ella y yo estábamos en la cocina y los tres estaban en la sala sentados – **"¿Qué tal el reencuentro?"**

"**Creo que si vuelvo a quedarme a solas con él, no me podré sentar y caminaré como pingüino por toda una semana"**

"**¿Intenso?"**

"**Tengo un pensadero ¿quieres ver?"**

"**No, prefiero quedarme así gracias" **– me respondió riéndose.

Nos sentamos a desayunar y hablar de los planes recientes, fuimos a la terraza y con zumos empezamos a hablar un poco del juicio.

"**Todos dicen que el fin del ministro se acerca con lo que le hizo a Severus, todo es cuestión de tiempo"** – dijo Harry.

"**La cuestión es que faltara la chispa que detone una nueva guerra"**

"**A mi no me interesa lo que ese hijo de…"**

"**Esa boquita Hermione"** – me regañó Severus.

"**Lo que sea Sev, tarde o temprano caerá él y toda la familia de la Sapo, es inevitable"**

"**Severrrus me vas a ayudarrr con mi asunto o no"** – le dijo Viggo, se me hizo extraño pero eran amigos así que volteé a ver a Severus.

"**No me dejas ni un minuto en paz Viggo… vamos… no tardo nada Hermione"**

"**¿Pasa algo?"**

"**Nada nena… no tardaré" **– se despidió con un beso y ambos se desaparecieron.

"**¿Tú sabes a donde fueron Harry?"** – mi amigo negó y bajo las cosas que habíamos desocupado. Ginny y yo nos quedamos a platicar de la situación de Hogwarts según le había dicho Luna.

"**Herms… los testigos… quieren ver a Severus"**

"**Me parece bien… ¿Jones?"**

"**Si, también ella… les dije que en nuestra casa estaría bien, la cabaña es segura por si pasara una emergencia, podría ser una casa de seguridad, ¿tú que opinas?"**

"**Me parece perfecto… organizaremos una comida y a Sev le encantará… podría ser en un mes para organizarlo bien y él libera a los otros que faltan… pero que esa zorra no se le acerque a mi hombre" **– nos reímos hasta que Harry llegó y la conversación tuvo que cambair.

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

"**Esta porrr aquí… sígueme"** – me indicó Viggo, entrando a una cueva parecida a la que me encontré con Hermione cuando casi me la llevó.

"**¿Cómo lo controlas?"**

"**Deje a Herdeb"**

"**Espero que tu elfo no lo haya matado"**

"**Le indique que lo dejarrra descansarrr dos días parrra que aguantarrra hoy"** – iluminé la estancia, y vi al pelirrojo amarrado de las manos a la espalda, alzo la vista y sólo vi miedo en su mirada, eso era justo lo que quería lo mismo que él había provocado en mi mujer. - **"Aquí lo tienes Severrrus"**

"**Weasley"**

"**Po…por fa… favor"** – ambos nos reimos.

"**Te darrré prrrivacidad amigo mío"** – Viggo se fue con su elfo mientras veía al pobre inútil.

"**Te juro que después de esto, te plantearas dos veces pensar en mi mujer y mucho menos ponerle una mano encima… Crucio"** – sus gritos se podían escuchar muy lejos sino hubiera los respectivos hechizos – **"Crucio"** – me acerqué a él y lo jale del pelo para decirle al oído todo lo que sufriría – **"No voy a matarte hasta que vivas todo lo que un cobarde como tú debe sufrir… Hermione es intocable… que te quede claro, la dañaste y vas a pagarlo… me sacó de Azkaban y la hice mía cantidad de veces que no te imaginas… le hice el amor… tu estupidez no tuvo consecuencias … más que estas… Crucio…"**

_**En el próximo capítulo la venganza de Severus… el capítulo es corto pero ojala les haya gustado…**_

_**Mama Shmi: descanse mucho pero sufri una perdida de inspiración… no volveré a descansar jajaja**_

_**TequilaNervous: realmente Jones no causará muchos problemas, unos cuantos sin importancia, y el fic no se acerca al final yo creo q ya a la mitad, falta Ron, el ministerio, problemas entre ellos, una vida aparte etc etc… espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Besos **_

_**Gabriela Cruz: lo de Ron lo prometo en el siguiente capítulo! Saludos**_

_**Patybenededmalfoy: espero te haya gustado el capítulo del reencuentro, la paliza a Ron será en el próximo capítulo. Saludos, nos seguimos leyendo. **_

_**Alexza Snape: ¿qué tal te gustó la sesión? Yo quisiera una así con Alan… jajaja Besos **_

_**Yazmín Snape: ando cortas de palabras… solo espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, falta mucho en este fic, Ron, el ministro y muchos dramas más, ya sabes como soy jajajaja… Besos**_

_**Sueksnape: Hola chica… animo! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo… de pasión con Severus… obvio todas envidiaríamos algo así, falta mucho en este fic, lo próximo será el pelirrojo, después sorpresitas (consíguete un pañuelo) y ya luego lo del Ministerio… Besos… nos seguimos leyendo hermosa**_

_**Miara Makisan: espero te haya gustado el reencuentro jajaja… no se me olvida el desquite de Severus, eso lo pondré en el siguiente capítulo. Besos **_

_**Magaly de Snape Rickman: Un review tuyo! Exijo otro… jajaja espero te haya gustado mucho el capítulo y pronto actualizaré el ultimo fic… Saludos **_

_**Aurora Snape: actualiza! (no es cierto jajaja) espero te haya gustado el capítulo, las venganzas de Severus vendrán poco a poco ya lo verán… pero prepara pañuelos… vienen los verdaderos problemas que pondrán prueba el amor de la pareja. Besitos **_

_**Yatsave: que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este también. Nos seguimos leyendo… besitos **_

_**Xerxes Eli: Muchas cosas… primero que nada, en el siguiente capítulo saldrá la venganza contra Ronald y claro que tendrán hijos y se parecerán a Sev obvio jaja ¿quieres que te mande un PM con adelantos? Besos **_

_**Listo chicas! Hasta la otra… XD Besos**_


	17. Venganza

_**Lamento mucho la ausencia con esta historia, ¿les gusta mucho? Porque realmente mi musa con esta historia ha muerto… de plano, así que espero no decepcionarlas con la tortura al estúpido pelirrojo, no sé cuando pueda actualizar esta historia en serio no me salen las palabras. **_

_**VENGANZA **_

_**SEVERUS SNAPE **_

Me aparezco en la cueva que en ese momento se encontraba completamente húmeda por la tormenta de la noche anterior, la marea había golpeado demasiado las rocas, no había podido dormir de la preocupación de que ese imbécil hubiera muerto ahogado y no en mis manos, pero al entrar y verlo en el fondo en la misma posición que lo había dejado la noche anterior pude tranquilizarme un poco.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran las fuertes olas golpear con fuerza las rocas, y la suela de mis zapatos crujir en ramas y en pequeñas piedras, era el sonido más motivador, aunado a ver como mi presencia hacía efecto en su persona y se trataba de incorporar no lográndolo.

"**Estaba preocupado por usted señor Weasley… ¿la tormenta lo trato bien anoche?"** – su cara hinchada y sangrante me observaba sin poder darme cuenta cómo, ya que no era muy visible el joven que un día fue. – **"No he escuchado su respuesta… veamos si un par de maldiciones hacen que recobre el habla Crucio"**

"**Ahg… ¿qué carajos quiere que le responda bastardo?"**

"**Más educación Weasley… su madre debió enseñársela ¿no? Crucio"** – llegaban puntos de esas horas de tortura en las que él no podía moverse más y otras en las que su altanería no tenía límites. – **"Vamos a ver si ya entendió la lección… ¿sabe porque estamos aquí en esta detención que se mostrado un poco larga?"**

"**¿Por qué me disfrute a Hermione mientras usted estaba pudriéndose en Azkaban?"** – sabía cómo detonar esa chispa de odio y rabia en mi interior, recordando la escena que me había mostrado Viggo, cómo el hijo de puta casi le arruinaba la vida a la única persona que me importaba.

"**Mala respuesta Weasley… Crucio… Crucio"** – sus gritos eran ensordecedores, su ropa se encontraba desgarrada de los latigazos que le había propinado el elfo de Viggo, lo levanté con la varita sosteniéndolo en un par de cadenas que había improvisado mi amigo, le desnude la parte de arriba para mostrar su torso… - **"Puede que esto duela un poco, pero no más de lo que pudiste hacerle a mi mujer"**

"**Incendio…"** – su piel comenzó a quemarse hasta dejar notorias llagas, sabía lo que se le avecinaba… sal, pociones que aumentaran en cantidad el dolor, ese miserable no se merecía la muerte así como así, se merecía más que eso, una tortura física y psicológica que lo llevara a perder la cordura y que lo último que recordara es que con Severus Snape nadie se mete, y que Hermione era mi mujer y debió respetarla como tal, después de algunos minutos y encargarme de que las heridas fueran más dolorosas y no teniendo el cuidado de que se infectaran hice aparecer un frasco que contenía un animal muy curioso – **"Esto Weasley se llama escarabajo egipcio, un entretenimiento muy conocido entre los mortifagos… espero que se divierta con él" **

"**No lo haga… por favor, me entregaré al Ministerio, que me encierren en Azkaban"** – me gire para tomarlo del cabello azotándolo en la pared.

"**Miserable cabrón ¿tú crees que yo quiero tenerte encerrado en Azkaban? ¿Crees que un dementor por el resto de tu vida hará que se me olvide como la tenías? ¿Cómo la golpeaste y la humillaste? ¿Crees que olvidaré sus lágrimas? Nada tremendísimo hijo de puta, nada hará que se me olvide eso, más que torturarte de aquí a que mi ira sea mucho mayor y te mate" **– nunca había odiado más en la vida, ni siquiera a Voldemort cuando mató a Lily…

**HERMIONE **

"**¡Oh por Diosss! Por fin llegas Sev"** – su aparición era lo que había esperado durante dos horas aún en la cama con la piedra entre mis dedos temblando.

"**¿Qué te pasa?"** – me preguntó muy preocupado.

"**No, la pregunta es que te sucede a ti, o más bien que te sucedió"**

"**No te entiendo nena"** – baje la vista algo decepcionada en lo que se estaba convirtiendo Severus, últimamente tenía secretos, algo que nunca había pasado y eso me inquietaba un poco.

"**Me levante temprano y no estabas y luego sentí todo eso, todo lo que tú estabas sintiendo hace unos minutos… coraje… podría decir que odio" **– vi como se tensaba y desaviaba la mirada, no quería intentar meterme en su mente, quería respetar su privacidad así como el respetaba la mía, y todo eso entrecomillas ya que cuando se le metía en la cabeza enterarse de mis asuntos no había nada que lo detuviera.

"**Te deje una nota"** – bufe por la excusa mientras se la arrojaba en la cara.

"**Voy a correr… ¿esa es tu nota y explicación? Severus… ¿dónde estabas? Y ¿quién te hizo enojar tanto?"** – mis palabras eran frías y él lo sabía, si comenzaba a mentirme lo nuestro no iba a funcionar más de un mes.

"**Fui a correr en serio, pero quise hablar de unos asuntos con Viggo y al parecer hay problemas con mis propiedades y la cámara de Gringotts, y necesito dinero y cosas… me cabreé vale… me encerraron en esa pocilga, tu casi eres violada por aquel idiota y pasamos muchas cosas como para que ahora la maldita autoridad mágica no quiera devolverme lo que por derecho es mío" **– me dijo alzando un poco la voz, levantándose enojado caminando como león enjaulado.

"**Está bien… se solucionará, no te preocupes"** – lo abracé por la espalda para tranquilizarlo un poco, sabía que no me estaba diciendo toda la verdad pero por el momento no quise insistir, tomó mis manos entré las suyas y las estaba temblando de la ira – **"¿Desayunamos?"**

"**¿No has desayunado?"**

"**No, quise esperar a que regresaras"** – se volteo para abrazarme de frente y me apretó con mucha fuerza, acariciando mi pelo, mi espalda y sintiendo esa esencia a sándalo con loción que me volvía loca y me llenaba de paz, era mi hombre y lo amaba sin medida fuera como fuera, el latido de su corazón sobre mi pecho me tranquilizaba en consideración – **"Sev te amo"**

"**Te amo nena, no se si lo merezca pero…"**

"**¿Qué es lo que pasa Sev?"** – lo cuestioné seria, titubeo un momento para sonreír mientras me bajaba en brazos.

"**Sucede que haremos la comida juntos, veremos esa película aburrida que tanto te gusta y pospondremos esa cena absurda con Harry para otro día, hoy quiero que seas complemente mía ¿alguna objeción señorita Granger?"**

"**Ninguna profesor Snape, sabe que siempre obedezco a lo que me ordene"** – le dije coqueta, me bajo en la cocina mientras comenzábamos a sacar todo para preparar algo y desayunar juntos como tanto nos gustaba.

Nos sentamos a desayunar mientras me decía que debía de buscar a mis padres, pero tanto una parte de él como la mía estaba segura de que no era el momento propicio para eso, había muchos mortifagos aún sueltos, la situación en el Ministerio no era la idónea en cualquier momento estallaría una guerra en otro sentido… la situación en mi mundo no era la adecuada como para traer a mis padres de vuelta a él, y además un miedo enorme me invadía, y si algo les hubiera pasado, nunca iba a perdonármelo.

"**Deja de pensar negativo Hermione, tus padres están bien, te lo garantice cuando formulamos el plan, para que estés más tranquila los buscaremos cuando hayan capturado a más mortifagos e iré yo vale"**

"**Vale… y deja de meterte en mi mente" **– le reproche bromeando ceñuda, no es que me molestara, nunca había tenido secretos pero me dolía que él si estuviera ocultándome cosas.

"**No es necesario meterme en tu mente, tu carita lo dice todo nena, te están temblando las manos y ¿recuerdas esa hermosa piedra verde en tu cuello?" **

"**O eso fue gracioso… levantaré la mesa mientras pones la película"**

"**Muy bien, pero no te quedes dormida ¿de acuerdo? Hare un terrible esfuerzo por ver estas cosas muggles, con problemas muggles, lloriqueos muggles, todos tan patéticos para verte contenta"**

"**Cierra la boca Severus, amas la película y lo sé"**

"**Cierre la boca Granger y venga acá" **– me deje caer sobre el sillón acostándome sobre uno de los cojines, puse mis piernas sobre las suyas y me sentí muy tranquila.

Sentía esas seductoras y provocativas manos recorriendo los dedos de mis pies hasta llegar a mis rodillas, llevaba aún mi pijama de short corto con blusa de tirantes; mi hombre fingía ver muy atento mi película, justo en la escena donde ella muere en aquel río… las manos subían con precaución sobre mi piel blanca, sintiendo como yo misma respondía ante su toque tentador erizándoseme la piel y agitándose mi corazón desbocado, intenté no sonreír y realmente no lo hice.

"**Intento ver la película"** – le dije en una sola frase.

"**No te estoy impidiendo que veas nada nena… ¿te estoy tapando los ojos?" **

"**Creo que estos haciendo algo más que cubrirme los ojos amor mío, manteen las manos donde pueda verlas y quiero terminar de ver esta película no es broma"** – le sentencie con toda la calma y el autocontrol que aún quedaba sobre mí.

"**Creo que he entendido, te sientes intimidada por mí… nerviosa y algo… empequeñecida con mis manos ¿no te parece?... me preguntó qué es lo que pasa si hago esto"** – sus manos recorrieron hasta casi llegar a mi ingle, al principio me sorprendí porque no tenía otro tipo de planes que no fueran pasar una tarde tranquila pero de pronto sonreí descaradamente y regrese la vista al televisor ignorándolo por completo.

"**Y yo me preguntó que pasaría nada mas por curiosidad … si hago esto"** – con mis pies desnudos acaricie su miembro que se encontraba excitado y por la ropa deportiva fue mucho mejor la sensación y me permitió hacerlo por un par de minutos en los que dejo de tocarme para disfrutar de mis caricias, dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras veía como me mordía el labio; lo deje entrar a mi mente para que observara las nuevas locuras, posiciones y gemidos que podían aparecer en mi cabeza en un segundo – **"¿Y bien?"**

"**Demonios… veamos tu película en otro momento… la noche… yo que sé… además la has visto una cantidad de veces que ya ni recuerdo Hermione"**

"**Depende de que vayamos hacer"**

"**Eres… como te amo"** – se acercó a mí delicadamente para capturar mis labios mientras bajaba mi short… y comenzaba a hacerme esas caricias que hacían que se me nublara la vista, ante el primer gemido perdí la noción de todo lo que acontecía a mi alrededor, cuando caía en sus brazos era yo solamente con mi hombre sobre mi cuerpo, con su embriaguez inundando cada uno de mis sentidos, su mirada penetrante y a la vez cálida me sometía de la manera más pacífica, sus manos me guiaban al infinito, mientras me iba haciendo el amor me repetía mil y una veces de lo mucho que lo amaba y de que quería que eso durara para siempre.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Nos encontrábamos sentados Harry, Ginny, Viggo, Severus y yo en el comedor, ya en el café hablando del Ministerio y la posible guerra que se avecinaba, de un grupo que se estaba haciendo cada vez más numeroso y querían quitarle el poder de Hogwarts al Ministerio.

"**La otra cuestión del problema es tu fortuna Severus"** – comenzó a decirle Harry – **"Los bienes que te confiscaron no te serán devueltos hasta dentro de un año al igual que el poder sobre la cámara de Gringotts… es una forma de presión lo sé, he intentado que se te regrese cuanto antes pero no prometo nada"**

"**Supuse que esto pasaría, así que no te preocupes Harry"** – eran las palabras que salían de su boca pero veía como poco a poco se iba enojando.

"**Tu País es una mierrrda Severrrus"**

"**Y lo que falta"** – suspiro azotando el puño sobre la mesa.

"**Obviamente tu trabajo en el colegio…"**

"**No quiero regresar al maldito colegio"** – explotó, les hice la seña para que dejáramos el tema por la paz.

"**Severrrus crrreo que ya irrré prreparrando mis cosas parrra regrrrrsarrr a Drumstrang… vas a decirrrme donde conseguirrr esos ingrrredientes o no"**

"**Claro Viggo… podemos ir ahora mismo si gustas"** – se levantaron ambos, últimamente salían demasiado ellos dos y sabía que Severus me ocultaba algo. Subió a la recamara y lo alcancé allá mientras veía como entraba al armario de pociones, sacó algo y lo guardo, fue por su túnica y me vio como lo observaba.

"**Severus"** – le acuse con la mirada.

"**Dios Hermione me asustaste… no tardo nena estaré aquí en cuanto pueda"** – se despidió con un beso en la frente.

"**Severus no empieces a ocultarme las cosas ahora por favor"**

"**No te estoy ocultando nada amor"** – era experto en ocultarme las cosas cuando quería, tal vez fuera bueno en eso pero yo bien sabía que lo hacía y eso era un punto a mi favor, lo mire con decepción y solo bajo la mirada. – **"Todo esta bien, son cosas de Viggo, en cuanto terminé te prometo que lo sabrás todo"**

"**Bien"** – baje las escaleras dispuesta a averiguar qué era lo que ocurría.

Se fue con su amigo que se estaba convirtiendo una piedra en el zapato en mi vida, Harry también se fue y se quedó Ginny por apoyo moral y aprovechando para ir planeando la reunión que aquellos magos le querían hacer a Severus.

"**Pensábamos que el lugar ideal sería en Grimmauld Place, la cabaña es segura así que nuestra casa estaría perfecta para lo que deseamos"**

"**El lugar no es el problema… sino quienes irán" **

"**Bueno, ya los que faltaban están libres así que serán unas cuantas personas más, quizás algunos maestros de colegio, mis padres… bueno mi familia"**

"**¿Irá ella?"**

"**¿Quién?"** – pregunto inocentemente mi amiga.

"**La estúpida esa que terminó enamorada de… de Severus"**

"**Bueno… pues sí, es una más de sus protegidas y ten en cuenta que le salvo la vida" **– ella tenía razón efectivamente ella y su familia le salvaron la vida pero eso no disminuía ni tantito que no quería a esa mujer ni a un kilometro cerca de Sev – **"¿Estas celosa?"**

"**No, simplemente no la quiero cerca, solo eso"**

"**¿Y por qué? Severus a la que quiere es a ti, creo que esta más que claro que ella solo es un alumna más a la que pudo salvar"**

"**Si, pero en sus últimos minutos o los que creyó que serían los últimos a la que llamó fue a esa mujer y no a mí, y la veo y yo no sé en que demonios nos parecemos… puede ir pero la quiero a metros de él, no bromeo"**

"**Se lo dire" **– me respondió burlándose de mí.

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

"**Vaya hasta que despierta Weasley cree que tengo todo el día"** – me observó altivo – **"Hoy comerá porque no quiero que muera de inanición"** – le indique la roca donde había dejado un par de emparedados de pollo que había llevado de la casa, un pastel de calabaza y le extendí un vaso de zumo, lo bebió tan rápido que ni cuenta se dio de lo que contenía.

Observé a Viggo que contenía una carcajada mientras que me sentaba a ver como la poción le quemaba su esófago y terminaría por dañar su estomago irreparablemente. Le señale a Viggo la entrada a la cueva para que me dejara a solas con él por unas horas, mi amigo sólo asintió saliendo del lugar y arrastre al miserable que tenía enfrente hasta que pudiera quedar frente al lago de la cueva.

"**Le tengo mucho aprecio señor Weasley y por lo mismo le compartiré uno de mis mejores recuerdos que tengo, pero deberá guardar el secreto, debe jurarme que no se lo dira ni enseñara a nadie"** – se retorcía del dolor que le estaba causando la poción y se que a penas escuchaba lo que le estaba diciendo – **"No lo he escuchado… sigo sin escucharlo… veremos si una maldición cruciatus le regresa el habla… Crucio… Crucio"**

"**Lo juro"**

"**Buen chico"** – saque aquella tira delgada y la puse sobre el lago para que en su reflejo viera lo que quería mostrarle.

La escena mostraba a mi mujer a horcadas en la que era su habitación, como lentamente y con aquella mirada desafiante y coqueta se quitaba la blusa despacio dejando ver su perfecta figura y su hermosura al descubierto, aquella primera vez la bese por completo como si el mundo pudiera acabarse en ese instante, mis manos exploraban cada centímetro de su piel expuesta a mí, pellizcando sus pezones y acostando por debajo, quitándole cada prenda que sobraba y me estorbaba para lo que en ese momento quería hacer.

Quería mostrarle ese brillo en su mirar cuando me deseaba, cuando el placer se mezclaba con ese profundo amor, aquella vez que bese sus piernas y me adentré al oasis de su intimidad, permití que viera desde un perfil donde sólo su silueta se arqueaba de excitación, cuando sus manos se aferraban a la orilla de la cama con ansiedad, con deseo y pasión desmedida.

"**Ese día la hice mi mujer por primera vez, quiero que se lo memorice Weasley, lo que yo provocó en ella, no hace falta ser un maldito salvaje como lo ha sido usted, entre ella y yo hay algo de lo que usted carece y se llama amor, es el mejor afrodisiaco… comprende"**

Muchas veces intento desviar la mirada y dejar de ver lo que tanto le había ofrecido para lastimar su orgullo de hombre y es que a decir verdad ya me estaba cansado de torturar su cuerpo físico, buscaba algo más que no podía saber… algo que no lograba saciar por completo y que buscaba día a día en la cabaña.

Deje que observara la escena sin exponerla tanto, los movimientos eróticos entre dos amantes que se entregan profundamente, sincronizados y al compás con todo. Haciendo énfasis en la veces que gemía mi nombre, en las veces que me pedía más como sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda, sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del acto… quería que cada gesto en su cara y cada gemido acompañado de mi nombre se lo aprendiera de memoria, que nunca olvidara lo que yo le hacía sentir a ella.

"**Eres un.. mi… miserable"** – articuló.

"**¿Miserable? ¿Me llamas miserable a mí? Tú que la golpeaste, humillaste e insultaste" **– de pronto la rabia surgió dentro de mí de nuevo – **"VIGGO"** – en un minuto mi amigo ya estaba ahí con la varita en la mano dispuesto a hacer lo que le ordenara para acabar con el estúpido pelirrojo.

"**¿Comenzamos?"** – me preguntó quitándose la túnica.

"**Comenzamos"**

Después de dos horas de tortura Viggo terminó por detenerme de las manos ya que casi lo mataba, a pesar de todo… tuvo las agallas de insultar de nuevo a Hermione, y de recordarme como casi abusa de ella.

Eso fue una mala idea ya que mi castaña fue la única pureza que tuve en la guerra, la razón por la cual insistía en volver a pesar de las heridas y del cansancio emocional que sufría siempre era ella quien me traía de vuelta, el hecho de que la insultara y hubiese tratado de ultrajarla sacaba a la peor de las personas en mí, sólo quería verlo sufrir y que pagara un poco de las lagrimas y el miedo que causó en ella.

"**Voy a matarlo"** – le siseé.

"**Deja hacerrrlo yo Severrrus"** – se ofreció Viggo.

"**No, quiero hacerlo yo pero no con la maldición asesina"** – con la varita levante a Weasley, quitándole la camisa hecha harapos, se desgarro y le produje tantas heridas en su torso y en la espalda hasta que me canse de sostener la varita y de toda la magia que salía de ella.

"**Por favor ya máteme"**

"**No todavía… hasta que te arrepientas de lo que le hiciste a ella"**

"**Era mi novia, la mujer con la que soñé todo el maldito colegio y usted simplemente llegó y me la arrebató, cuidándolo durante esos meses, no se le separaba ni un instante, siempre viéndolo con amor y cariño… dígame Snape ¿Qué hubiese hecho si la mujer que ama se va con un imbécil?" **– justo lo que me pasó… y no terminé dañándola… no al menos intencionalmente.

"**La hubiera dejado ser feliz… si realmente la amaba hubiera aceptado su decisión con tal de verla bien"**

"**Miente"**

"**Claro que no, en el momento en que Hermione partió de la cabaña la deje ir con tan de verla feliz, al menos pensé que la felicidad que ella buscaba no la tendría conmigo"**

"**Yo no hablaba de Hermione… usted mató a Lily Potter por venganza de que ella no supo amarlo en su juventud terminándose yéndose con James Potter… no hable de lo que no pudo manejar" **– hubiese querido decir que esas palabras me dolieron pero no fue así, Hermione se había encargado de curar esa herida a la perfección, más bien fue la ira de que un miserable con él me lo recordara.

"**No debió decir esas palabras Weasley"** – lo arrojé hacia las rocas y lo pateé sin detenerme, iba a matarlo de esa forma sin piedad… se lo merecía, no sería la primera persona que mataría y al menos él realmente merecía morir de la forma que planeaba.

**HERMIONE **

Estaba sentada en la terraza cubriéndome los pies con una sabana por el frío que se avecinaba, el libro que leía no lograba concentrarme de la forma que esperaba, la piedra se enfriaba y se calentaba sin parar, llegó un punto donde tuve que sacarla y ponérmela sobre el suéter verde de cuello de tortuga, estaba tan caliente que lastimaba mi piel, sentía esa rabia y ese odio sin parar, me sofocaba de tal manera que el aire me faltaba.

"**¿Sev?"** – ya eran cinco veces la que lo llamaba y él no respondía ni parecía tener las intenciones de hacerlo. Sabía que algo ocurría pero él no quería compartir eso conmigo, al menos no por ahora, me concentré para que me llevara con él – **"Llévame a donde está tu otra mitad"**

Me deje arrastrar y me llevó ¿a la playa? ¿Qué hacer Severus en la playa? Era un lugar parecido a donde nos habíamos encontrado aquella ocasión en la que casi me lleva a la fuerza con él, cerca se encontraba una cueva parecida, comencé a caminar hasta que escuchaba gritos e insultos, cómo si una persona se peleara con otra. Preparé mi varita mágica y vi a Severus casi matar a golpes a un hombre que se encontraba en el piso ensangrentado, Viggo sólo observaba recargado desde una roca.

Era ver a una persona que yo no conocía, la maldita guerra había terminado, Severus no tenía porque estar haciendo eso, y mucho menos de esa manera, al menos que yo tuviera una idea equivocada y sus preferencias por cierto tipo de magia y de acciones fueran las mismas y estar encerrado en la cabaña lo estresara de tal manera que se viera obligado a recurrir a esto, pero… ¿toda esa gente que salvo? ¿Dónde está el Severus que yo amaba? Mi pecho dolía mucho, de verlo de esa forma tan incontrolable… caminé sin hacer ruido, Viggo arrojó una maldición que esquive sin problemas…

Severus volteó al instante con el rostro desencajado, su mirada demostraba todo ese odio que llevaba semanas sintiendo, cuando me vio se enderezo de inmediato, trató de articular alguna palabra pero nada tenía que decir en lo que estaba viendo con mis propios ojos.

"**Hermione"** – dijo por fin… claro que necesitaba una explicación de lo que en ese momento estaba viendo y la esperaba con ansia, pero ninguna otra palabra salió de sus labios. Había matado a un hombre a días de haber salido de Azkaban… de pronto vi el torso moverse de aquel hombre con mucha dificultad podía respirar.

"**Está vivo"** – dije aliviada corriendo hacia aquel moribundo, tenía miedo de tocarlo por si lo lastimaba más, su torso estaba lleno de heridas y su rostro era irreconocible sólo pude presenciar que tenía el pelo largo y pelirrojo.

"**Mi… mi… mione" ** - su voz se me hizo conocida y me fije en sus ojos, me tapé los labios para ahogar un grito.

"**¿Ron?"** – volteé a ver a Severus y le cuestioné enojada – **"¿Es Ron?"**

"**Si" **

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Sabía lo que en este momento ella sentía y me dolía mucho más que ella, no fue el hecho de quién fuera sino que me estaba convirtiendo en algo que a ella no le gustaba y en lo que muchas veces le juré que no era; vi algo en sus ojos además de dolor y me dio más miedo que ir a Azkaban… estaba decepcionada de mí… pero ¿esa decepción sería tan grande como para que me dejara? Sabía cuales eran mis pensamientos, cerró su mente para torturarme más y vivir con el miedo de perderla para siempre.

_**Lo sé… es algo corto en comparación con lo que suelo escribir pero en estos días los capítulos serán de este tamaño, espero les haya gustado, estaba algo corta en imaginación con lo de torturar a alguien, es que soy pura miel jejejeje no es cierto… falta de musas… **_

_**Gabriela Cruz: tarde horrores lo sé… y no sé cuando pueda subir otro de este fic… ahora estoy centrada con el de Por una vez… pero no abandono historias, lo prometo!**_

_**Mama Shmi: los problemas que planeaba más bien eran entre ellos, pero ahora no sé como resolver lo del Ministerio y lo de Hogwarts… este fic me tiene perdida y toda loca… **____** Espero que lleguen musas, y en lo que sucede me pasare a los otros fics…**_

_**Sueksnape: hace tanto que no escribía de este jejejeje que bueno que en aquel momento te pude subir el animo con el lemmon… podría volverlo hacer para que puedas escribir, pero ahora que trabajaras te tendré mas paciencia, además recuerdas que me hiciste tu juramento inquebrantable de no abandonar? Con eso me basta! Besos amiga**_

_**Magaly de Snape Rickman: mas descripción en los lemmon? Diossss lo intentaré pero no prometo nada, creo que eso más bien se le da a otras personas jajaja… sé que no torture a Ron tanto como ustedes hubieran querido pero en serio ando corta en imaginación… Gracias por leer mis fics… Besos **_

_**Luna White 29: Creo que no fue un capítulo épico pero al menos seguí escribiendo, y claro que saldrá la niña de nuevo y la estúpida esa que quiere a Severus… la odio (asuntos personales de la autora con una tipa parecida jajajaja)… Besos Luna**_

_**Diosa Luna: la verdad no había pensado en eso **____** pero mi musa no llegaba a tanto para solucionarlo… no le digas a nadie por piedad! Estas en todo jajaja**_

_**Alexza Snape: hace tanto que escribí ese lemmon que no sé si pueda escribir uno igual, necesito por piedad algo que me inspire a seguir escribiendo como lo hacía… que bueno que te haya gustado… Besos y abrazos**_

_**TequilaNervous: la sesión si fue larga pero no tan descriptiva como yo hubiese querido… la próxima víctima será esa zorra de Jones… que le pasa a la idiota por atreverse a fijarse en Severus… he dicho!**_

_**Miara Makisan: Esperabas con ansias este capítulo, espero no decepcionarte demasiado, se que no es muy descriptivo pero el amor trastornó a mis musas, me dejaron atolondrada jajajaja**_

_**Patybenededmalfoy: Muy candente aquel capítulo cierto? Espero poder volver a escribir algo así… Ojala no te decepciones con la tortura que le di al pelirrojo… Besos**_

_**Yazmín Snape: Realmente no le tengo futuro a Viggo, la historia esta muy centrada en ellos en especial a Severus… Ojala te haya gustado el capítulo hermosa… Solo por ti actualice el fic… para darte un pequeño adelanto de las historias que tenía paradas. Besos **_

_**Xerxes Eli: Hola… hace tanto que no escribía que estoy bloqueada… si te mande el PM? Sino es así, házmelo saber para mandártelo inmediatamente jeje… Ojala no te sientas defraudada con el capitulo… Besos **_

_**Yetsave: Venganza lista… se verán las secuelas más adelante… Besos**_

_**Snapevain: Lo siento mucho de corazón en serio que siii! Pero si habrá muchos dramas… **_


End file.
